Educacion Sexual: ¡Los Atributos de Naruto!
by Hermi23
Summary: [Yaoi][Sasunaru]¿Naruto y compañía haciendo clases de educación sexual?LLega el final de esta loca historia de sexo y ...¿ amor? si hombre,amor al pene y amor también del bueno entre sasunaru aunk mas cachondos de lo habitualREVIEWS.
1. ¿Clases de educación sexual?¿Y para q

" EDUCACIÓN SEXUAL:¡ LOS ATRIBUTOS DE NARUTO! " 

n/a : Hola a todos aquí Lorena con un nuevo fic jejejeje xD , ya que Papá Naruto está al finalizar, he decidido empezar a ponerme las pilas con otros fics... y aunque tengo mil y una ideas en mi cabeza me he decantado primero por este que estáis a un punto de leer.  
¿ sois unas perverts? ¿ os gusta el sasunaru? ¿ os chifla las paranoias? este es vuestro fic ;).  
Os advierto que el sexo y el erotismo son la clave , así que ... si sois remilgadas podéis ir dando al cerrar xD jejejeje xD no me enrollo más : erotismo puro, risas y Sasu&Naru ¡ YA!

CAP 1- ¿ clases de educación sexual ?¿ y para qué dattebayo...?

- ¡ Vamos Tsunade! sabes tanto como yo que son necesarias este tipo de clases ... ¡ que no son críos, por favor!

Un hombre de huesos grandes y de un pelo largo y cano , perseguía a la Godaime de Konoha por todos los pasillos de su edificio. 

Tsunade sama, gruñía con una mano en la cara, profundamente molesta.

- ¿ me vas a perseguir durante toda la mañana ,Jiraya? ¬¬- frunció el ceño la rubia , enseñando el puño.

- ¡ Te seguiré durante toda la eternidad si hace falta!- contestó el sannin mirando con aprensión el amenazante puño.

- tsk ... - la mujer suspiró pesadamente - está bien ... si ni con mi puño puedo hacer que ceses de tu idea ... solo me queda aceptar ...

Jiraya dió un saltito de alegría.

- ¡¿ De verdad!¡ MUAJAJAJAJA!¡ NO TE ARREPENTIRÁS , TSUNADE!  
- No cantes victoria tan rápido baka ... - gruñó de nuevo ella , deteniendo los saltitos felices - Yo también daré esas clases , pero a las chicas ...

Un aura depresiva dio fondo tras Jiraya ...

- ¿ tú...? ¬¬ ¿ acaso sabes mucho de sexo? si eres una vieja frígida ...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase , ya que estaba empotrado contra una pared y los dientes le caían por el suelo .

- GRRRRR ¡ ÉS MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA! ¿ ACEPTAS O NO? - chilló ella, señalándolo con el dedo - ¡ SI TANTO DESEAS DAR CLASES DE EDUCACIÓN SEXUAL A LOS JÓVENES DE LA VILLA, LAS DARÁS A MACHOS CERDOS COMO TÚ!

- ... - lagrimita por parte de Jiraya .

- yo me encargaré de enseñarle lo necesario a las damas - Tsunade feminista 100- a saber que les enseñarías tú ... o que les harías enseñar grrr ...  
- tienes un concepto muy malo de mí, Tsunade ... sniff - lloriqueó el sannin, ofendido, sacudiéndose la ropa .   
- la que te has buscado durante toda tu exitencia ¬¬ bueno , búscate a un jounnin para que te ayude a dar las clases ... Shizune me ayudará a mí ... - ordenó la Hokague volviendo a caminar dirección a su despacho.

Jiraya la siguió , entusiasmado .

- ¡ SÍ! tengo al candidato perfecto, un pervert number one como yo lector fiel de mis novelas :D ¡muajajaja !  
- ... ¬¬U - gotaza.  
- ¿ y para cuando empezeremos las clases ?- se frotó los nudillos el peliblando - estoy deseando empezar ...  
- mañana mismo ... - contestó con desgana la rubia , sirviéndose un poco de su preciado sake.  
- ju ... mañana ¿ neh ? bien ... tengo que irme - le quitó el vasito que se estaba sirviendo Tsunade, provocando una palpitación en la sien de ella - tengo mucho que preparar jejejeje .

Tsunade, lo ayudó a salir del despacho con una patada en el culo que lo hizo caer rodando por las escaleras .

Cuando sonó un golpe estruéndose supuso que había llegado al suelo .

- ju ¬¬ siento que estas clasecitas van a dar mucho que hablar ...

Y sirviéndose otro vasito de sake, se puso a beber sin control . 

--------------------------------------- 

Naruto Uzumaki, dormía como cada mañana como un tronco hasta las tantas.

El reloj de su habitación marcaba las doce del mediodía , y a sus 16 años , Naruto se había convertido en un chico bastante atractivo.

Con el pelo un poco más largo, casi por los hombros y con un cuerpo un poco más musculado que el delgaducho que lucía a los 12.

Sin embargo , los bigotes en su cara no habían desaparecido y tampoco el ser que habitaba en su interior.

Emitió un ligero gruñido rascandose la barriga, cuando tocaron en la puerta.

Primero una vez y suave , luego una segunda vez más impaciente... cuando a la tercera empezaron a dar patadas que casi tumban la puerta.

- ¡ USURATONKACHI!¡ABRE DE UNA VEZ!- se escuchaba claro y firme desde abajo.

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe , tras el insistente golpeteo por parte de una voz grave que conocía demasiado bien . 

Levantándose de la cama y solo con los bóxers, el Uzumaki corrió escaleras abajo para abrir al impaciente recienllegado.

- ¡ Ya voyyyyyy , ya voyyyy! - canturreaba el ojiazul , abriendo de una vez - ¡ Buenos días , Sasuke baka! - saludó Naruto a definitivamente Sasuke.

Sasuke , a diferencia de él había crecido mucho ... su cuerpo se había transformado en el de un hombre echo y derecho ... con el pelo más largo que en su juventud y los mismos penetrantes ojos negros que siempre ...

- Si que duermes dobe ¬¬ - se empezó a quejar Sasuke , cuando reparó en el estado de su amigo rubio - eres un ... - se calló , mirándolo con los muy abiertos .

Naruto, en un principio no entendió por qué Sasuke lo estaba mirando así ... pero pronto lo averiguó .

Estaba solo con un bóxer delante de la puerta , con su mejor amigo mirándolo .

- ¡ kyaaaa!- chilló el Uzumaki , tapándose - ¡ no me mires! ¡que este bóxer es muy feo!- y sin decir nada le cerró a Sasuke la puerta en las narices , dejándolo allí .

Se empezaron a oír ruidos de cajones y puertas en el interior , mientras Sasuke aún estaba en shock .

( - me cierra la puerta en las narices ... ¿ cómo se le ocurre recivirme con un bóxer de hello kitty que lo hace ver tan estúpidamente irresistible? ... que me importa un cuerno que sea de la kitty , lo que me importa és el bulto que guarda en su ... - Sasuke cerró los ojos,pasándose una mano en la nariz, evitando el borbotón de sangre que amenazaba por salir a la luz.)

Aún con la mano en la nariz la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y jadeante salió Naruto frente a él .

- gomenasai ... puedes pasar ya ... ahhhh ( es un jadeo malpensados¬¬)Sasuke ahhhh .

Naruto había cerrado la puerta a Sasuke solo para vestirse con su partícular chándal naranja ... una gota calló de la cabeza del moreno .

- tan baka como siempre ... ¬¬ en fin, solo venía por que Kakashi sensei me ha dicho que tenemos que ir al antiguo colegio de preparación de ninjas ... tenemos que ir todos los shinobis de la villa de 16 años a 18 ...

Esa información impresionó al kitsune que no se esperaba algo así .

- ¿ eing? ¿ y para qué? ... - le picó la curiosidad.  
- no tengo ni idea ... - contestó secamente Sasuke , sacudiéndose un hombro - Sakura tendra que ir con el resto de Kunoichis también ,pero tampoco se a que ...  
- pues vaya un misterio ...- se cruzó de brazos Naruto - en fin ... espera que cojo la llave y nos vamos - sonrió Naruto , entrando a la casa de nuevo .

Cogió la llave, cerró la puerta y se puso al lado de su amigo listos para partir.

- ¿ vamos ?  
- vamos ... - asintió Sasuke , un poco nervioso.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por las calles de la villa , alejados lo máximo posible el uno del otro .

Naruto estaba un poco sonrosado y Sasuke nervioso .

Evitando mirarse fijamente y con un incómodo silencio, ambos caminaban pensando sus cosas .

- ( kuso ... ¿ por qué me pongo nervioso si solo estoy con el baka de turno ...? llevo toda una vida estando con él ... esto es patético¬¬ grrr )- se quejaba Sasuke internamente .

- ( ¿ qué me pasa ... ? llevo una temporada que me da verguenza todo lo que tenga que ver con Sasuke ... ¡ no me baño en las aguas termales para que no me vea desnudo!¡ no hago tonterías solo para que no se burle de mí! estoy raro ... UU ...)

Siguiendo caminando , Sasuke , con el rabillo del ojo, empezó a inspeccionar de arriba a abajo al rubio.

- ( Kuso...en estos fatídicos años que he estado fuera Naruto ha cambiado bastante ... se ha vuelto más ... ¿ tentador? ... )

Naruto hizo lo mismo que el moreno, disimulando con el ravillo del ojo para echar una ojeada al chico más alto .

( - ¿ por qué sudo de esta manera al verlo ...? ¿ por qué se me cae la baba cuando me quedo mirándolo y me entran ganas de explorar su pecho , ... tocalo ... ?)

Naruto tragó saliva, acercándose un poco más .

( - me gustaría cogerlo de la mano ... ¿ pero para qué quiero hacer eso?)- Sasuke empezó a mober la cabeza frenéticamente,sacudiéndose.

- Sasuke ¿ qué te pasa? - se interesó Naruto .

- no , nada dobe ... nada - se escusó este , trantando de aparentar tranquilidad.

- ah ... bueno ...

-¡ Chicos!- una voz conocida los sacó de sus pensamientos en esos momentos .

Al final de la calle y en un edificio antiguamente conocido, estaban un grupo de shinobis y kunoichis.

Pudieron apreciar la figura de Rock Lee saludando con la mano .

- ¡ Ohayo a todos ! - saludó Naruto feliz, acercándose a sus compañeros.  
- ¡ Naruto - kun!¡Sasuke -kun:D - Sakura Haruno , amiga ( n/a : en este fic pondré a la tía esta como amiga simplemente ... no me voy a comer la cabeza xD... Más que nada por que tengo otra persona para hacer sus hazañas ... UU ) de ambos y compañera de equipo, fue a saludarlos - ¿ cómo estáis? ¿ sabéis de que va todo esto? - quiso informarse la pelirrosa.

Naruto y Sasuke negaron con la cabeza.

- a mí me han dicho que nos van a dar un premio por las misiones realizadas con tanto éxito - informó Kiba esperanzado .   
- ¡ UOOOO! ¡Espero que nos den un jamón!- se animó Chouji.  
- presiento que será algo problemático - negó con la cabeza Shikamaru, con aire de estar medio dormido .  
- sea lo que sea , abrá que esperar - finalizó la tonta conversación Neji, cruzado de brazos .

Naruto echó un vistazo a los alrededores para percatarse de la presencia de alguien conocido.

- ¡ Gaara! ¿ tú por aquí? - se interesó acercándose el kitsune al pelirrojo ( para disgusto de cierto moreno )  
- Hola ,Naruto Uzumaki - saludó con su frialdad de siempre el pelirrojo - ¿ cómo estás?  
- muy bien gracias - se alegró el ojiazul- a ti también te han llamado ¿ no?  
- ajá - asintió el de la arena escuetamente - tengo una misión de larga duración fuera de mi villa y mi hermana y yo, al estar aquí también hemos sido convocados a ... lo que sea que se haga aquí - señaló con la mirada al edificio .

Naruto miró atrás , donde pudo ver el edificio donde tanto había aprendido antes de ser un ninja , donde la hermana de Gaara , Temari estaba enganchada del brazo de Shikamaru .  
Sasuke estaba escuchando la charla de Sakura , dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

- ¿ y tu hermano no viene? - preguntó el Uzumaki.  
- no ... él está realizando villas en nuestro país ...  
- amm ...- murmuró el rubio- bueno ... voy con Sasuke y Sakura , chau .

Naruto volvió con su grupo , con una mano en la cabeza .

- gomenasai estaba hablando con Gaara - explicó Naruto.  
- no me digas ... ¿ cuantos pelirrojos que se llamen Gaara hay aquí?¬¬ - contestó secamente Sasuke.  
- ¿ perdón ? - se extrañó el kitsune , sin entender.  
- bah ... olvídame ...- Sasuke hizo un ademán con la mano y le dio la espalda a sus dos compañeros .

Naruto miró a Sakura y esta, que tampoco entendía encogió los hombros.

- ¡ Buenos días a todos!- una voz femenina llamó la atención de los jóvenes shinobis que se dieron la vuelta de un tirón .

Tsunade sama, Shizune , Jiraya y Kakashi estaban delante de ellos ... con maletines y libros en las manos .

- ¡ Kakashi sensei!¿ qué hace ... ? - quiso preguntar Naruto al ver a su sensei allí.

Pero Sakura le tapó la boca, para que callara.

-¡ calla baka ...!  
- quiero que todas las kunoichis nos sigan a Shizune y a mí , por favor ... y en fila ... los shinobis podéis seguir a Jiraya y Kakashi ... sin prisas , ni escándalos ¿ me explico?

Todos asintieron y preguntándose que narices pasaba , hicieron lo ordenado.

Hinata , Tenten, Temari, Sakura , Ino y demás kunoichis siguieron a Tsunade y Shizune en fila india adentrándose en el edificio. 

Los chicos hicieron lo mismo , pero siguiendo a Kakashi.

Entre preguntas y dudas de que estaría pasando ... se acercaron a una de las aulas donde antiguamente daban las clases .

Mientras pasaban uno a uno a dentro, Kakashi les hacia meter la mano en una bolsa de trapo y coger un número .

- Haber si se avecina una guerra ... - comentaba Kiba exagerado .  
- no digas tonterías ... - contestaba Shino.  
-¿ por qué nos separan de las chicas? - preguntaba Lee a Neji.  
- calla y coge número ... - le contestaba el moreno .

Llegó el turno de Naruto , que metiendo la mano en la bolsa cogió su número y se dispuso a pasar.

- ¿ Kakashi sensei que significa es...? - su profesor lo cortó , mandándolo entrar.  
- ahora os lo explicaremos ...

Haciendo morritos y preocupado, Naruto miró el número que había asignado y buscó el pupitre número ocho por toda la clase .

Se sentó , dándose cuenta de que eran pupitres para dos ...

( - sea lo que sea esto ... ¿ se necesitan parejas? ... ¬¬) 

Sasuke entró tras él , y Naruto pudo darse cuenta que iba a sentarse a la otra punta de donde estaba él sentado , justo al lado de ...

- (¡ Gaara!¡ Sasuke se sienta con Gaara!)

El Uzumaki puso cara graciosa al ver las miradas que ambos se estaban echando ... como si quiesieran cortarse los huevos de cuajo xD. 

Poco a poco la clase se fue llenando y aparejando ... las murmuraciones eran cada vez más grandes, aproximadamente abría un total de 20 alumnos en aquella clase.

Solo quedaba un asiento libre, justo el de al lado de Naruto .

- anda... me he quedado solo ... - mumuró el rubito mirando la silla .  
- ¿ queda uno , verdad? - le preguntaba Jiraya nervioso a Kakashi.  
- sí ... diría que sí ...

Un ruido de pasos se escuchó y en aquellos momentos, jadeante llegaba un chico moreno de pelo corto , piel blanca y ojos oscuros . 

El estómago se le concentró en la garganta a Naruto al ver en la puerta a una persona que no le caía nada bien ...

( - kuso ... ¿ también tenía que estar este idiota aquí?y para colmo ... ¡ KYAAAAA!- Naruto chilló internamente - ¡ NO ME JODAS!¿ SE SENTARÁ A MI LADO?)

Definitivamente, tras coger el último número de la bolsa , el moreno se sentó al lado de Naruto.

Al percatarse de que el Uzumaki sería su compañero de mesa , este sonrió .

- ¡ Vaya!¡ Naruto Uzumaki, el que no tiene polla se sienta a mi lado!- dijo alegre el muchacho , con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

Como era de esperar , la mitad de la clase empezó a reír ante el comentario hiriente del chico de ojos negros .

Personas como Sasuke o Gaara, simplemente fulmiban al chico con la mirada . 

¿ Qué quien es este? Es Sai .

(N/a para quien no sepa quien es Sai, os aviso que es un personaje de Naruto de la segunda temporada... aunque seguramente ya sabreís quien és o como mínimo alguna información os habrá llegado de dicho personaje)

- ( ¿ justo ese estúpido clon mío tiene que sentarse junto a Naruto? mira que la vida es jodida y puñetera ¬¬)

-Bueno - la voz de Jiraya calmó el resultado de aquel comentario inicial de Sai , llamando la atención de todos - silencio por favor ...

Tras una mirada de desprecio de Naruto hacia Sai , todos miraron a la pizarra donde ambos adultos los miraban con cara de salidos y tonros .

Kakashi desenrolló un póster que colgó en mitad de la pizarra .

Unos enormes símbolos de hombre y mujer estaban dibujados en este, con la palabra SEXOLOGÍA en letras grandes y rojas .

- ¡ SEXO , SEÑORES!¡ SEXO!

Las bocas de la mayoría de los chicos presentes estaban abiertas de par en par ... tanto que incluso una mosca que volaba por los alrededores podía meterse en alguna de las bocas .

- Tras mucho sufrimiento e insistencias a la Godaime , hemos logrado preparar este cursillo de clases ... donde - señaló a Kakashi - mi fiel ayudante Kakashi - Kakashi saludó con la mano, ante un Sasuke y un Naruto que tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par - y yo os enseñaremos lo más sensual y erótico del sexo .

Alguien había levantado la mano , Jiraya le dio la palabra.

Ese era Shikamaru .

- perdone señor ... pero ... ¿por qué en vez de darnos clases no nos dan más tiempo libre?¬¬  
- ¡ Eso, eso!- dijeron a la vez dos chavales más .

El peliblanco frunció el ceño .

- pues por qué el sexo es un arte¬¬ es algo que un día u otro vais a tener que hacer ... y mi deber como adulto es enseñar a los jóvenes a protegerse y aprender ...  
- ... pues menuda chorrada- gruñó Neji - no nos hace falta aprender...

Esta vez fue Kakashi quien habló .

- vaya Neji Hyuga te crees muy listo ¿ no? ¿acaso tienes récords en saber como se hace?

- ¡Pero Kakashi sensei!- intervino Naruto, aún impactado del motivo de las clases - eso es fácil ¿no , es solo meter y sacar la cosa del agujerito!

Unas enormes gotazas asomaban de las cabezas de los demás ...

- eres demasiado simple chico¬¬- contestó el ninja copia- si solo piensas que es " meter y sacar" estás tremendamente equivocado ...

Naruto enrojeció violentamente , ante la risita de Sai y la mirada escrutadora de Sasuke desde la fila de atrás .

- bueno ... lo que estábamos diciendo ... Neji - siguió Kakashi - es necesario que aprendáis ... soís jóvenes y nosotros adultos , estaremos aquí para ayudaros ...  
- ¡ EXÁCTO! - sonrió feliz Jiraya .  
- o para pervertirnos ...¬¬ - contestó secamente Sasuke , Gaara asintió con la cabeza .

El sannin se escandalizó .

- ¿ pervertir? Para nada , ¡muajajaja!- rió con estrépito , mirando hacia el techo de la clase - bueno ... pues eso ... cada mediodía haremos una clase de una hora , durante un mes ... para prepararos sexualmente - modo brillitos en los ojos por parte de Jiraya .

- ... - alumnos xD.

- apreciaréis el arte del cuerpo de una mujer - un hilo de baba le caía por la comisura de la boca al ero sennin - jujuju sabréis como darles el mayor de los placeres y encontraréis el vuestro propio ...  
- aparte de saber las medidas anticonceptivas claro ... - prosiguió Kakashi con una gotita de sudor por la frente .

Miró a su compañero para que siguiera hablando ,pero estaba muy entretenido mojando el suelo con baba .

- en fin ... ¿ alguna pregunta?

Gaara levantó la mano .

- pregunta .  
- y si a uno no le gustan las mujeres ¿ qué? ¬¬- preguntó el pelirrojo creando gran expectación en la clase.

Jiraya quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Kakashi con una sonrisita contestaba al disgustado chico de la arena.

- estaba esperando que alguien preguntara eso jejeje veréis también os enseñaremos el sexo homosexual ... ya que , es probable que algunos de los presentes sea Gay un bisexual ...

- ¡ KAKASHI!- Jiraya parecía furioso ante las palabras de su acompañante.

- me parece bien - contestó Sai , al lado de Naruto - a mí me gusta de todo jujuju .

- ¬¬ - Naruto.  
- ¬¬ - Sasuke .

- No pasa nada Jiraya , no todos son tan ibéricos como tú ... hay quien le gusta probar otras cosas ... yo por ejemplo - se señaló el peligrís con su ojito feliz sonriente. 

- ¿ usted es bisexual , Kakashi sensei? - se interesó Naruto,sorprendido por la información .  
- pues claro ... ¿no te has dado cuenta de como tiene Iruka el cu...? - se calló ante la cara de cromo de Jiraya - bueno ... pues eso ... jejeje

( - dobe ... - pensaba Sasuke mirando a Naruto - era tan obvio ... ) 

( - ¿ y como quieras que sepa como tiene el culo Iruka sensei? ni que estuviera mirándoselo cada vez que le veo ¬¬ grrr- se enfadaba Naruto)

Otra mano se alzó , la de Lee.

- eso significa¿ que las chicas estarán haciendo lo mismo que nosotros?  
- sí - contestó Jiraya de nuevo - jejejeje - se puso rojo de perversión - Tsunade sama les enseñará como ponernos a ... - humo a presión le salió por las orejas y un hilo de sangre por la nariz.

Kakashi le dio aire , acabando la questión .

- exacto Lee, ellas también ...  
- ¡ guay!- se alegró el pelo tazón , pensando en todo lo que Sakura aprendería para él ( n/a sueñas demasiado chaval ... )

Poco a poco el entusiasmo creció entre todos , que empezaron a hablar entre ellos .

Naruto sin embargo , alejándose lo mayor posible de Sai, que lo miraba sonriente , pensaba en sus cosas .

- ( kuso ... no quiero hacer clases de estas ...¡ NO QUIERO! Encima... - miró a su lado - tengo a este al lado grrr a saber que me tocará practicar con él ...¬¬)

Una imágen de Sai dándole por detrás opacó su mente , Naruto negó con la cabeza .

( -¡ NO, NO Y NO !¡ ARGSS!)

Esa imágen desapareció , pero ocupó su lugar la misma ... pero con Sai substituido por Sasuke .

- ( ¡¡¡ahhhhhhh!más , Sasuke!)

Naruto quedó blanco por el solo pensamiento, y encogiendo los labios lo máximo posible miró a la fila de atrás . 

Sasuke lo estaba mirando fijamante ... desde la profundidad de sus ojos negros y aquello lo ponía nervioso .

A su lado , y también mirándolo estaba Gaara, con cara de pocos amigos .

- (- glups ... quiero irme a mi casa sniff UU - lloró en sus adentros el kitsune)

- ¡ Bueno! - la voz engergética del Sannin se volvió a escuchar - empecemos la primera lección 

Y abriendo el maletín que había dejado encima de la mesa , el peliblanco sacó algo ...

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A : bueno aquí el primer cap de mi nuevo fic jejeje espero que os haya gustado , y ya sabéis ¡ ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS! PLISSS PLISS que me hacen mucha ilusión y lo sabéis incluso aunque no tengas tiempo poned un simple : continualo para que sepa que me habéis leido al menos ... UU ... en fin ... que este fic no será para nada igual de largo que Papá Naruto ( leedlo si no lo habéis leido) ni tan corto como Conspiracion: sasuke vs Sakura ( leedlo que son solo 3 capis, sobretodo las antifans de sakura) ... supongo que durará entre cinco, seis incluso siete capitulos jeje pero como nunca se sabe y esto acaba de empezar no digo nada jeje , un beso muy fuerte os espero .

chau - LORE -HERMI18- BERGDORA.


	2. ¿Como poner un condon?

CAP-2-¿ Cómo poner un condón?

Y Jiraya abrió el maletín .

Los alumnos estiraron un poco el cuello para poder ver el contenido del mismo, cuando Kakashi metió la mano sacando a su vez un paquete rectángular.

Algunos abrieron la boca de par en par, otros chisquearon orgullosos,como si imaginaran lo que iba a ser.

- ¿ condones?- espetó un muchacho menudo y castaño de la primera fila.  
-¿ y para qué queremos condones? - Naruto y sus preguntas de besugo ...¬¬ xD.

Tras la inmensa gotaza y las miradas de burla de todos hacia el Uzumaki, el peliblanco habló.

- para tu fiesta de cumpleaños cabeza de chorlito¬¬ grrr , en fin, ¡ exacto señores!¡ Preservativos!- alzó la cajita al aire, donde se rezaba el nombre de "Durex"(N/a: yo aquí haciendo publicidad... anda que¬¬)  
- o condones - aclaró veloz Kakashi al ver que algún mendrugo empezaba a liarse al decir "Preservativo" y decía " Pesetativo"... U.

El sannin empezó a dar vueltas por el encerado, cajita en aire y explicando.

-este curso va a tener de todo ... pero, según el temario y las opiniones de Kakashi y yo , hemos decidido empezar por los anticonceptivos ...  
- en éste caso , el preservativo - prosiguió Kakashi- todo hombre ha de conocerlo ... - sacó otra caja del maletín, la abrió y sacó una especie de bolsita cuadricular con la gomita dentro .- ésto es un condón ...

Las caras de algunos eran un poema, otros miraban sin mucho entusiasmo( los experimentados xD) y otros con perversión , como si quisieran usarlo en esos momentos ( ¬¬U)

- ¿ y por qué todo hombre ha de conocerlo? - preguntó rascándose una muela Shikamaru .  
- para no dejar a toda mujer con la que te acuestes embarazada y evitar enfemedades de transmisión sexual, Shikamaru -contestó Kakashi.  
- pero, poner un condón se ve fácil - musitó Neji, iendo de sobrado . ( xD)  
- Nuestro dever es enseñaros ... así que hablaremos del preservativo, los tipos y os ayudaremos en la práctica de colocarlos ¬¬ - cortó Kakashi ,alto y conciso.

Un arrollo de murmuraciones empezaron a sonar, mientras Jiraya alzaba una mano , mandándolos callar.

- aver , silencio... antes que nada , os daré unos formalurios - sacó del maletín docenas de hojas , dándole la mitad a Kakashi - las haréis esta tarde y mañana nos la entregaréis ...- empezaron a repartir.

Naruto, tenía el ceño algo fruncido .

(- ¿ deberes? lo que me faltaba ¬¬)

Kakashi le dio su hoja y el rubio tardó poco en cogerla y empezar a leer .

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par .

( - pero ...¿ QUÉ COJONES ÉS ÉSTO? 

Preguntas como :

"- ¿ Eres virgen?"  
"¿ cuantas veces has echo el amor?  
"¿ te cuesta llegar al orgasmo?  
"¿ cuánto te mide el pene?

Y demás preguntas cortadas por el mismo patrón , escandalizaron a Naruto.

( -¿ Pero que mierda de test personal es éste? un poco más y me hacen contar los pelos del culo¬¬grrr - una mirada sádica hacia el ero-sennin - ésto es cosa del pervertido éste ... grrr )

Miró con disimulo hacia atrás ,para ver que cara ponía Sasuke ante la hoja de los deberes y se sorprendió al ver que el moreno leía como si fuera el periódico a la susodicha.

Gaara , no era una excepción ... miró a su lado, ¿ qué decir de Sai?

Hasta parecía emocionado por que le preguntaran ese tipo de cosas... ¬¬

-para mañana ;) - recordó Jiraya , guiñando un ojo - bien ... ¿ quién me dice que función tiene un preservativo? - preguntó a la clase el sannin , alzando al susodicho.

Lee levantó la mano, veloz .

- ¿ Lee?- le dió la palabra el erosennin.  
- ¡Evitar embarazos y ets!(ets: enfermedades de transmisión sexual )

Shino alzó la mano.

- ¿ algo más?  
- y el Sida - añadió el Aburame.  
- ¡ EXACTO! EL FASTIDIOSO VIRUS DEL SIDA ! ¡ POR ESO MISMO EL CONDÓN ÉS TAN NECESARIO!¡MUAJAJA!- risa estidente por parte del peliblanco.

( - éste tío está flipado ...- Naruto miraba a su lado, Sai lo miraba fijamente, como si fuera un trozo de bístec de Ternera extremadamente apetitoso- grr no me mires tanto¬¬) 

- gracias al preservativo, chicos, podréis tener relaciones sexuales tranquilamente , sin pasar por riesgos y sustos pro coito ...  
- ...- alumnos.  
- ... además , estáis en una edad muy hormonal, es normal que a estas edades tengáis sexo por placer y diversión con otras personas, ya sean hombres o mujeres - eso no le gustó a Jiraya y a su hombría ,pero no dijo nada - y mientras no tengáis una pareja estable y sepáis que esta sana tendréis que usar el condón .

Gaara levantó una mano.

- Si tienes una relación sexual con otro hombre ... no es necesario ¿ no? a fin de cuentas un hombre no puede quedar embarazado ...(N/a: pues en mi fic Papá Naruto si, así que úsalo tonto! xD)  
- Como bien a dicho Lore... digo - lapsus de Kakashi xD- Jiraya te ahorrarás unas ets de muerte , pues el ano es una zona más sensible que la vagina , menos elástica y más fácil se sangrar ... si el semen y la sangre entran en contacto y el contagio será directo - ojito feliz.

- vamos , que condón siempre - finalizó Kiba algo irritado .  
- eso mismo - Kakashi contento por su explicación .

Jiraya, algo celoso de que Kakashi llamara más la atención que él, empezó a sacar cajitas del maletín y se puso a repartirlas por las mesas .

- bien , charla realizada ,pasemos a lo práctico ...  
- ¿ nos regaláis una caja? - preguntó Chouji embobado .  
- és para practicar - recalcó el sannin- aquí quien quiera follar que se busque la vida y compre en la farmacia¬¬   
- borde ... - murmuro general .

Naruto sostuvo la cajita , leyendo el título " Durex" , lo sujetaba como si fuera un paquete bomba.

- tú no usarás mucho de esos ... - susurró Sai cerca de su oreja - son tamaño normal, necesitarías un extrapequeño jejeje

El Uzumaki enrojeció, conteniéndose en mandarlo a freír esparrágos, filas más atrás, Naruto no sabía que era observado xD.(N/a si es que , que malos son los celos ...) 

Terminando de repartir, ambos senseis fueron de nuevo al encerado y muy serios, Jiraya tomó la palabra.

- ahora, os vamos a mostrar como se coloca ...

De nuevo el murmullo general, que ya parecía similiar a un millar de avejas enfadadas.xD

-¡ No me jodas!- rió Kiba - ¿ te vas a sacar la "cosa" aquí en medio para enseñarnos como se pone?- el dueño de Akamaru reía con estrépito.  
-¡ No hay narices!- reía un chico rapado de la tercera fila.  
- ¡ Jajaja!

Pero las risas se disiparon en cuanto Jiraya sacó su masculinidad del pantalón, se le veía muy concentrado... tenía que estar pensando algo muy erótico ya que la misma se alzaba erecta y firme.

- coño ... que es verdad OO- ojos como platos.

Naruto se tapaba la cara.

- no seas tonto...mira... - Sai le quitó las manos de la cara. 

El ojiazul miró, apartando de camino las manos largas del moreno que se sentaba a su lado.

- ya miro¬¬ pero ¡ quita,quita!

Kakashi abría el envoltorio del condón, con sumo cuidado, agarraba la gomita con los dedos y de una manera experimentada lo colocó en la punta.

Jiraya lucía levemente sonrosado , aunque con un poco de desconfianza de que le hiciera eso otro hombre ¬¬ xD.

- primero se coloca en la punta , agarramos la válvula del aire - la punta del condón - para que no entre el aire y ... - empezó a desenrrollarlo en la longitud- sin usar las uñas ,solo las yemas de los dedos colocamos ... ¡ ya está!- colocado.

- ohhhhhh - bocas abiertas xD.

- es fácil ,así que ... podéis empezar a practicar individualmente - ordenó Kakashi, mientras el otro hombre se sacaba el condón y lo tiraba a la basura .- cuando todos os hayáis conseguido poner uno en condiciones ... os enseñaré como sacarlo ;).

Un montón de manos se alzaron .

- Sasuke - dio el turno de palabra al moreno .  
- ...- Sasuke parecía un poco incómodo - ¿ tenemos que hacer ese tipo de cosas con toda la clase delante?¬¬  
- em ... sí ... - tajante .  
- ¿ésta y otro tipo de prácticas ...?  
- yes ...  
- ¬¬ ¿y en siguientes prácticas tendremos que necesitar ayuda de una pa- miró a su lado, Gaara también lo miraba con repulisión -... reja ?  
- veo que has entendido bien , Sasuke jejeje - xDDDD - Ahora todos a lo vuestro ... y ¡a aprender!

Se escuchó el ruído de cajas abrirse, y a cremalleras de pantalón bajarse .

Kakashi y Jiraya ordenaban papeles de mientras, de espaldas para mayor intimidad de los chicos .

Naruto temblaba , su corazón le latía a mil por hora mirando la dichosa cajita con deseos de que desapareciera.

-( kuso... no quiero ...¡ ME DA MUCHA VERGUENZA HACER ÉSTO! 

Miró a su lado, los ojos se le desorbitaron .

Sai ,se estaba acariciando la base del pene para excitarse en esos momentos.

Una gran masculinidad lo acompañaba .

( - jo... si que la tiene grande sniff UU - complejo xD- No quiero que me la vea ...¬¬ ¡ NO QUIERO! Y menos Sai ...)

Una imágen de todos mirándolo y riéndose de su " amiguito" lo torturó , el Uzumaki cerró los ojos, para no ver ni escuchar.

( - No lo haré ... ¡ No me hace falta!)

Estuvo tentado de mirar hacia atrás ,para ver que hacia Sasuke ...pero sería demasiado descarado xD.

Decidió mirar a sus lados, Shikamaru , con cara de sueño se miraba el pene con aburrimiento , dándole leves golpecitos .

- venga ... sube, sube ... ¡ que problemático, siempre igual !

A su derecha , a parte de un Sai muy ocupado colocándose su condón , estaba Lee que se masturbaba con frenesí repitiendo el nombre de Sakura.

- ¡ VAMOS SUBE! ¡ HAZLO POR SAKURA CHAN! ¡ SAKURA EN PELOTAS, SAKURA EN PELOTAS!

Se fijó que Kiba, que estaba a su lado se lo colocaba con dificultad, pero ...

¡ KIba tenía casi la misma medida que él)

Echó una leve hojeada a los demás , sin mirar atrás ,pudo ver que no todos tenían unas grandes masculinidades .

Eso lo animó bastante y decidió desabrochar su pantalón .

( - ¡ PUEDO HACERLO! Si no lo hago ... se reirán de mí por cobarde ... ¡ Y YO NO LO SOY!)

Bajando un poco su bóxer de Hello Kitty, Naruto dejó ver su dormido pene ...

Con desconfianza, miró a su lado , y acertó viendo a Sai ,intentando mirar.

- ¿ qué miras? ¬¬  
- quería ver una vez más esa pequeñez ... jejeje - señaló a su propia hombría - ¿ has visto? mira la diferencia con la tuya jejeje .

Naruto miró , Sai tenía razón ... devía de medirle 19 cm y medio al menos ... avergonzado se tapó un poco.

Cogió uno de los condones ,y con manos temblorosas lo abríó , cogió la base de su pene y con la otra la circunferencia ... pero ¡ No podía colocarlo!

( - ¿ qué pasa? ¡ NO SE PUEDE PONER!)

Naruto se estaba poniendo nervioso, una sombra delante de él lo intimidó aún más .

- ¡ NARUTO!- era Jiraya - ¡ Tienes que excitarte para poder colocártelo!  
- ... - sin palabras, algunos rieron de él, observándolo. 

El muchacho intentó taparse y escapar de las miradas burlonas de los demás .

El hombre de pelo blanco mandó callar y le dió a Naruto una revista porno que guardaba en el maletín .

- para casos de urgencia, ten , esto te ayudará ... 

Y con una revista porno en frente y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Naruto quiso morir.

( - ¡ ero sennin! ¡ esto no me excita para nada! ¡ buahhhhh dattebayo, ni una mierda de condón me voy a poder poner!)

- muy bien, Sasuke , ¿ sabes quitártelo?

La voz de Kakashi sensei venía de fila de atrás .

Con curiosidad Naruto y los demás se giraron para mirar y pudieron apreciar como el Uchiha sacaba y enrollaba con mucho cuidado el condón "sucio".

- se tendría que hacer así para que el semen no cayera dentro de la " vagina"!- hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos, que Naruto no entendió( pero el resto de la clase sí ... vamos que no le van mucho las mujeres... xD jeje)

- ¡ Excelente!-lo felicitó Kakashi.- ya hebéis visto a Sasuke, chicos, ahora intendad quitároslo ...  
- ¡ Hai!- contestaron a coro .

La clase entera había conseguido colocarse el condón y Naruto era él único que aún no se lo había puesto .

( - ¡ kuso , kuso!¡ no me excito, dattebayo!) 

Masturbándose un poco con demasiada brusquedad , se levantó un poco, aprovechando Naruto para colocarlo .

- ¡ Bien!

Pero se bajó de golpe , y el condón se rompió por la brusquedad del Uzumaki.

- ¡¡Nooooo!

La clase entera se lo quedó mirando de nuevo , Kakashi ,con un goterón en la cabeza miró a Jiraya que asintió . 

- podéis seguir colocándoos, para practicar un rato ... 

Dicho y echo, los chicos siguieron colcándose y sacándose condones el resto de la primera clase .

Naruto no podía .

Se le bajaba todo el rato y no lograba excitarse con esa éstupida revista de mujeres siliconadas , siendo brutalmente penetradas por hombres con grandes cantidades de masculinidad.

( - no puedo ...sniff - Naruto estaba a punto de echase a llorar.) 

Sai reía con una mano en la boca .

- pobrecito ... mira que salir frígido jujuju  
- ¬¬ matarrrrrr , desgarrarrrrr ...

El Uzumaki miró atrás de él ,casi por instinto ... tenía que mirar a Sasuke , él seguro que lo conseguía una y otra vez .

Y allí estaba el moreno de los ojos negros , colocándose el sexto condón ya en su enorme ... y palipitante ...

El kitsune quedó pasmado .

( - no puede ser ... ¿ me estoy fijando en la polla de Sasuke? ¡ NOOOO! )

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar .

- ( ufff que pollón ... si me metiera eso por el culo me dejaría sin sentarme un mes entero ... ¿ cuánto le deve medir? ¿20?¿21? ... )

Miró a su lado , Gaara también estaba bien dotado y tenía la misma facilidad de Sasuke para poner y sacar el dichoso globito de látex.

- vaya ... al fin te has empalmado ...- la voz puñetera de Sai lo sacó de su ensoñación con penes Sasutescos .- jejeje

El rubio bajó de la nuve, para darse cuenta de que mirando a Sasuke , había logrado la ansiada erección .

- ¡ Bien!- musitó inaudiblemente ,o eso creía él xD- al fin ... ( - aunque me he excitado con Sasuke - pensó - ¿ debo empezar a preocuparme por ésto? UU ... en fin...)

Abrió de nuevo el envase del condón , lo colocó en la punta , y emocionado por que al fin podría ponerlo lo colocó con tanta fuerza y brutalidad que se rompió.

- ¡ KYAAAA!

Naruto histérico .

Y probó con otro y se rompió, y otro, y otro , y otro más ...

Las miradas, ya no burlonas , sino preocupadas por la torpeza del chico estaban clavadas en él.

- que récord Naruto ... has gastado el paquete en media hora ... - le aplaudió Kakashi, que estaba hablando con Neji en su pupitre - tendremos que darte otro ...  
- Vaya Naruto - Jiraya parecía decepcionado - a este paso dejarás embarazadas a muchas mujeres chico ...- le dio otra cajetilla .

-( tsk ... embarazada - se molestaba Sasuke )  
- ( ¡ Yo no voy a dejar a ninguna tía embarazada! grrrr¬¬) 

Naruto se puso de pie, pene en alto , mano señalando a la nueva caja .

- ¡ Escúchadme bien, putos condones!¡ Voy a saber colocaros uno a uno en la punta de mi polla , y me vaís a ayudar a disfrutar de muchos momentos! ¡ así qué ... !

Sacó el condón de la caja y ( músiquita de acción de Naruto de fondo) desenvolviéndolo y colocándolo , lo colocó de una vez bien , delante de toda la clase.

- ¡ YUHUUUUUU! ¡ LO CONSEGUÍ! ¡ LO LOGRÉ! ¡ MUAJAJAJA!

Naruto reía , encima de la mesa ...

- pues sí , parece ser que sí la tiene pequeña - comentaba Chouji con Shikamaru a través de las mesas .  
- ¿ cuánto mide eso 15 o 16?  
- ¡ IROS A LA MIERDA!- bramó el chico ofendido y tapándose sus partes.

Sasuke desde atrás podía deslumbrarse con su trasero desnudo , sus ojos negros mirando de un lado a otro de esa entradita que se ocultaba tras los redondos glúteos .

El sonido del timbre sonó, y el moreno, excitado sobremanera tuvo que salir corriendo de la clase tapándose los pantalones con la mano.

Gaara frunció el ceño ante la acción de éste ,pero se quedó mirando el culo de Naruto hasta que tuviera la decencia de subirse el pantalón .

- bueno , clase terminada ... anda Naruto - señaló Kakashi - sácate el condón y súbete el pantalón ...

El Uzumaki se lo sacó, rompiéndolo al sacarlo claro está ... dándole una patada al susodicho , casi resvalando por ello se subió el bóxer y el pantalón del chándal naranja .

- y ensaya mucho, podéis salir chicos - le dió una palmadita Kakashi a Naruto - mañana a la misma hora ...

Los dos adultos guardaron sus cosas en el maletín y salieron de la clase entre los muchachos que salían a empujones .

Naruto quedó deprimido y con unos lagrimones en la cara mirando como los demás se marchaban .

- bonito culo ...- escuchó una voz detrás de él - me encantaría ... tocarlo ...

Era Sai, que le había dado una palmada en la redondez del chico . 

Naruto se dió la vuelta bruscamente .

- ¡ EH! ¡que mi culo no se toca! ¡no te doy permiso, chaval!- bramó enfadado el Uzumaki con ojos de diablo enfadado .  
- juju - rió Sai - ¿ y a Sasuke Uchiha? ¿ a él lo dejarías? o tal vez a Sabaku No Gaara? ...

El rubio quedó estático ante aquellas palabras .

- Pero ... - la tranquilidad se esfumó - ¡ NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS BAKA!

Con ira agarró su sudadera naranja y mirando con odio a Sai , salió de la clase . 

---------------------------------------------- 

Ichiraku, 15:00 pm

Naruto se comía su segunda ración de ramen calentito, de bastante mal humor.

Cuando había salido de la clase, se había encontrado a Sakura con Hinata ,Ino y las demás hablando de las clases.

La pelirrosa se le había acercado y le había pedido que fueran a comer a Ichiraku, Naruto aceptó .

Y allí estaban .

Sakura, había acabado su cuenco de fideos y ya estaba sacando de la mochila su questionario para quitarse una tarea de encima .

El rubio miró con curiosidad el papel .

- ¿ a tí también te han mandado hacer un questionario personal de esos?¬¬  
- sí - contestó la Haruno que daba un sorvo de su taza de té - ¿ Jiraya sama y Kakashi sensei os han dado a vosotros también? - se interesó la chica.  
- sí ...- contestó con desgana el ojiazul.  
- mmm pues vamos a rellenarlos , Naruto , así nos evitamos deberes para la tarde - animó la chica sacando dos lápices de su mochila- he quedado con Ino y las demás , así que mejor que lo rellene cuanto antes .

Naruto dejó lo que le quedaba de ramen a un lado y sacó su propio questionario, poniéndolo encima de la mesa.

- ¿ que os ha explicado Tsunade sama , Sakura chan? -preguntó el kitsune , interesado.  
- pues ... nos ha explicado en que consisten estas clases - comentó la chica que estaba ya enfrascada en su test - y hemos estado poniendo preservativos a platanos - rió un poco ella .  
- ah ... - Naruto se rascó la náriz - nosotros también ...

Ante la concentración de su amiga pelirrosa , el chico decidió ponerse manos a la obra, cuanto antes contestara ese éstupido test mejor .

" Nombre" - Naruto Uzumaki .  
" edad"- 16 años .  
" medida de tu pene : ..."

El kitsune entornó los ojos ante aquella pregunta ... claramente fastidiado .

-¿ Sakura chan ... ?  
- dime - contestó ella sin siquiera mirarlo.  
- ¿ que preguntas salen en tu test? - se interesó Naruto ( - seguro que Tsunade sama no hace ese tipo de preguntas ... ¬¬)   
- mmm - la chica observó la hoja , y leyó en voz alta - pues ... preguntan: nombre , edad , fecha de la primera regla , si soy virgen o no ,talla de sujetador, si me he masturbado alguna vez ...  
- ¡ No sigas! - la detuvo Naruto sonrosado ( - estos sannins ... ¡ SON TODOS UNOS PERVERTIDOS!)

La ojiverde alzó una ceja , curiosa por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

- ¿ qué pasa? ¿ hay alguna pregunta que no te guste de tu test?  
- ninguna ¬¬- claro .  
- ¿ cómo cual? - preguntó ella , intentando mirar el papel del Uzumaki.

Naruto le señaló la pregunta con el lápiz , la chica al ver de que se trataba se pasó una mano por la boca, divertida .

- Jajaja ¿ medida? ¿ qué tiene de malo que sepan lo que te mide ,Naruto? Ju,ju,ju ...  
- ... No digas nada UU - Naruto escribió con el lápiz el número y se lo enseñó a la pelirrosa con una mueca en su labio inferior .

La chica al leer los 15 cm y medio de medida ahogó una risita , y poniendo voz seria , pasó una mano por el hombro del kitsune. 

- bueno, hay más pequeñas ... - Sakura se contenía sobremanera .  
- ... UU - depre.  
- además, el tamaño no lo es todo;) , lo importante es el placer que sepas dar con ella jeje( - aunque espero que no me toque ningún chico que le mida 15 cm UU ...)

- si ya ... el placer que pueda dar ... - repitió como un autómata el rubio , siguiendo escribiendo su test.

" primera masturbación : ... pues , a los 13 ... ( ¡Maldito ero sennin!)"  
" ¿ qué parte del cuerpo de una mujer puede volverte completamente loco?... "

Naruto dejó en blanco esa pregunta , echó una leve mirada al cuerpo de la concentrada Haruno, percatándose que ninguna parte de ella le llamaba la atención sexualmente.

( - que raro estoy ... no me llaman la atención las mujeres ... UU)

El sonido de una mochila impactar contra el taburete de al lado llamó la atención de los dos shinobis.

Sasuke estaba allí , estaba bastante serio, como si estuviera de mal humor .

- Sasuke ...- susurró con voz queda Naruto.

- ¡ Sasuke-kun! - saludó contesta Sakura - que bien que estemos los 3 aquí ¿ No?

El moreno lanzó una mirada de disgusto a la Haruno , se sentó al lado de Naruto y pidió un té .

- ¿por qué no me habíais avisado si ibaís a comer aquí?¬¬- preguntó el Uchiha mirando más a Naruto que a Sakura.

- lo siento - se disculpó la chica sacando la lengua - cuando salí de las clases al único que vi fue a Naruto, si hubieráis salido a la par también te hubiera avisado a tí .  
- ... da iguall- el moreno empezó a remover su té con el ceño fruncido .  
- Sasuke ...- repitió Naruto( parece subnormal este chico xD)-¿ qué haces en el Ichiraku?  
- fui a tu casa a que me dejaras un pergamino en blanco - recitió veloz el Uchiha - pero no estabas , así que supuse que estarías aquí ,usuratonkachi ...  
- ahhh vale ... - se desilusionó el rubito.

Sakura, mordaz , elevó una ceja .

- pero ... Sasuke , si debajo de tu casa hay una papelería ...¿ por qué no lo has comprado allí en vez de ir a casa de Naruto? - rió la chica con picardía .

Parecía que si hubiera podido , Sasuke hubiera matado a su amiga la pelirrosa .

Eso desconcertó a Naruto que buscó la mirada de Sasuke . 

- ¡ Es verdad!¿ por qué no...?  
- bueno , se me olvidó - lo cortó Sasuke en seco - ¿ qué hacéis? ¿ el questionario?

Sakura ,que reía , asintió con la cabeza .

Naruto, desconcertado también .

- bueno... pues manos a la obra - sacó un lápiz de su mochila, su questionario y él también se puso a contestar a las preguntas .

El Uzumaki, nervioso y tragando saliva, evitó mirar al Uchiha , cogió su lápiz tembloroso y se quiso centrar en contestar el resto de preguntas .

"- ¿ Eres virgen?" Sí ...  
"¿ cuantas veces has echo el amor? ninguna¬¬  
"¿ te cuesta llegar al orgasmo? no contesto grrr

Concentrado en contestar estaba hasta que notó que alguien lo observaba , miró a su lado y Sasuke estaba mirándolo en esos momentos .

- ¿ ¡QUÉ HACES!¡NO MIRES MIS RESPUESTAS, BAKA, ESTO ES PERSONAL!- enrojeció violentamente el chico , casi cayendo encima de Sakura.  
- solo iba a pedirte el sacapuntas dobe ¬¬ no seas ridículo ... - se quejó el moreno.

El rubio, desconfiado le dio el sacapuntas , tapando su hoja con la mano .

- tsk , que bobo , ni que no supiera que eres virgen ... - comentó en un hilo de voz, que Naruto entendió perfectamente .  
- ¿ Qué has dicho Sasuke baka? - le chilló acalorado.  
- que no hace falta que tapes nada ... se todo de tí , usuratonkachi ... se que eres virgen , se que la tienes medianamente pequeña , lo se todo - contestó guasón el Uchiha .  
- ...  
- jujuju- Sasuke se ´reía , mientras contestaba sus preguntas .

- ¿ ¡Y TÚ QUE SABES!- contestó al minuto Naruto, tembloroso y muy rojo- ¡ A lo mejor me he acostado con alguien y no me ha dado la gana de decírtelo!

Lo dijo tan fuerte, que todo el Ichiraku se giró para mirarlo . 

- Naruto ... - Sakura le dió un capón en la cabeza, para que no fuera tan escandaloso - ¿ no ves que Sasuke kun solo quiere irritarte?

Sasuke , se le había quedado mirando fijamente ante aquella última frase , sonriendo misteriosamente .

- eres virgen ... - dijo con claredad .  
- ¿ cómo estás tan seguro? - lo retó a contestar el Uzumaki , enrojecido totalmente .

Sasuke chisqueó la lengua, se acercó a la oreja del Uzumaki, provocándole un escalofrío y susurró melosamente.

- tienes cara de virgen ... solo un inepto sexualmente se sonrojaría como te sonrojas tú al hablar de sexo ...  
- ...- esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Naruto diera por finalizada la discusión .

( - ¿ por qué? ¿ tanto se me nota? ¿ por qué Sasuke sabe tanto de mí si ni siquiera le he confesado muchas cosas? ...¿ por qué está tan pendiente de mi vida...?)

A pesar de eso, haciendo gala de su cabezonería , no dejó que el moreno pudiera ver sus contestaciones , y acabó el test .

- ya está - dijo con mala uva mirando hacia Sakura .  
- yo también -contestó feliz la Haruno, guardando el papel en su carpeta - ¿ y tú Sasuke?  
- aún no ...-contestó éste .  
- yo de tí me hiría Sakura chan - picó Naruto - ¿no ves que "Sasuke kun"( vccecita aguda) tiene que escribir con pelos y señales toda su vida sexual ¬¬ ? 

Pero Sasuke, lejos de inmutarse , sonrió con picardía .

- por supuesto, tengo mucho que escribir a diferencia de no , no y esto tampoco jejeje

Naruto sintió una gran ira, sobretodo cuando Sasuke le guiñó un ojo con malicia y guardó su questinonario y lápiz en su mochila .

- bueno ... me voy a casa , quien sabe ... quizás use algún condón esta noche - dijo muy seriamente , para que Naruto pensara que iba en serio.

El rubio se retorcía de la rabia , cogió su mochila con mal humor y sin despedirse de ninguno de sus compañeros emprendió su camino a casa .

- ¿ Naruto-kun? - se preocupó Sakura por su amigo, hasta escuchar las risitas de Sasuke, satisfecho .- ¿ por qué dices esas cosas , Sasuke?  
- es una broma , Sakura ... - espetó simplemente Sasuke poniéndose la mochila en la espalda -...  
- si, ya - la chica sonrió , poniéndose de brazos cruzados -estaís los dos picandoos y ahora intentabas poner celoso a Naruto ...  
- ¿ yo? - preguntó con disimulo el Uchiha - yo no he echo nada .. solo me limito a decir la verdad ...

Sakura suspiró .

- en fin ... soís tontos los dos, bueno, me voy , he quedado con las chicas para ...  
- ¿ poner preservativos a platanos? muy excitante ... - se burló Sasuke.  
- pues sí ...U - goterón que caía de la cabeza de Sakura - en fin ...¡ Chau!  
- adiós ...

Sakura recogió sus cosas y se fue del Ichiraku por un camino, Sasuke , sonriendo extrañamente recordaba en esos momentos los sonrojos y enfados que había conseguido con Naruto ... eso le gustaba , lo llenaba de seguridad .

- bueno ... - dió un paso adelante, dirección a su casa - desde luego, estas clases van a servir para mucho ...

Y el Uchiha se fue dirección a su casa. 

------------------------- 

Naruto dejó la mochila en el suelo de la habitación con mala uva , dió una patada a la cama y se echó en ella, dándole puñetazos a la almohada .

- ¡ SASUKEEEE! ¡ERES UN BAKA CREÍDO DE MIERDA!- gruñía el Uzumaki - ¡ TE CREES EL DUQUE DEL SEXO SOLO POR TENER MÁS EXPERIENCIA QUE YO!¡ MALDITOOOOO! 

Sacó una foto de Sasuke que guardaba debajo de la almohada y le escupió encima .

- ¡ BAKA!¡BAKA!¡BAKAAAAA!

Tras la repentina rabieta, el chico se puso la foto en el pecho, sonrojado por la llorera que se venía encima .

- ¿ por qué estoy tan sensible ...? ¿ qué me pasa? ... - los ojitos azules bañados en lágrimas . 

Se estiró en la cama acurrucándose, y cerrando los ojos, decidió dormirse de un tirón ... no tenía ganas de hacer nada más .

- Sasuke ... - siseó el nombre del Uchiha antes de quedarse dormido profundamente .

Aquella tarde/noche Naruto soñó varias cosas ...

Primero , iba disfrazado con de condón humano e iba por las calles de Konoha repartiendo cajitas de durex, recitaba la frase " Follar es bueno señores ... pero siempre con condones" .

Y por los sitios que él pasaba habían personas haciendo el amor desesperadamente , cuando vió a Sasuke entre la multitud ... estaba haciendo un trío con dos mujeres que no conocía ... echándose a llorar , Naruto se despertó .

Sudando , y viendo que eran las once de la noche en esos momentos , cenó algo, vio la televisión media hora y volvió a caer dormido cerca de las doce.

Su segundo sueño fue más agradable ...

Él iba por un pueblo del Far West , con un vestido de damisela ( eso no és tan bueno ,pero bueno... jejeje)

Un vaquero armado lo cogía y lo intentaba besar ...

- ¡ No , suéltame!- chillaba Naruto , ante el moreno de pelo corto que intentaba meter mano por debajo de sus faldas.

Otro vaquero pelirrojo apareció , se metió de por medio y pateándole la cara al moreno de pelo corto empezó una lucha entre ambos.

En esos momentos, en un caballo negro , venía trotando por la ladera un jóven y apuesto vaquero ... moreno , ojos negros , ¡ guapísimo, el vaquero Sasuke le tendió una mano y Naruto la agarró ...

Entonces con una fuerza digna de película, Sasuke pudo subir a Naruto al caballo y ambos trotaron por la espesura ... hasta que ... 

RINGGGG 

El despertador sonó .

Naruto , que abrazaba su almohada como si ella fuera la espalda del Sasuke vaquero , dejaba caer un hilillo de baba por la comisura de sus labios .

- Sasuke ... - sonrisita tonta.

El despertador cayó entonces en su cabeza, haciéndole daño y despertándolo .

- ¡ Ay!¡kuso!- Se quejó restregándose el lugar del golpe.

El Uzumaki se levantó , se restregó los ojos , y yendo al cuarto de baño se lavó la cara y se limpió los dientes .

Vistiéndose y peinándose fue caminando hasta la cocina donde bebió un poco de té recien echo .

Cómo era demasiado pronto y quedaban dos horas para empezar las clases, decidió ir con su mochila a casa de Iruka sensei un rato. 

Pasadas las dos horas y animado gracias a el castaño profesor de la cicatriz, Naruto fue de nuevo a las clases de educación sexual animado.

- ¡ey!- una voz detrás de él lo despistó . 

Naruto Uzumaki se giró en seco y pudo ver detrás de él a Gaara , con su semblante serio de siempre .

- ¡ Ah hola!- Naruto contento de ver a su amigo de la arena - ¿ vas ya para las clases?  
- Hola Naruto- contestó el pelirrojo con una semisonrisa- allí iba ...  
- bien , ven conmigo entonces, que si no me aburro caminando solo jeje.

Naruto, espontáneo como él solo, agarró el brazo de el del desierto y lo arrastró por las calles dirección a la escuela ninja .

Allí entraban en esos momentos Sasuke y Sakura , que estaban esperando al rubio para entrar.

Cuando Sasuke vio de quien venía acompañado el Uzumaki tuvo un impulso de asesinar al pelirrojo,pero debía disimular ... claro está -

- ¡ Pensé que no llegabas!- lo riñó la kunoichi .

El ojiazul sacó la lengua.

-¡ Gomen , Sakura chan!¡ primero estuve en casa de Iruka sensei y ahora encontré a Gaara por el camino jiji!- rió el chico, que al ver a Sasuke giró la cara.

El moreno alzó una ceja , mientras que escrutaba al Sabaku con ira contenida.

( - y ahora este dobe me evita la mirada ... será tonto ... Gaara - arrugó la nariz - ya veo que quieres guerra ...)

(- Uchiha ... no puedes disimular que estás celoso como un perro , lástima que Naruto sea tan inocentón ...)

Sakura al ver la tensión entre los 3 shinobis , decidió romper el silencio.

- bueno ... ¡ Yo me voy a mi clase jeje! será mejor que entréis ...

La chica se fue veloz, dejándolos solos .

Shikamaru y Chouji llegaban últimos en esos momentos, Naruto que quería evitar la mirada del vengador como fuera, vió el cielo abierto .

-¡ Chicos, entro con vosotros dattebayo!

Y siguió a los dos alumnos de Asuma ... Gaara y Sasuke se miraron , giraron la cara y entraron dentro tras los otros 3. 

Llegaron al aula , y el rubio corrió hacia la mesa que compartía con Sai .

El moreno suspiró al verlo, de una manera irónica y burlona.

Naruto ,simplemente lo ignoró .

Sasuke y Gaara se fueron a sus asientos de atrás , ambos con el entrecejo fruncido y virgilando cada y uno de los moviemientos que Sai realizara.

Kakashi , con cara de dormido y Jiraya , animado como él solo, cerraron la puerta tras entrar dando paso al comienzo de la clase . 

- ¡ Buenos días!¿ qué tal? - preguntó el sannin con su sonrisita feliz .  
- ... - respuesta de todos .( que ánimos .,.. jejeje)

- bueno ... Kakashi recogerá vuestros questionarios personales para leerlos calmadamente esta tarde , y ahora mismo comenzaremos de nuevo la clase ...

- ¿ va a ser práctica también? - preguntó Neji con un profundo bostezo saliendo de su boca.  
- sí 

Kakashi recogía todos y cada uno de los questionarios .

Naruto escondía el suyo ,para que el chafardero de Sai no pudiera decir nada, hasta que el peligrís se lo quitó de las manos .

- ¿ y que haremos? - preguntó Gaara quedamente . 

Kakashi metió en el maletín los papeles y fue al medio de la clase a la derecha del peliblanco.

- seguiremos poniendo preservativos ...

Un murmullo de protesta se extendió .

- ... pero no os lo pondréis a vosotros mismos, sino a vuestro compañero de pupitre ...

Un leve pánico se fue extendiendo ... como una suave brisa otoñal ... todos callados ,con las bocas abiertas ...

Naruto Uzumaki con los ojos desenfocados miraba a su lado , y allí con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja estaba Sai ... frotándose las manos .

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A : HOLA A TODOS ¿ K TAL? KYAAA VEO K EL FIC HA TENIDO UNA BUENA ACEPTACIÓN, NI MÁS NI MENEOS QUE 26 REVIEWS EN EL PRIMER CAPI KYAAA ARIGATO OS KIERO JEJEJE , PUEDE QUE MUCHOS DE VOSOTROS LEAÍS CAP DOBLE HOY, ENTRE PAPÁ NARUTO Y EDUCACIÓN SEXUAL OS VAIS A ARTAR DE MI JEJEJE , DE TODAS FORMAS ESPERO VUESTRO HABITUAL REVIEW EN CADA UNA DE LAS HISTORYS QUE SABÉIS QUE ES MI PASIÓN Y MI ILUSIÓN, POR SUPUESTO TENDRÉIS COMO SIEMPRE MI CONTETACIÓN . 

OPINIONES DEL FIC, TOMATAZOS Y LO K KERAIS EN VUESTROS REVIEWS, Y SI ERES LECTOR Y NO TE ANIMAS A DEJAR REVIEW AZLO! PLIS ... ME ARAS FELIZ .   
CHAU! 

CONTESTO POR AKI A:

pizza,Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari ,GachuAbel : MIL GRACIAS CHICAS, ESPERO K ME DEJEÍS MAS REVIEWS CON VUESTRAS OPINIONES JEJEJEJE XD( podeis dejarme email o opcion a reply para asi contestaros por ahi) 

-Hinata-sama: ola wapeta!aki tienes el dos ,espero k te haya gustado,te veo en el foro espero tu review  
-aishiteru shuichi: ohayo!lo mismo te digo wapa, espero k disfrutes leyendome aki el dos y para la semanak viene el 3 chau   
-ada chaN: ola wapa! tranquila cuando puedas poner en papá naruto lo pones ejeje no problem acertastes con lo k pensabas k saca jiraya del maletin? jujuju espero review chau  
-Surumi: ola wapa!k kieres clases? con los chicos o las chicas? jjejejeje creo k se con kien jjeje xD besos y espero tu review.  
- Shira: Ola shira, tienes mucha razón no hay k poner las cosas tan faciles si no no hay fic no? jejeje xD espero k lo disfrutes y tu review chau  
- Nekoi : ola wapa! k k ha sacado jiraya? creo k ya lo has descubierto neh? ejejej xD espero tu review wapa nosvemos en el foro chau-  
- Tifa: ola claritaaaa! jeje k tal wapa? ponte papel en la nariz k si no te saldra mucha sangre a partir de ahora jajaja xd besos wapa , espero tu review dwww.  
- Mara: ola wapisimaa!de donde saco la inspi? jaja no se , me sale sola ... un consolador? como que no... algo mas simple mujer jaj el consolador no sirve,mejor una buena ... me callo ajjaa nos vemos en el foro espero tu review

pd: YA ESTÁ , HASTA EL FINDE K VIENE, CHAU Y BESOS 

LORE-HERMI18-BERGDORA.


	3. Practicando con Sasuke

Cap- 3- Practicando con Sasuke:

(- ¡¡NO! ¡NO ESTÁN HABLANDO EN SERIO! ¿PRETENDEN QUE LE PONGA UN CONDÓN A SAI Y QUE ÉL ME LO PONGA A MÍ? Creo que me estoy mareando...)

Dándose aire con la mano, Naruto empezó a acalorarse... y no precisamente por excitación.

A su lado, Sai lo devoraba con la mirada... muy divertido de que la siguiente práctica fuera esa.

-¡¿Podemos empezar!- preguntó el compañero de Naruto, con ansias y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Un aura asesina se extendía por la parte trasera de la clase...

(- MATARRRRRR... CORTARRRRRRR HUEVOS... - Sasuke) xD.

- bueno, bueno - Jiraya - no seáis impacientes...  
- ¡NADIE ESTÁ IMPACIENTE!- bramó Kiba.  
- ¿cómo le vamos a poner un condón a un tío?- se indignó Neji.  
- ¡NO QUEREMOS!

La lluvia de protestas no se hizo de esperar, Kakashi, bostezando fue hacia la caja de las tizas que había al lado de la pizarra y los amenazó.

- como no os calléis, me lío a tizazos con vosotros... vosotros decidís...  
-... - silencio sepulcral.  
- así me gusta - se alegró Jiraya- gracias Kakashi.  
- de nada...- contestó el ninja copia medio dormido.  
- bien - el peliblanco continuó hablando - está muy bien que sepáis colocarlos a vosotros mismos, pero si lo hacéis con otro pene que no sea el vuestro obtendréis más experiencia...  
- y a los gays les irá de coña - añadió Kakashi.

Jiraya lo fulminó.

- eso también, de coña... ejem... ¡eso! la clase de hoy y seguramente gran parte de las siguientes se dividirá con práctica y teoría...  
- ¿Teoría? - Naruto casi se cae de la silla - ¿cómo que teoría?   
-Para follar no nos hace falta teoría ¬¬ - gruñó un chaval corpulento del final.

Kakashi volvió a levantar la tiza, y se callaron de golpe.

- lo dicho... media hora de práctica... en la que pondréis y sacaréis condones a vuestro compañero de pupitre... y el resto de la hora, os repartiremos - señaló su maletín - unos dossieres que hemos echo con mucho esfuerzo - claro, claro - sobre anatomía, ejercicios y otras curiosidades...

- manda huevos...  
- lo que faltaba, ¡ejercicios!  
- seguro que las chicas lo tienen menos complicado...¬¬

- ¡PERO QUE QUEJOSOS QUE SOIS, COÑO! - El sannin se había cabreado - ¡PARECÉIS UNA PANDA DE ABUELAS! ¡SOÍS JÓVENES! ¡¿QUE MÁS OS DA TENER QUE APRENDER CIERTAS COSAS BÁSICAS Y PONERLE UNA PUTA GOMA A LA POLLA DE AL LADO? ¿TENÉIS NEURONAS Y SEXUALIDAD PROPIA, O NO?

Jiraya había quedado rojo de tanto gritar... avergonzados, los alumnos asintieron con la cabeza.

- pues manos a la obra, ya podéis empezar ¬¬ grr

El hombre se sentó en el pupitre, al lado de Kakashi que poniéndose las manos para atrás, ya iba a echar una cabezadita.

(- será flojo ¬¬ grrr bueno, yo miraré los test durante éste tiempo...)

Y se pusieron manos a la obra...

Naruto se giró lentamente hacia su derecha, donde Sai lo esperaba con la cremallera bajada.

- ¿ya te has bajado la cremallera?¬¬- preguntó con desconfianza el kitsune - pareciera que te hace ilusión y todo...  
- me hace ilusión jejeje  
- ... pues a mí no...

(- y a nosotros tampoco...¬¬) - Gaara y Sasuke miraban fijamente como Naruto y Sai se miraban en esos momentos.

- ( un paso en falso Sai y te quedas sin polla ... tu mismo ...)  
-( no quiero ver ni un hilo de baba caer por esa grasienta bocaza ... )   
-( un momento ... si esto es en parejas ...) - Sasuke tragó saliva .  
-(... si esto es en parejas, el baka de Uchiha y yo...)

Lentamente, pelirrojo y moreno fueron encontrando sus miradas... con las bocas abiertas, el sudor por la frente...

- ¡¡¡¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Del grito, Kakashi se despertó dándose un porrazo con la pizarra en el cráneo.

- ¡CALLAD COÑO!- el peligrís furioso - ¡QUIERO DORMIR!¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬   
- GRRRR...

Todos se habían girado para ver como Sasuke y Gaara se miraban echándose chispas con los ojos.

- tú no me la tocas...  
- ni tu menos...  
- tranquilo, ni ganas... podría mancharme de arena, seguro que la llevas para marcar más paquete...  
- haber si te va a llegar mi arena hasta tu culo, por listo...  
- antes te reviento yo, payaso...

(- como se quieren esos dos... - pensó Naruto - en fin, no se para que les miro con la que tengo encima...)

Dirigiendo de nuevo su atención a su compañero, pudo ver que éste estaba ya excitado y erecto.

- ¡Ey! ¿Cómo te has puesto cachondo tan rápido?   
- tu me pones cachondo en pensamientos... - murmuró Sai, guiñándole un ojo.  
- ¬¬ pues no te pongas tan cachondo... anda, anda...

El moreno sonrió, pasándole un condón a Naruto que lo cogió con inseguridad.

- vamos... picha corta, demuéstrame que sabes ponerlo... - miró al techo - aunque puede que se te rompa, como la tengo tannnnn grande...  
- grrr ¡LO PONDRÉ! Y QUE SEPAS QUE LO IMPORTANTE NO ES LO QUE TE MIDA SINO... - (- Kuso! ¡Se me ha olvidado la frase que me dijo ayer Sakura!)  
- Jajaja, pero que monada de chico :D- Sai le cogió de los mofletes - me pones tanto... venga, practica conmigo guapo ;)

Una silla calló en esos momentos desde la fila de atrás, pero Sai se agachaba esos momentos a coger el lápiz.

- anda, el lápiz...

La silla le dio a Lee en la cabeza, que se desmayó.

Jiraya no levantó la cabeza de sus cuestionarios y Kakashi seguía durmiendo.

- menos ruido joder... ni que esto fuera una batalla campal...

Sasuke empezó a mirar al techo, con un Gaara al lado que le caía un goterón de la cabeza, justo en el momento que Naruto se giraba para mirar quien había tirado una silla.

(- Sasuke está muy raro... ¬¬)

Tragando saliva, desenvolvió el condón, y con una mano temblorosa, lo acercó a la punta de Sai...

- agárramela con una mano, así te saldrá mejor...   
- ... glups... vale...

Le hizo caso, con su izquierda cogió la base, inmovilizándola y con la otra colocó la circunferencia sobre el glandé...

- ahora - el moreno tenía una voz ronca y pervertida - puedes acabar de colocarlo...

El Uzumaki hizo caso, empezó a desenrollar entrecortadamente... la larga longitud, pero al escuchar un gemido ahogado de Sai, se puso nervioso y lo rompió.

- ¡KUSO!  
- Que torpe...- se quejó el moreno.  
- ¡Para que gimes!- le chilló Naruto - ¡no gimas!  
- me estás tocando la polla, ¿que esperas?¬¬  
- grrr... ¡Yo paso de ponértelo más!

Naruto se cruzó de brazos, ofendido.

Miró a su lado, Shikarmaru bostezaba mientras le colocaba a Neji el preservativo.

Chouji se lo colocaba a Lee, que estaba inconsciente xD... con poco resultado ya que no estaba erecto.

Miró hacia atrás con disimulo, percatándose de que Sasuke sostenía el condón ya abierto... con cara de mala leche, mientras esperaba que Gaara se excitara.

El pelirrojo tenía los ojos cerrados, y aunque con cara de pocos amigos también se masturbaba con frenesí.

- bueno ¿qué? ¿te pones o no? no tenemos todo el día ... - se quejaba Sasuke.  
- te crees que es fácil sabiendo que tú me vas a tocar... ¡No me jodas!- se defendió Gaara casi haciéndose daño.

- ...- Naruto.

- bueno - la voz de Sai lo sacó de sus pensamientos - si no quieres hacérmelo tú... te lo aré yo...

El Uzumaki se echó un poco hacia atrás, asustado.

- ehhh... ¿es necesario?...  
- pues claro - la mirada de Sai se endureció - ahora me toca a mí... será solo un momento, Naruto kun ...  
- yo ... es qué ...

Pero Sai no iba a atender a razones, con lujuria, bajó la cremallera de Naruto de golpe.

Sasuke, que estaba colocando con asco el condón a Gaara en esos momentos , giró la cara de golpe .

- espera- le siseó al del desierto -quiero mirar...  
- yo también...- ambos se quedaron mirando.

- mmm - con desnvoltura, le bajó un poco el bóxer para poder ver su pene dormido - aún no te has excitado...- murmuró - ¿no te pongo?

El rubio estaba en shock .

- no...  
- vaya... lástima - el moreno de pelo corto, echó un vistazo hacia los dos chicos que lo observaban con atención, sonrió.

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

- bueno, tendré que masturbarte para que te calientes antes... jeje si no, no podremos hacer la práctica...  
- pero... - el muchacho trató de detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, Sai había hundido su mano en su intimidad - ¡Ahhh! - gimió el muchacho, mordiéndose la mano para ahogar el gemido - no me toques... - se sonrojó.

( - no quiero que Sai me toque ... no quiero que sea él ... pero , tengo que hacer algo para excitarme ... )

Inconscientemente, Naruto empezó a imaginarse que era Sasuke quien estaba tocándolo de esa manera tan sensual, rozando sus testículos con las manos calientes... con la yema de sus dedos hacia circunferencias en su glandé volviéndolo loco .

- nooooo - siseó con los ojos cerrados, se estaba excitado y su longitud empezaba a alzarse para satisfacción de Sai.

Tan atolondrado se había quedado Gaara, que se le bajó de golpe por la impresión.

- ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo...?- el de la arena tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par - Naruto se ha excitad... ¡PUTO SAI!

El Uchiha, rabioso y celoso retiró con desgana (casi haciéndole daño) el condón al ojiverde y bajándose el pantalón, empezó a masturbarse con fuerza.

- ey... - el del desierto lo miró - ¿celoso?  
- ¿que hablas? anda, déjame y prepárate para colocarme la puñetera gomita...  
- ... ¬¬ tranquilo, ni que me hiciera ilusión...

Sai, se había quedado maravillado ante el sonrojo y la erección ante él... con el modo brillitos en sus ojos, y excitándose él mismo, cogió su condón y lo desenrolló.

Naruto abrió los ojos en esos momentos, sonrojado y dolorido por su palpitación.

- ¿ya...?  
- shhh - el moreno lo mandó callar, y con experiencia en pocos segundos le había deslizado el fino látex sobre él.

Acariciándole los testículos y con una lujuria infinita, retiró el susodicho y haciéndole un nudo lo puso a un lado de la mesa.

- ¿te duele...? - voz ronca.  
- ...sí... pero... bueno...- el chico no sabía que decir, se sentía avergonzado de que Sai lo hubiera masturbado y para colmo había estado pensando en Sasuke... eso no era normal.

(- Sasuke... ¡ME GUSTAS! Sasuke... - suspiró)

- si quieres te ayudo a que te deje de doler... - había sido un murmuro, pero lo suficientemente audible para que el Uzumaki diera un respingo en la silla, por la impresión.

- ¡Pasó la media hora! - Jiraya asustó a todos, que pararon sus quehaceres de golpe - Quitad lo que tengáis puesto aún, abrocharos los pantalones y sacad los lápices y gomas... - miró a Kakashi, que estaba roncando en esos momentos - ¡Despierta marmota!

- sigue lamiendo, Iruka...

El jounnin miró asustado a todos los lados, hasta darse cuenta que estaba en la clase... con una veintena de adolescentes mirándolo.

- jejeje , gomen jeje yo y mis sueños - se pasó una mano en la cabeza .

- ...- gotaza.

- bueno... cuando Kakashi deje sus sueños eróticos de lado(N/a mira kien habla ¬¬ el santo...) podremos empezar la teoría... - inspiró - sacad los dosieres...

Hizo una seña a Kakashi, que con una mano en la boca empezó a dibujar algo en la pizarra.

Algo que provocó las risitas de la mayoría.

- ¿qué es eso? ...  
- parece la polla de Naruto... - se burló Sai, cruelmente.  
- ¬¬ - Naruto.

El ninja copia había echo un dibujo en la pizarra de un pene, y todos miraban y reían.

- aquí algunos tendrían empleo fijo en un circo...- comentó Sasuke, despectivamente, clavando sus ojos negros en Sai.  
- ¿qué pasa? ¿Te sientes ofendido Uchiha? ¿Tú también la tienes de ese tamaño?   
- cómo te la endiñe por el culo sabrás como la tengo... - contestó con ferocidad.  
- ¡Pero bueno!- los mandó callar Jiraya - ¿¡Queréis callar de una vez, coño?  
- ¬¬- Sasuke.  
- ¬¬ - Sai.

Naruto - (- ¿Sasuke me ha defendido? que vergüenza...- el kitsune se sonrojó.)

- bueno...- habló ahora Kakashi - ¿empiezo o hago un plano?  
- empieza, empieza- le dio permiso el sannin.  
- guay...- con una mano señaló el famoso dibujo- esto es un pene...

Silencio...

- muy observador ¬¬...- espetó Neji con una ceja alzada.   
- ¿a que sí? Siempre me han dicho que tengo una vista de lince jejeje - tosió, ante la mirada acusadora de Jiraya - bueno... quiero que sepáis que éste es nuestro aparato genital, gracias a él se puede decir que somos hombres, hacer nuestras necesidades y poder gozar del sexo...  
- ...  
- en el dossier, tendréis que hacer un ejercicio de rellenar las partes del pene... vamos, los nombres...  
- que gilipollez...- había saltado el chico de la cabeza rapada.  
- aparte de estudiaros la fisonomía con pelos y señales de nuestro amiguito largo, los cambios hormonales y demás...

- ¿Nandeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?  
- será broma ¿no?   
- ¿¡No jodaís que hay un examen?  
- pues sí... a final de curso - murmuró Jiraya - así que más os vale hacer los ejercicios a diario, pringaillos jejeje.  
- UU - depresión general.

Rock Lee levantó la mano.

- ¿si?  
-¿nos podéis decir más o menos que tipo de prácticas haremos y que cosas estudiaremos?  
- mmm - Kakashi y Jiraya se miraron - pues... anatomía femenina, anatomía masculina... hormonas, seducción...  
- os enseñaremos prácticas sexuales, heterosexuales y homosexuales - hubo algún carraspeo por la parte de atrás xD- caricias, cómo seducir a una persona que te gusta para llevártela a la cama...  
- ¿besos? - cuestionó Shikamaru.  
- no, besos no... eso es muy simple...- contestó Kakashi.  
- mejor... sino Temari me corta algo muy preciado UU y sería demasiado problemático...  
- ... ¬¬ - Naruto - (- más problemático sería que otro tío te masturbara, dobe...)

Un par de palmadas hizo llamar de nuevo la atención.

- pues eso, de deberes esos ejercicios y leeros la fisonomía masculina ¿de acuerdo?  
- hai...  
- quedan siete minutos de clase - dijo el peliblanco- os comentaré por encima lo que he leído de los cuestionarios...

Naruto tragó saliva.

- (¿será tan cabrón el erosennin de confesar nuestras intimidades?)

- mmm - los miraba uno a uno, aunque Naruto tuvo la sensación de que se le observaba más a él por algún extraño motivo...- en general, veo que la mayoría sois adolescentes normales y corrientes... algún gay o bisexual suelto se ve...   
- yo creo que más de uno, Jiraya-sama...- tosió Kakashi.  
- ¬¬ bueno grrr más de uno... pero de todas maneras, sexualmente, aunque sois inexpertos algo habéis probado... ¿eh? jejeje - rió con vacileo.

Goteron .

- ja ja ja - rió falsamente Neji.  
- que chispa que tiene éste hombre... - se quejó Kiba.  
- nací para ser bengala, chaval - se enorgulleció el ermitaño pervertido.  
- y yo tengo complejo de mechero - ojito feliz por parte de Kakashi.  
- ...  
- ¿podéis seguir, por favor? - se quejó Shino.  
- sí, sí - se sonrojó Jiraya - la mayoría no sois vírgenes, así que es un gran paso si señor... aunque hay algún besugo que anda suelto - carraspeó sin querer mirar a cierto rubio de ojos azules.

El pitido de la campana, anunciando el final de la clase sonó, Naruto dio gracias a dios por ello.

- bueno, hasta mañana - Kakashi fue el primero en salir (N/a: primero el profesor que los alumnos... manda narices)

Empezaron a salir, rápidamente.

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke, veloz, mientras éste guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.

Gaara frunció el ceño ante ello y se fue, ofendido.

Sai, que esperaba en la puerta, al ver que Naruto estaba al lado de Sasuke desistió de su idea de esperarlo para... "hablar".

El moreno, alzó una ceja al ver que Naruto lo esperaba a su lado, nervioso.

- ¿qué te pasa usuratonkachi?  
- nada... - murmuró el rubito - espero para salir juntos...

Esa frase sorprendió al Uchiha, que miró a la puerta, donde estaba Sai... Jiraya salía en esos momentos de aula con su maletín.

Astuto, como siempre, Sasuke entendió por qué Naruto lo estaba esperando.

- juh... ¿huyendo de Sai?  
- ¿¿ YO? - Se escandalizó el kitsune, enrojeciendo.  
- sí, tú...¬¬ ¿no me digas que le tienes miedo a ese subnormal?  
- ...

Sasuke se sorprendió ¿cómo Naruto mostraba esa debilidad delante de él?

- no es solo eso... sí - miró a la puerta, comprobando que Sai se había marchado -... me he puesto a tu lado para que ese pesado no me de la lata, sí, pero...  
- ¿pero qué...?- en su interior, el Uchiha estaba echo un saco de arenas movedizas.  
- es qué...- el ojiazul miraba al suelo - tú... eres mi mejor amigo...¿ no? - preguntó el chico, dando pataditas a la mesa.  
- ... sí... (- o eso intento...¬¬)  
- ¿me podrías ayudar a poner bien los preservativos y hacer los deberes? - lo dijo de un tirón, casi sin respirar.  
- ...

El kitsune había cerrado los ojos, esperando una burla o un grito del ojinegro.

Pero ese grito, risa o burla no llegó...

Sasuke lo miraba seriamente, casi con una sonrisa en los labios (una sonrisa de perversión, pero Naruto la veía como una sonrisa normal y corriente... baka)

- claro, ¿en tu casa o en la mía? - preguntó sensual, tocándole el pelo.

Naruto tragó saliva.

(- ¡UOOOOO, VOY A ESTUDIAR CON NARUTO! ESO ÉS UN SUEÑO ECHO REALIDAD, YEAHHHH!)

- Pues... donde tú quieras... - dijo Naruto con ojitos inocentes.  
- mmm, entonces... en la mía ;) - el Uchiha se pasó la mochila por la espalda.

Naruto lo siguió, ya que estaba abandonando la clase.

- eh... ¿y por qué no en la mía? - frunció el ceño.

- pues por qué yo soy el que me tomo la molestia de enseñarte ¿dobe?¬¬ ¿me vas a hacer andar encima?...  
- ... verdad - se sonrojó un poco.  
- (- además que así te tengo en mi territorio, muajajajaa xD)

Salieron del edificio, llegando al camino, Sakura no estaba esperándolos, se había marchado ya, estaba todo desierto.

Sasuke y Naruto fueron hacia el camino de tierra que los llevaría dirección a sus casas.

- bueno, a las cinco en mi casa, se puntual - ordenó el Uchiha con seriedad (pero muriéndose de pervertidas ideas por dentro.)  
- vale...- contestó Naruto - adiós...  
- adiós...

Y ambos, disimulando y por su camino, partieron directos hacia su casa, esperando la tarde con impaciencia...

Tarde...

Naruto se peinaba delante del espejo de su cuarto de baño.

Con un bote tamaño grande de colonia, empezó a echarse chorros por todo el cuello, pelo y muñecas.

Se lavó los dientes y se alisó un poco el chándal de cada día... (N/a para flipar...)

- creo que ya estoy listo... - se dijo mirando al espejo.

Salió de su cuarto de baño hacia el comedor para coger su dossier y estuche...  
Los metió en la mochila, donde tenía su cajita de dúrex y poniéndose las sandalias, estaba listo para marchar.

- bueno... - tragó saliva - calma, Naruto, calma... voy a casa de Sasuke... ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

Conciencia de Naruto: - todo, ir a casa del chico que te gusta a estudiar, es malo...

- ¬¬ pero conciencia - el chico ya había salido a la calle e iba hablando solo por las calles de Konoha xD- es Sasuke, él... ¡No sería capaz de hacerme nada, con lo macho que es...!

Conciencia: - eso te piensas tú, la desesperación es mala para todo el mundo, chaval...

- ains ¡CALLA!- hizo un aspaviento con la mano, cuando casi se choca de cara con cierta amiga pelirrosa, que paseaba en esos momentos con Ino.

- ¿Naruto hablas solo? -preguntó la Haruno con semblante preocupado.

La rubia se reía con una mano en la boca.

- ¡¿Yo!- vergüenza - has visto mal... U...  
-¬¬   
-¬¬ ya, ya... en fin ¿dónde vas, baka?- se interesó Sakura, que sabía que su amigo estaba teniendo un monólogo personal xD.

El ojiazil sonrió, mostrando su felicidad.

- ¡a casa de Sasuke:D ¡Me va a ayudar a hacer los deberes y a estudiar!

Ino y Sakura se dirigieron una mirada de entendimiento.

- jujuju  
- vaya, vaya... juntos jeje

El Uzumaki no llegaba a entender por qué las risistas de las kunoichis, emparnaoiándolo con ello...

- ¿qué hay de gracioso en ello? ya se que yo estudiando no se ve todos los días, pero...  
- no es eso - sonrió Sakura - jeje  
- ¿No? - elevó una ceja el kitsune.   
- no, no - Ino negaba con la cabeza, muy sonriente.  
- ... ¿Entonces ?¬¬ - se impacientó el chico.

Ambas se pusieron a reír con estrépito.

- déjalo, algún día lo entenderás... ¿vamos Ino? - le preguntó a su compañera.  
- sí, dejemos que Naruto se vaya a " estudiar" jajaja, si lo logra, claro... Jajaja.

Y con unas alocadas risas ambas amigas se fueron por donde iban caminando, sin decirle una palabra a Naruto, que estaba confundido.

- mujeres... ¿quién las entiende? ... - el chico miró su reloj, viendo que eran las cinco ya... Sasuke lo mataría si llegaba tarde.

De una carrera, llegó al minuto al portal de la casa del Uchiha, jadeó y secándose la frente del sudor, picó en el timbre.

Ding, Dong...

Sasuke, en esos momentos estaba en su cama, secándose una cara sonrojada y sudorosa...

Al escuchar el timbre, dio un vote de la cama, y nervioso, se subió la cremallera del pantalón, empezó a mirar de un lado a otro, hasta llegar a su armario.

Con la sábana limpió el agujero manchado de un muñeco que tenía estirado en la cama, y a peso lo metió a patadas en el armario.

N/a: lo se, flipante... Sasuke tirándose un muñeco hinchable... para pasar el calentón... xDDDDD

Corriendo, bajó las escaleras, y abrió de un tirón.

- Hola... - jadeó el moreno, fijándose en la figura de su amigo rubio - ¿no llegas muy pronto, baka?  
- ...- el Uzumaki lo observó sin entender, mirando de nuevo su reloj  
.- pero... si son las cinco, como me dijiste...

Sasuke quedó estático en la puerta, con la boca abierta como un tonto... el rubio no entendía nada.

- ...  
- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó impacientándose ante la impasibilidad de su amigo.  
- ¿eh? Sasuke salió de su ensoñación- sí, sí, gomenasai... estaba, ocupado ordenando una cosilla... pasa.

El Uchiha sujetó la puerta para que Naruto entrara, y cerró.

Uzumaki fue hacia el sofá con tranquilidad, como siempre hacía, dejando la mochila.

- puedes sentarte... - le ofreció el moreno, fijándose en la silueta del chico más pequeño.

Naruto se sentó, moviendo mucho las manos con nervios, sintiéndose observado...  
(N/a: es que estás siendo observando por un seme que acaba de tirarse un muñeco hermafrodita... no se como lo ves ¬¬)

- ¿has traído el dossier y los condones? - preguntó Sasuke sentándose en el sillón de enfrente, tocándose la barbilla con sensualidad.  
- pues claro - contestó el kitsune - ¿para qué iba a venir si no? - Naruto sacó su dossier de la mochila con torpeza, las manos le temblaban.

(- está temblando, que rico se ve... - meditaba Sasuke, con semblante de lobo hambriento)

(- me pongo demasiado nervioso... pero si solo vamos a estudiar y hacer cosas de clase... ni que fuera algo más... - se entristecía en sus adentros Naruto.)

- puedes sentarte en la mesa, escribirás más cómodo, usuratonkachi - rió Sasuke, señalándole la mesa que estaba en el comedor, con un par de sillas.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mejor!- corrió hacia la mesa, como si le estuvieran persiguiendo... xDDD y se sentó haciendo mucho ruido con la silla.

Sintió como Sasuke estaba detrás de él, apoyándose en su espalda... contuvo la respiración ante ello.

- bien... ¿vas a rellenar los dibujos en blanco?  
- sí... - musitó el Kitsune.  
- bien - jeh, Sasuke le agarró la mano en la que Naruto tenía el lápiz cogido, guiándolo por el papel - ésta, sería la base del pene - señaló el lugar - escribe... base.  
- base...- Naruto escribía, sintiendo el tacto de la mano con la suya.

Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esa escena, sonrojar a Naruto, ponerlo nervioso... ¡era excitante!

- la longitud...- prosiguió - que es lo que según Sai tienes pequeño jeje - Naruto gruñó - se llama tronco del pene...apúntalo  
- tronco del pene - escribió haciendo una flechita, bastante cabreado por la burla de su amigo.  
- testículos...- señaló seguidamente.  
- testículos... - tragó saliva.  
- y la punta... - siseó en su oído, aprovechando para apretar un poco sus hombros - se llama glandé...  
-... - el rubio quedó extasiado ante aquellas palabras tan roncas y sensuales.  
- ... jeh, que podría llamarse una de las mayores fuentes del placer masculino... un roce o un lametón ahí y...

Naruto creyó notar algo duro golpearlo en la espalda a través de la silla... casi dio un vote de emoción.

- Sasuke... ¿quieres crecer? - preguntó lentamente.  
- ¿por qué? - preguntó el Uchiha, con una voz demasiado ronca para lo normal... xDDDD.  
- es que estás de pie cuando tienes una silla al lado - glups, saliva - siéntate anda, que me sienta mal que estés de pie... (- ¡Que cuele por favor! ¡Si sigue de pie detrás mío, me voy a morir!)  
- jeh... - fue lo único que musitó el moreno, que obediente se sentó al lado de Naruto.

Naruto pasó de página veloz, acabando de rellenar el dibujo.

- ¿tú ya los has echo, Sasuke? - preguntó el rubito para sacar conversación.  
- ¿yo? sí, sí ahora - lo estaba observando descaradamente.  
- vale... bueno, voy a hacer el otro ejercicio y...  
- leerte la fisonomía - finalizó antes de que acabara Sasuke - jeje.  
- eso... - leyó con el corazón a mil - explica detalladamente el acto sexual, tal como lo hayas vivido...

Al Uzumaki se le calló todo al suelo.

(- ¿Pero que mierda de pregunta es ésta? ¿Y ahora que contesto neh? JOOOOO! No quiero tener que decirle a Sasuke que soy virgen UU)

- Muajaja - intentó disimular haciéndose un poco el chulo - vaya preguntas, esas son cosas íntimas, un buen amante no explica ese tipo de cosas...  
- sobretodo si no las ha vivido, " gran amante" jejeje - dijo como si nada Sasuke, con una sonrisita en los labios.

Tras ese comentario, el ojiazul se puso en pie, furioso.

- ¡DEJA DE REÍRTE DE MÍ! GRRR ¡PUES VALE! SOY VIRGEN ¿Y QUÉ? - intentó vacilar Naruto - Ni que te importara mucho...¬¬  
- para nada...- giró la cara el moreno, ocultando su satisfacción.  
- ¡PUES SI ERES TAN LISTO, CUÉNTAME CON DETALLE COMO SE FOLLA DE PRINCIPIO A FIN, CHULITO!

Lo había dicho, y al segundo ya se había arrepentido de haberle chillado todo aquello a Sasuke... el Uchiha se había puesto en pie, imitándolo, muy serio... y se aproximaba hacia él... acorralándolo contra la pared...

- cuando tienes sexo con alguien - susurraba deleitosamente - el calor que sientes por todo el cuerpo te deja la mente en blanco ... - mirada lasciva a los asustados ojos azules - la sangre se te acumula en un solo lugar , creando una erección que nunca te dolerá ya que la piensas disfrutar ... - jeh - ...  
- ...  
- ... cuando estás erecto ya puedes penetrar, según tu amante , necesitara preparación si es hombre ... si es mujer no es necesario , ya que la vagina crea sus propios flujos ... solo - acercó mucho la cara a la boca del kitsune, dejándola a escasos centímetros de ella - ... te queda meter , ME-TER , y sacar ... meter y sacar , jadear y oír suplicar ... sentir el sudor y la estrechez hasta que llegas al orgasmo ...  
- ... - OO - cara de Naruto.  
- entonces quedas flácido... sales del interior... y se acabó...

Tras acabar de explicar y mediante decía esa última frase, se había separado de la corta distancia que tenía con Naruto.

- ahora puedes escribirlo, voy a beber un poco de agua... - Sasuke dejó solo a Naruto, contra la pared, con el corazón agitado sobremanera.

Se paró frente a la puerta de la cocina, mirando hacia atrás, observando al rubio.

- ¿quieres agua o algo que te apetezca? - preguntó.  
- no...- contestó seco el chico, caminando hacia la mesa y escribiendo lo que había asimilado de la explicación.

Una lágrima amenazaba con caer, bañando sus pestañas...

(- no quiero llorar, no quiero... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me molesta que Sasuke tenga esa experiencia...? ¡Yo... no quiero que se acueste con otras personas! ¡NO QUIERO!)

Escribió a duras penas y pasó de página, leyendo la fisonomía y todo el tema referente a hormonas: testosterona y sus efectos primarios y secundarios.  
El desarrollo de los genitales, el vello abundante en el hombre, el cambio de la voz...

A los pocos minutos, y mientras acababa de leer, Sasuke volvía de la cocina con un minibocadillo que se había echo para merendar.

- ¿quieres? - ofreció con la boca llena.  
- no...- contestó el Kistune - gracias... - sin mirarle a la cara, sin despegar la vista del dossier.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, sin entender por qué Naruto estaba tan seco con él.

(- ¿se habrá puesto celoso? je,je)

Se sentó enfrente suyo entonces, divertido, mirándolo leer... y comprobando como poco a poco el Kitsune se irritaba y hacia movimientos fuera de lugar.

- Je,Je - reía y comía a la vez ( N/a: como los tontos ...¬¬ Sasuke, vas mal tío... jeje)

- ya está- cerró el dossier de golpe, demasiado tenso como para continuar.

- vale - contestó el Uchiha - ¿subimos a mi cuarto? me tienes que colocar un condón que lo sepas...  
- ... - Naruto quedó pasmado mirándolo, por unos instantes había olvidado aquello.  
- ¿ponerte...?  
- claro, a mí no me hace falta... se como hacerlo perfectamente...  
- ¬¬ si, ya... - molesto xD.  
- ¿o quieres que te lo ponga? - preguntó con picardía, aproximando su cara hacia él.  
- ¡No, No! - se apresuró a chillar, colorado - cuanto antes acabemos mejor, en cuanto te lo ponga me iré...  
- como quieras - se puso en pie, yendo hasta la escalera - ¿vienes? ...  
- sí...

Sasuke sonrió y esperó a que Naruto se pusiera en pie, cuando lo hizo empezó a subir las escaleras... seguido de un ojiazul con el corazón en un puño.

(- la habitación de Sasuke... ¡ME ESTÁ LLEVANDO A SU HABITACIÓN! Nunca he ido a su habitación...)

(Conciencia de Naruto: Ni falta que te hace¬¬)

(- ¡Tu a callar!)

La puerta del Uchiha estaba abierta, con pudor, Naruto entró haciendo un chirrido, Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama... esperándolo.

La habitación era bastante grande, con poca claridad, pero una lamparita en la mesilla de noche se encargaba de alumbrar las paredes color vainilla...

La cama era bastante grande para ser de una persona, y estaba pulcramente echa.

- ¿vienes...? te estoy esperando...- susurró simulando indecencia(n/a: simula ante naruto, pero en realidad es indecente xDDD)

El Uzumaki dio un paso adelante, no muy seguro, pero ante la insistencia del Uchiha acabó sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

- bueno... - Sasuke se bajaba los pantalones, mostrando poco a poco el bóxer negro - ¿sacas las gomitas o pretendes que te dé de las mías?

Naruto salió de su ensoñación, sacándose un condón del bolsillo...

- acércate...- susurró con la mano extendida - puedes subirte a la cama para mayor facilidad...  
- sí...- y un muy nervioso Naruto gateó por las sábanas, rozando las largas piernas, ahora destapadas de su amigo y rival.  
- jeh... ¿me dejas masturbarme? será un minuto... - le guiñó un ojo.

El muchacho giró la cara asintiendo, muerto de la vergüenza, mirando hacia otro lado.

Escuchó los débiles gemidos de Sasuke a su lado provocando un calor intenso que lo descolocaba por completo.

(- No puede ser... estoy a punto de tocar una parte muy íntima del chico que me gusta... ¿hago bien?)

n/a: pues claro que haces bien, idiota¬¬ grrr

- ya, ya puedes... - escuchó la excitada voz detrás de él.

Naruto se iba a girar, cuando se percató de una especie de pie que sobresalía del armario al lado de la cama...

- ¿qué es eso? - preguntó curioso mirando la especie de pie que sobresalía.

Sasuke se quiso ahorcar por no haber metido bien el muñeco hinchable en el armario.

- no, nada... es un flotador jejeje ¡si, eso! - risa tonta y nerviosa.  
- ¿flotador? - goterón (- ¿con forma de pie...?¬¬)

Pero una mano lo empujó hacia delante, con tanta bruteza que casi cae de morros ante la alzada erección.

- ¡KYAAA! ¡ TEN CUIDADO!- quedó cara a cara con la masculinidad de Sasuke , quedando blanco como la tiza .

- ponlo de una vez - gruñó Sasuke - que me pones nervioso¬¬ dobe...  
- ¡Ya voy!

Sostuvo con un poco de pavor la base del pene, tal y como le habían explicado, y con la otra mano colocó en el glandé la circunferencia...

- ¿así? - preguntó Naruto tenso y sonrosado.

(- ¡que caliente es la piel de Sasuke, kyaaaa!)  
(- que cachondo me estoy poniendo...sniff sniff - Sasuke)

- sí, ahora desenróllalo... - le instruyó - pero con mucho cuidado...

El chico obedeció deslizando por la larga palpitación, parecía que no fuera a acabar nunca.

N/a: soy una exagerada... lo se...pero de ilusión tb se vive no? xd ejejjej

- con cuidado... si lo haces con fuerza o rozas con las uñas puedes romperlo...

Con completo cuidado y con delicadeza lo acabó de desenrollar, dejando la válvula del aire libre... y sin poder dejar de contemplar con un hilillo de baba aquella " pequeña" maravilla que estaba observando para su alegría.

Sasuke se percató de ello.

- ¿interesante? no tendrías una polla así ni en sueños jeejeje - se burló un poco.

Eso molestó de nuevo a Naruto que se alejó de él, enfadado.

- te pareces cada vez más a Sai...

Esa frase fue ahora la que molesto a Sasuke, que con el ceño fruncido lo cogió del brazo, fuerte.

- con ese mierda no me compares ¬¬ era una broma, que lo sepas...

Esa agresividad puso muy nervioso al Uzumaki, que quiso liberarse del agarre.

- bueno, vale... gomen... pero déjame...  
- jeh...- Sasuke rió satisfecho - creo que no...¿No te olvidas de algo?

Rubio y moreno, se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

- ... eh... ¿quitarlo y tirarlo? - pum pum pum - corazón de Naruto.

- podría ser... o - acarició un poco el brazo tembloroso - ya que está puesto ¿por qué no usarlo?

CONTINUARÁ...

N/A: MUAJAJAJA SOY UNA ZORRA, SOY MALA MALÍSIMAAAA xDDD ¿QUIÉN ME QUIERE MATAR? JJAJAJA NO TANTOS CANDIDATOS POR FAVOR XD.

Pasando de bromas y paridas k tal? espero que bien, yo feliz por que piro de vacaciones éste domingo 9 , una semanita en palma de mallorca, así que me tiraré una semana de descanso... espero que os haya gustado este capi, por que hasta en dos semanas , más o menos , no actualizaré el 4 ( gomen ... pero en mallorca no tendré ordenador UU )  
despues de mis vacas volveré a actualizar por semana dont worry , lo mismo en Papá Naruto, para los que lean Papá Naruto xDDD jejejej.

cris : ola ninia! gracias por tb leer mi nuevo fic jejejea k si? a k naru es tonto? ajajaj xDD spero k este capi te haya gustado, además k se k sai te gusta asi k... jeje dará k hablar xdddd. ESPERO REVIEW!

Paulaloveremus: ola sevillana! jejeje dentro de na la feria eh? ejej xD mil asias por el revieew, espero k este cap 3 te guste mucho tb, no te perviertas mucho eh? ejej besos espero tu review 

Nanyhyuga: ola wapa me alegro de k te haya gustado ejej aki el tres pa k lo leas y disfrutes ,espero tu review :D, chau!

mIARU: OHAYO!mil gracies x el review jejej clar k soc catalana i gracies per oferir ajuda pero jejeje soc aux de infermeria se de tot de aket tema xDD a més de pervert clar xd ejejej petons espero el teu review 

rei chan: ola wapa! te vi tb en el foro ejeje asiasss xDDD ajaja claro mujer, con sai hay mas jugo en la cosa ¿ o no? espero tu review jejejee.

shira: ola shirabueno... si naru fuera seme , kizas sasu se kede con ganas de mas ajajaj xDDDDsangre? es probable k corra ... o no xDDD jajaja es sai no sei, ;) besos, espero tu review

Nekoi : Ola wapanjejeje me encantan tus reviews, a lo largoooo xd ejejje pues si, sai esta obsesionado y aún no habeis visto todo ajajaja xDDDDD chicas con chicos? k kieras hemorragias multiples? ajaja xDDD tranquila no hay sainaru xdddd jejeje un beso,espero tu review xd

Tifa uzumaki: ola clarita jeejje tu inner y tu estais descontroladas por lo k veo eh? xd ajajjaja xDDD si es k ... no quedes en shock más , puede k en este capi kedes ... ajaj yame dirás si me matas o no en el review, chau mallorkina 

Amazona verde : ola wapala tercera guerra mundial se formara un dia de estos xDDDF jaja un beso wapa, espero tu review neh? jejee

Herms malfoy: ola wapatrauma lo k vais a pillarvosotras xd jajaja creo k me kerreis matar, si no lee , kuso, si lees el review es k ya has leido ajaj k pava xDDD asias espero tu review

Ada chan: ola wapa puedes mirar si kieres ada, y me informas de la medida de naru xDDD soy mala lo se, por ponerla tan peke xd ajjaa no he visto ese anuncio / gota/ xd jajaja espro tu review loca , dwww 

Hinata sama : ola wapisima ejjejemaldicion? y tanto , si todos se lo kieren tirar...? eso es maldicion? ajajja xDD k pervert soy tia, un beso, nos vemos en el foro espero tu review.

BUENOOOO, AHORA SEGUIRÉ CON LOS DEMÁS, MERIENDO Y ME DOY UN DESCANSO XD AJAJJA BESOS A TODAS CHAU

LORE-HERMI18- BERGDORA.


	4. Los atributos de Naruto:

**Cap 4- Los atributos de Naruto: El que quiera entender, que entienda:**

-¿ perdón?- Naruto se echó un poco hacia atrás, ante la atenta y divertida expresión del moreno de los ojos negros...- no te he entendido bien U.

- jujuju- Sasuke,se puso una mano en la boca, ahogando una risa - ¡ Que baka!¡ Me has escuchado perfectamente!

La lujuria se reflejaba en sus entrecerrados ojos, con la mano rozó el muslo derecho del Uzumaki.

El rubio casi se cae de la misma cama,por el nerviosismo.

- ¡ JA,JA,JA! ¡ Hoy estás muy raro,Sasuke-baka!- el muchacho intentaba disimular la tensión sexual del momento con una risotada nada creíble.

-¬¬ - el moreno señaló su ansiosa palpitación, con condón incluído - la dureza de mi "amigo" no está de risa...

Naruto miró el enorme trozo de carne, "asustado".

- ah ...¿ no? - tragó saliva, cada vez más nervioso.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, cambiando el rostro burlón por uno de preocupación.

( - que chico más baka ... ¿no se entera que me lo quiero tirar ?UU ..- pensaba el Uchiha)

( - madre del amor hermoso...¿ se me quiere follar? no, no puede ser... ¡ Se está riendo de mí!- musitaba en sus pensamientos el ojiazul)

De nuevo la mano de Sasuke rozó su muslo,esta vez apresándolo.

- ¡ Ahhh!- gimió Uzumaki,cuando sin poder reaccionar, tenía encima el cuerpo de Sasuke, pegado a él ...

Empezo a sudar a sobremanera, más aún cuando el Uchiha empezó a reír , acercando sus dientes blancos y afilados a su húmedo cuello.

- vamos a usarlo, anda...

- yo ...

Sasuke rozó la piel suave y caliente de Naruto , que tembló ante el contacto.

- mmm ... ¿ de veras piensas que esta expresión es de broma? no me hagas reír ...

Pero cuando la experimentada mano, subió por su muslo hacia otra zona más sensible del Uzumaki... Naruto dió un salto de la cama.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, sin entender...

- ¿ qué haces?

Naruto jadeaba ,asustado y con las mejillas muy coloradas.

- es qué - el chico se puso una mano en la cabeza, adoptando su típico gesto zorruno - ¡ Tengo que darle de comer a mis peces!

- ...- Sasuke .

Naruto se giró, veloz y salió corriendo escaleras abajo... un Sasuke pálido, había quedado en shock encima de la cama...

Su pene se bajó de golpe . ( xDDDDDD N/A: ¿Y A QUIÉN NO?)

- no pue-puede ser... usura... - susurraba Sasuke,con un aura negra recorriendo su estilizada silueta desnuda.

La voz de Naruto y un portazo , fueron lo siguiente que se escuchó.

- ¡ Mis peces me esperan! ¡ Hasta mañana! - Plaf, portazo.

- ...- Sasuke ... - usura ...

Unos ojos que dejaban caer un par de inmensos lagrimones se reflejaban bajo la luz de la lamparita ...

- ... ¡¡¡ TONKACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Y Sasuke Uchiha, enfadado y excitado, chilló .

**Cuánto hé de esperar  
Para al fin poder hallar  
La otra mitad de mí  
Que me acompañe a vivir**

Nadé tiempo en un mar  
De apariencia, y ahogué el amor  
No sé puede ocultar  
El perfume de una flor

-------------------------------------------

Naruto, calló redondo encima de su cama, tras la larga carrera que acababa de echar...

Jadeaba, con una mano en el pecho y un intenso rubor creciendo por su rostro moreno.

- no puede ser...- siseaba palpitante - ... no es posible...¡ Sasuke, quería hacerme cosas malas!

(N/a: ¬¬ no chico, quería hacerte revisión médica...)

(- conciencia de Naruto : - aplausos- ¡ VIVA! ¡ TE LO HAS CURRADO NARUTO! ¡ ERES LISTO CON GANAS! ¡ SIGUES VIRGEN Y MÁS ESTÚPIDO QUE NUNCA!)

- ¡ VETE AL CUERNO, MALDITA CONCIENCIA!- el rubio empezó a dar almohadazos contra su cabeza - ¡ PEDAZO DE BURRO!

(n/A: mira quien habla¬¬...)

Cuando estuvo arto de darse contra el mismo con una almohada... aún tembloroso ,se levantó , fue hacia el comedor y se paró en frente de su pecera.

Era una pecera redonda, con un par de peces naranjas y pequeñajos... con una pinta de aburridos que flipabas.

Con mal genio, cogió el bote de la comida de peces y lo echó entero en el agua .

(N/a: encima paga la mala ostia con los peces¬¬)

- grrr... ¡ SASUKE ES IDIOTA!- empezó a monologizar Naruto - ¡ QUERÍA USAR UN CONDÓN CONMIGO!¡ SI SOY SU AMIGO!¡ ÉS UN PERVERTIDO!- dió una patada en la pared, dañándose en pulgar-¡ KYAAA!¡ SASUKE, POR TU CULPA!- le caía un lagrimón .

El chico, desquiciado(N/a: ni que lo digas...) se sentó en el sofá , y encendió el televisor con el mando a distancia.

Puso los pies encima de la mesa, enfurruñado.

Casualmente, un documental de dos leones procreando apareció en pantalla...

- ¡ Follar,follar y más follar! ¿ Por qué todo el mundo quiere follar?- lanzó el mando contra la pared - ¡ Hay mejores cosas que hacer! grrrr¬¬

Y los leones, seguían a lo suyo...

Naruto observaba, dando golpecitos en la mesa con el talón ...

- estoy gafado...UU tengo que estar haciendo clases de sexo durante un mes con un montón de pervertidos... yo soy de los pocos vírgenes que hay en clase ... snifff - lloriqueó - ... ¡ SAI ME QUIERE FOLLAR! pero...¡ SASUKE TAMBIÉN!¬¬

-( CONCIENCIA: ¬¬ ... que conmovedor... ¿ y no piensas que Sasuke solo quiera ayudarte a perder la virginidad?)

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, ante la genial idea de su conciencia... ( N/a genial? Naruto y su conciencia son tal para cual...)

- sí - se puso una mano en el mentón - aunque ... - arrugó la nariz - ¿ por qué Sasuke querría ayudarme en eso? ...¬¬ - una imagen de un grupito de semes babeantes ofreciéndole ayuda apareció en la mente de Uzumaki - ¡ NO! Estaría bromeando ,para fastidiar... o ¡ CACHONDO!- parecía que había descubierto américa ¬¬.

( - conciencia : ¿ cachondo? nooooo, descártalo ¬¬)

Naruto se puso en pie ,subiendo en la mesa.

- ¡ AJÁ! ¡ SASUKE ESTÁ DESEOSO DE CHUSCAR Y YO SOY EL PLATO MÁS CERCANO!- hizo un corte de manga - ¡ PUES LO LLEVA CLARO, NO VOY A FOLLAR CON NADIE!

Quien pasara por delante de la casa y escuchara el monólogo del Uzumaki,cogería un trauma... U.

RINGGG RINGGGGG

El teléfono empezó a sonar , y Naruto tuvo que bajar de la mesa ,casi cayéndose xDD.

- ¡ kuso!¿ y ahora quién ...?

Cogió el auricular .

- ¿ sí ...? - preguntó en voz baja .

- ¿ Naruto? - una voz grave y tremendamente conocida sonó al otro lado del teléfono .

El muchacho palideció por milésimas de segundo, unos goterones de sudor cayeron por su frente ...

- Sa.sasuke ...¿ qué quieres?

( - ¡ MIERDA!¿ PARA QUÉ ME LLAMA?- nervios, nervios.)

Un carraspeo por parte del moreno, y su voz sonó más seria y grave que nunca.

- ¿ ya le diste de comer a los peces? - preguntó haciendo énfasis en la palabra " peces".

- em ... sí - susurró el rubio.

-am ... - leve silencio -¿ puedo ir a tu casa? creo que me debes una pequeña explicación ...

- ...- Naruto .

- ¿ Naruto? - insistió Sasuke, irritado.

- yo... - el Uzumaki no sabía que decir .

( - ¡ NO QUIERO QUE VENGA! ¡ NO QUIERO!)

Una escena de un Sasuke babeante , desnudo y con un latigo en la mano irrumpiendo en su casa lo hizo estremecer.

- ¿ qué pasa? ¿ estás ahí o qué? ¬¬ - elevó un poco la voz el ojinegro, mostrando su pequeño enfado.

- yo , es que...- cerró los ojos, quemando neuronas xDDD- ¡ ES QUE NO ESTOY EN CASA!

N/A : ¬¬UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

- ...- Sasuke . xDD.

- ¡ ESTOY EN LA CALLE, DIRECCIÓN A CASA DE SAKURA CHAN JAJAJAJA! - risa tonta y algo estúpida .

- Naruto ... - tono amenazante.

Un goterón frío le caía por la sien a Naruto .

- ...¿ qué ...?

- te estoy llamando a tu casa ...¬¬ - sequedad absoluta .

- ...- Naruto .

(N/a: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

- em, bueno... yo ... - intentó pensar algo de nuevo el chico.

(N/a no pienses más , Naruto... desiste UU)

- ... ya veo que no quieres hablar, en fin - Sasuke parecía muy enfadado - ¡ QUE TE DEN POR CULO!

PIIIIIP ,PIIIP

El Uchiha había colgado.

Naruto quedó de pie, estático, mirando la pared y con el auricular en el oído ...

Lo colgó, desmoronado completamente.

Las lágrimas empezaron a bañar sus ojitos azules.

- ¡¡¡ SOY UN FRAUDEEEEE!¡¡¡ SASUKE ME VA A DESPRECIAR!

El inocente kitsune, cogió un bote de nocilla y se tiró en la cama de nuevo .

Viendo la tele, y con la cuchara en mano , empezó a devorar la crema engorda traseros (N/a: ejem... la nocilla, que mala és,pero que buena está ..UU), viendo a su vez " Ghost" y llorando a lágrima viva.

La vista se dirigía hacia el cojín que apretujaba en sus brazos.

- Sasuke ... ¡tú me gustas mucho...!pero , no quiero ser solo sexo para tí ... no puedo consentirlo ...

Y sacando la foto de su amado moreno la besó en la intimidad, rezando por que Sasuke no estuviera muy enfadado en las clases del día siguiente .

**Cuánto me cuesta sobrevivir  
Cuánto sonreír  
Sin poder quitarme el antifaz  
Que me disfraza de normal**

Y volveré a buscarte  
Allí hasta donde estés  
Tan sólo quiero amarte  
Y poder tener  
Alguien en que apoyarme  
Alguien en quien volcar  
Todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán

Pero se equivocó ...

Cuando Naruto llegó aquella mañana junto a Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y el resto de chicos de Konoha a las puertas de las clases... Sasuke , que estaba junto a Sakura, dió media vuelta y entró en el aula.

El rubio agachó la cabeza un poco,comprendiendo que el Uchiha estaba muy enfadado con él .

La pelirrosa, los miraba de uno al otro sin entender la situación .

- buenos días, Naruto - saludó la ojiverde a su amigo.

- hola ...- contestó decaido .

- ¿ pasa algo? - preguntó la muchacha, mordaz- Sasuke parecía de mal humor esta mañana ...

- ...- Naruto no dijo nada.

- ¿ y cuando está de buen humor Uchiha? - ironizó Kiba que iba detrás de ellos , con Shikamaru y los demás .

- tiene razón- goterón por parte de Sakura - bueno - besó en la mejilla al tristón Naruto - nos vemos después de clase , no sufras, anda ... jeje

La pelirrosa entró junto a TenTen a la clase de las chicas,donde se escuchaba la autoritaria voz de Tsunade sama decir que se darían unos baños en las aguas termales .

Entraron en el aula, y cada uno se fue dirigiendo a su respectivo sitio.

Pudo observar como Sasuke miraba al techo, sin dejar ver expresión alguna ...

Gaara fruncía el ceño ante la actitud de su compañero y rival .

El Uzumaki se sentó , Sai estaba a su lado, observando como colocaba el redondo culito en el asiento .

Naruto,claro está, se percató de ello ...

( - tsk , ya está este mirando... devería cobrar por mirar ... me haría rico¬¬)

- buenos días , Naruto pichacorta -saludó Sai ,con su estúpida sonrisa de siempre .

- malos días, Saisalidodemierda ¬¬ - contestó Naruto en defensa.

- ufff ¿ estás de mal humor?¿ te ha encogido el pajarito? - le puso una mano en la frente, que el ojiazul apartó de golpe.

- ¡ SAI, HOY NO ESTOY PARA QUE ME TOQUES LOS ...!- Naruto estaba enseñándole incluso los dientes, de lo irritado que estaba .

- ¡ Buenos días!-la voz de Jiraya sonó en la clase, y Naruto no pudo acabar lo que iba a decir , solo miró con desprecio a Sai y le giró la cara.

- ... - respuesta de los alumnos.

- como cada día ... una emoción que impacta... - siseó Kakashi .

-¬¬ - más caretos de los alumnos .

Sannin y Jounnin pusieron un par de sillas en el encerado, no llevaban maletín alguno y se sentaron en sendas sillas .

- hoy no va a haber prácticas - dijo el peliblanco- estaremos media clase, hablando de sexo, de vuestras experiencias y tal ... y la otra media ...- una cara de perversión total se dibujó en el rostro del sannin.

-¬¬ U- caras.

- la otra mitad- finalizó Kakashi - será darnos un baño termal ... así ejem ejem ... - carraspeó - nos relajamos un poco y hablais de hombre a hombre, y tal ...

Neji Hyuga , gruñó.

- creo que más que nada, vamos para que alguno más que otro podrá espíar a las mujeres en los baños ... ¬¬

- ¡ Que obvio eres, erosennin! - Naruto se puso en pie , señalándolo con el dedo .

Jiraya enfureció .

- ¿ cómo que espíar? ¡ Aquí no espía ni dios!¬¬

- ya , ya ...- murmullo general .

(- malditos niñatos ... ¿ por qué me conocen tanto?¬¬)

- ¿ entonces, vamos a hablar? - preguntó el muchacho de pelo rapado.(N/a: tiene que haber algún relleno no? xDDD)

- Si - contestó Kakashi - bueno ... ¿ quién nos habla de sus experiencias?

Un repentino silencio se hizo en la sala , Naruto empezó a esconderse detrás de su inservible libro de texto ..

Sai lo miraba divertido .

Lee alzó una mano .

- yo no he tenido relaciones pero ...¡ Gai sensei me metió un vibrador por el culo!

- ¡ OHHHHH !- un aullido de interés hizo eco en la clase.

- arg ... no se por qué , me lo esperaba - hizo una mueca Jiraya.

- vaya con Gai ... jejeje - rió Kakashi -¿ y te gustó?

- bueno... - Lee se sonrojó - no se ...

- te gustó- finalizó Kakashi - ¿ quién más ...?

Nadie decía nada ...

- que chicos más bordes ... - se quejó el ermitaño pervertido - pues hablaréis por narices ... - agarró la lista de la clase - con un lápiz empezó a mover de arriba a abajo sin mirar, deteniendo el susodicho y acercando la cara para leer - Shikamaru Nara, te tocó , cuenta ...

Shikamaru bufó .

- me da pereza ... - bostezó el jóven Nara.

- ¬¬ cuenta ...- gruñó como un perro pachón el peliblanco .

- vale ,vale ... que problemático ...

Todos miraban a Shikamaru con atención .

- ¿ tienes novia? -preguntó el ninja copia .

- sí ... Temari ... - dirigió una leve mirada a Gaara, que empezaba a enrojecer y mirar con aprensión al castaño .

- ¿ te la has tirado? - preguntó pervertido Jiraya .

- bueno... - el chico miraba al techo, sin percatarse de las motas de arena que empezaban a acercarse hacia él xDDD- ... digamos que ella se me ha tirado a mí ...UU

- ...- alumnos y profesores.

-¬¬- Gaara xDDD.

- ¿ PERDÓN? - Jiraya alucinando .

- pff- suspiró Shikamaru - verás ... que yo me quedo mirando el techo y ella cabalga ... a mí me da demasiada pereza tomar la iniciativa, el sexo cansa...¿ sabes? pff ...

- ¡ HIJO DE BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!¡ NO HABLES DE MI HERMANA EN PÚBLICO!

Escena censurada, Gaara del desierto se lanza contra Shimamaru para ahorcarlo mientras un montón de arena le estiraba de los pantalones .

Minutos más tarde ...

Shikamaru se rozaba el adolorido cuello, mientras Gaara estaba atado a su silla ... Sasuke lo miraba con gesto burlón .

- bueno... tras este incidente ... - Jiraya empezó a buscar otro candidato con su lápiz - mmm ¡ Sai !

El moreno de sonrisa feliz se puso en pie, parecía contento de poder explicar sus intimidades .

- mi primera vez fue con un vecino de mi antigua casa ... tenía doce años y fui a pedirle un poquito de sal para mi cena... - empezó a explicar - entonces , el chico, que tendría 20 años más o menos me miró con lujuria ... me metió en su cama y me folló .

- ...¬¬

- muy explícito - susurró Jiraya con voz ronca .( - menuda villa de gays ... grrr)

- bueno, desde ese día he sido tanto seme, como uke ... jeje aunque ... - miró a su lado, donde Naruto sudaba a cántaros - me gustaría ser seme a partir de ahora ...

- uyuyuy - saltó Kakashi - Naruto, creo que alguien te quiere hincar el diente ... jeje

- o otra cosa ... - saltó Shino - ... más gorda ...

- ¬¬ - Sasuke , furioso .

- ¬¬- Gaara, indignado .

- - Sai, feliz y lujurioso .

-¡ DE ESO NADA!- bramó el sannin- ¡ A NARUTO NADIE SE LO TIRA!¿ ESTÁ CLARO?

- ... - general .

( - si claro, por que tú lo digas ...¬¬ - musitó Sasuke enfurruñado.)

( - tierra... trágame ... sniff - Naruto)

- bueno ...- Kakashi interrumpió la tensión - que hable otra persona- el Hatake se percató del mosqueo que llevaba Sasuke encima, y dispuesto a tocar las pelotas al Uchiha le preguntó a él xD.- Sasuke, tú mismo ...

El moreno, al ver la cara divertida del peligrís salió a la defensiva.

- ¬¬- Sasuke.

- ¿ con quien has tenido sexo,Sasuke? - Kakashi toca huevos xD

- me tiré a tu madre , ¿ contento? ¬¬

- ¡ Pique,pique! xD.

- ¿ a mi madre? veo que tienes buen gusto - murmuró Kakashi .

- ¬¬ Sasuke .

- venga , niño- Jiraya estaba de mal humor también (N/a:¿ y quien no? con esta clase de locos...) ¿ te has cepillado a alguien o no?

- pues claro que sí - espetó Sasuke .

-¿ mujeres, hombres ...?- questionó Kakashi - ¿ seme ...uke? - casi sin querer ( N/a: y una mierda!¡ queriendo!)miró a Naruto, que agachaba la cabeza.

- de todo un poco ... - y lo confesó de una manera algo altanera , sintiendo un regocijo interno cuando miraba cierta cabecita rubia ...

( - no entiendo tu actitud Naruto ...estoy seguro de que te atraigo ... - meditaba el moreno .)

( - ¡ No digas nada más!- el corazón en un puño- ¡ No quiero saber nada más!)

Los senseis, palparon la tensión que se cocía en el aula , decidiendo finalizar aquel desastroso " debate".

- bien ... vamos a los baños termales ...

**No más miedo a entregar  
Mis labios sin antes mirar  
No más miedo a acariciar  
Nuestros cuerpos y soñar**

Y a la mierda con  
El armario y el diván  
Y si hay que luchar  
Luchar es educar

Dicho y echo, en fila , la veintena de adolescentes y sus senseis, partían hacia los baños termales que estaban cerca del edificio.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del mismo, donde el baho salía por las rendijas de la puerta acalorando más el ambiente ... se encontraron con Tsunade y Shizune a las puertas del vesturario de chicas.

Cuando la Godaime vió a su antiguo compañero de la infancia, infló los mofletes, como queriendo escupir un relato muy extenso de atrocidades.

Shizune tragó saliva, simplemente .

- ¡ Tsunade! ¡ que casualidad que hoy trajeras a tus alumnas a dar un baño! ¿ no? jejejeje - rió el peliblanco ,socarrón .

- sí ... una casualidad enorme ... - rechinó los dientes la rubia .

- ...¬¬U - alumnos .

- Tsunade sama ...- Shizune la agarraba del brazo, por si hacía alguna locura ... xD

- Jiraya ...

- ¿ sí? -preguntó el pervertido hombre, que al escuchar las risitas provenientes de las chicas dentro del vestuario femenino, dejaba caer sus flujos sanguíneos por la nariz .

- si se te ocurre hacer alguna de las tuyas ... - miró a los alumnos seguidamente, alzó el protuberante y amenazante puño - o a algunos de vosotros ...

- glub...- tragaron saliva los muchachos.

- ... os coméis esto ¬¬ estáis avisados ...

Se giró bruscamente y seguida por Shizune ,ambas mujeres partieron hacia el vestuario .

- ya la habéis oído - espetó en voz alta Kakashi - si os da por espiar ... os quedáis sin cara ... jejeje , así que ... miraos entre vosotros ... (venazo yaoi por parte de Kakashi)

- me parece bien ... -musitó Sai, Gaara asentía con la cabeza.

- ¡¿ CÓMO QUE MIRAR ENTRE VOSOTROS! ¡ NI PUTO CASO , NADA DE MARICONEOS!- parecía que la vena de la sien de Jiraya le fuera a explotar de un momento a otro .

- jejeje, era broma - sonrió Kakashi - los chicos harán lo que quieran ... - dirigió una particular mirada a Sasuke y a Naruto - ¿ entramos?

Y acto seguido se dirigieron al vestuario de chicos .

Dentro, había unas cincuenta taquillas con sus respectivas llaves , unas cortinas corredizas que daban a un patio , donde calentitas y humeantes les esperarían las aguas termales .

También disponían de espejos y butacas de madera para cuando salieran del agua poder alistarse , y una docena de duchas también .

- que bien equipado ¿ no? - musitó Chouji .

Los chicos empezaron a desnudarse ...

Naruto, en cambio, solo podía emparanoyarse y pensar ...

( - me van a mirar ...¡ No quiero que me la vean!)

Pudo ver que Sasuke , con mucho disimulo, miraba por el rabillo del ojo ... Gaara, era un poco más descarado ... y Sai ...

Sai ,simplemente, estaba delante suyo , desnudo ya, y mirándolo como si fuera a darle un caramelo .

- ¿qué miras? ¬¬- desconfianza.

- espero a que te desnudes ¿ te ayudo? - hizo amago de acercarse a él .

Naruto, se apartó veloz, y asustado se metió en una ducha, decidiendo cambiarse allí .

- que chico más tímido ... - rió Sai , pasándose una mano por la boca .

Sasuke y Gaara, desnudos, y con sus toallas en la cintura ... miraron mal al chico de pelo corto ,dirigiéndose con el resto hacia los baños .

Torpemente y con muchos nervios, Naruto acabó desnudo, entre las paredes de la ducha .

Tan nervioso estaba, que no se percató de un flash que había sonado detrás de la puerta ... una pequeña rendija estaba abierta , dejando ver un poco de su cuerpo al descubierto.

Sai, observaba con atención, babeante ...

- ejem, ejem ... - un carraspeo detrás del moreno lo hizo girar- ¿ qué haces? - Sai ,ágil ,escondió lo que tenía bajo su toalla ...

Era Kakashi .

- ¿ ahora eres guardaespaldas de Naruto? - preguntó el Hatake irónico .

Naruto salió disparado de la ducha, mirando a los dos hombres...

- ¿ qué pasa? - miró a Sai con profundo disgusto .

- miraba tu cuerpo desnudo por la rendija ...- señaló la fisura que tenía la puerta de madera.

El Uzumaki enrojeció .

- ¡ Eres un pervertido !- se tapó aún más con la toalla, y enfadado, fue hacia los baños dando zancadas .

Sai rió .

- veo que tienes especial gusto por los atributos de Naruto ¿ no? ...- questionó el ninja copia.

- pues sí .

- si te mata alguien, no es mi problema - hizo un gesto de despreocupación - venga ... déjate de rollos y vamos los baños ...

Kakashi siguió a Naruto, y Sai, siguiéndolo, dejó caer algo en su mochila ...

Sonrió .

- juh ...

- ¡ Naruto!- Jiraya , que estaba sumergido en las aguas, lo llamaba con la mano alzada - ¡ Métete muchacho , que está muy buena este agua!

El rubio miraba a todos lados , desde un rincón, Sasuke lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos ...

( - Sasuke ... a pesar de estar enfadado conmigo ... ¡ Parece que me quiere devorar!)

( - Naruto ... eres tan irresistible ... )

Lee, que había salido del agua unos momentos , fue hacia Naruto tirándole del brazo .

- ¡ Vamos Naruto !

- espera... Lee ...- Naruto intentando no resvalar xDD.

- ¡ Le da verguenza por que la tiene pequeña! - Sai , como no... UU

- que bobadas ...- se quejó Shikamaru - somos hombres, todos tenemos lo mismo ... métete ya, baka ... ufff que problemático ...

- pero ... es que ... ( - ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME MIREN, NI SASUKE, NI SAI!)

- ¡ Al agua pato!

Lee empujó a Naruto, con toalla incluído, haciendo un pequeño chaparrón .

-¡ ostia !... a caído de cabeza - murmuró Kakashi .

- ¿ lo habrás matado, Lee? - sonrió Neji .

La toalla flotó en al agua y el rubio quedó desnudo con el resto de hombres ...

Sai buceaba por su lado , haciendo que Naruto se encogiera .

- ¡ JODER! ¡ QUITAD A ESTE PERVERTIDO DE AQUÍ!

- JAJAJAJA - todos se reían de Naruto .

(N/a : pobrete... )

- estoy buceando ... mal pensado ... - Sai con carita de ángel .

- ¬¬ claro, claro ...

- ¡ Naruto te estás rayando por una bobada, relájate¡ con dos cojones, hombre!- Jiraya le dió una palmada en la espalda que casi lo tumba .

- sniff sniff -Naruto - dejadme en paz ...

- pobre Naruto ...- Gaara se acercó a él - anda, ven conmigo, aléjate de ese pervertido de Sai ...

- no soy un pervertido ,chico de la arena ... - contestó el moreno .

- claro , si tu no eres pervertido yo soy del país de la ola ..-contraatacó el portador del Shukaku- . ven , Naruto .

El kitsune sonrió , en Gaara sin confiaba , ni tenía miedo de que le metiera mano o lo mirara con lujuria ...

Sasuke frunció el ceño .

El resto del tiempo , lo pasaron charlando ...

Gaara y Naruto, reían y comentaban técnicas y cosas personales de ellos mismos,pasando el rato .

- ¡ Estoy muy relajado contigo, Gaara! - sonreía Naruto , mientras el de la arena suspiraba disimulando por la sonrisita del Uzumaki - no eres un pervertido como Sai ... ni un borde - miró al Uchiha , que estaba solo en una roca - como Sasuke ...

El pelirrojo miró al moreno alzando una ceja .

- pues sí ... dime ... ¿ por qué Uchiha no te habla? - se interesó el del desierto .

- pues ... - el rubio no iba a contarle lo ocurrido ayer, claro está - se enfadó por que no se poner condones ... él me ayudó y tal, pero soy un torpe ...- se sonrojó un poco .

- mmm - le acarició el pelo - tranquilo, si algún día necesitas ayuda para los deberes,puedes venir a mi casa, o yo a la tuya jeje

- ¿ sí? ¡ Gracias! - se alegró Naruto - ¡ Eres un buen amigo!

Naruto abrazó al desnudo Gaara, que disumulando, tuvo que separarse veloz, temiendo una reacción en su entrepierna .

Sai, que seguía buceando de un lado a otro , fruncía el ceño ante la amistad del pelirrojo y su " pichacorta".

Sasuke,por su parte, podría haber subido la temperatura del agua a 100 grados xD.

- ¡KYAAAA! ¡ PERVERTIDOS!

Un par de chapoteos se escucharon , Kakashi y Jiraya , habían caído golpeados al agua ...

Los chicos se giraron para ver que había pasado , y un Kakashi con un chichón enorme flotaba boca abajo y un Jiraya sin dientes , boca arriba .

- ¡ LA PRÓXIMA VEZ , OS MATO! - la voz de Tsunade sama, se escuchó atronadora en la otra parte del muro de piedra.

Los chicos hicieron círculo ante los pervertidos senseis ...

- los mayores, y los peores ... - afirmó Shino.

- que verguenza ... - se quejó Shikamaru .

- no saben espiar a mujeres - se sonrojó Kiba un poco .

Lo miraron mal ...

Cuando los senseis recorrabraron la razón, decidieron partir a los vestuarios ,cambiarse y acabar la clase por ese día ...

**Que en asuntos del corazón  
No hay reglas de dos  
Que somos distintos, somos iguales  
No más guetos, alza la voz**

Y volveré a buscarte  
Allí hasta donde estés  
Tan sólo quiero amarte  
Y poder tener  
Alguien en que apoyarme  
Alguien en quien volcar  
Todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán...

Naruto se cambió en una ducha sin rendijas , y evitando la mirada de Sasuke, se fue a casa sin mirar atrás .

Sakura lo había llamado esa misma tarde para tomar un té en el Ichiraku y a la vez charlar un poco .

La pelirrosa, dejaba su taza de té en la mesa ,para atender las preocupaciones de su amigo rubio .

- mmm ¿dices que Sasuke quiere tener sexo contigo?- preguntó seriamente .

El Uzumaki, muy avergonzado ,asintió con la cabeza .

La Haruno se lo quedó mirando y echó a reír .

- ¡ Ja,ja,ja!

- ¿ de que te ríes? ¬¬ - Naruto se molestó un poco .

- bueno ... jejeje ¿ qué esperas? ... eres un poco corto , Narutín - la ojiverde le dió una palmadita en el hombro.

El rubio se levanto, dispuesto a irse.

- si te vas a reír de mí, me piro ...

- ¡¿ EH! ¡ NO!¡NO! - Sakura lo detuvo -¡ Gomen, Naruto!

Naruto se sentó de nuevo, con cara de pocos amigos,mientras que la pelirrosa adoptaba una expresión más seria .

- Naruto ... verás, yo ya me he dado cuenta que entre Sasuke y tú hay un lazo muy potente ... os gustáis ...

- ... - el chico quedó pasmado -¿ Nos gustamos? ... oO

- ¬¬ sí , ¿ te gusta Sasuke?

- sí ...- el rubio se sonrojó .

- pues lo mismo le pasa a él ...

- ... ah ...

Se hizo un breve silencio .

- él ... ¿ te lo ha dicho? ...- preguntó el kitsune con un nudo en el estómago .

- no - contestó veloz la Haruno - pero ...- dio un sorbo a su té - es algo que se nota...¿ sabes...?

- ya veo ... yo no me he dado cuenta ...

- por que eres un baka UU - clara y concisa.

- gracias ...

- de nada jeje

Naruto, empezó a mirar su reflejo en el té , viniéndole a la mente los recuerdos de Sasuke seduciéndolo en su casa ...

- Sakura , puede que tengas razón en que le gusto a Sasuke, pero ... le puedo gustar de diferentes maneras ...

La Haruno alzó una ceja .

- ¿ a que te refieres?

- jeh ...- Naruto dejó caer una lágrima dolorosa - que a mí Sasuke me gusta de verdad ... me estoy enamorando de él ... pero él , no me ve de la misma manera ...

- ¿ y cómo estás tan seguro? - la chica parecía desconcertada - ¿ por qué no hablais de ello?

- paso - rotundo - no quiero que se burle de mí ...

- ...

- yo se que él ... solo quiere probarme , soy su mejor amigo y ... puede que le atraiga sexualmente...pero ...

- ¿ pero...? - lo incitó a continuar.

- aunque Sasuke me haga hervir de deseo - ahora las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas - yo quiero más que una relación sexual y pasional ... quiero su corazón ...

La Haruno abrió mucho los ojos, no sabía que decir, así que optó por abrazar a su amigo .

- Naruto ...

- ¡ No quiero ser un juguete, Sakura!¡ ni para él , ni para nadie ...!

- lo se ...

La chica le ofreció un pañuelo que guardaba en su bolsillo ,el chico se secó las lágrimas y sonó la nariz .

-yo , si quieres puedo hablar con Sasuke - se ofreció la pelirrosa.

- no, no - negó con la cabeza Naruto, recuperando su habitual sonrisa zorruna - no te preocupes por mí jeje

Tomó su té de un sorbo .

- me voy , tengo que leerme la fisiología atrasada, no vaya a ser que mañana pregunten sobre ese tema ...

- mmm lo dudo - dijo Sakura , poniéndose una mano en el mentón - Tsunade sama, dijo que mañana empezaríamos los llamados" juegos sexuales" o algo así ...

- ¿ juegos sexuales? -preguntó Naruto .

- sí , y Tsunade y Jiraya suelen hablar de los temarios ... para luego hablarlo con Shizune y Kakashi ...

- ah vaya ... ( - ¿ juegos sexuales?...¬¬ me da mala espina) bueno Sakura chan - le dió un beso en la mejilla - gracias por escucharme ... ¡ Hasta mañana!

- ¡Hasta mañana, Naruto!

Naruto pagó y diciendo adiós con la mano, salió corriendo, despidiéndose de su amiga .

Sakura lo vió marchar, con un poco de preocupación ...

- Naruto, Sasuke ... ¿ qué pasará con vosotros dos ...? - negó con la cabeza, y pagando , se levantó y se fué también .

**Y cuando llegue el final  
El otoño de nuestro amor  
Yo te esperaré, mientras, vive  
Y lucha por tener**

Derecho a elegir  
Con qué cabeza tu almohada compartir  
Orgulloso de ser quien eres  
Y no como deberías ser  


Casa de Naruto ...

El rubio se retorcía en su almohada, abrazándola ,pensando en cierto Uchiha de ojos negros escrutadores ...

- Sasuke ...

Casa de Sasuke ...

Sasuke penetraba bruscamente su muñeco inchable , una y otra vez , sudoroso, agarrando las caderas plastificadas...

- ¡ Ahhhh, ahhhhh! - dejaba su semilla en el interior de aquel muñeco por tercera vez en aquella noche - Na... Naruto ...

Se secaba el sudor, mirando el rostro hermafrodita del muñeco ,viendo en él la cara zorruna de su rubio ...

- ¡ Naruto! - siguió embistiendo , aún excitado .

(N/a : este chico es un salido de mierda ... ¬¬)( inner lorena: y tu otra... ) (N/a: ejem...)

Casa de Sai ...

El moreno estaba sentado en su escritorio, frente un ordenador ...

La impresora estaba encendida , y en esos momentos, una foto tamaño folio estaba imprimiéndose ...

Con su mano derecha , el moreno masturbaba su masculinidad, jadeando ... susurrando el nombre de Naruto con deseo.

- Naruto ... ufff ¡ahhhh!

El folio había sido imprimido cuando Sai había llegado al orgasmo ...

Sin limpiar su mano llena de semen, agarró el papel y lo miró quedamente.

El moreno sonrió ...

Día siguiente ...

Con aspecto semidormido , Naruto y Sakura, que se la había encontrado por el camino, iban hacia las clases de educación sexual como cada mañana .

- tienes ojeras ,Naruto - comentaba la pelirrosa con preocupación .

- sí ...- musitaba el Uzumaki , bostezando - me parezco a Gaara ... - abría la boca de par en par.

- ¿ estabas pensando en Sasu..? - pero no pudo finalizar la clase, un corro de chicos y chicas estaban arremolinados en la puerta, mirando algo sumamente interesante .

Naruto y Sakura fueron hacia el grupo, las chicas reían divertidas .

En esos momentos, Temari salía con una mano en la boca del alboroto y al ver a Naruto lo señaló risueña.

- ¡ Naruto! ¡ Los rumores son ciertos, la tienes pequeña! ¡ Ja,ja!

La hermana de Gaara reía junto a Tenten , que se unía a ella .

Ino y Hinata , no decían nada,pero miraban a Sakura como si por medio de telepatía quisieran avisar de algo a la Haruno .

- ¡ Muajaja! - la risa de Kiba fue la más atronadora, más aún cuando vió a un embobado Naruto, que no sabía que pasaba .

Entonces, poco a poco Uzumaki empezó a entender, todos se giraban, lo señalaban y murmuraban cosas demasiado " graciosas"

- ¡ Sai tenía razón, eres un pichacorta!

- ¡ Tienes incluso cadera!

- ¡ Ja,Ja!

Los comentarios empezaron a hacer sonrojar a Naruto completamente ...

Entonces, de la muchedumbre apareció Sai, con un folio en la mano ... y al ver al ojiazul ,sonrió y lo alzó .

- mira Naruto estoy enseñando a nuestros compañeros mi foto más preciada¡ Tú ,desnudito!¿ te gusta?

Naruto no se lo podría creer ... así que Sai, ayer le hizo una fotografía cuando se estaba cambiando... y encima de eso, ¡ La enseñaba!

En la foto, salía Naruto sacándose la camisa por una manga, cuando el resto de su cuerpo estaba totalmente desnudo ...

- eres un ... - los ojos le brillaban de la verguenza y humillación que estaba sintiendo .

- no te lo tomes tan mal Naruto - quiso quitar tensión Lee - es una broma ...

- ¡ Pues no tiene gracia! - Sakura estaba claramente enfadada.

- móntatelo con Naruto , Haruno - siseó Sai sin cambiar la expresión - haber si te hace gracia que te folle un tío con una cosa tan pequeñita ... jejejeje

Sakura y Naruto, a la vez, iban a abalanzarse contra Sai, cuando en esos momentos llegaba Sasuke , serio y con su mochila en la espalda ...

Se hizo el silencio, todos se lo habían quedado mirando ...

El Uchiha, pasó por medio de la multitud, dirección a Sai ...

El del pelo corto, puso en alto la foto de Naruto,para que el Uchiha la viera ...

Naruto sintió que el estómago se le encogía.

- mira, Uchiha , Naruto desnudo ¿ quieres una copia para cascártela en casa? - preguntó con diversión .

Sasuke , dirigió una fugaz mirada a Naruto, que agachó la cabeza ... miró fijamente a Sai, le quitó el folio de la mano y lo observó .

( - tierra trágame, tierra trágame ...)

Lo único que pudo escuchar fue una risita prepotente por parte de su mejor amigo ...

- juh ...- Sasuke le estampó la impresión contra el pecho al otro - si quieres ver a Naruto desnudo ... - echó su aliento en la cara de Sai - lígatelo...

El ojinegro giró el cuello un poco, encontrándose la mirada con la del ojiazul... todos miraban con las bocas abiertas, espectantes.

La eterna mirada burlona del de pelo corto, cambió por una más seria, casi retadora.

- eso sí ... si puedes, claro ...

**Cuánto me cuesta sobrevivir  
Cuánto sonreír  
Sin poder quitarme el antifaz  
Que me disfraza de normal**

Y volveré a buscarte  
Allí hasta donde estés  
Tan sólo quiero amarte  
Y poder tener  
Alguien en que apoyarme  
Alguien en quien volcar  
Todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán...

CONTINUARÁ ...

n/a : ola a todas lore ha vuelto de sus vacaciones y está aquí de nuevo con un nuevo cap+itulo bajo la manga jejejeje espero k os haya gustado mucho , a mí me ha gustado escribirlo ( diosssss lo he echo de un tirón, tenía ganas de escribir )

en fin, ahora solo me queda contestar vuestros reviews y hacer el final de Papá Naruto, que espero que leaís y me revieweis tb eh? como en este

hablando de reviews, ya he superado los 100 y n 3 caps :D me siento orgullosa, mil gracias, sin vosotras las lectoras( o lector, si hay alguno ,claro jejeje) esto no sería posible un besazo, enorme, nos vemos en el 5

¿ quien se apunta a la plataforma antipeces?

¿ se hará Sasuke una copia de la foto de Sai?

¿ quien se llevará a Naruto a la cama? xDDD

o se meterá a cura él antes ... jajaja xDDD

Todo esto, ¡ y más ! próximamente, un musu,

pd : podeís meteros en mi web de Papá Naruto donde tb proximamente pondré cosas de éste fics y otros k haga jej

Contestaciones de reviews:

Miaru : ola wapapervert jo? no noia , xDDD jajajaa si , aber si prueban l calidad de los durex cof cof ( plataforma antipez) juas juas,espero tu review musus.

Maca chan: si maca chan tb subo en amor yaoi solo k voy retrasada por alli ajaja tb actualizaré esta noche allí k si no me comen jajaj xD espero tu review wapa , musus

paulaloveremus: asi k te has criado en el pto? vaya toda mi familia materna es de alli ajaja y voy cada verano xDDDD k casualidad ajajaja por sevilla no se si pasaré pero por el pto seguro ejeje asias por el review y espero más de tu parte neh? jejej musus

arisu chan: ohayo k k hacia sasu tirandose un muñeko hinchable? pasar la calentura o recolectar " cremita" jejeje no se ,preguntaselo a el jjajaja xD espero k te guste el 4, asi k ya me contaras en tu review musus

Yummy: ola wapa tranquil k no lo dejo, aki tienes el cuatro y espero k te haya gustado cof cof xd jajaja espero tu review musus

Cris: ¿ no te mato con mis warrerias cris? juas juas si, lee es primo hermano de krilin, se nota ajjaja xDDD y ya se k se compra en el alcampo el ramen, no me lo recuefrdes ¬¬ espero tu review loca chau.

Pizza: ey k talk? jejeje tranquila ,primero examenes luego fics ( jajaja xDDD SI CLARO, DIRAS TU XD JAJAJA ) XDDDD espero k te guste el 4 y no imagines muchas cochinadas con la muñeka hermafrodita de sasu, besos espro tu review

Amazona verde: k hay lemon? ejem ejem pues creo k no ajjaja te has kedado con muchas ganas? jaja gomen! espero tu review

Gaa-malagueño : ohayo mmm celoso con sai? celoso con sai? mujejeje xDDDDD eso esta echo ( lalala xDD ) O NO? ya lo verás jejej asias por el revirw, espero otro eh? ejeje musus.

Vierna: tu gaara¿ pues intentará ligarse a naru como los otros dos babeantes xd jajaj si kieres l doy tu numero d emovil aber si practica contigo neh? ejejej xDDD k loca estoy asias, espero tu review besos.

Nany Hyuga: ohayo pues si, si los profes fueran asi de claros se aprenderia mas xd foijo ,se te ha echo muy larga la espera? ajaj espero k no si, mis continuará suelen ser " esplendidos " ejem ejem xd jajaja espero tu review wapa musus.

Hinata sama: esa javieraaaa!nooo no se lo kieren tirar, ¡ claro k no! kieren inspeccionarlo solo jajaja espero k te guste este capi, te hagas antipeces ajaja y k me dejes review neg? nos vemos en el foro chau

Ada chan: Te lo repito LOKA jajaja xDDD se ve a la legua k estas lokilla mujer ejejeje xDDD asias por no matarme ni desearme muerte en mis vacasUU me deseas muerte ahora? jejeje xDDDD puede k si... lalala k mala k soy eh? xDDD ya sabes k espero tu review bomba xD juas y hablamos por nel foro un musu wapa , chauuuu

SIGO POR EL MODO REPLY, K AUN ME KEDAN BASTANTES XD JAJAJ BESOS

LORE


	5. Juegos Sexualesparte 1

Cap- 5 - Juegos sexuales(parte 1):

- si quieres ver a Naruto desnudo - jeh - lígatelo - murmullo general , Sasuke aparta la foto de su vista .

Naruto , con la mandíbula desencajada y un gran rubor por sus mejillas, no apartaba la vista ni el oído de lo que hiciera o dijera su mejor amigo.

- ... eso si puedes - sonrisa - claro...

Y Sasuke siguió andando.

Tranquilo y con mochila en la espalda ,ante el paréntesis de todos.

Sai, había quedado en una especie de shock bastante disimulado ...pero a la milésima de segundo ,sonreía con desdén .

Los ojos negros se clavaron en las órbes azules del Uzumaki.

- me acaban de retar chicos ...- siseaba el del pelo corto a la multitud .

Los murmullos de los chicos y chicas se hacían cada vez más altos.

- ... por un pichacorta sin nada de atractivo ...- prosiguió con crueldad.

Un puño en alto fué a estampar contra la pálida cara , Sai chocó contra la pared.

Sakura estaba fuera de sí.

- ¡ CÓMO VUELVAS A METERTE CON MI AMIGO ,TE JURO QUE ...! - se le atragantaban las palabras de la misma ira.

Un hilillo de sangre caía por la comisura de su boca, pero el chico no dejaba de sonreír .

- claro ... cómo usted mande ...

-¡ NO ME DES LA RAZÓN COMO A LOS LOCOS! - bramó la Haruno ,dispuesta a volver a pegar al chico, Ino y Hinata la cogieron del brazo.

Naruto estaba en shock ... no podía decir nada .

Una mano tras él lo hizo girarse ,encontrándose así con un pelirrojo conocido.

Gaara parecía haber llegado al mismo instante que Sasuke.( N/a: solo k Gaara no había llamado la atención tanto como el Uchiha...)

- pasa de ese imbécil, Naruto ... - el del desierto lo guió para entrar en el edificio.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, haciendo una seña a Sakura para que también pasara de Sai.

- jeje ,eso ,huye - se burló el chico - vete mariconcita ... que te protejan siempre ...

El rubio sentía escalofríos .

Gaara, que intentaba también contener su ira ,se giró, los demás ya veían la bromita demasiado pesada y también querían entrar en clase cuanto antes.

Los ojos verdes de el del desierto escrutaban con ira pura al burlón moreno.

- pues el pichacorta y mariquita como tu lo estás llamando te pone ... no se por qué narices te metes tanto con él ...

- ¿ qué me pone? si tu lo dices... bueno - miró el cuerpo tembloroso de Naruto, que había optado por no darse la vuelta - a las mariconas como él , me las follo con patatas jejejeje

- ...- Gaara - grrrrr

- además - añadió - ¿ qué hay de malo meterse con los defectos de los demás? los defectos están para que se rían de ellos, incluso el que los tiene ... es divertido ...

- eres un niñato autista y sin consideración ...- una voz conocida se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Los chicos se giraron y pudieron ver a Kakashi sensei, con la cara pachorra de siempre,pero mirando con un deje de ira a Sai .

- tu también pareces una maricona y nadie te dice nada, chato ... - susurró el peligrís al chico.

- juh -(N/a : Sai no se calla ni debajo del agua...) - vamos profe, que tu " Iruka te siga lamiendo..."

Los ojos de todos se abrían de par en par, Sai tenía la neciedad de meterse con Kakashi sensei .

- ¿me va a decir eso un niñato que se lo folló su vecino por ir a pedirle sal? no me jodas...

- más quiseras que te jodiera ...

- no podrías , antes te doblo la columna y te dejó sin culo ¿ quieres probar?

Sai quedó callado, Kakashi había ganado.

- son duros de pelar - comentaba Chouji a Shikamaru.

- eso de ser gay tiene que ser problemático ... - contestaba el Nara - mucho rollo, aber quien mete y quien saca ... mejor me quedo como estoy ...

Shikamaru se calló la boca ya que Gaara lo miraba.

(N/a: xDDDD)

- Bueno, entremos a clase de una vez ...

El peligrís pasó entre la multitud ,como si no hubiera pasado nada , ante las miradas de todos.

Naruto hizo un amago de darle las gracias a su sensei,pero antes de que abriera la boca, Kakashi le guiñó un ojo.

El ojiazul sonrió .

Fueron todos a clase , y al entrar, Sasuke estaba solo en su pupitre... con su pose de mala leche , made in Uchiha el mejor del planeta y mirando el techo .

Una enorme brecha se veía en medio de la pared.

- coño ¿ qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntó Kakashi al ver el estropicio.

- un terremoto ...- contestó el moreno, pero no le creyó ni su padre.

- claro,claro ... un terremoto - cof ,cof- mejor dejemos la mala ostia para cascárnosla ... sentáos...

Los muchachos, mirando uno a uno la pared se fueron sentando ... Naruto tuvo un ligero estremecimiento cuando vió la brecha en la pared.

Se sonrojó, y feliz , se sentó en su sitio .

-( Sasuke ... has rajado una pared por mí ... eres un buen amigo ...¡ VIVA NUESTRA AMISTAD!)

n/A: Subnormal...

Sai ,fué el último en entrar en clase ... también miró la brecha.

Los ojos de Sasuke( semejantes a la mirada del tigre xD juas) se clavaban en la figura de su " presa" ...

Gaara, miraba con un poco de envidia a Sasuke ..

( - jo ... yo quería hacer esa brecha ... UU )

- ey, Sai - le dijo Kakashi cuando el moreno se iba a sentar , Naruto se apartaba bastante - has tenido suerte esa brecha podría estar en tu cara jejeje

Y todos se rieron de Sai entonces.

Incluso Sasuke curvó un poco los labios.

Sai, por su parte,sonreía falsamente .

- que honor ... me encantaría, es la ilusión de mi vida, que me hagan una brecha en la cara ...

- que pringao más grande - negó con la cabeza Neji .

- quiere cirujía estética mal echa - opinó Lee.

- bueno - los mandó callar Kakashi - a callar... tengo algo que deciros ...

Se hizo el silencio.

- Jiraya estará unos días en cama ... está un poco herido ... cof cof ...

-¿ herido? - preguntó Kiba - ¿ qué le ha pasado? ¿ lo ha pillado un coche?

- no, no ...

Tosió el ninja copia .

- reintentó espiar a Tsunade sama en los vestuarios cuando se cambiaba ... y ... bueno, está un poco mal el pobre ... así que hoy estaré solo dando clases, y puede que ni después del finde esté recuperado ...

- a nosotros no nos importa que esté ese viejo herido - Sasuke, tan simpático como siempre .

- ¡ Pobre ero sennin! - se quejó Naruto, poniéndose en pie , dirección a Sasuke - eres cruel ,Sasuke ...

( - le he hablado, ¡ le he hablado! para decirle una gilipollez, pero algo es algo ... haber que me dice ...)

- bah ... no contesto a bakas ... - Sasuke giró la cara , con enfado aún .

( - juhhhh - Naruto depre - sigue sin hablarme sniff sniff Uu)

Sai se reía con disimulo .

-¿ y que diferencia abrá con el echo de que Jiraya sama no esté? - questionó Shino.

- juh ...- Kakashi rió- pues ... más hablar, más diversión , más pasotismo... y más homosexualidad ...

Caras como la de Shikamaru, Kiba , Shino, Chouji ,Lee , Neji y los chicos de relleno se contrayeron .

- pe-pero ... - Neji no se lo podía creer - ¡pensé que sería broma que haríamos ese tipo de cosas !

- ¿ y si te haces gay mañana qué ? ¿ qué pasa? - questionó Kakashi,ofendido xD.

-¡ NO ME VOY A HACER GAY MAÑANA , DEGENERADO! - bramó el Hyuga .

- eso nunca se sabe ... se empieza con las almejas hasta que un día te llaman los salchichones .. ¬¬ - prosiguió el peligrís - cuando yo ví que lo que tenía abajo Iruka era un salchichón y no una almeja ,cambié de dieta ...

- ...- goterones.

El ninja copia sonrió tranquilamente, se sentó en una butaca y miró a sus alumnos ...

- ...

- ...

- ... - silencio por parte de todo el mundo.

- pero que feos sois algunos, coño - soltó de pronto el peligrís, luego bostezó - hablad, que me aburro...

- ¡¿ CÓMO QUE FEOS!

- ¿ DE QUÉ VAS?

- ¡YO ESTOY BUENO, ME LO HA JURADO GAI SENSEI!

- ¡ENSEÑA EL JETO , MAMÓN!

Kakashi negaba con el dedo .

- no, no , no, no que os corréis y mancháis el suelo ...

Furia por parte de muchos xDDD.

- bueno, ¿ podemos comenzar la clase,o me piro a mi casa? - Gaara , también de mala ostia, aunque menos que Sasuke .

- sí, sí ...impacientes ... - tosió - bueno , chicos , hoy empezaremos lo llamado : Juegos sexuales , o todo lo referente a la práctica sexual ... masturbación, imitación, caricias ,etc...

-¿ juegos sexuales? - chico de relleno rapado .

- ¿ qué coño son juegos sexuales? no quiero tocar ningún pito, me niego¬¬ - niño de relleno dos , el rubio de la primera fila .

Kakashi fue a fuera de la clase , abrió una puerta que estaba justo en frente del aula de estos, y volvió con una caja de pastelería .

- ¿ y eso? ...

Kakashi destapó la susodicha y una tarta bastante gruesa apareció ante ellos ...

- ¿ un pastel?

-¡ Nos va a dar de comer tarta! - Chouji se emocionó .

-¿ comer ? - jajaja , rió el peligrís - no, no, esta tarta tan gruesa es para casos de emergencía ... si uno de vosotros se pone muy cachondo ( N/a: me preguntaron que era cachondo, pues bien, cachondo sería caliente o excitado ejejej) se levanta en vez de hincársela a su compi - Sai miró a Naruto con lujuria xD- y la meté en el pastel ...

- ...- caras OO.

- va bien jeje , yo lo he echo alguna vez ... al tener crema de helado por dentro se os congelará ...

- manda narices la cosa ... - Shikamaru se pasaba las manos por la cara del alucine.

- ¡ ah! - dijo - para la próxima clase , tenéis que traeros un paquete de galletas María ...

- ...

Dos palmaditas.

- ¡ Bien! ahora , vamos a hacer un juego jejeje

- ... - vaya ánimos .

- el juego - explicaba Kakashi - será , una representación del intento del macho o seme a por la hembra o uke ... como intenta ligársela/o para llevársela/o a la cama ...

- ... - ( que fuerte ... - pensamiento de todo el mundo...)

- mmm ... ¿y quién saldrá a representar ... ?

Que bonito era el suelo cuando tocaba salir al encerado .

- muy bien, Sasuke , sal ...

El Uchiha, de mal humor , se puso en pie , y salió hacia la pizarra, quedando al lado derecho de Kakashi .

- ¿ qué tal chavalote?

- bien ... ¬¬ - rugió Sasuke .

- así me gusta , serás el hombre en esta escena ... Naruto - señaló al Uzumaki - sal ... que tu harás de mujer ...

Silencio.

Naruto miraba el libro en esos momentos , mientras cantaba.

- al pasar la barca me dijo el barquerooooo lalalala

- ¡ Naruto! - le chillaron todos .

- joooo , no quierooo - se echó a llorar Naruto - no quiero hacer de chica UU sniff

Al minuto, Naruto estaba con un vestido feísimo color verde caca de recién nacido ...( cof,cof...) y con un lagrimón bajo un ojo .

Sasuke, miraba con disimulada diversión a su amigo.

´- bien ... Sasuke, Naruto es una guapa dama con mal gusto para vestir, que está en la barra de un bar ... te la tienes que ligar para llevártela a la cama ¿ vale?

- vale - dijo este como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo .

-¿ vale Naruto? ( - así de camino, Sai se jode un rato ...- meditó Kakashi, al ver la cara de envidia de Sai)

- sí ...

Kakashi se apartó del encerado, sentándose en el sitio de Naruto... si Sai hubiera podido le hubiera apartado la silla xD.

- ¡ Ya!

Naruto, nervioso , y arrastrando el vestido , se puso en el pupitre del profesor apoyado , temblaba ...

( - ¡ KUSO,KUSO, KUSOOOO! ¿¡POR QUÉ A MI DATTEBAYO?)

El Uchiha, se acercaba a él lentamente ... con pose de galán ( la mala ostia se había esfumado un poco gracias a este placer que le otorgaban)

- Perdona - voz grave y sensual - ¿ de qué cielo bajaste tú?

La mirada del Uzumaki se encontró con la del Uchiha, se sonrojó notablemente.

- ¿ per-perdón? - simuló Naruto .

Sasuke rió, acariciando el pelo del muchacho , sudado completamente.

- digo que no sabía que el cielo dejara escapar estrellas con tanta facilidad ... ¿ cuál es tu nombre, bombón?-questionó el Uchiha ,aproximándose más a su presa.

- ah ... Na, Naruko ...

- bonito nombre ... ¿ estás sola? ...

- em ... sí - a pesar de saber que era una estúpida interpretación ,Naruto no podía evitar ponerse muy nervioso .

- te he estado observando hace días , vienes a la misma hora a este bar ... te tomas un zumo de piña y te vas a los diez minutos ... dime ...- aproximó los tersos labios al oído del chico - ¿ no te apetece beber algo de sake? yo invito ...

- yo ... es qué ... no bebo ... es más - Naruto se lo estaba poniendo dificil - me tengo que ir a cenar y ...

Escusas, para variar.

La clase miraba, atontada.

( - Naruto... para monja de clausura UU ...)

- ¿ Tienes hambre ? ... mmm puedo llevarte a cenar un pescado riquísimo ... - pinchazo por parte de Sasuke.

( -.¿ pescado? ¿¡ NO LO DIRÁ POR NEMO Y DORY?¡ JOOO, ELLOS NO LE HAN ECHO NADA !)

- No , no me gusta comer pescado... me gusta más la carne ... - tragó saliva el rubio - y ...

- juh ...

Murmullo general y silviditos .

- ¿ carne ...? jeje yo tengo carne, casera y de buena calidad ...

- ... ( - KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)

-

Acercó los labios al cuello , rozándolo un poco , dejando escapar el aliento caliente sobre la carne palpitante.

- ¿ quieres probarla? podemos meterla juntos en el horno ... después de ello queda muy rica y no veas la salsa ... jejeje

- ... yo, yo ...

Temblores y espamos .

Sasuke agarró a la " chica" de los hombros, sujetándolo .

- iré directo al grano princesa ... me gustas mucho, desde hace tiempo ... ¿ qué hago con esta hambre de tí, eh? ... - El moreno estaba más serio que antes , eso asustaba al Uzumaki .

( - Sasuke ... está tan serio , que asusta ...)

- ... ¿ qué hago? - le pasó las manos por la espalda, rozando el culo de Naruto ( el chico dió un vote , nadie veía que le estaba tocando el culo xD) - ¿Me marchito esperándote ...?

- Sa...- susurraba el rubio - digo... Señor ... yo ... no ...

- peca conmigo ... Naruko ... - brillo en los ojos , un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del Uzumaki , se estaba excitando con esa puta simulación - y te sentirás en la gloria ... ven a mi casa - acariciando los hombros - ... y te haré " mía " toda la noche ...

- sí ... - cayó en la red , si en aquellos momentos le dieran a elegir estar en clase o en la cama con Sasuke , escogía la segunda opción .

- ¡ SE ACABÓ! - los mandó finalizar Kakashi - ¡ Conseguido ! - sonrió el ninja copia - jeje, Sasuke , has conseguido que tu presa acceda a tener sexo contigo

Sasuke sonrió , y echando una mirada muy rara a Naruto, regresó a su asiento.

Gaara ahora era el que estaba de más mala leche ... Sai ,disimulaba como podía .

Tras la frase de Kakashi, Naruto bajó de su nube ... se sacó el vestido hortero y se fué a su asiento de nuevo.

Estaba bastante disgustado.

( - ¡ Pero que baka soy! ¡ estábamos interpretando! y de todas formas ... ¡ groarg! sería una propuesta para follar sin preocupaciones, lo mismo de lo mismo /UU que tonto que soy ... )

- como podéis ver ... algunas presas son muy déviles ... o simplemente , si el que liga tiene buenas armas puede llevarse a su presa a donde quiera ...

- y más si es Sasuke - le decía Lee a Neji- soy yo , y me mandan a la mierda ...UU

- como lo sabes , chico - Neji le daba palmadas a un Lee , que se imaginaba siendo rechazado por Sakura.

Cof, Cof, hacía callar Kakashi .

- pues eso, confianza," amabilidad" y sensualidad, son las claves para llevarte a tu titi a la cama - dictó Kakashi, mientras lo apuntaba en la pizarra para que lo apuntaran en sus libretas - si a eso le añades que le gustes a esa persona y que estés bueno, mejor que mejor, mojas el churro fijo

- ...

- vamos- dijo el chico de relleno número uno - que los feos se suelen comer los mocos en estos casos ¿ no?

- es probable - sonrió Kakashi - pero como yo estoy bueno, no tengo ese problema jejeje

( N/a: juasss xD que modesto el jodío xDDDD)

- Bien ... no me miréis así , que me gastáis ¿ seguimos? jeje

- ...¬¬

- por mí , no vendría más a estas clases - gruñía Kiba .

- lo mismo digo...

- y yo...

- Bueno, Bueno ... pero que panolis ...pasemos a lo siguiente... ¡ SIMULACIÓN DEL COITO!

La brisa entraba en esos momentos por la ventana , haciendo más ruído que los mismos alumnos...

- ¡ MUAJAJAJA! - risa de loco por parte de Lee - cuéntame otra vez el chiste, que aún no lo he pillado - lagrimones de impotencia caían por los redondos ojos.

- no es un chiste ¬¬ - contestó Kakashi en un gruñido - por parejas , tenías que tiraros al suelo , y solo con movimientos simular que estáis teniendo sexo ...

- ...

- ¿ no es un chiste ni una broma? - Chouji .

- no lo és ...

Naruto , giraba su cara lentamente... al lado tenía a Sai, que parecía conforme con el ejercicio que tenían que hacer .

- no , no...- siseaba mirando al moreno de pelo corto - yo paso de hacer simumierdas con tigo ... va a ser que no ...

Tres cuartas partes de la clase se levantaba en esos momentos para irse del aula ,pero Kakashi fue a la puerta y la selló .

- ¡ LA PUERTAAAA!

- ¡ ÁBRENOS, PUTO BI!

-¡ MAMÁ , TENGO MIEDO!

La cara de Kakashi representaba la cólera.

- no soís hombres ni soís nada... ya os lo he dicho ... si os ponéis cachondos a chuscarse a la tarta, que es de las caras¡ cabrones! ¡de aquí no sale ni dios,ni una sombra, ni un dedo !

-...

Derrotados todos ,empezaron a ir a sus asientos ,si no... no podrían regresar a casa .

La mano de Sasuke se alzó .

- perdón , pero ... si no te cae bien tu compañero ¿cómo voy a inspirarme en que le doy por el culo?

- es qué tu no me ibas a dar a mí... - espetó Gaara, desafiante .

- noooo - Sasuke con sorna - al igual hago el ridículo de esa manera contigo ...

- ¡ MIRAD! - Kakashi se hizo escuchar , había mostrado una vena Jiraya desconocida - ¡ ME IMPORTA UN HUEVO QUE OS CAIGA MAL VUESTRO COMPAÑERO ! En esta vida a veces te tienes que follar a gente que te da asco incluso ...( N/a: está mal de la cabeza) así que ya sabéis ...

- ...

- ¿ alguna pregunta más?

Lee alzó la mano ( N/a: como no...)

- ¿ podemos usar las mesas en vez del suelo?

- ... mm sí ... yo de mientras - abrió el libro de Icha Icha paradise - me informaré con mi novela favorita ... - señaló la mesa con la mano - quién se tenga que deshaogar ... ahí tiene la mesa ...

Las parejas empezaron a repartirse las funciones .

- mira tío ...- Gaara y Sasuke se miraban con ira - al piedra,papel, tijera ...

- acepto - Gaara sonrió .

- jeh ...

- ¡PIEDRA,PAPEL, TIJERA !-Se escuchó en medio la clase a los dos chicos del final.

Gaara sacó una piedra , quedando pálido al ver como Sasuke le cogía el puño con fuerza .

- ¡ PAPEL! ¡ JUAS! ¡ YO DOY ! - Sasuke orgulloso.

/N/a: el piedra papel tijera es un juego de manos muy típico ejejeje se puede sacar piedra , papel o tijera ... la piedra gana a la tijera, la tijera gana al papel y el papel gana a la piedra )

- kuso... - el de la arena se pasaba la mano por el pelo, deprimido totalmente.

El resto de chicos de la clase, que tenían las mismas dudas para decidir ¿ quíen da y quién recibe? hicieron el mismo juego .

A los pocos segundos , un Neji paliducho tenía que ser el seme se Shikamaru ( - al menos no tengo que moverme - suspiró el Nara xD)

Lee era el seme de Chouji , que también le iba de perlas no moverse .

El chico de relleno uno, el rapado, sería el seme de Shino y Kiba sería seme del chico de relleno dos .

Sai y Naruto, últimos, como siempre... aún tenían las manos en la espalda ,dispuestos a jugar .

- ¡ PIEDRA ,PAPEL ,TIJERA!

- TIJERA!- chilló Naruto.

- piedra ...- siseó Sai - juh ... la piedra aplasta a la tijera ... jejeje gané ;)

( -¡ NOOOOO!- Naruto .)

- ( - tsk ...- se quejaba Sasuke, que había estado pendiente de todo lo que había ocurrido con Sai y Naruto hasta el momento - baka hasta para el piedra ,papel, tijera...)

Kakashi , se había quedado dormido en plena lectura de su novela . xD.

-bueno ... - Sai le ordenó que se estirara encima de la mesa - estírate y abre las piernecitas jejeje

Naruto ,con el ceño fruncido , tuvo que obedecer, no sin antes echarle miradas asesinas a su compañero de pupitre.

- te odio ¿ sabes?

- yo también aunque no lo parezca ... me caes mal , Naruto Kun ... - el moreno acariciaba las piernas largas del Uzumaki - pero ... me pones mucho a la vez ...

- ¡ Déjate de gilipolleces tío! ¡ y pasa de mi cara, con lo que me has jodido con esa fotito ya pasa de castaño oscuro!

- si tú lo dices ...

Empujó al rubio para que se estirara y acercó su cadera a las piernas abiertas , apoyando su peso en el muchacho bajo él ...

- glups - Naruto tragaba saliva .

Entonces Sai empezó a moverse con frenesí , balanceándose contra su trasero, rozando sendos pantalones con el contacto ...como si estuviera embistiéndolo .

El ojiazul, miraba al techo, intentando no pensar , o miraba a los otros lados ,para ver como le iba a los demás ...

Neji, con torpeza , " embestía" contra Shikamaru, que al igual que Kakashi se había quedado dormido.

- ¡ Shikamaru ! ¿ cómo me voy a motivar si te duermes mientras hacemos " eso"?

- ¡ KYAAA!

Lee, con toda la emoción de su ser, no simulaba el coito, sino que daba fuertes golpes con la pelvis al culo de Chouji empujándolo cada vez más a fuera de la mesa ... el Akimichi se sujetaba a los lados , casi cayéndose .

- ¡ QUE ME VA A TIRAR DE LA MESA ESTE LOCO! - lloriqueaba xDDD.

- ¡ SÍ , SAKURA SAN , DISFRUTA DE MI PASIÓN, DISFRUTA CON MI POLLÓN! ¡ MUAJAJA!

- ... - gente ¬¬U.

Kiba ,parecía irle normal con el chico relleno número 2 , y Shino parecía el más tranquilo de todos... a pesar de la cara de haber olido mierda de su " uke" .

La vista se le fue a las filas de atrás , donde devería estar Sasuke simulando con Gaara ... mientras, Sai, seguía a lo suyo ... tomándoselo tan en serio, que gemía bajito .

Pero Naruto, en esos momentos estaba más pendiente de mirar como lo hacía su " amigo " Sasuke .

Con Gaara de brazos cruzados y mirando el techo con disgusto, estaba Sasuke , simulando dar lo mejor de sí en su relación sexual.

El Uchiha estaba aferrado a la cadera de el del desierto, mientras el ojiverde bostezaba .

Sasuke reprimía el impulso de darle una estacada de verdad y que chillara de dolor.

- que aburrimiento ...- presionaba el de la arena .

-¿ te crees que yo me divierto? conmigo Kakashi no estrena esa tarta ...

- Sasuke ...- siseó en voz baja Naruto , mientras observaba las facciones del chico que le gustaba .

El moreno estaba tan ... terriblemente irresistible que se dejaría ...

¡ AHH! - se quejó Naruto -¿ qué haces?

Miró hacia arriba y luego a su trasero... un gran paquete a presión estaba pegado contra su pantalón , haciendo fuerza .

-...- Naruto pálido , musitó - ey ... apartas tu erección de mi culo ¿ please?

Pero Sai ,parecía aber perdido la razón por unos instantes ...

Con un reflejo, el moreno metió mano en el chándal naranja , haciendo amago de bajárselo.

Naruto, con reflejos también, se apartó de golpe .

- ¿ pero qué coño haces , subnormal? - abofeteó con fuerza a Sai .

Todos se pararon a mirar... Sai, sintiéndose observado ( kakashi también se despertó) corrió veloz a la tarta , y bajándose el pantalón y bóxer de un golpe , penetró en ella de un golpe.

- ¡ AHHHHH!- gimió con fuerza .

La mayoría se quedaron empanados ( boca abierta mirando)

Naruto respiraba con dificultad... (- kuso ... ¿ quería bajarme el pantalón y hacerlo de verdad? no, no habría tenido narices ... y menos delante de todos...)

Sai dió tres o cuatro potentes embestidas, agarrado al dulce congelado y ahogando un fuerte jadeo que todos supusieron que había sido la llegada al orgasmo .

- ju- se quejó Kakashi - pensaba comérmela para merendar si nadie la usaba UU ..

-...- gente .

Sasuke, con los ojos entrecerrados, aprovechó el éxtasis de el del pelo corto para ir hacia la mesa de Naruto , agarrarle la carpeta a Sai sin que nadie se diera cuenta y volver a su mesa .

Sai se retiró del dulce, y volvió a su sitio ... ( Sasuke dejó en el suelo la carpeta de nuevo, tras coger algo que quería coger...) , se sentó , mirando a Naruto como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El Uzumaki lo miró con desconfianza.

- bueno ... - Kakashi bostezó - creo que es todo por hoy, podéis iros ... y recordad traer el lunes el paquete de galletas María ¿ eh?

Sin decir nada más , los alumnos empezaron a recoger las cosas e ir saliendo por la puerta a paso rápido.

Sai miraba por el cajón , la mochila y el suelo donde había dejado su carpeta , encontrándola tirada por el pasillo ...

Sin sospechar nada , la recogió y se fué también .

Sasuke iba detrás de Naruto, vigilándolo de cerca, mientras el Kitsune era de los primeros en salir .

El moreno sonreía.

Fuera de clase , estaba Sakura,esperando como cada día ... Naruto fue hacia ella , para volver a casa juntos .

La pelirrosa, al ver a Sasuke ,lo llamó .

- ¿ te vienes con nosotros ,Sasuke kun? - preguntó la chica.

El moreno, orgulloso, negó con la cabeza .

- paso - contestó mientras negaba .

- ok... - la Haruno suspiró ( - cabezón ...)

El Uzumaki agachó la cabeza.

( - me odia ... juuu )

- vámonos Naruto - le dijo su amiga - volvámos a casa ...

- si , Sakura chan ...

Y ambos amigos se fueron por el mismo camino.

----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke en su casa...

El Uchiha dejaba la mochila encima de la cama , suspiraba pesadamente y se sentaba en su escritorio.

Con las manos apoyadas en la barbilla y cara de pocos amigos , empezó a meditar mientras observaba la calle por la ventana.

( - maldito hijo de puta ... mira que hacerle esa putada a MI NARUTO , tsk , ¡ y enseñarlo publicamente! ... no sé como he mantenido la cordura ...

Empezó a juguetear con el lápiz , haciendo circulitos encima de la mesa.

- en fin ... - miró a la mochila y un sonrojo opacó sus facciones.

Se levantó apresuradamente y abrió su mochila,donde dentro de su carpeta ... sacó un folio de papel.

Sonrojado y con un sentimiento de culpabilidad enorme,quedó embobado mirando la silueta de Naruto desnudo.

- que bueno está el jodio ... -( ¡ kuso! le he robado la fotocopia a Sai, soy de lo peor!UU)

Observó la susodicha atentamente , percatándose con su " vista de lynce" de una manchita encima del papel.

- ¿ y esto? - frunció el ceño,pegando la nariz en la copia - ... - momentos de razonamiento y ...- ¡ PUTO CABRÓN, SE LA HA CASCADO PENSANDO EN NARUTO! GRRRRRR - matarrrrrrrr xD.

Furioso , el Uchiha , cogió un trozo de cinta adhesiva y cortando cuatro trozos, enganchó la foto de Naruto en el respaldo de su cama.

Agarró un bolígrafo negro y puso en letras mayúsculas : MÍO .

Orgulloso por su hazaña , siguió hasta el armario, donde estaba metido a empujones y bastante enredado,su muñeco hinchable.

Pasándose por el almacén ,agarró una fregona vieja y le arrancó las tiras amarillas ...

El muñeco ,era calvo,pero en un golpe de creatividad del Uchiha acabó con una bonita "melena rubia".

- jeh - Sasuke sonrió (N/a: esta mal de la cabeza ...) - mucho mejor ... mm - pensó - ¿ qué más? ¡ ah,sí!

Cogió de un cajón un rotulador y le dibujó unos bigotes en la cara .

- jejeje, Naruto 100 - le dió la vuelta,tumbándolo encima de la cama, y en la zona del sacro ... justo encima del "ano"( que estaba algo manchado y pringoso xD) escribió : Propiedad de Sasuke , y añadió una flechita a la entrada.

- jeh ... - colocó al muñeco en la cama, con las piernas dobladitas como si fuera un juguete ( N/a :¿ y que és?) y se puso a pensar de nuevo.

- ( Naruto... en fin , eres un baka ... me cortaste el rollo y me mentiste pero ... es un coñazo estar de malas con él ...)

Se puso una chaqueta de cuero negro encima de la camiseta.

- iré a hacerle una visita ,así hacemos las paces ... jeje

Y el moreno cogió las llaves, y tal como había llegado se fue de su casa en menos que canta un gallo.

----------------------------------

Naruto también había llegado hacia unos minutos a su casa ...

Como estaba algo alicaído , Ino, que iba con Sakura y Hinata hacia sus casas , le había invitado al día siguiente a merendar a su casa con las otras dos chicas .

" - ¡ SERÁ DIVERTIDO! - decía la rubia - así te enseñamos las cosas que hemos aprendido con Tsunade sama " - le había dicho la Yamanaka .

El rubio, algo preocupado ,pensó si no se estaría metiendo en la boca del lobo... pero en fin, eran tres chicas merendando con él en una tarde de Sábado ¿ qué iba a pasar?

( - aunque, si Jiraya se entera que he estado con tres mujeres a solas se morirá de la envidia - pensó travieso el ojiazul,pensando en llamar por teléfono al ero sennin que estaría en su cama echo polvo ... )

Toc, Toc ..

- ¿ hum? ¿ quién será?

El Uzumaki se acercó hacia la puerta, con un bocadillo que se había preparado en un periquete para comer ... miró por la rendija para ver quien era , y casi se cae de culo.

(- ¡ SASUKE!¿ Qué querra? ¿ le digo que no estoy ? )

n/a: tu haz eso y te buscas el odio eterno con Sasuke ... abre coño¬¬ grrr

Decidió coger el toro por los cuernos, y con cierto temblor en las manos , abrió la susodicha ...

- Hola - secamente saludó el moreno.

- Sasuke ...- siseó el rubio - ...

- así me llamo - picó el más alto - ¿ puedo pasar? ¿o eres un bunshin de Naruto que se queda a vigilar mientras él no está en casa?- la sorna se podía masticar.

El Uzumaki se apartó de la puerta, para abrirla entera y dejar paso a su amigo.

- pasa,pasa ...

- gracias ...

Sasuke pasó al diminuto pasillo, por decirlo así, ya que la casa de Naruto era como un estudio más que otra cosa...

Cuando entró en el comedor, iendo a coger sitio por su cuenta, dirigió una colérica mirada a cierta pecera que estaba en el mueble bar, cerca de la tele .

- que peces más monos ...- rechinó los dientes , mientras se sentaba con desenvoltura - ¿ cómo se llamaban?

Naruto, imitándolo y sentándose a la derecha de él , susurró con algo de tensión...

- Nemo y Dory ... ¿ por qué? - inocente total.

- nooo , por nada ... jeje , me gusta saber los nombres de los seres vivos a los que se las tengo jurada ... nada más .

El rubio tragó saliva .

- ellos no te han echo nada ...UU ...

- sí, tienes razón ... el baka aquí eres tú - recalcó la palabra baka, mientras levantaba la cabeza quedando más cerca de la suya ... intimidando al Uzumaki.

Naruto se echó un poco hacia atrás .

-( no te acerques... )

-( ... aún así , la tengo jurada con esos peces de mierda... ¬¬ Naruto , ufff me pones enfermo ...)

- bueno ...- intentó apaciguar las aguas Naruto -¿ para qué has venido? ¿ no estabas enfadado conmigo...?- miró al suelo, moviendo los pies con impaciencia.

Sasuke lo miraba con seriedad.

- y lo estoy ... no me gusta que me mientan , y más mi mejor amigo ...

- ... ah ... pues , no se - se atragantaba con las palabras - aveces pareciera que me odias ...

El moreno levantó una ceja .

-¿ por qué dices eso,usuratonkachi?

- ... pues , yo... - deditos tipo Hinata .- bueno ... por tu manera de hablarme, tus gestos y ... no se ,parece que te quieras burlar de mí en ciertas ocasiones...

Sasuke sonrió , dando un salto hacia su lado .

Las tripas de Naruto bailaban " la macarena" .

- jejeje, así que es eso ... bueno , no es que me burle de tí , Naruto ...

-¿ no? ¿entonces ... ?

Sasuke empezó a rozar los finos mechones rubios de su amigo,tal como había echo esa mañana .

-solo me dejo llevar por el instinto ...

- ... pero ...nosotros ...¿ somos amigos ...no?

La proximidad empezó a acortarse , mientras las manos grandes y calientes del Uchiha se posaban por la espalda de Naruto, aferrándolo contra el sofá , bajo su voluntad.

- Sasuke ... - advirtió el rubio .

- shhh - lo mandó callar - déjame hacer ...

Se estaba divirtiendo con aquello, ver a Naruto nervioso era tan sensual para él ...

- ¿ no has venido a hacer las paces...? - palpitaciones.

- jeh ..¿ no es una buena forma de hacer las paces esta? - rozó el pecho , los labios pálidos se acercaban amenazantes a la boquita asustada y sonrosada.

- pues ... no ... yo ... - no pudo decir más , los labios del Uchiha se habían sellado con los suyos ... en un leve roce, pero que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un lametón en el labio inferior, un leve mordisco , un gemido por parte de Naruto ... una lengua experimentanda intentaba entrar en aquella virgen cavidad .

Naruto apartó con fuerza el cuerpo de su amigo .

Jadeó .

- Sasuke ... - los ojos azules llenos de miedo y expectación - no ... esto no...

- ¿ no te ha gustado? ... yo diría que sí ...- la voz tremendamente ronca , los ojos negros brillantes , la busqueda de lo desconocido y anhelado se hacía presente en aquellos momentos.

Y Naruto miró los labios del hombre que amaba ... tan sensuales y tersos , querría que aquel musculo penetrara en su boca para explorarlo de cabo a rabo ... sentir más su sabor... lo tenía tan cerca ...

- Sasuke ...- gimió Naruto - ¿ los ...los amigos se besan ...?

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A :Bueno, aki esta el cap 5 , espero k os haya gustado jeje, el final un poco light,pero los abran de k os pondrán de los nervios , os lo aseguro.

me refiero a light si lo comparo con otros cof cof k vendrán jejejee xDDD , eno, aviso a los ke leeis Papá Naruto k en dos o tres días subiré la primera OVA k espero k os guste mucho y k me dejeis review ,como siempre eh? ejejejjee.

bueno, voy a contestar vuestros reviewss asi subo el cap cuanto antes,

-Naru Narusegawa: Ohayo lo se , se k gaara no se rie,pero bueno ...aparte de k es un fic,el de la arena tiene k hacer la pelota a naru pa ligarselo no? xd jajaja kakashi se supone k es bi... y no espiaba,solo k Sai no le cae bien jejejeun beso wapa y espero tu review jeje

-mahokusweetcandy :ohayo... viva la impaciencia xDDDD jaja, aki tienes el 5 espero k tb te haya gustado y tranquila k los caps son semanales XD Tengo otros fics k hacer jejeje xDDD spero tu review

-Cris: tíaaaa jajaja k eres una enchufailla xDD mira k al final contarte lo k pasa en el 6 ...si,por k eso k te revelé al final lo pondré en el seis jajaja ya se k te ha echo gracia muchas cosas xDDDDD me lo dejaste muy claro el otro dia ajajjaa, bueno, jeje sigo contestando reviews chica espero l te haya gustado el 11 de gravitation jeje ,espero tu reviews, nos vemos, aroabesitos y aroadiositos xDDD.

-Pizza: ohayo, ¿ la foto? ¿la quieres? UU como todo el mundo... jaja si supiera dibujar la publicaría ,pero va a ser k no wapa... si, lo mejor sería irse de la villa k esta más salios k el pico de una mesa xDDD jaja esperi tu review sayonara y arigato

-Yummy: Jojojo , ola maga( por k veo k te mola mago) jajaja xDDD si, lo dicho anteriormente, todo el mundo kerria esa foto UU ejem ejem ya as visto k sasuke tb ... jeje xDDDDDD , ARRIBA MAGO CABRONES XDDD ( aber si pongo más songs de Mago... jejeje) musus y espero tu review.

- Samurai Malagueño: ohayoooooo OO tres veces? osti chico xD y no te aburres al releerlo? no se... son demasiadas xDDD jajaja , bueno espero k este cap tb te haya gustado mucho y espero de nuevo tu review opinando de mis paranoias xDD besos,

- Arisu chan: ohayok coño tiene naru pa k TODOS los tios buenosse fijen n el? inocencia y virginidad... y esos salidos lo ven irresistible.. aparte de eso, Sasu es para Naru así k ... jaja opino como tu, en mi fic Sai es un capullo ,aunk en el manga no me cae mal... me cae normal ajajja un musu y espero tu review eh? ejeje

-Amazona Verde: ola wapa exacto, el tamaño ni importa, es más quince tp es tan peque... si lo sabe usar... jaja xDDD solo k claro... los tios hablan mucho UU y Sai tiene obsesión con Naruto y su cosita xD me alegro k te guste tanto mi fic espero tu revieew, besoss

-Paty: Ola wapa yo tb no volveria a ir,pero,Naruto no es así ... ya sabes k de cobardenada, antes se lia a ostias con Sai... demo... jaja no digo más XD,adem´ñas si Naru no va, las clases no tienen morbo xDDDDDD , un beso y espero tu review ,pd: me alegro k te guste Papá Naruto.

-Macachan: ohayo si, hubiera estado bien pero...k iba a dcir naruto? yo... es k no e echo nada, más risas y burlas para él ... xD es un poco monje este chico , jejeje pero en fin ... jejeje espero k la continuación haya sido de tu agrado xD y espero tu review, chau.

-Adachan: ohayooo wapaaa xDD veo k no te han caído bien los peces,con lo monos k son jejeje mecachis xDDD espero k no saks la katana, usala con Eva k es más mala k yo... y deja las cosas en peores momentos( cof cof) xDDD juas mmm vaya, estoy consiguiendo k Sakua caiga bien , esto es milagro xDD jeje lo estpoy consiguiendo es una meta k tenía jejeje buenow apa, sigo contestando reviews , nos vemos en el foro xD.chau,espero tu reviewwwww.

-Vierna:ohayo tranquila si veo a Gaara le daré tu movil ajajaj xDDDD , asi habláis y cof cof XD JUAS,k no te den infartos por mi culpa neh? k si mueres no podrás leerme más xDDD así k nada de muertes solo a Sai¬¬ jajaja xD musus y espero tu review.

-Nekoi: ohayo vayaaa , no has sido muy simpática con los peces xDDD juassss los has mandado al cuerno en pocas palabras xDD, ahora subiré los capis por separado ( tengo k hacer la Ova) jejeje juas me he reido mucho con tu review, todos se lo kieren tirar, y tiene una etiqueta en el culo en vez de la frente xD y si, tu no sabes k los niños cuando le gustan alguien se meten con ellos ... para llamar la atención... pues eso hace Sai xD , un musu wapa nos vemos en el foro,espero tu review jeje.

-Miaru: ola wapaa me alegro de tenerte en el msn , jeje akí está el siguiente cap , espro k te guste y k lo disfrutes neh? ejejej nos vemos wapa, chauuu ,espero tu review

-Shira: Ohayo jaja eso mismo! kien kiera culo ,k coja turno! digo... cof cof, k se lo curre xDDDD juass se me va la pinza xd ajjjajaa, espero k no hayas mirada mucho y desesperado por la actualización por k ya esta aqui ajajja ahoa a esperar al 6 jeje un musu fuerte , espero tu review.

-Tifa : ola clarita jeje xD si, la guerra mundial xDDD jajajaja ya , ya se k eva suelta unas en el foro k es normal k sospecheis lo k va a pasar antes de tiempo xD juasss ,jajaja si, chica, Sai es un cabronazo en mi fic, k se le va a hacer ... jajajax DDD espero tu review wapa , nos vemoe en el foro o por el msn chauuuu.

-Mara: ola wapa jeje tranquila k no cobro nada xDD cualquier frase de mi fic os la podéis poner jejeje xDDDDjuass me imagino a los peces entrenados como pirañas xD jaja , - a por sai, nemo y dory xDDD jajaja k lo violen? ... xDDD jajaja eno, ajajja , k me piro loca un beso y espero tu review ens veiem per el forum chau.

UFFFF , QUE CANSANCIO, BUENO, ME QUEDAN LA MITAD AUN DE LOS REVIEWS ME VOY AL TAJO ,CHAUUU Y HASTA LA SEMANA K VIENE JEJE.

PD PODÉIS METEROS EN MI WEB, LO DIGO SIEMPRE, BESOS:

LORENA-HERMI18-BERGDORA.


	6. Juegos sexuales parte 2

**Cap-6 - Juegos sexuales (parte 2) **

-¿ los amigos se besan?

Ante esa pregunta al menor de los Uchiha solo le quedó exhalar un suspiro ... penetrar sus ojos negros en las órbes azules extasiadas , y en un susurro , recitar .: " baka..." , mientras sellaba los labios con los del chico que reposaba bajo él.

Se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos..

Esa inocencia, ese brillo infantil en sus pupilas , el nerviosismo en sus extremidades ...

Lo besó , pero ya de una manera delicada y dubitativa como antes , sino apasionadamente ... muy salvaje.

- Sasuke ...- jadeó Naruto cuando el cuerpo de su amigo lo estiraba completamente sobre el sofá, lo tenía amarrado por las muñecas para que no escapara, besaba y mordisqueaba sus labios con mucha fuerza y deseo contenido .

- ¡ Ah! - se quejó el Uzumaki, una lengua experta penetró en su boca de repente , comenzando a retar a la suya a pelear por el placer ... a entregarse completamente .

Y allí estaban ellos, Naruto dejándose llevar, cerrando los ojos ante " el que hacer" , correspondiendo aquel beso profundo y necesitado .

Sasuke se aferraba al pelo rubio y brillante , masajeándolo con su toque ,profundizando más y más ...

- quiero llegar a lo más hondo de tí ... usuratonkachi ... - resopló en su boca .

Naruto se aferraba a la espalda fuerte, notaba el sudor que se concentraba en la prenda, y en el sudor de sus propias manos ...

- Sasuke ...- el moreno dejó por un momento sus labios, bajando en un recorrido de besos hacia su cuello , lo mordió ligeramente - ¡ AH! Somos amigos ... - unas diminutas lágrimas surcaban por sus ojos, empapando las pestañas de éste.

- ... mmm ... los amigos como nosotros ... tienen derecho a besarse, lo necesitamos ... - clavó el diente en la carne sudada y morena, marcándolo firmemente.

- ¡ ahhh! - chilló el kitsune, agarrándose a la nuca del otro - ¡ No! - se quejó .

(N/a: Naruto , no seas tonto ...¬¬grr)

Sasuke paró , encontrándose con el chico bajo a él, palpando el miedo y preocupación que emitía solo con mirarlo ...

- Naruto ...- susurró - ¿ qué tiene de malo que nos enrollemos? ¿ nos gustamos no?

- ... - sonrojo - sí ... - siseó - me gustas ...

El moreno rió.

( - le gusto ...algo es algo ...)

( - le gusto ... UU demo ... - el chico pensaba muy velozmente, mientras el peso se profundizaba a cada segundo que pasaba , Sasuke estaba acariciándolo por encima de la ropa - ... no me quiere ... nunca me va a querer ... - le entraron ganas de llorar, pero el placer ... ¡ era tan grande! bueno, tendré que conformarme... si Sasuke no puede quererme como novio - el kitsune, con algo de verguenza, bajó las manos por la espalda, tocando el buen formado trasero de su amigo - ... al menos , podré enrollarme con él cuando quiera ... )

(N/a: vamos, que van a estar juntos como rollo ( rollo igual a : amigos o conocidos que suelen besarse, acariciarse incluso tener relaciones sexuales por placer, llevarse bien o ser simplemente muy buenos amigos ... lo digo por si alguien no entiende la palabra ... ) ah! y pringao/do que tb me habeis preguntado que és ,es como decir a alguien : payaso, tonto... alguien k no lleva la suerte consigo jejeje espero haberme explicado lo mejor posible )

Sasuke sonrió ante el roce tímido en su trasero .

- jeje

- ¿ de qué te ries? - Naruto se puso nervioso, intentó entonces aprovechar y sacárselo un poco de encima .

- me has tocado el culo ... :D , me ha echo ilusión ...

- ah ... bueno UU gomen ...

El Uchiha le besó en la mejilla cariñosamente , muy cerca de la boca ...

- no te disculpes dobe , me gusta ... pero ... bueno - seguía besando alrededor de la morena cara, subiendo por los pómulos y besando sus ojos con delicadeza - ¿ me vas a dejar besarte tanto como quiera Naruto?

- ...

- ¿ y ese silencio?- dentro de él, estaba aún en vigor el miedo en que Naruto volviera a decirle que iba a darle de comer a los peces .

(N/a: miedo de Sasuke y de los lectores/as del fic ...UU )

- Sasuke ... bueno ... creo que , veo bien esto ...

- ... - Sasuke ( algo sorprendido, jeje pero no lo va a hacer ver ...)

- ... no veo mal que nos liemos si ... si nos apetece ...y tal ...

- jeh ... - lo abrazó por la espalda, pegándolo a su pecho - bueno, entonces ,somos ¿ amigos con derecho a roce?

- bueno ... - sonrojo , deditos modo Hinata - sí ... si quieres llamarlo así ...

- jeje me parece bien ...( - menos da una piedra UU ...)

La mano experimentada del moreno lo volvió a estirar sobre el sofá , perdiéndose a su vez por las largas piernas del Uzumaki , sudadas bajo su chándal naranja .

- demo ... - le agarró la mano a Sasuke, con algo de ansiedad - no quiero hacer nada de ... " eso" ... - evitó la mirada , clavándola en el suelo .

- ... - Sasuke se lo quedó mirando , Naruto estaba tan irresistible sonrojado , pero ... él era muy importante para él, aunque lo deseara con toda su alma no lo iba a obligar a acelerar algo que le infundía respeto o temor.

-¿ te enfadas? - tragó saliva el Uzumaki ,aún sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- para nada - Sasuke besó con delicadeza el cuello - no voy a obligarte a nada ... - susurró cariñosamente - ... eres libre para perder la virginidad con quien quieras y cuando quieras ...

( - más te vale que sea yo quien te desvirgue ¬¬ cof,cof...)

- Sasuke ...-volvieron a mirarse, Naruto estaba más calmado y con una semisonrisa feliz

( - y quiero que sea contigo ,Sasuke UU ... sniff sniff)

Se besaron en los labios, apasionadamente , agarrándose las cabezas y moviéndolas al compás del ritmo bucal , donde sus labios danzaban con un amor escondido ... que los dos podían sentir ,pero que aún confundían su significado.

(N/a: tontos ...¬¬)

Y así pasaron toda la tarde, enrollándose en el sofá de la casa de Naruto,sumidos en sus propias emociones ... en la pecera, Dory y Nemo miraban a la pareja ,paseándose de un lado a otro .

Dory : - menos mal que no podemos hablar ¿ eh amigo?

Nemo : - sí ... aunque tengo hambre UU ...

Dory : - habrá que esperar ,si no, ese Uchiha nos convierte en sushi ... sniff sniff .

(N/a: es una parida,pero tenía que escribirlo jaja xD gomen ...)

--------------------------------------------

El fin de semana siguió ...

Tras aquella calurosa tarde de viernes , al día siguiente Naruto se encontraba muy feliz y dicharachero .

Hacia los quehaceres de la casa con mucho entusiasmo,con una sonrisita zorruna en su cara .

- limpiando al trabajar ,la,la,la,laaaaaaa - con el plumero , limpiaba las estanterías .- ¡ que feliz soy! ( -kyaaaaa) me he líado con Sasuke ... - alzó el puño en alto, provocando que se callera de la butaca al suelo .

Plaf ...

- ains ...- se frotó el culo - a pesar de haber sido una semana de perros...- se puso en pie volviéndose a subir a la butaca, y agarrándose bien a la repisa ,sin hacer el tonto ... - no ha acabado tan mal ...UU ...

Una imágen de Sasuke sobre él, besándolo lo confundió totalmente , haciéndolo sonrojar como una quinceañera enamorada.

- ¡ Que guapo:D - el plumero limpiaba un trozo de repisa que ya estaba como los chorros de Loro - ¡ Besa muy bien! ¡ Es el rey , el amo del universo! ¡ Muajaja!

También le vino a la mente Sai ...

- juh - frunció el ceño, bajó de la butaca y se puso a barrer el suelo seguidamente - ese Sai ... seguro que le gustaría estar en el lugar de Sasuke ...¡ Y un jamón! ¬¬ al igual ... que siga soñando ...

Barriendo el suelo, y dando pequeños grititos ( a lo tonto) el Uzumaki seguía pensando en la tarde de ayer .

- solo me queda tirármelo ... - kyaaaaa - ¿ lo hará bien?

- conciencia de Naruto : si en el fondo estás deseando probarlo ... ¬¬

- ¡ NO ES VERDAD! - sonrojo .

- claro ,claro ... y la erección de anoche ¿ a qué se devía?¿ a los rizos de sus pestañas oscuras?

- ...¬¬ no ... sniff sniff

- bah ... - la conciencia le dió la razón como a los locos - lo que tú digas ...sigue limpiando tonto del culo ...UU ...

Dejando la escoba en el rincón a mala ostia , fué hacia el fregadero , enjabonando el par de vasos ,platos y cubiertos que tenía del día anterior .

RING,RING ...

El rubio corrió hacia el teléfono , cogiéndolo de un golpe .

- casa de Naruto Uzumaki ¿ dígame?

- buenos días, dobe - la voz de Sasuke grave y firme se escuchaba a través del cable .

Naruto , ojos modo brillitos.

- ¡ SASUKE! ¿ Qué tal ...? - nervios y babas xD.

- bien ... jeje ¡ ey! usuratonkachi ...¿ quieres que quedemos esta tarde&noche? podemos estar en mi casa repasar lo que hemos dado esta semana en las clases y a la noche salir de fiesta ...

El mundo era maravilloso , ángeles , ninfas y hadas daban vueltas alrededor de la rubia cabeza , un hilo de sangre le caía por la nariz , pero ... algo le vino a la mente.

- ¡ Gomen, Sasuke! - se disculó el chico - ayer quedé con Ino, Sakura y Hinata , en casa de Ino :s.

- ... - Sasuke ,alucinando - ¿ y para qué narices quedas con ellas? ¬¬ .

- bueno ... - tragó saliva consternado - es qué van a estudiar y a hacer una pequeña fiesta de pijamas en casa de Ino , y me han invitado UU ...

- ¿sólo a tí? - se extrañó el Uchiha .

- sí ... parece que quieren hablar cosas de chicas ...

- biennnnnnn - ahora si que Sasuke flipaba en colores -ahora me entero que eres una chica, bien, vamos mejorando Naruto ...

- ¡ YA SE QUE NO SOY UNA CHICA! - chilló Naruto tratando de defenderse - pero ..¡ YO QUE SE! me han invitado , querrán que esté con ellas ...¡ NI IDEA! Gomen pero otro fin de semana será ...

- como quieras ...- super seco ( - ¡ GROARG! Naruto va a dormir y reír con tres heteros y yo solo en mi casa!)

- si quieres voy a tu casa mañana a la tarde ... que no tendré nada que hacer - añadió Naruto, avergonzado( a pesar de que Sasuke no lo podía ver desde el teléfono jajajaxD) - ... si quieres ,claro ...

- ... mmm , está bien( - que remedio... al menos estaré un rato a solas con él antes del lunes ...) - te espero entonces, adiós .

Seco y cortante , Sasuke colgó el teléfono .

Naruto colgó el auricular, un poco triste y se dirigió al fregadero de nuevo ...

Abrió el grifo y dejó caer el agua tranquilamente, sumido en sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

- Sasuke ...- tristeza - ¿ por qué eres tan obsesivo conmigo...? ni que fuera tu novio ... UU .

(N/a: tonto del culo ...¬¬)

Percatándose de que a fin de mes devería pagar un pastón si dejaba correr el agua más tiempo ,se dispuso a fregar ,comer y pasar la tarde viendo la tele hasta la hora de ir a casa de los Yamanaka.

-------------------------------------

Casa de los Yamanaka, justo encima de la tienda de flores ...

-¡ NARUTO! HAS VENIDO! - Ino, había abierto la puerta a un avergonzado Naruto, que desde la puerta meditaba si había echo bien en ir a aquella casa .

- ohayo ... Ino san ...

- ¡ pasa! Sakura y Hinata están dentro ya jejeje .

Estirándole del brazo , la rubia lo llevó adentro a rastras ... pasando por un pasillo un poco largo lleno de flores de madera ,echas a manos y hasta llegar a una puerta de madera barnizada ,con el letrero : Ino , escrito en letras púrpura.

- Bienvenido a mi habitación jejeje , chicas... ¡ Naruto ha llegado!

Sakura , que estaba en el suelo sentada, enfrente de Hinata , se puso en pie contenta, iendo a dar dos besos a su mejor amigo.

- ¡ Naruto! ¡ que bien! estás aquí jeje - la pelirrosa lo abrazó .

Naruto estaba desconcertado completamente .

Ino se sentaba en el suelo en esos momentos , Hinata ,tímida se levantó seguidamente para darle los dos besos de saludo ,y se sentó veloz .

- bueno ...- el Uzumaki imitó a las tres kunoichis - ¿ por qué me habéis invitado sólo a mí? - espetó tragando saliva a raudales - ¿ No podían venir otros chicos ...?

- bueno ... - Ino sacó la lengua, mostrando que ocultaban algo .

- sí ,demo ... Naruto ... - Sakura estaba avergonzada, y eso era raro ..¿ por qué Sakura tenía que ponerse roja cuando estaba ante él:s.

Hinta simplemente miraba al suelo.

- verás ...- la ojiverde apretó los puños ,armándose de valor - ¡ NECESITAMOS AYUDA EN NUESTRAS CLASES, NARUTO KUN!

Lo soltó , y se hizo el silencio en la habitación xD.

Solo se escuchaba, y muy bajita , la música que tenía Ino de fondo ...

- OO ¿ perdón?

- verás ...- Ino carraspeó - te explico ... tú, Naruto , eres el único de los chicos qué ... eres así ... más raro ...

- ¿ raro? - ojos abiertos de par en par, gran incomodidad.

- sí ...- Hinata se atrevió a hablar - Naruto kun ... Sakura nos ha dicho , y ... no-nosotras también nos habíamos fijado que te-te gusta Sa-suke -kun ... y ... demo ...

Deditos, deditos y más deditos por parte de la Hyuga .

Naruto creía estar entendiendo lo que pasaba allí .

Sakura , menos sonrojada que en unos primeros instantes, agarró a Naruto de las manos .

- ¡ Tú puedes ayudarnos con algunas prácticas que no hemos echo bien, Naruto! - la pelirrosa parecía desesperada - además ... así de camino, te entretienes este fin de semana ... y no piensas tanto en Sasuke ...

( - si supieras que podría estar liándome con él en estos momentos, Sakura chan ... joooo - depresivo xD.)

(N/a: es Sakura ¬¬ grr tiene k molestar .. es ley de la vida ...)

- bueno ...

- es qué imagínate que se lo pedimos a chicos como Neji, Lee , Kiba y el resto ...¡ Nos violarían antes!- Ino parecía sulfurada por ello .

- no se ... pedírselo al chico que os gusta ... no és tan malo ¿ no ? - repuso Naruto, inocente.

Las tres chicas se miraron ceñudas.

- bueno ... si de escusa luego le dices al chico empalmado en questión,que vas a alimentar a tus pececitos ... otro gallo canta ¬¬ - picada de Sakura

- ¡ SAKURA CHAN! ¡ NO CUENTES MIS INTIMIDADES,DATTEBAYO! - el kitsune dió un brinco incluído del suelo arriba .

- gomen ...- rió un poco la pelirrosa.

Ino, interrumpió a ámbos .

- bueno , Naruto...¿ qué dices? como premio, podemos quedarnos a beber en mi habitación y dormir aquí como eres gay ...

- ¡ No soy gay! - ladró el chico.

- ... pues eso , como eres gay ... no pasará nada jeje.

- ... -lagrimón - no soy gay ... sniff ( - bueno... un poquito - goterón)

Sakura se puso ante él, rogándole .

- ayúdanos , Naruto , necesitamos tu cuerpo ... - lloriqueó la pelirrosa.

- ... ( - ha sonado muy mal ..) bueno ,acepto ...

Ino y Sakura saltaron encima de él, agobiándolo en un sofocante abrazo, que casi lo aplasta ...

Hinata simplemente hizo una reverencia.

- a-arigato,Naruto kun ...

Se pasaron la tarde haciendo diferentes cosas .

Hablaron un buen rato sobre hombres y mujeres...

Naruto ,les explicó a las chicas lo que dolía una erección , con mucha timidez imitó con un platano que Ino le había dado , una masturbación ... etc.

- ¿ por qué los tíos siempre estáis cachondos? - preguntó Ino , mientras servía en unos vasos que su padre escondía con cautela bajo llave , sake para los cuatro .

Naruto se bebió su sake de un golpe , y contestó lo que le vino en mente.

- eso me gustaría saber a mí jejeje - se relamió los labios - ¿ me das otro?

- ¡ claro! - la rubia ,le sirvió otro vasito a Naruto, que quien no estaba acostumbrado a beber, se mareó al segundo trago .

- Naruto ...- Hinata también estaba mareada - ¿ qué hacéis en las clases los chicos? - con la bebida en el estómago,la morenita no tartamudeaba .

Naruto hizo amago de pensar, mientras le era servido un tercer vasito .

- pues ...de momento muchas cosas pervertidas ji ji ... - rió, arrebatándole el vaso de la mano a Ino- siempre me pasan las cosas más vergonzosas a mí ...

- como lo de esa foto ¿ No? - mencionó Ino.

- por ejemplo ...- Naruto eructó a sus anchas .

Las tres chicas se reían con él , el sake ya les estaba subiendo a la cabeza, y el mareo era visible tanto externa como internamente .

El Uzumaki se puso en pie , con el cuarto vaso en mano , lo alzó y le dió por dar un alarido en mitad de la habitación .

- ¡ SAI SE ME QUIERE FOLLAR,CHICAS! ¡ JA,JA,JA! ¡ INTENTÓ BAJARME EL PANTALÓN EL OTRO DÍA , E INCÁRMELA! JUASS! ¡ PERO AL FINAL LE DÍ UN BOFETÓN Y SE TIRÓ UN PASTEL HELADO!

Hizo un corte de manga y a la vez se calló de culo, aplastó a Hinata por ello .

- ¡ kyaaa! - el vaso de Hinata empapó la camisa de Naruto.

- ohhhh - Sakura susurraba " oh! a la mancha de sake,como si tuvera vida propia - pobrecita ... se está extendiendo por la ropa - amago de lloro de una persona mareada .

Ino y ella rompieron en carcajadas .

- estás mojado,Naruto kun jijiji - Hinata se reía, mientras Naruto ,con un quinto vaso que estaba servido en el suelo , se apartaba de ella .

(N(a : no me digas ,Hinata, cuando a alguien se le cae líquido encima se moja ... ¬¬)

- ¿ por qué no te quitas la sudadera? jajaja - Sakura le intentaba quitar la sudadera a Naruto .

- eso, eso ... jajaja xD- Ino también lo quería desnudar.

Naruto se separó de ellas, quejoso, poniéndose en pie de un brinco .

- ehhhh ¡ Soooooooooo toro! - (N/a: expresión española xD) - con la calma ¿ eh? jejeje

Naruto hizo amago de streeptis , y mientras las chicas le tarareaba ,él se quitaba la sudadera .

La lanzó contra ellas, dándole a Hinata en la cara.

- Ja,ja,ja xD.

Todos se reían como locos, mientras el rubio se tiraba encima de las tres bebidas chicas.

( - si Sasuke se entera ... madreeee xDDDD)

Pasaron la noche bebiendo, cantando, y poniendo a caldo a las personas que le caían mal.

Naruto , empezó a chillar por la ventana que odiaba a Sai, despertando al vecino de enfrente que se lió a cubazos de agua con el rubio.

Con la cara empapada, se tiró en la cama de Ino, riéndo como un loco, mientras las chicas, intentaban practicar con él,como acariciar a un chico .

- jajajaja - Hinata, sin verguenza alguna , recorría los muslos del chico de arriba a abajo,con presión - ¿ le gustará esto a Neji? jajaja

- seguroooooo - Naruto se reía sin parar, mirando el techo,que pareciera que lo iba a engullir de un momento a otro .

Sakura se puso tras él ,empezando a masajear su pelo y sienes .

- ¿ y ésto? ¿ os gusta a los chicos...?

- ¡ OHHH SÍIII! ¡ SIGUE SASUKE!

- Ja,Ja,Ja ...

Sakura se cayó encima del rubio, de la risa tonta que tenía encima, dándole puñetazos en el pecho desnudo .

- ¡ Te voy a chupar un pezón,Naruto!- Amenazó Ino, subiéndose a la cama y saltando encima de los otros tres .

- ¡ NOOOO!

- ¡ KYAAAA!

- ¡ JAJAJA!XD¡ BASTA!

Conclusión , tras unas risas histéricas, los cuatro quedaron dormidos y arremolinados en la cama de Ino .

Sakura con una pierna en la boca de Naruto , Hinata con una pierna en los genitales de éste e Ino babeando en el pecho moreno del muchacho .

Para hacer una foto vamos.

Cuando el muchacho se despertó con la resaca , se puso la sudadera de nuevo , dejó a las tres dormidas chicas en la cama tapadas y se fué sin ser visto por los padres de Ino a su casa .

Por el camino , Naruto se repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras :

( - si he estado con 3 mujeres borrachas en una habitación y no he sentido el más mínimo impulso de fornicar como conejos con ellas ... es que soy gay acabado Uu y ... ¡ Que quiero a Sasuke de verdad de la buena! ... )

Pensando en Sasuke, recordó ( ¿ puede recordar?) que aquella tarde había quedado en casa del Uchiha ...

- coño ... ¡ que tengo que ir a liarme con Sasuke! - se rió tontamente .

(N/a: pa flipar ... xDDDDD este ya sabe a lo que va eh? ajaja xDDDD)

Repitiéndose internamente que Sasuke no podía saber que había estado de juerga y risas con las tres kunoichis , corrió a su hogar,devoró dos tazones de ramen y se duchó .

Por la tarde fue a casa de Sasuke.

Naruto,se sorprendió al notar los sudores en la cara pálida del Uchiha cuando le había abierto la puerta.

Era como si corriera para esconder algo ...

La tarde fue " tranquila" ...

Sasuke ,primero , invitó a té y pastas a Naruto , viendo una película que echaban en esos momentos en la tele ...

La película era de misterio y terror, por lo cual , Naruto se agarraba a su " amigo" a cada momento, aprovechando la situación que le ira brindada.

A los pocos minutos de que Naruto escondiera la cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha , ambos se encontraban estirados en el sofá( N/a: les gustan los sofás a estos dos ¬¬) con sus lenguas echando un pulso .

Resumiendo, la película no tuvo mucho éxito .

Descansando de la lucha muscular , Sasuke le iba explicando con detalle y paciencia la teoría que Naruto no entendía de fisionomía.

Tardó media hora en entender como consistía el ciclo menstrual femenino y las hormonas que intervenían en dicho ciclo .

( - ¡ pero si no me interesa como le funcione " eso" a una tía! - se quejaba el rubio.)

Más tarde ,volvieron a probar el sofá , degustándose las bocas con lujuria.

Se estaba tan bien ... en un sofá,cómodos, con Sasuke tan cerca de él ... la persona que amabas te besaba y te acariciaba fervientemente , y él no podía más ... el miedo al rechazo amoroso le negaba dar un paso que gustoso lo daría con aquel moreno de ojos negros.

Cuando iba a anochecer, Sasuke lo acompañaba a la puerta de su casa , con una sonrisita en los labios.

- lo he pasado muy bien jejeje - reía el Uchiha, acariciándole una mejilla .

- yo también ...- Naruto se sonrojaba , los rayos anaranjados del sol, al atardecer, reflejaban en su espalda.

- jeh ... - Sasuke se inclinó hacia él, besándolo esta vez suavemente en los labios .

Naruto se lo quedó mirando, Sasuke lo imitó ... los ojos de ambos brillaban con una luz muy extraña .

(N/a : la luz del amor? o es que Sasuke está demasiado cachondo? UU...)

Evitando la mirada oscura, el ojiazul miró al suelo,con la mano hizo un gesto de despedida y dio media vuelta .

- Naruto ...- Sasuke suspiró, observando como su amado se iba por las calles de Konoha .

Cerró la puerta.

Naruto,por su parte, se tocaba el pecho, apretándoselo con fuerza.

- te quiero ... - se estremeció ligeramente , el sol estaba desapareciendo - no sé si estará bien esto que estamos haciendo,pero lo necesito...

La brisa corría por las calles moviendo las hojas de los árboles.

- ahora que he probado tus labios ... solo me queda esperar más ... - sonrojo .

Dio un par de sacudidas con la cabeza .

- kuso ... soy un dobe , bueno, mañana lo veré en clase - sonrió - ¡ Que no se me olviden las galletas esas!

Y emprendiendo el camino, Naruto volvió a su hogar ... el sol había desaparecido , y la luna menguante empezaba a ocupar el cielo nocturno.

---------------------------------

Clases, nueva semana ...

Lunes a primera hora...

Con aspecto cansado y resacoso, los chicos hablaban entre ellos , en la ya aula.

Sasuke,sin embargo , había entrado en clase con una expresión triumfante en la cara.

Dejó su mochila cara a la pared y dedicó dos miradas de júbilo a sus rívales: Sai y Gaara.

El moreno levantó una ceja ante la sonrisa del Uchiha , imaginándose por qué el altivo chico estaba de tan buen humor .

( - maldito ladrón de fotos ... ¡ Con lo cara que és la tinta! - pensaba Sai maldiciendo)

El pelirrojo,por su parte, podía contemplar más cerca el recochineo de su compañero de pupitre.

( - ¿ no se habrá acostado con él?¡ Espero que no!)

Naruto, el cual había venido con Sakura( la pelirrosa y Naruto no habían comentado nada de la borrachera del otro día xD) y Sasuke( se ha agregado por fin) estaba feliz como una lombriz .

Miraba su paquete de galletas con entusiasmo, sin prestar la mínima atención a Sai, que lo miraba por encima del hombro,como si así fuera a ser capaz de leer el pensamiento del kitsune.

Shikamaru dormía , Neji se quejaba en voz alta de que le dolía la cabeza y quería estar en casa en vez de en aquel lugar ,Lee ,seguía con la borrachera del sábado noche.

El alumno de Gai,parecía que no dejaba de beber durante el sábado y el domingo , y ahora venía con el pedo a clase...

La puerta se abrió y una sillita de ruedas empezó a entrar al aula, haciendo ruido a su paso.

Llevaba la silla Kakashi sensei, y ante la sorpresa de todos,pudieron ver a un vendado completamente Jiraya .

-OO

- bu-buenos días ... - el sannin hablaba gangosamente , la faltaban algunos dientes , su aspecto era lamentable.

- ...

- ¡ MUAJAJAJA!

A los pocos segundos ,todos se empezaron a reír del peliblanco a carcajada limpia...

- hijos de puta ... - siseó amenazante , pero hablaba tan mal que la amenaza sonó más a humor que a temor.

- como podéis ver, Jiraya sama a aprendido la lección ...- carraspeó Kakashi,divertido.

- ¡ Y una leche! - como pudo, y retorciéndose un poco, el erosennin quiso alzar una mano.

- al final te vamos a enterrar, Jiraya sama, jeje - reía Kiba - no hagas esfuerzos tontos ...

- si no hubieras espiado a Tsunade sama¬¬ eres masoca - se quejó Naruto .

Un lagrimón mojaba la cara vendada del pervertido hombre.

- ¡ Dejadmeeee buahhh! ¡ voy a coger un trauma por vuestra culpa! - se echó a llorar en medio de la clase.

-...- goterones.

¿ por nuestra culpa? está loco perdido ...

Dos minutos después ...

- en fin sniff sniff , ¿ qué hicistéis con Kakashi en la última clase?

Se hizo el silencio .

- bueno ... - el chico de relleno número dos habló - alguién se folló una tarta , simulabamos que teníamos sexo entre nosotros y Naruto se vistió de chica mientras Sasuke la seducía ...

- ... - Jiraya asesinó a Kakashi con la mirada - así que aprovechas para hacer esas mariconadas en mi ausencia ¿ eh? grrr

- ¿ mariconadas? yo no lo veo así ...

Lee se puso en pie .

- ¡ Hemos traído las galletas, Kakashi sensei!

- ¡ eso!

- ¡ y yo!

- ¿ para qué son,sensei?

Ahora sí que el sannin había quedado blanco...

- les...¿ les has mandado traer galletas maría...? - tartamudeó,como si el ninja copia fuera el mismísimo diablo.

- bueno ... mmm sí jeje

- ¿ tú estás loco ?

- ... mmm ,¿ no? - Kakashi sudoroso.

- sabes muy bien que con ese jueguecito Itachi se volvió loco de remate ... los anbu eráis unos maricones perdidos¬¬

Sasuke levantó una ceja .

-¿ eh? ¿ qué pasa con mi hermano?

Los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes.

-¿ qué coño es el juego de la galleta?

Jiraya empezó a votar tan fuerte de la ira ,que pareciera que se iba a caer de la sillita de ruedas.

- ¡ Es una guarrada que los grupos más pervertidos de hombres juegan en noches de reunión!

- ...- alumnos .

- no lo pillo ...

- ni yo ...¬¬

- ¡ GROARG! ¡ EXPLÍCALO ,KAKASHI! YO ... NO...- cerró la boca con asco, como si fuera a vomitar - yo esas cosas no las explíco ..

- bueno ... aber ...- Kakashi se sentó en la mesa de profesores, rascándose la oreja con una mano - es un juego que en las noches de matanza ,hacíamos los anbu ... traer un paquete de galletas María( esas redondas, las clásicas) , masturbarnos hablando o viendo algo erótico y si uno se corría en la galleta, se lo comía el compañero de al lado ...

- OO - alumnos .

Sasuke ,con la boca abierta, parecía haber cogido un trauma.

( - no puede ser...- la imágen de su hermano le vino a le mente.)

- Itachi siempre tenía que comérselas , pobrecito ... UU - tono lastimero .

- ¡ ASÍ QUEDÓ EL MAMÓN! TRASTORNADO! COGIÓ MANÍA A LOS ESPERMATOZOIDES Y DECIDÓ CARGARSE A TODA PERSONA DE SU FAMILIA QUE HAYA SIDO UNO ¬¬ ¡ TODOS!- jiraya enloquecido.

Sasuke se puso en pie .

-¡ EH ! Nada de hablar de los espermatozoides de mi familia! ¡ mucho ojo!- levantó el puño agresivamente el Uchiha .

- vale ,vale ...- Jiraya gruñía - ¡ LO DICHO! ¡ YA PODÉIS GUARDAR ESAS GALLETAS PARA MERENDAR POR QUE AQUÍ NADIE HACE ESE ASQUEROSO JUEGUECITO!

-¡ NOOO! - Kakashi se puso de rodillas, suplicando al erosennin.- ¡ HACE AÑOS QUE NO JUEGO!

- Me la suda ¬¬

Entre los chicos, hablaban animados , suspirando por la negativa del sannin de pelo blanco .

- por una vez adoro a Jiraya sama.,..

- y yo ...

-¡ yo también estoy de su parte!

Sai, siendo como es él, tenía que intervenir .

(N/a: claro, le gusta chupar cámara al mamón ¬¬)

- pues a mí me gustaría jugar, jugué una vez hace tiempo está bien experimentar ...

- tú ya estás demasiado experimentado, muchacho ¬¬ - lo miró mal Kakashi .

- ¡ BUENO! ¡ A CALLAR Y A EMPEZAR!

- ¿ Y qué vamos a hacer hoy? - preguntó Neji ,con los pies encima de la mesa.

- vais a ... - expresión pervertida - ... jujuju, aprender a tocar ¡ PECHOS!

Por la fila de atrás , un pelirrojo se ahogaba con su propia saliva.

Sasuke se pasaba las manos por la frente xD.

- ¿ algún problema? ¬¬

- pues sí ... - Sasuke le ayudó a poder tragar con normalidad, dándole fuertes puñetazos en la espalda que casi lo estampan sobre Shino.

- ¿ cual?¬¬ y que sea rápido ...

- verá ...- el de la arena puso su cara más endemoniada, para ganar respeto o algo así - hay personas aquí que no tienen nigún interés en el cuerpo femenino, ¿para que narices vamos a tener que tocar pechos?

- sencillamente por que delante mía nos vas a tocar huevos ¬¬ así de claro ...

Gaara se puso en pie , encolerizado, dando un puñetazo en la mesa.

- ¡ QUE SOY GAY, COÑO! ¿ QUIERES QUE LO PUBLIQUE EN LA REVISTA " HOLA" O QUÉ? ¡ HABER SI TE ENTERAS!

- Bah ... pamplinas - grrr - no sabes lo que te pierdes ... como se nota que tu madre no te dio de mamar ... pringao ...

Gaara se iba a lanzar contra Jiraya , balbuceando : " yo lo remato!" ,pero Sasuke lo detuvo .

- bueno ,¿ y si en vez de criticar tanto a la familia de la gente empezamos con la puta clase?

Naruto miraba con disimulo hacia atrás, suspirando quedamente .

( - ainsss , me encanta cuando dice palabrotas ...¡ que vocabulario!).

A los pocos minutos, Kakashi había repartido unos sujetadores rellenos que tendrían que ponerse por mesa, así la pareja podría practicar.

-¿ de verdad tengo que hacer esto? que aburrimiento ... - shikamaru se quejaba, tocar era tan problemático y cargante , y más cuando tu novia tiene una buena talla .

- si que te quejas tío ...- gruñó Neji al Nara - si yo pudiera tocarle las peras a Hinata , bff otro gallo cantaría ... - el Hyuga daba vueltas a los bultos del sujetador, siguiendo las agujas del reloj.

- lo que tu digas tío ... demo ... creo que la tía que se acueste contigo se aburrirá un montón ...

Lee parecía que estaba amasando pan , concentrado totalmente apretaba el relleno con frenesí .

Chouji lo miraba con un goterón calléndole por la sien.

Naruto,por su parte , era quien tenía que imitar acariciar los pechos a Sai .

- no sabes ¿ neh? jejeje - se burlaba el del pelo corto .

- ¬¬ vete al cuerno , no me interesa tu opinión - daba vueltas con las manos el chico, sin saber como poder acariciar.

- ... ains ... una tía nunca disfrutaría contigo ,está muy claro ... UU encima que no tienes lo que tienes que tener no sabes tocar ... eres un desastre ¿sabes

La mirada azul se clavó en los ojos negros burlones .

- tranquilo , no te preocupes por mi poca maña, Sai, prefiero que me toquen ... ya aprenderé a base de práctica - le guiñó un ojo, y el moreno quedó callado completamente .

Sasuke, sonreía desde la mesa de atrás , había estado centrado en la conversación y aquella última frase le había subido la moral y deshecho los celos.

- ¡ eh...! - Gaara llamó la atención del Uchiha, ya que era él el que tenía que tocar al pelirrojo y estaba tocando los hombros en vez del " pecho"

- ¿ qué pasa? - se quejó Sasuke .

- estás con Naruto ...¿ no?

- ... - Sasuke acercó un poco las cejas, curvándolas a su paso - ¿ tendrías que saberlo?

- por supuesto ... ¿ estáis saliendo o estáis enrollados?

El Uchiha miró al suelo .

- pues estamos enrollados ...¿ algún problema? - esta vez lo observó, con burla y desafio.

Gaara suspiró quedamente, parecía indignado .

- pues sí, que yo podría ofrecerle una relación estable y mucho amor ... no como tú ...

- ...

- pero aún no tengo todo perdido - el de la arena sonrió y Sasuke apartó las manos del relleno sujetador - ¡ lo conquistaré !

- eso está por ver ...- si las miradas matasen .

- ¡ TIEMPO! - Kakashi había hablado - vamos a hacer otra cosa ...

Quitándose los patéticos sujetadores de encima, y dejándolos encima de la mesa, se disponieron a escuchar a los senseis .

- primero , el miércoles os haremos un exámen escrito ...

Quejas .

- sí , ya se que es una mierda,pero Tsunade sama es la que manda ... y ella hará exámen a sus alumnas y nos obliga a nosotros a hacerlo ...

- joder ...

- menudo asco ...

- ¡ VIEJA TSUNADE!

- Pero claro, si me traéis una peli porno y un jamón os puedo aprobar a todos jejejeje - prosiguió el peligrís rozándose la barbilla .

- ¡ BAKA! - Jiraya ya estaba chillando encolerizado , Kakashi le metió un kleenex ( un papel) en la boca para que se callara . - ¡ MHHHHHHHH!

- A callar, pesado ... bueno jeje - sonrisita pervertida - ¿ os acordáis de la interpretación del otro día?

Asintieron .

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron con disimulo... el Uzumaki se puso muy rojo, para la ira de Sai y Gaara.

- bueno hoy haremos otra jejeje

- ¿ y de que tratará?

- bueno ... de ... - amago de pensamiento - tríos jeje

- OO

- no pongáis esas caras, no vamos a hacer tríos de verdad ... que sosos que sois ... cof cof ejem , pues eso, tríos amorosos, pelea ... más claro el agua ...

- MHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Jiraya , morado como una berenjena.

- bueno ... - con el dedo buscó entre la clase futuros actores .- Shikamaru...

- joder ... - queja del Nara, se puso de pie y fue al encerado .

- Sai ...

- jeh

El moreno fue sin rechistar.

- Gaara ... tú también ...

El de la arena, fulminó a Sai con la mirada y fue al encerado con los otros dos, y sus senseis .

- bueno ... Gaara - jeje - ya que has dicho que eres gay , serás la mujer en este caso

- ¬¬- Gaara ( -¿ para que abro la boca?)

Una risa al final de la mesa, distrajo por segunos.

El ojiverde fulminó a Sasuke, que se reía de él con poco disimulo .

- bueno ... Shikamaru y Sai - se dirigió a los otros dos - seréis los hombres ...

- bien - Sai .

- ...- Shikamaru - siempre he sido un hombre UU ...

- flojo,pero hombre jeje - corrigió el ninja copia -¡ bien! ¡ Shikamaru , tu eres el novio , y Sai tu te metes por en medio!¿ de acuerdo?

Sai escudriñó al profesor .

- ¿ y por qué justo yo me tengo que meter por el medio? - sonrisa estúpida .

- por que es lo que haces siempre ¿ no? es rutina , no te quejes

Si Sasuke y Naruto hubieran podido , hubieran besado a Kakashi sensei .

- juh ... se nota que le caigo mal , no sabe disimular Hatake Kakashi - intentó vacilar Sai , poniéndose de pie junto a la puerta, mientras Gaara se sentaba junto a Shikamaru en la mesa de los senseis.

El pelirrojo aún miraba con fiereza al Nara , por hablar las intimidades de su hermana.

( - calma cuñao ... glups-. tragaba saliva el castaño)

Kakashi se quedó mirando a Sai,como si hubiera dicho algo muy absurdo.

- ¡ pero que dices chico! no me caes mal ¡ me caes fatal! jajaja, ¿ ahora te das cuenta?

- el sentimiento es mutuo - sonrió Sai.

- me alegro colega ,pero que sepas que te puteo de buen rollo ¿ eh?

- faltaría más jeje

Ambos se chocaron la mano .

Los demás alucinaban .

( - subnormales ... ¬¬)

- ¡ MHHHHH! - Jiraya xD.

- bueno ... ¡ empezad!

E hicieron la obra .

En ella , Sai venía a la mesa a decirle a Gaara que ¿ qué hacia con ese perdedor que no tenía polla? ( - que raro en él ...)

Gaara le decía que con Shikamaru tenía los orgasmos más intensos que había tenido en su vida, el Nara por su parte decía con modestia que no era para tanto .

Sai insultaba a Shikamaru , retándolo y vacilándolo para quedarse con la " bella Gaara" ,pero el Nara simplemente contestaba :

- quédatela, es muy cansina ... si me compras un coche en su lugar , te la regalo

Gaara le pegaba un bofetón a Shikamaru , le daba un patadón en sus partes a Sai y se iba sin los dos .

- bueno ...- Kakashi con un goterón- no se a luchado mucho por el amor de la chica ... pero bueno ...

El sonido de la campana tocar ,sonó y como si tuvieran pinchos en los asientos los chicos se levantaron y dispusieron a salir corriendo de la clase.

Kakashi le sacó el klennex de la boca a Jiraya, que empezó a maldecirlo a él y a su familia( N/a : que manía este jiraya de meter a las familias ...)y se lo llevó con su sillita de ruedas, fuera de la clase .

Naruto, sin embargo , se fue a casa con Sasuke... Andaron por el camino con Sakura , que esa tarde se iba de compras con Ino.

" - Tsunade sama nos obliga a comprarnos ropa interior sexy dice que es una buena técnica de seducción a los hombres ... "

Despidiéndose de sus amigos, Sasuke y Naruto pudieron quedarse solos , y excitados ( n/a: como no...) fueron a casa de Naruto y se enrollaron durante toda la tarde .

(N/a: en el sofá? pues no, en la alfombra de al lado del sofá xd jajaja casi eh? ajaja) XD

Cuando estaba atardeciendo, Sasuke se fue a su casa entonces y Naruto decidió que se daría una ducha antes de cenar ,ver la tele e irse a la cama.

El pequeño kitsune salía de la ducha con una toalla en el pelo , para quedarse sentado en el sofá frente a la tele y empezar a meditar sus cosas .

- ainssss ... Sasuke ... -suspiro - has estado increible esta tarde - se sonrojó .

Dejó la toalla a un lado, echando la nuca hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos .

- como sigamos así , en poco tiempo acabaremos haciendo " eso" - UU (N/a : si claro , pon cara de pena, bien que os liáis cada dos por tres grrrr¬¬)

- ¡KUSO! - Cuando más calmado estaba, que incluso empezaba a ver las haditas del sueño , Naruto dio un vote,recordado algo - ¡ SE ME HA OLVIDADO LA LIBRETA DE APUNTES EN CLASE!

Se pasó la mano por la boca, completamente asustado .

- justamente ahí ...¡ Tengo una hoja llena de SASUKE TE QUIERO ! SI ALGUIEN LLEGA ANTES QUE YO A CLASE Y LO LEE , SERÁ MI FIN !

Pudo imaginarse a Sai riéndose de él, al mismo Sasuke, contrariado alejándose de él ...

- Naruto ... yo ... pensé que solo nos estábamos divirtiendo ... has confundido todo ... - el moreno se alejaba de él, ante las risas de Sai y las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros .

- ¡ NO! - El Uzumaki se llevó las manos a la cabeza, negando con frenesí - kuso ¬¬ iré antes a clase , y así podré coger la libreta antes de que nadie llegue ...¡ sí, eso aré!

Y con esa idea en mente, y poniéndose más temprano el despertador, se fue a la cama.

-------------------------------

Naruto , llamó por teléfono a Sakura y a Sasuke, diciéndoles que no quedaba con ellos para ir a las clases esa mañana, ya que antes tenía algo importante que hacer .

El kitsune, corría por las calles , con el alma en vilo , dirección a la escuela, que en esos momentos estaba vacia.

Naruto se coló por la ventana , que dejaban abierta por la noche para que la clase se ventilara.

(n/a: ¿ quien querría robar allí? jajajaxDDD)

Jadeó , pesadamente y cerrando la ventana a su paso , meditó .

- bien ... ahora solo tengo k coger la libreta y quedarme esperando en el portal hasta que vengan los demás - siseó , se miró el reloj - uff, aún quedan veinte minutos ...

- y en veinte minutos se pueden hacer muchas cosas ... Naruto kun .

La puerta de la clase se había abierto en esos momentos, y con una sonrisa muy extraña y con una libreta muy conocida en la mano, estaba Sai.

- tú ... ¿ que haces aquí? - los ojos azules brillaron,con un miedo inquientante, la vista clavada en la libreta en las manos del moreno.

Sai abrió la susodicha y leyó en voz alta.

- Sasuke es el hombre más sexy, bueno ( a su manera) e inteligente del mundo ... como me gusta sentir sus brazos fuertes recorriendo mi espalda ... sus besos saben a café amargo ,pero excitante ... me encanta , lo quiero ... me muero por sus huesos - cerró la libreta.

Las piernas del muchacho rubio empezaron a temblar .

- tú ... - unas lágrimas impotentes y rabiosas surcaban de los ojos - dame ... ¡ dame eso!

El kitsune se avalanzó contra él , dispuesto a arrebatarle su libreta, pero Sai , concentrando chakra en las puntas de los dedos , le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

- ¡ KYAAA! - Un borbotón de sangre ensalivada salió disparado de sus labios, Naruto cayó al suelo .

Delante de él , Sai comenzaba a reír mientras se acercaba lentamente a él ...

- ayer , vi como te dejaste la libreta en clase , Naruto ... pensé ... - jeje - por que pienso ¿ sabes, y dije : mmm Naruto querrá recuperarla antes de alguien llegue a clase y la lea esta mañana así que ... - se cruzó de brazos - he madrugado y aquí estoy ...

Naruto temblaba en el suelo, aquel no había sido un golpe normal ... había sido un sello ... y ahora las fuerzas le fallaban, se sentía bloqueado completamente .

- ¿ qué quieres ... maldito?

Y el moreno se agachó al suelo, sonriente como él solo , agarró el mentón del frágil kitsune y susurró .

- quiero follarte...

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A: BUENO, EJEM EHEM OLA JEJE ... k tal? eeee , k son esos puños? y esas katanas? NOOOO NO ME MATÉIS uu se que soy cruel y he dejado un final muy IMPACTANTE ... PERO ES LO QUE TIENE uu

ESTAS PREGUNTAS OS HAGO :

¿ K PASARÁ ? AJAJAJA XDDDDDD , ¿ SE LO TIRA? NO SE LO TIRA? OS AVISO K CONMIGO TODO PUEDE PASAR, SOLO OS DOY UNA PISTA ... EL CAP SIGUIENTE NO TENDRÁ MUCHAS RISAS ...uu ( NORMAL ... XD )

Y BUENO, NO ME ENTRETENGO K SE K MUCHOS ESTAIS ESPERANDO EL CAPI,ASI K ... ME PONGOI A CONTESTAR REVIEWS .

PD : PRONTO LA OVA 2 DE PAPÁ NARUTO -. PRONTO CONOCERÉIS A LA HERMANITA PEQUEÑA DE SARU CHAN

PD 2: Y TB PRONTO TENDRÉIS UN ONESHOOT MIO, DE UNA MANERA UN POCO SADICASEXUAL Y PARTICULAR DEL ENCUENTRO DE SASUNARU EN EL MANGA ( CON SAI DE POR MEDIO) TITULO: MATÁNDOTE A SEXO

AHORA SÍ REVIEWS Y ACTUALIZO:

kya: ohayo wapa que cuando chuscarán? bueno, si has leido este cap te estarás cagando en mí asi que ... ajja de momento enrollados espero tu review neH? jejee

Kayri: ohayo k se esta liando la cosa? mas k se va a liar ahora muajjaa xddd , k si solo kiere polvo sasu? no mujer,pero tp va a admitir: coño k soy gay vale? y kiero estar toda mi vida junto a ti xd ajajja k se acabaria el fic mujer xd espero tu review neH? jejee

Paty: ohayo patyjajaja como amigo a sai partirle la cara? creo k a partir del siete son dos kien kerran partírsela xDDD Jjaja la verdad ( gota) y si, naru a caido con besitos, pero solo a enrollarse ejje eespero tu review neH? jejee

Vierna: ohayo wapa, y buen review eh? ajaja eee no he visto mucho american,dsolo una vez pero me traumó xd jajajay la tarta no era de manzana al menos sniffUU yo desayuno krispis normales nada raro ... ejjee xDDDD y bueno, algo bueno... te recuerdo como ha acabado el capi? ajaja xDD espero tu review neH? jejee

mahokuswettcandy : ohayo y cacho de nick eh? xd jaja todos los dias? no soy terminator tia xd jajaja xDDDDD aunk a mi tb me pasa cuando un fic me mola UU snifff sniff lemon? creo k no xDD besos si xd jajaja en el rico sofá a todas horas ajaja un musu wapa ,espero tu review.

Ada: ola wapaaa xd veo k te he traumado en el foro,peor como puedes ver al final no hago la guarrería de las galletaspero me apetecía hacer mención asi me metia con itachi un poco ajaja xDDD si en el ultmo review kerias matar a sai? ahora k...? y en l proximo? juass me callo XD ains madre,siempre hablo muchoUU un musu wapa espero tu review.

.-:Pilikita y Kororito:-. :ohayoooo esta vez he tardado una semana, pero es k tengo otros fics UU xd gomen ejejje me alegro de k te guste esta indecencia y k la sigas leyendo neH? besitos y espero tu revieew

- Nekoi: ola wapaaaa caramelitos de sainaru? nbueno... creo nk con este te vas a atragantar muajaja xDDDDDDD , me encantan tus reviews, me rio un huevo, y me encanta k te encante el fic ah! tengo k leer tu actualización, esta noche y como mucho mañana por la mañana( ocupaciones, malditas ocupaciones UU) y no, no han chuscado, se han liado ajaja xD musus, espero ntu review y nos vemos en el foro

- Yummy: ohayo wapa como te ibamos a mirar por se heavy? ser heavy es lo mejor coñoo ejeje ah k sepas k en el siguiente cap, incluiré otra canción de mago ejeje , espero k no kieras matarme con este final , jajaa musus y espero tu review

- Tifa: ohayo clarita siiii soy la polla pa dejar las cosas mal al final del capi xd jajajaa no kieres matarme? nseria rar k no kisieras xd jajaja xDDDD si, sasu salido salido pero sai más aun xd ajajja un musu wapisima ,espero tu reviee y nos vemos en el foro neh? chau


	7. que se te congelen los dientes

**Cap 7 - Que se te congelen los dientes :**

Y el moreno se agachó al suelo, sonriente como él solo , agarró el mentón del frágil kitsune y susurró .

- quiero follarte...

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, y desde el suelo mismo, Naruto propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Sai en la boca .

Jadeó dévilmente, vislumbrando la sangre caer por la comisura de aquellos labios burlones, goteando el suelo .

- juh... que valiente ...- se sacó la camiseta velozmente, lanzándola contras los pupitres ,dejando el pecho al desnudo .

- estás loco ...- tartamudeaba Naruto - no puedes hacerme nada ...¡ No puedes! - chilló con nervios.

Pero Sai parecía no escuchar, es más , se arrodillaba en el suelo quedando frente al ahora frágil kitsune, que temblaba ...

Con un dedo rozó la barbilla , acaricando la nuez , sintiendo los vellos rubiascos a flor de piel ...

- ¿ por qué no podría ?

- pues ... - el Uzumaki sentía una enorme bola taponar su traquea, sin dejarle casi respirar - por qué en un cuarto de hora todos llegarán ... Sasuke también - sendas miradas se compenetraron - te pillarán ...

- ...- silencio .

Tensión .

Risas .

- jujujuju- se pasó la mano por la boca con diversión - ¿ te crees que para metértela y lograr correrme en tu culo voy a tardar más de cinco minutos?

Atrapó el cuello tostado con fuerza, dejándolo contra el suelo, indéfenso y boquiabierto .

Los labios pálidos se acercaban amenazadoramente a la boca de Naruto , dejando escapar su aliento y lamiendo sus comisuras .

- me bastará poco ... no te dejaré chillar , solo quiero usarte y que sigamos la clase como si nada hubiera pasado ...- besó con fuerza, arrancando gemidos de dolor por parte del otro, le hizo sangrar de la fuerza que sus colmillos propinaba en la delicada carne.

Ojos negros perdiéndose en unas órbes azules asustadas .

- nadie puede desearte , solo yo ... - juh - y ... ¡ te desvirgaré! que reto más atractivo ¿ no crees? - deslizó las manos por los hombros, acariciándolos fervientemente .- no me hará falta ni desnudarte ... - besó el cuello, la clavícula fina y delicada - ... te atravasería el pantalón con esa hombría de la que careces ¡ PUTA TRAVOLO!

Sai rió mientras propinaba un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Naruto, el rubio chilló con fuerza y el moreno escupió en la boca de éste.

Del asco, Naruto echó saliva asqueado , casi vomita de la impresión .

Con más fuerza y lujuria que nunca , sintió cómo le eran elevadas las caderas, bajaban su chándal un poco, encontrándose con sus bóxers de hello Kitty .

- ¡ NO! ¡ SAI! ¡ BASTA! ¡ ESTÁS LOCO! - bramaba Naruto , con sangre corriendo por su nariz .

Estaba desesperado, nunca se había parado a pensar que simples burlas y acciones lujuriosas por parte de su compañero llegaran a significar algo más complejo y retorcido : una violación .

- ¿ qué pensabas? - El del pelo corto se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón, con brusquedad sacaba su miembro erecto y lo masturbó con fuerza - ¿ qué me contentaría con masturbarme con una foto tuya? ¿ qué solo me divertía metiéndome con la medida de tu polla? ¡ NO ME JODAS! El odio es amor, el amor es deseo , el deseo ... ¡ Es odio! - otro puñetazo, Naruto chilló , retorciéndose en el suelo , queriendo arrancar las baldosas de la clase con la punta de sus uñas , pero era imposible, resvalaba y era golpeado, le dolía la boca de los golpes recividos, su sangre marcaba el suelo , sus amagos de gritos eran ahogados con rudos besos .

- ¡ Sasukeeee! - chillaba Naruto, Sai le propinaba un cabezazo contra el suelo, para que Naruto se mareara , notaba el fuerte pene rozando sus labios - ¡ ayúdame! ¡ SASUKE! - lloró desesperado, sintiendo la vista nublarse , un trozo ardiente de carne le fué concevido en la boca, el rubito tuvo que chupar , a pesar de que se ahogaba.

- ¡ ÉSTO ES UNA POLLA! ¡ CÓMETELA! ¡ VAMOS! JAJAJA- Sai estaba enloquecido completamente - LUBRÍCALA CON TU SALIVA ANTES DE QUE TE PERFORE SIN COMPASIÓN!

Y obligaba a Naruto a metérsela entera en la boca, el chico quería vomitar, se ahogaba con aquella longitud, la repulsión, el odio hacia aquella persona , el desespero y la impotencia de no poder usar su chakra la consumía ... era el fin ...

- " ¿ por qué no me acosté con Sasuke cuando tuve ocasión? - se decía en sus adentros , cuando le fue retirado el miembro de la boca, el roce en sus caderas, como si buscaran algo se intensificaba - pude hacer el amor con él ... por qué por mi parte , abría sido amor ... aunque Sasuke no me hubiera correspondido en mis sentimientos , los míos abrían sido sentidos por él ... no me habría odiado por que ... es mi amigo - una imagen de Sasuke lo sonreía seductoramente , el olor de su piel en aquellos días de rollo , sus besos y sus caricias abrasantes - " Sasuke ... yo ... jeh ... quería hacerlo contigo por primera vez..."

Una luz blanca lo cegaba , le dolía mucho la cabeza , estaban masturbándolo fuértemente , pero no quiso abrir los ojos ... no quería mirarlo, no quería ver una risa maníaca que pronto se intensificaría en el momento en que lo penetraran ...

Acariciaban su virginal entrada con la punta de los dedos, el bóxer no había sido retirado, su pantalón de chándal seguía bajado hasta sus rodillas .

- ahora ... el gusanito penetrará en el agujerito ... disfruta ,Naruto kun ...

Naruto apretó fuértemente el pelo de Sai, chilló con fuerza .

- ¡ NOOOOO! - la punta del pene rozó su trasero y la puerta de la clase se abrió en aquellos momentos .

PLAF.

Un adormilado Gaara entraba bostezando en esos momentos, iba solo, restregándose las manos por los ojos y dejó en plena penetración a Sai .

El moreno miró hacia la puerta con furia, con su pene rozando la entrada encogida , Naruto , al escuchar el sonido de la puerta chilló de nuevo .

- ¡ Ayúdame!

El pelirrojo había quedado en shock , él iba tan tranquilo a clase , su despertador estaba mal y había llegado antes de hora... caminaba por los pasillos del edificio haciéndose la idea de dormir en su pupitre unos diez minutos más, cuando de repente ve al chico que lo enloquece en el suelo,con un cabrón entre sus piernas con la polla erecta rozando ciertas partes ...

Los ojos verdes se abrían de par en par ... exáminando .

- ¿ qué pasa ... aquí? - una brisa arenal ( de esas que ahi cuando hace levante en la playa xD) se extendía por el aula, mientras Gaara crujía sus nudillos .

Naruto aprovechó para empujar a Sai de encima suya, cerró las piernas y gateó hacia la pared .

Al moreno se le bajó la erección .

- ¿ qué que pasa? veo que aún crees en el cuento de la cigueña Gaara ... me decepcionas ... - jeje rió falsamente, ya que estaba en realidad bastante mosqueado por que le habían cortado el polvo - intentaba follar para estar a tono en clase y esas cosas ¿ sabes?

- no me digas ... - un brillo amenazador iluminaba los ojos verdes - ¿ quieres que te la casque con un poquito de arena? jejejeje sería divertido ... es dura y da placer ...

(N/a: casque, significaría masturbar, por si no lo sabe alguien jejeje)

- muy amable pero prefiero ir al lavabo un momento a hacerlo yo mismo, pero si lo que quieres es un trío podría hacer un hueco en mi agenda - hizo amago de sacar algo de la mochila ( - puedes decírselo a Uchiha también cuantos más mejor - Sai) , pero Gaara había dado un paso adelante y desistió de la idea -.¡ eh! no seas agresivo - pucherito - ¿no me digas que tú no lo habrías echo?

Ambos hombres miraron al ido Naruto, que lloraba en un rincón .

- ¡ NUNCA ,HIJO DE PUTA! ¿ POR QUIÉN ME CREES? - el del desierto echaba humo por los orificios nasales.

- pues que pringado ... las putas están para follárselas ... - miró a Naruto , que emitió un fuerte quejido de dolor e impotencia - ¡ No llores Naruto, otra vez será amorcito jejeje!

Pero mientras reía , un fuerte puño se estampó contra la cara del moreno, cayendo sobre los pupitres .

- ¡ eh! - Sai se puso serio - ¡ que mi cara vale oro!¡ nada de puñetazos ¿ eh? - juuuu, queja - yo de tí llevaría a ese kitsune al lavabo, antes de que venga la gente ... yo aré lo mismo ...

Sai se puso en pie, pasando por el lado de Gaara canturreando, dirección a la puerta para ir a los lavabos .

- vas a flipar ... - musitó Gaara con voz grave - lo juro ...

- jejeje ¿ y que vas a hacer ...?¿ decírselo a los profes? pobre Naruto ... será la comidilla de todo el mundo ... - un deje de picardía - o ... ¿ se lo vas a decir a Uchiha? ... mira que ... - juju- él lo defendería a muerte y ... perderías a Naruto ..- dió un par de palmadas en los hombros del pelirrojo - no seas bobo chaval ...

Y Sai salió de la clase sonriente, en esos momentos ,se escuchaban abrir los pestillos de la puerta principal .

Gaara, que había quedado consternado y pensativo, cogió a Naruto en brazos , restregó con la sandalia las gotitas de sangre que habían por el suelo y corrió dirección a los lavabos .

Pudieron escabullirse , mientras los pasos de personas subir escaleras se aproximaban más .

Gaara dejó a Naruto en el suelo del lavabo, hizo un jutsu escudo en la puerta para que nadie entrara (N/a: cosa k Sai deveria haber echo pero clarooooo la sangre de un tío cachondo no puede circular por dos lados a la vez ... cof cof . xd lo siento por el chiste malo a los chicos k leen mi fic,pero a algunos hombres si k les pasa eso UU para que negarlo ...) y abriendo los grifos a tope mojó el pelo y cara de Naruto completamente .

El rubio empezó a recobrar un poco la conciencia , los golpes recividos en la cabeza le habían aturdido demasiado .

- Sasuke ... - susurraba el kitsune , el pelirrojo sentía dolor al escuchar aquel nombre, abrazó a Naruto contra su pecho, besó su frente con fuerza - Sasuke ...

- no Naruto ...soy Gaara ... ya estás a salvo ...

Los ojos azules se entreabrieron pudiendo distinguir la cabellera pelirroja de su amigo de la arena, y unos ojos verdes preocupadísimos.

Sonrió .

- Gaara ... me has ayudado ... arigato ... - se estrechó más fuerte contra el pecho fuerte, con miedo , como si fuera a caerse en cualquier momento de un lugar muy alto, cuando en realidad tocaba el suelo .- Sai ...

- es un cabrón - gruñó - pero no te preocupes ... la venganza se sirve en plato frío ... - el odio crecía en las órbes verdes , potente , casi asfixiante - ... y así se lo congelarán los dientes a ese hijo de puta ...

- yo ... - se quejó Naruto , un par de lágrimas salían por sus ojitos asustados - he pasado tanto miedo - agarró con fuerza la camiseta - ¡ NO ME PUDE DEFENDER! ¡ HE SIDO DÉVIL! ¡ JODERRRR! - gritó impotente , y cayendo en el desespero , lloró .

Fuértemente , en los brazos de su amigo Gaara , con las emociones a flor de piel ... y ... con un poco de decepción ...

- " Sasuke ... no ha estado cuando lo he necesitado ... pero para liarse conmigo sí ... - sintió repulsión por su persona - ¿ es que solo sirvo como juguete sexual?" - los pensamientos se convirtieron en lamentos verbales , y Naruto espetó con fuerza .

- ¡ SASUKE , ¿ POR QUÉ NO ME QUIERES!

Y volvió a llorar, Gaara se separó de él , y Naruto se levantó a duras penas a meter la cabeza bajo el grifo, mojándose completamente.

La tristeza en el pelirrojo era muy grande pero ... - Sasuke ... - pero ... no quería perder, amaba a Naruto sobretodas las cosas ... no quería perder contra Sasuke Uchiha, que lo único que había echo es enrollarse con su Naruto - Sasuke no sabrá de ésto ...- se dijo para si mismo el de la arena - yo solo me encargaré de hacerle pagar a Sai ... Uchiha no sabrá ésto que ha pasado ... - sonrió un poco - soy un cabrón ... por que sé que aunque a Sasuke le cueste demostrarlo ... está tan enamorado de Naruto,como Naruto lo está de él ...

Y allí , en pie, quedó mirando como Naruto ahogaba sus desdichas con el agua goteando baja su nuca .

----------------------------------------------------

La clase había dado comienzo , a pesar de que Gaara y Naruto no aparecían .

Kakashi apuntaba la fecha en la pizarra calmadamente , ya que Jiraya había tenido una recaida , el pobre sannin se encontraba muy adolorido , y no podía ir a clases en esas circunstancias.

Los pobres alumnos, sin embargo, sentían pánico por comenzar una clase con Kakashi de profesor a sus anchas ... con lo peligroso y gay que podía resultar la lección .

Sasuke, había entrado de los últimos a la clase, y entornando una ceja se preguntaba dónde estaría Naruto que tardaba tanto, y mirando al asiento de al lado se percataba de que Gaara tampoco estaba allí .

-( - que raro ...¿ dónde estarán? aver si están juntos ...- pensamiento receloso del Uchiha)

Fijó la vista en la cabeza de un tranquilo Sai , que miraba al encerado como si no pasara nada .

Kakashi entonces dió media vuelta hacia sus alumnos, algunos brincaron , y sonrió .

- bueeeeno chicos jujuju, de nuevo Jiraya no estará hoy - se apretó los nudillos - ¿ sabéis lo que eso significa?

- ¿ qué nos vas a pegar una paliza? ¬¬ - questióno Shino muy calmado.

- mmm puede , si intentáis escapar de las lecciones de hoy ...

-... déjame adivinar ...- el chico de relleno número uno había hablado - tendremos que hacer mariconadas, como si lo viera UU ...

- ¡ Exacto ! mariconadas para maricones como vosotros que os negáis a aceptar que dos hombres pueden atraerse sentimental y sexualmente , los que os quejáis tanto seréis los peores al final ...

- lo que tu digas - clase ( goterón)

- bueno ¿ empezamos? - ojito feliz .

Sasuke levantó la mano entonces .

- ¿ qué pasa? - le permitió hablar el peligrís .

- falta gente - dijo con sequedad el moreno .

Kakashi miró de un lado a otro , percatándose de que justo dos asientos estaban libres, uno a mitad de la clase, justo al lado de Sai y el del final, compañero de Sasuke.

- verdad ... Gaara y Naruto ¿ No?

- Sí¬¬- gruñó Sasuke, con su gran disimulo .

- yo los he visto ir al baño antes de que llegaráis - comentó Sai - ¿ quizás estén hacienco cositas?

Varios murmullos se extendieron entonces entre los pupitres .

Sasuke fulminó a Sai con la mirada.

En esos momentos, y antes de Kakashi tuviera tiempo de decir algo para poder así picarse con el moreno de pelo corto, la puerta se abrió lentamente .

Las miradas se clavaron en un pelo rojo muy intenso , y en unos ojos verdes preocupados .

- buenas ...

- llegas tarde - espetó Kakashi - ¿ no tienes reloj o qué?

- no es eso ... - carraspeó el de la arena - verá Kakashi , he llegado antes de tiempo a clase y ... - las miradas puestas sobre él , Sasuke abría mucho los ojos, Sai sonreía ...como retándolo ... el de la arena lo fusiló con su expresión pero no dijo nada de él - y Naruto había llegado también , le dolía la barriga no deja de vomitar ...

Sasuke tuvo el impulso de levantarse .

- creo que sería mejor que lo acompañara a su casa y me quedara un rato con él ...

( - ¿ CÓMO QUE ACOMPAÑARLO A CASA? ¡ Y UNA MIERDA! PARA ESO LO ACOMPAÑO YO QUE ...¡ KUSO! SI VOY YO , PENSARÁN MAL ¬¬ GRRR ¡ QUE DILEMA!)

- bueno ... - la voz de Kakashi sacó al portador del sharingan de sus pensamientos - vé ... y que Naruto se recupere ...

El ojiverde hizo una reverencia, y cerrando la puerta , se marchó .

El lápiz en manos de Sasuke estaba partido por la mitad, la ira que sentía era muy grande.

- bueno ... después de la interrupción ,prosigamos ... hoy ... jejeje haremos clases de ... besos .

- ... - silencio .

- ¿ qué pasa , no sabéis besar?

Kiba levantó la mano .

- no es eso ... Kakashi sensei , más que nada es que solemos besar a mujeres, así que no se que coño pinta esta lección ... así de claro ...

- mmm - amago de pensamiento por parte del Hatake - pues ... va , más que nada por que a mí me da la gana , me apetece veros morrearos entre vosotros, así experimentáis cosas nuevas jeje.

- pues a mi no me gusta experimentar ... - se quejó Neji .

- pues lo vas a hacer, es cosa de tu destino , Hyuga .

- ¬¬ no metas a mí destino en ésto ... grrr

- ¿ y si tu destino es acabar con Rock Lee? - señaló al alumno de Gai .

- ¡ Y una mierda! - se quejó el favorito de Gai - ¡ Yo amo a Sakura san!

- ¡ Y yo a Hinata! - bramó a la vez el Hyuga .

- vaya ...¿ incesto sí y yaoi no? no se que es peor bonito ... - negaba con la cabeza Kakashi.

- ¡ NO ME LLAME BONITO!

- encima que lo piropeo ... bah , pamplinas, lo váis a tener que hacer de todas maneras ... - el peligrís señaló a Sasuke en esos momentos - Sasuke, ya que Sai no tiene pareja y tú tampoco , os sentaréis juntos hoy

Brisa ...

- ¡ Que bien! me emociono y todo - sonreía Sai.

- jeh, jeh ¿ estás de broma verdad , Kakashi sensei? - le temblaba el labio al moreno .

- pues no será interesante ver como deseáis arrancaros el labio en vez de besarlo , lástima que no he traído mi cámara digital sniff sniff UU la ley de murphy ... que se le va a hacer ...

Sasuke, dió un golpe en la silla y cogiendo su mochila se sentó de un goloe al lado de Sai .

- ¡ eh! menos humos, que las sillas van caras! - se quejó Kakashi .

- vete a la mierda , sensei ... grrr - gruñía éste , deseando matar a su profesor .

- bien - palmadita, Sai y Sasuke se miraban de maneras muy diferentes .

- - sai .

- ¬¬- Sasuke .

- me va a encantar probar tus labios ... seguro que son más ágrios que los de Naruto ... - picada venenosa - Naruto es ... muy dulzón ...

Los ojos negros se abrieron de par en par, mientras estrujaba una pierna de Sai con la mano .

- ¿ a qué te refieres , chulito? que coño sabrás tú ...

- jejeje mejor no te digo nada, ya te enterarás jejeje .

Eso no le estaba gustando nada a Sasuke, pero nada de nada .

(N/a: ya está oliendo ¡ huele sasuke! ¡ huele!)

- bueno ... - Kakashi se sentó en el pupitre, con las piernas sobre la madera y los brazos tras la cabeza - podéis liaros durante toda la clase, yo de mientras me daré una siestecita ... ya sabéis , besad boca, clavícula, lóbulo de la oreja , y si queréis cosas más íntimas por mí bien .

- ¬¬ va a ser que no ...

La práctica empezó .

Con algo de asco y timidez, los chicos empezaron a besarse, primero muy lentamente , y poniendo muecas raras con los labios, alguno que otro ...como Kiba empezó a echar saliva por la boca , asqueado completamente .

Chouji tragaba saliva, Lee se disponía a besarlo mientras tarareaba algo parecido a : - si a sakura san quiero besar otras bocas he de catar ...

- ¡ Vamos Chouji! ¡ probemos nuestra juventud ! - y agarrando la cabeza por la nuca , le plantó un señor morreo con lengua y de tornillo que casi asfixía al pobre gordito .

Shikamaru y Neji ...

- ¿ tú cómo coño besas si no mueves la lengua? - le questionaba el moreno al castaño cansino .

- ¿ neh? ah ... bueno , yo nunca muevo nada, Temari si encarga ... - miró a los vacios asientos de atrás , suspiró con alivio al ver que Gaara no estaba allí , ni lo había fulminado por el comentario.

- pues menuda mierda de hombre estás echo tú , seguro que Temari te pone los cuernos por insatisfacción sexual ...

- soy yo quien devería dejarla por cansancio sexual , UU el sexo es demasiado problemático , las mujeres no se conformar con nada ...

Sai y Sasuke ...

Se miraban fijamente , como si esperaran que cayera un billete del cielo, o más bien a decirse algo el uno al otro ...

- ¿ no me besas, Uchiha?

- ¿me ves con cara de apetecerme meter la lengua en ese agujero viperino?

- pero que picantón estás echo jejeje :D - el chico intentó agarrar la galta de Sasuke, pero éste le apartó la mano .

- tú sabes algo de Naruto que yo no sepa ...¿ verdad? ¬¬ - la temida pregunta.

-¿ yo? - se hizo el tonto Sai - jajaja tampoco te lo iba a decir si así fuera ¿ me crees tontito?

- no eres tonto, eres subnormal ...

- gracias me halagas ... sabes - acarició un poco la barbilla del Uchiha con los dedos - contigo ... no me importaría ser uke , jejeje ¿ por qué no quedamos un día y ... me follas ... ? luego , yo te follo a tí ...- acercó los labios entre abiertos a los cerrados y serios de Sasuke - y después ... nos tiramos a Naruto juntos - sonrisa excitada - uno por el culo ... y otro por la boca ... Gaara se la puede mamar a él jejeje ¿ qué te parece?

- que te voy a matar un día de estos - corto y seco .

- eres un soso, buenorro ,pero soso ... en fin ...¿ me besas?

Sasuke arqueó la ceja , pero ... una idea brillante le vino a la mente ...

( - ¿ y si...? )

Entonces, tomó de sorpresa a Sai , y estampándolo contra la mesa empezó a besarlo con ansia .

Sai gimió bajo el toque, buscando con las manos la espalda ancha de su ríval .

- mmmm - Sasuke besaba , lamía y olía los labios,cuello , y clavícula del otro moreno , Sai le agarraba del pelo - que apasionado ... mmmm - gemía Sai .

( - Naruto ... - olía - Naruto ... - olor ... - ¡ NARUTO!)

Se separó de Sai de golpe , dejándolo atrapado completamente , los ojos negros se enloquecieron completamente .

Una sonrisa triumfante pintó los labios del del pelo corto .

- ¿ pasa algo? - picardía .

Sasuke no dijo nada más , cogió su mochila , y pasando como un rayo por al lado de un Kakashi que se había quedado completamente dormido, se fué de la clase.

En casa de Naruto ...

Gaara tumbaba encima de la cama al callado rubio, que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que habían salido a escondidas del cuarto de baño.

El pelirrojo lo observaba , fijamente , intentando comprender el dolor que su amado estaría sintiendo en esos momentos.

Lo arropó con la manta hasta el cuello y acarició su frente, sudaba , parecía tener unas décimas de fiebre...

- te pondré un trapo húmedo con hielo, aber si así te baja la fiebre que tienes, Naruto ...

El Uzumaki simplemente asintió con la cabeza , no le apetecía mucho hablar .

- dormirás un rato ... hasta que tu quieras - le besó en la mejilla cariñosamente - yo estaré aquí contigo, no estás solo ...

El rubio volvió a asentir, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, seguramente recordando lo que había pasado ésta mañana .

El del desierto, envolvió el hielo en un paño y se lo llevó a la cama, se lo colocó en la frente, y cogiendo una butaca de la mesa se sentó a su lado .

Observó la belleza depresiva del chico rubio en esos momentos.

Estaba tan frágil ... la ira lo invadía completamente.

-¿ cómo puede ser posible que por calentón y lujuria allá intentado esto con Naruto? - siseó muy flojito el ojiverde .- que fuerte...

- mi libreta ... la tiene ... - empezó a jadear Naruto, que había cerrado los ojos y estaba semidormido.

- ¿ libreta? - preguntó el pelirrojo , acercando un vaso de agua para dárselo de beber.

- ¡ NO QUIERO QUE SASUKE LA LEA! - chilló el chico, empezó a llorar desoladamente - ¡ SASUKE NO ME QUIERE, NI SIQUIERA ESTÁ AQUÍ CONMIGO!- y expresó sus sentimientos tan fuerte y tan intensamente , que hizo añicos el corazón de Gaara.

- Naruto ... - los ojos temblando , apunto de sollozar también - ¿ lo quieres ... tanto?

- Sasuke ... - siseaba el chico - Sasuke ... sólo él , sólo él ... ¡ SAI NO, SAI NO!

Lo abrazó con fuerza, el rubio seguía consternado por lo que le había pasado, acalló el llanto y los temblores con sus propios brazos .

Algo pesado calló al suelo , Gaara se giró de golpe.

En esos momentos , Uchiha Sasuke estaba de pie frente la ventana de la habitación , subido a un árbol ... la mochila había caido abajo , miraba a ambos con odio descontrolado .

Apartando la cortina de un zarpazo irrumpió en la habitación y se puso en posición de lucha, dispuesto a enfrentarse a Gaara .

- ¿ QUÉ COÑO HACES? ¿ NO ESTÁ ENFERMO? ¡ NO TIENES DERECHO A ABRAZARLO!

El pelirrojo se separó del Uzumaki , que ante los gritos , abrió los ojos .

- ¿ pero qué ...? - al ver al moreno delante de su cama , quedó impactado .

( - Sasuke ...¿ acaso se habrá enterado de lo que me ha pasado? )

n/a: va a ser que no xDD jajaj el solo a visto a Gaara abrazándote y a tí en una cama UU .

- no es lo que te piensas, Uchiha ¬¬ no seas mal pensado - susurró pausadamente Gaara, sin cambiar de expresión si quiera.

- ¿ CÓMO QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE? ¿ ME CREES UN GILIPOLLAS O QUÉ?- chilló éste.

- pues sí - tranquilo -. Estaba cuidando de Naruto, cómo puedes ver tiene fiebre ...

Uchiha clavó los ojos negros en el febril rubio , éste agachó la cabeza, con verguenza .

- ( - Sasuke ...)

- de todas maneras ...- amenazante - ¡ NO TENÍAS POR QUE ABRAZARLE!

- Mira gallito - Gaara se estaba poniendo nervioso, y el vacileo se le contagió a él también - tu no sabes nada , así que cállate y pírate, que no pintas nada aquí ...

(N/a: uooo uooo aquí se monta xDD PALOMITAS)

- ¡GAARA! - se escandalizó Naruto .

Sasuke le propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Gaara en la cara .

El pelirrojo chocó contra la pared, y un pedazo de la defensa de arena caía grano a grano al suelo .

Los ojos verdes se abrieron amenazantes ante la violencia de su rival .

- ¡ NARUTO ES MI ROLLO, NO EL TUYO , EL QUE NO PINTA NADA AQUÍ ERES TÚ!

- Un rollo ...- siseó - ¡ CABRÓN! - el de la arena se abalanzó contra Sasuke y ámbos empezaron a luchar , lanzando un armario al suelo y rompiendo el cristal del tocador .

Naruto, como pudo, se levantó de la cama, con peligro de caer , para detenerlos .

- ¡ BASTA! - Agarró a Sasuke de los brazos .

- ¿ LO DEFIENDES? ¡ ERES MI ROLLO! ¡ NO VOY A DEJAR QUE MI ROLLO SE LIE CON OTROS , POR MUY AMIGO DE TODA LA VIDA QUE SEAS!

PLAF, bofetón por parte de Naruto .

- ¿ de que vas? - Naruto super serio - sí , he estado liándome contigo este fin de seman ¿ y qué? eso no significa que seas nada mío para que te pongas así ... a mí los orgullos me importan poco, Gaara es mi amigo ... y me ha ayudado , cosa que tú no estás haciendo ...

- ¡ Pero ...! - el Uchiha quería replicar.

Naruto le chilló con ira .

- ¡ Pero nada! ¡ ya te puedes ir largando de mi casa! en vez de venir pausadamente para ver como estoy y preguntarme que coño me ha pasado , tienes que venir montando escenas! ¡ paso de gilipolleces, estoy arto de ser un puto objeto!

- ¡¿ PERO DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO? - Sasuke se desesperaba, intentó hacerle escuchar a Naruto zarandeándolo - ¡ TÚ A MÍ DE VERDAD ME ...!

- ¡ CÁLLATE YA! - lo interrumpió Gaara, señaló la ventana con un dedo - deja a Naruto empaz por hoy ... está cansado ... no está para escuchar lo que tengas que decirle ...

- ¿ PERO SÍ PARA ABRAZARTE A TÍ? - de nuevo había perdido los estribos .

- vete ...- siseó Naruto entonces , agarró el brazo de Gaara, mientras se perdía en el pecho del pelirrojo - tú no me entiendes ... vete Sasuke ... déjame en paz ...

- Naruto ... - las lágrimas que caían de los ojos del Uzumaki estaban apelando el duro corazón del Uchiha - yo no...

- ¡ VETE! - chilló entonces .

Sasuke no dijo ni hizo nada más, dirigió una mirada de pleno disgusto a Gaara y salió por la ventana como había venido .

Se escuchó los saltos de árbol a suelo, cogió la mochila que antes había dejado caer y el ruido del correr finalizó la escena .

Quedaron de nuevo solos , Gaara y Naruto .

- Gaara ... yo ... gracias - se separó del pecho del pelirrojo .

- no hay de que-... - musitó el de la arena , acarició el sudado pelo .¿ quieres que te prepare algo para comer?

- no , gracias - negó con la cabeza- si no te importa ... me gustaría quedarme solo ... quiero ducharme, y descansar ...

- entiendo ...

Se separó de él .

- muy bien ... me iré .

El kitsune sonrió con tristeza .

- pero si pasa algo o necesitas alguna cosa, no dudes en llamarme ¿ de acuerdo? - le recalcó son severidad.

- sí ...- asintió - arigato .

- jeh - lo besó de nuevo, esta vez en la frente - te quiero ...

- ...- Naruto no dijo nada, más bien se sonrojó y miró al suelo ,apesumbrado .

Dolor, dolía, el no ser correspondido por la persona que amas es tán ... difícil, agobiante , asfixiante ...

- ¿ si mañana tienes ánimo, irás a clase?

- sí ...

- bien , hasta mañana entonces...

El de la arena cogió su tinaja y mochila del colegio y salió por la puerta, andando ( como las personas normales xD JAJAJAJA) .

Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse , el Uzumaki calló sobre la cama, los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, iluminados por la tristeza.

- ¡ SASUKE! - y lloró de nuevo ...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Por el camino a su casa, Gaara meditaba intensamente sobre los acontecimientos vividos en aquel día .

Estaba atardeciendo, y algunos shinobis y kunoichis paseaban en pareja por las calles de Konoha, se les veía tan bien juntos , pero él ... él ... no era correspondido.

Los gritos encelados de Sasuke le rebotaban en los oídos , las lágrimas de Naruto le perforaban el corazón .

( - se quieren ... ellos se quieren ... )

La risa de Sai, sus insinuaciones, el desprecio hacia Naruto, la miserable acción que había presenciado aquella mañana .

Cerró el puño .

( - si no dijera nada, Sasuke y Naruto ahora mismo estarían enfadados... podría estar cerca de él y darle mi cariño así ... incluso podría ganarme su corazón...)

Estaba a dos portales de su casa, los pájaros que volaban de los nidos al cielo, piaban con fuerza, la casa donde Gaara y Temari vivían, estaba a las afueras de la villa, era más apartamento que casa, pero se veía acogedora por fuera.

Picó a la puerta, esperando que su hermana mayor le abriera.

( - decírselo a Uchiha ... decírselo ... si lo hiciera ... él se encargaría de hacerle pagar a Sai ... decírselo o no decírselo... esa es la questión )

La puerta se abrió y una pálida y preocupada Temari apareció ante él.

- menos mal que llegas ...- tragaba saliva la rubia de la arena.

- ¿ qué pasa? - frío y calmado, no mostró preocupación alguna ante su hermana, entró en la casa, dejando su mochila en la puerta.

- tienes visita ... Uchiha Sasuke te espera en el comedor ...

Gaara frunció el ceño , sintió como si le pellizcaran el estómago, cogiendo aire y sin cambiar su expresión se dirigió hacia el lugar.

Temari lo siguió,con curiosidad.

Allí , sentado en el sofá de su casa, con una pierna sobre la rodilla y temblando ligeramente ( de la furia ) estaba Sasuke .

- Temari, vete ...- ordenó Gaara con voz de ultratumba.

La rubia frunció el ceño , quería escuchar , pero se fué de allí dejando a los dos chicos solos .

- ¿ qué haces en mi casa? - preguntó Gaara amenazante.

Sasuke se levantó del sofá , clavó los ojos negros en los verdes con amenaza y órden .

- vengo a que me cuentes que coño ha pasado con Naruto - siseó .- sé que algo ha pasado ... Sai hoy estaba demasiado dichoso ...

- ...- Gaara .

- se que tu lo sabes, has visto algo que yo no se ,y quiero que me lo digas ¡ Ya! - intentaba por todos los medios parecer amable,pero le era casi imposible, la voz pausada sonaba de todas maneras amenazadora.

- ¿ tendría que decírtelo? - picó Gaara, sonriendo .

Sasuke lo cogió del cuello de la camisa, estampándolo contra la pared.

- en clase emos tenido que besarnos y Sai sabía a Naruto ... y dudo que coma ramen , precisamente por las mañanas ...

- ...

- habla ... - furia.

- no tengo por que contarte nada, Uchiha ... te lo repito ... ¿ por qué te interesa? ¿ para que no te quiten el rollo ? que egoísta ...

- ¡ ESCÚCHAME! - el chillido fue atronador, tanto que el de la arena se calló la boca .

Se sorprendió entonces, unas lágrimas impotentes caían por los ojos negros del menor de los Uchiha.

- Uchiha ...- siseó Gaara, no lo podía creer ¡ SASUKE UCHIHA ESTABA LLORANDO!

- Yo ... estoy enamorado de Naruto ... - confesó , las manos le temblaban y dejaban la arrugada camisa enpaz ...

- ...

- necesito que me lo digas ...- se pasó las manos por la cara, secando las lágrimas derramadas, con mucha verguenza.

- Uchiha ...

- ¡ DÍMELO! - volvió a chillar, perdiendo la paciencia .-¿ QUÉ LE HA ECHO SAI A MI NARUTO? ¿ QUÉ?

El pelirrojo apartó las manos fuertes y pálidas de él , las echó hacia abajo, sus pensamientos se aclaraban por segundos ...

- ( a la mierda todo ... tengo que decírselo ... si Naruto me llegara a amar, que sea limpiamente ...)

- esta bien ... - susurró , el pelirrojo se sentó en su sofá, dejando a Sasuke en pie , mirándolo fijamente , pasándose las manos por la cabeza y agachándola, confesó - Esta mañana, al llegar a clase ...

- ...

- ... pillé a Sai... intentando violar a Naruto ...

CONTINUARÁ ...

n/a: buenas, sin efusividad alguna por bajón emocional doy por finalizado este capitulo... no se si kerreis matarme, o k opinaréis del capi,pero aki esta...( siento la seriedad, gomen ... no me encuentro bien)

¿ k ará ahora sasuke?

¿ se confesarán esos dos sus sentimientos?

¿ para ciuando un lemon de verdad?

doy las gracias por aki a todos los k me habeis dejado review: ** Kisaomi, Igni,pizza,rikuayaceres,paty,horita-zoldic,****Kin'iro Kitsune ,chy san,samurai malagueño,vicky chan.,nikaru chan,miaru,kya,yummy, kary,cris, naru narusewaga.,mara, vampire princess miyu,kotoko hyuga,fati chan, kasumita,tifa uzumaki.,nekoi, shira,haga ren potter,motikochan,amazona verde, helena15,kiomi,pilikito y kororito,maca chan15,shiga san,****mahokusweetcand****y ,ada chan, eva sama,kasumi,vierna, xuen,zahia y sei august .**

GRACIAS A TODOS Y SIENTO NO CONTESTAROS LOS REVIEWS COMO HAGO SIEMPRE, ESTOY MUY DESANIMADA Y NO ME APETECE HACER NADA. NO SE NI COMO HE TENIDO VALOR DE ACABAR EL CAPITULO...ESPERO MAÑANA LEVANTARME CON MÁS ANIMOS, BESOS A TODOS , Y SI QUEREIS , ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS.

GRACIAS POR VUESTROS ANIMOS Y ALAGOS, ME HACEIS MUY FELIZ ;)

LORE.HERMI18-BERGDORA.


	8. Carnicería en casa

**CAP - 8 - Carnicería en casa : **

Podía olerse, ¡ lo podía haber imaginado tan facilmente ...!

Esa actitud chulesca y depravada, esas miradas lujuriosas que no profecitaban nada bueno , los insultos irónicos , aquellas fotos comprometedoras ...

¡ Casi lo estaba diciendo a gritos!

El rostro sonriente de Sai brillaba en la mente del Uchiha, recitando alegremente : voy a violar a Naruto, voy a violarlo Uchiha ... aber si te enteras ...

Clavó el cerrado puño en la mesa del comedor de casa de Gaara, éste se vino abajo , destartalándose.

El pelirrojo observaba sin decir nada, su ira también era grande, pero era mejor callar y observar en aquellos instantes en que no sabía como Uchiha Sasuke iba a reaccionar.

- ¡¿ Cómo no le partí la cara antes! ¿ CÓMO HA PODIDO PASAR?- bramaba el moreno , que peligraba con sufrir un paro cardíaco.

- ...

Se abalanzó contra el silencioso pelirrojo , zarandeándolo con potencia,pidiéndole explicaciones.

- ¿ ¡qué es lo que sabes tú, ¡ dímelo!- ordenó .

El de la arena lo agarró de las manos, apretó para no ser apretado él y quedarse sin dedos de paso ...

- yo llegué antes de que consurmara su propósito , Naruto estaba en el suelo ... bastante aturdido, lo golpéo varias veces ...- explicó acompasando su respiración.

Ira.

- pero ..¡¿Cómo Naruto no se defendió!¡ Naruto es fuerte!

- lo se ... debió sellarlo ... Sai es bueno en eso ... - meditó, aunque las explicaciones no calmaban a Sasuke ni mínimamente .

El sofocado moreno estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa rota, diciendo malsonantes a diestro y siniestro .

- Naruto ahora está bastante afectado ... - le explicó Gaara - ¿ qué piensas hacer? spero que no se te ocurra ir a casa de Naruto - seriedad - tiene que descansar ...

Las palabras del de la arena hicieron detener al Uchiha de los ojos negros, arrugó la nariz con desagrado , pero al ver la luminosidad y preocupación del ojiverde no le contestó hirientemente ,como era hábitat en él .

- no ... no voy a hacer eso , lo que voy a hacer- apretó su porta kunais del pantalón - es ir a hacer una visita a cierta persona ... - y la voz de Sasuke se tranquilizó en aquellos momentos , bufó , respiró y una enigmática sonrisa surcó de sus perfectos labios temblorosos.

Gaara levantó una ceja con curiosidad .

Temari ,desde la cocina, alucinaba con la situación y gemía por lo bajo por su mesa destrozada .

- ¿ qué estás maquinando Uchiha...? - preguntó - por que sea lo que sea - juhhh - quiero ayudar ...

Moreno y pelirrojo se miraron entonces , aunque fueran rívales, ambos estaban furiosos por el daño que le había echo Sai a su rubio ...

Acercándose con decisión, chocaron las manos , sonrientes ...

- ven - le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara - que te voy a contar lo que vamos a hacer ...

-------------------------------------

Toc,toc,toc...

Sai apartó la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador .

El joven y pervertido muchacho estaba teniendo cyber sexo con otro chico por un chat y el sonido de llamar a la puerta de su casa le fastidió el festín .

- tsk - gruñó -¿ quién será?

Levantándose y abrochándose la cremallera del bajado pantalón oscuro fué a abrir y se llevó una buena sorpresa al ver ante su puerta a dos personas que no esperaba que fueran a su casa.

Sasuke Uchiha y Sabakku no Gaara, con unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja .

Sai frunció el ceño levemente, ese cuadro no le pintaba para nada .

- ¿qué hacéis aquí con esas caras de tontos? que yo sepa no soy papá noel ... - espetó el chico tocándose el pelo .

Sasuke se lanzó encima de él, abrazándolo fuértemente .

- ¡ Mi querido amigo Sai!

- OO - Sai ( - ¿ que se ha metido este tío?)

Y Sasuke agarró el rostro del chico del pelo corto y lo besó en los labios con desespero, metiéndole la lengua en la boca hasta el esófago.

Gaara miraba y sonreía como un bobo .

Sai , al igual que alucinado , sintió como su vena pervertida empezaba a incharse , y las hormonas a ebullir a mucha presión, correspondió el beso .

Sasuke lo empujó hacia dentro de la casa y entrando Gaara seguidamente , cerraron la puerta del hogar.

El Uchiha se separó del pálido pervertido, penetrándolo con la mirada .

- lo he pensado mucho ... - le rozó los labios con los dedos, voz lujuriosa - tus propuestas ... y ... - mordida insinuante del labio inferior- y juju queremos hacer un trío contigo ... - lo miró de arriba a abajo.

La cara de Sai era un poema , si ya de paso hubiera estado Naruto allí se le caen los calzoncillos .

Gaara se acercó , asintiendo con la cabeza y le dió una palmada en el trasero .

- sí , jejeje, queremos probar ese culo ;)

- ...- boca abierta - ¿ en serio? ( ¡ no puede ser, quieren follar! )

(N/a: me limito a no dejar comentarios, leed,leed jejeje)

- sí ... jejeje con Naruto lo tenemos claro ...- decía ronroneante el de la arena, masajeaba los hombros de Sai .

- hemos hablado con él ... de lo de esta mañana - un brillo intenso en los ojos del Uchiha .

Sai quedó mas serio entonces.

- ah ... - mirada a Gaara - ¿ se lo contaste?

- no - sonrió Gaara - Naruto lo hizo ... y la verdad ... se ha pasado ¡ y mucho!

Sai miraba de Sasuke a Gaara y de Gaara a Sasuke .

- no se decide por nadie - Sasuke se sentó en la silla del ordenador, miró la pantalla - vaya , chats porno jeje ¡ te lo montas bien!

- pues claro - Sai orgulloso .

- pues eso ...- Gaara seguía hablando, mientras jugueteaba con el pelo oscuro - nos ha mandado a Sasuke a mí y a tí a volar ... no quiere nada, así que ...

El de la arena esperaba que Sasuke continuara la frase,pero el Uchiha estaba muy entretenido mirando el fondo de pantalla de Sai ...

La pierna le temblaba, tragó saliva, miró a sendos chicos que estaban de pie y sonrió .

- así que , podemos divertirnos nosotros tres ¿ qué te parece?

- ... - Sai quedó en silencio, estaba analizando a los dos jóvenes - ¿ tendría que fiarme de vosotros? ¿ cómo no se que en un momento u otro no me pegáis una paliza?

Había pensado , el moreno de pelo corto no podía imaginarse que todo fuera a ser tan perfecto .

(N/a: menos mal! la sangre le llega a la cabeza a este hombre...)

Sasuke no dijo nada, se balanceaba en la silla , buscó la mirada de Gaara , y los dos se levantaron y caminaron hacia él .

El Uchiha pasó las manos por los hombros, despojó con delicadeza la camiseta negra , el pelirrojo rozaba la cinturilla del pantalón .

- llévanos a tu cuarto ... somos hombres, necesitamos sexo y sabemos que tú eres un vicioso de lo peor ...

- ... Uchiha ... - el otro temblaba, las emociones y el deseo se le habían disparado ( ¡ Que sensual era ese Uchiha1)

- ... - acercó sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja, lo mordió ,susurró - verás que estar en la cama conmigo será mucho mejor que chuscar al usuratonkachi ...

- jeh ... - rió el otro , se agarró al cuello del portador del sharingan - tienes razón, es un puto virgen reprimido ... a éste paso el primero que pasé se lo tirará jejeje

- ... - simulada sonrisa .

- te haré caso - miró atrás , Gaara observaba , lamiéndose los labios - os haré caso ... así de paso te perdono por el puñetazo que me diste esta mañana Gaara ...

- será un placer - contestó el de la arena .

Sai volvió a besar los labios de Sasuke, desesperado y hambriento .

El Uchiha lo cogió a peso y se lo llevó hacia la habitación más proxima .

Lanzándolo en la cama empezó a quitarle la camiseta, Gaara se agregró y le empezó a quitar los zapatos y calcetines .

Los roces eran inevitables , se desabrochó su camisa él mismo , mostró su fuerte pecho a Sai , que gimió bajo de él .

- pero que bueno que estás ... - se agarró a los brazos fuertes atrayéndolos hacia sí .- ¡ ohhh!

Gaara bajaba los pantalones , mientras le lamía las piernas al muchacho de los ojos negros a su vez .

- sois la polla ... ufff, ¡quiero que follemos toda la noche ...!

- jejeje así será , así será ...- susurraba el de la arena .

La seriedad en Sasuke era total , bajó los calzoncillos del chico de un tirón y una expectante erección se alzó ante él .

- no está nada mal ... - ronroneó el ojinegro .

- jejeje más que Naruto tengo ... - siseó con burla.

- eso cualquiera ...- corroboró entre dientes Sasuke , Gaara abría mucho los ojos mientras se colocaba detrás de Sai , masajeando su espalda.

- jajajaja ¡ sí! ¡ aparte de frígido , poco dotado! ¡ que tipo más baka , jajaja no se como puede excitarme tanto una cosa así !

- Ja , ja , ja ...- no pudo más , la risa falsa salió de sus labios haciendo eco .

Sai palideció , Gaara lo apretó tanto de la espalda que casi no podía respirar .

- ha sido muy bueno el chiste y muy denigrante probar tu infectada boca, Sai ...- duras palabras, rencor en cada sílaba .

- no puede ser... Uchiha , tú ... ¿? ... - los ojos negros abiertos de par en par .

- exacto ... me he enterado de lo que has intentado hacer a MI Naruto ... y ... - se sacó algo del bolsillo.

Un afilado kunai resplandeció bajo la luz de la lámpara del techo .

- ¿ pero qué vas a...? - Gaara lo agarraba para que no pudiera escapar .

- como castigo ... voy a cortarte la polla ... - brillo vengativo modo 1.

- OO ¡ NO, NI SE TE OCURRA!- por una vez en la vida, Sai tuvo miedo, los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas ante la proximidad del arma .

- ¿ que no? Jajaja ¡ Sabías con quien te estabas enfrentando puto cabrón! - le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago - ¡ PAGARÁS LO QUE LE HAS ECHO A MI KITSUNE, Y NO PODRÁS FOLLAR NUNCA MÁS!

- ¡ NOOOOO! ¡ POR PIEDADDDD!

- JAJAJAJA - risa maniaca - ¡ CARNICERÍA A DOMICILIO!

Y de un golpe de kunai , el erecto miembro se cortó de raiz, callendo sangrante encima de la cama .

- ¡ NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - grito ensordecedor .

(N/a: MUAJAJAJAJAJA POLLA VAAAA! XDDDD JÓDETE!)

Gaara lo soltó entonces, estallando en carcajadas .

Sasuke miró el pene cortado con asco y lo empezó a sacudir, dejando machitas de semen y sangre por los muebles ,sábana y suelo .

- podríamos dársela a algún perro ... - siseó el Uchiha .

- ... pero se envenenaría - previnó Gaara .

Sai se colocaba las manos en sus genitales capados, retorciéndose del dolor .

- mmmm o hacer un puesto de frankfurt , pero quien se la coma cogería un trauma ...

- sí ...UU

- así que ...

- ¡ MI POLLAA! - lloraba Sai, dos cascadas inmensas le caían por los ojos .

- ... - Sasuke se acercó a la ventana - la tiro por la ventana y ya está jejeje- y lanzó el pene volando , al quinto cielo .

- ¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - de rodillas , con solo los testículos colgando bajo su pelvis, el dolor increíble .

(N/a: juas ,juas y juas ...)

Sasuke y Gaara se colocaron la ropa y satisfechos fueron hacia la puerta, para marcharse de una vez .

- bueno Sai - se despedía Sasuke - creo que con ésto estás advertido, a la próxima te mato y hago una charcutería con tus pedazos ... y va en serio ... ;) así que menos tocar los huevos ajenos por ahí ¿ eh? jejejeje que la vida de uno va cara, sayonara .

Gaara se despedía feliciano con la mano( sin que Sasuke se hubiera percatado había guardado en su inseparable tinaja cierta libreta ...) y ambos chicos se fueron, cerrando de un portazo .

Sai chillló con desesperación , su pene había desaparecido , su vida no tenía sentido.

----------------------------

Frescos como un par de lechugas , Gaara y Sasuke, al día siguiente se vieron por el camino en dirección a las clases de educación sexual y decidieron caminar juntos n.

Cómo Sasuke no sabía si Naruto iría a la clase o no , desistió en su idea de ir a buscarlo , ya iría con Sakura si decidiera levantarse de la cama .

El Uchiha hizo una veintena de intentos por que Naruto le cogiera el teléfono anoche,pero sin resultado alguno.

Gaara por su parte se sentía liviano de que su relación con Sasuke estuviera mejor , ya no había tanta tensión entre ellos ...por ahora xD.

( - por suerte también pude arrebatarle esa libreta ... - opresión en el pecho -. Sai podría usarla como beneficio para algo , enseñarla a los demás ... o ... - observó a Sasuke, que iba a su lado - a él ... ese sería el fin de mis esperanzas- tragó saliva - Uchiha también ama a Naruto ... )

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del edificio se sorprendieron al ver un gran revuelo .

El grupo de chicas cogía a una exageradamente enfadada Sakura, que llevaba una katana en la mano .

Los chicos , alucinaban, Naruto, junto a su mochila abrazado esperaba sentado en el columpio a que abrieran las puertas de las clases .

- ¿ Qué pasa? - questionó el del desierto ante la furia pelirrosa .

Sakura ,al ver a Sasuke se avalanzó contra él , agarrándolo por los hombros.

- ¡ TE HAS ENTERADO1¿ Verdad? - chillaba con ira - ¡ VOY A MATAR A SAI, SASUKE! ¡ AYÚDAME!

La katana peligraba con cortar la cabeza de alguien .

- no va a ser necesario ... - contestó simplemente el Uchiha.

Naruto, que se columpiaba en soledad levantó un poco el rostro,sorprendido de las palabras de Sasuke .

( - ... él ... ¿ lo sabe? )

- ¿ CÓMO QUE NO? - la ojiverde parecía histérica - ¡ LO QUE LE HA ECHO A NARUTO NO TIENE PERDÓN!

- ¿ Pero qué le ha echo a Naruto? - preguntaba Kiba, que como el resto de chicos , ellos no sabían nada .

- cuanto misterio ... - se quejaba Chouji .

- ¡ CONTADNOS, SAKURA SAN1 - Lee abrió los brazos a Sakura - ¡ Cuéntame y así te consuelo!

Sakura le pegó un puñetazo al alumno de Gai,por plasta , y siguió ladrándole a Sasuke .

- ¡ No estoy para bromas! ¡ Voy a cortarle la cabeza!

- ¿ qué pasa? ¿ nadie entra hoy? - Jiraya , con su sillita de ruedas, y bastante mejor que la última vez (tenía una venda menos xD ) , salía a las puertas para ver donde narices se habían metido los alumnos - Kakashi se está echando una siesta por vuestra culpa ...¬¬

Pero Jiraya ,solo encontró a Sakura con una katana en mano y tirando del cuello de Sasuke, más Lee en el suelo .

Goteron.

- ¿ Haruno ... que no quieras nada con estos chavales no significa que los tengas que matar?

-¬¬ - gente .

- ¿ haber quien le ha contado el chiste del tampax? - preguntó el sannin- ¿ quién ha sido el desgraciao?

- ...

Bajando la katana y con aspecto abrumado y avergonzado por una sannin&sensei tan ignorante , decicieron entrar cada uno en sus clases .

Sasuke hizo amago de esperar a Naruto ,pero el rubio se entremezcló entre los demás chicos y chicas, evitando el encuentro con el moreno .

( - Naruto ...- susurró en sus adentros , se preocupó - tengo que hablar con él sea como sea ... )

Entraron en el aula despertando a Kakashi, que dormía con las piernas encima de la mesa , y se fueron sentando cada uno en sus asuntos .

- Naruto está muy triste ... - le susurró Sasuke a Gaara en el oído,cuando los dos se sentaron .

- eso parece ... - ambos observaron como el Uzumaki se sentaba en su asiento, escondía la cabeza bajo sus brazos cruzados y se apartaba lo máximo posible de la mesa de al lado.

Sai no aparecía .

- no lo parece ... - le corrigió el portador del sharingan - lo se ... lo conozco demasiado ...

Y esa frase provocó de nuevo los celos de Gaara, agachó la cabeza y miró a su mesa,como si ésta fuera muy interesante .

- falta alguien ¿ no? - Jiraya miraba a la mesa donde estaba Naruto , faltaba Sai .

- sí , falta un hijo de puta - contestó Sasuke - pero dudo que venga hoy ...

La expectación por saber que había pasado para que Sasuke Uchiha dijera eso era enorme .

- yo se algo ... Temari me llamó anoche por teléfono ...- le comentaba en voz baja Shikamaru a Neji, su compañero - algo de que iban a ir a casa de Sai a cortársela ...

Neji se pasó una mano en la boca escandalizado .

- ¡ Dios! - se pasó instintivamente las manos por los genitales - ¡ Tengo que decírselo a Lee! ¡ Lee!- llamó al de verde .

- ¿ quéeee? - como Pedro por su casa XD .

- Shikamaru sabe que ha pasado ¡ Luego te lo cuento! - en medio de toda la clase .

- ¡ YO QUIERO SABERLO! - Kiba .

- ¡ Y nosotros! - chicos de relleno .

- a mis moscas no les importaría enterarse ... - siseó Shino .

Kakashi dió un golpe en la mesa para hacerlos callar.

- ¡ PERO SERÉIS CHAFARDEROS! ¡ LO QUE LE HAYA PASADO A SAI NO OS IMPORTA! - seriedad.

Los chicos se callaron de golpe .

- Sasuke - se dirigió a su ex alumno - después de clase me explicas que ha pasado ¿ vale? seguro que es cosa de Naruto, por eso no quiere levantar la cabeza de la mesa ... - discreción total .

Naruto miró con rabia a Kakashi .

- vete al diablo Kakashi sensei ... - reprimió el lanzarse contra el ninja copia .

- vale, vale ... bueno cof,cof ... ¿ empezamos?

Toc,toc ...

Alguien llamò a la puerta, y seguidamente Tsunade sama apareció en el aula , seria e intrigante .

Jiraya intentó huir con la sillita de ruedas, tratando de esconderse detrás de Kakashi .

- ¡ Yo no he sido! - chilló el ero sennin con pánico .

La quinta miró con desprecio y desconfianza al sannin del pelo blanco .

- ¿ qué habrás echo tú ahora ... pervertido? ... en fin,no vengo a por tí - clavó la vista castaña al final de las mesas - Uchiha Sasuke,¿puedes salir fuera de la clase un momento ,porfavor?

El moreno se levantó sin dudar, y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos , modo pasota total , salió de la clase, con la rubia cerrando la puerta tras de él .

Naruto observó con curiosidad la escena, preguntándose por que la Hokage había llamado a Sasuke en privado ...

Cuando éstos quedaron fuera, Sasuke se encontró cara a cara con un Sai bastante serio, con expresión adolorida y rabiosa en el rostro.

- vaya ... ¡ Sai! jejeje ¿ cómo tú por aquí? pensé que te irías al país de nunca jamás y no volverías jejeje - se burló Sasuke .

El moreno apretó los puños, Tsunade intervino .

- veamos ... anoche , el joven Sai me hizo una visita... Sasuke, estaba desesperado y con su pene lleno de barro en una mano ¿ sabes por qué? - le preguntó la rubia de brazos cortados.

- pues ...- el Uchiha pensó - no, creo que sufro de Alzehimer ...

- ¡ ME LA CORTASTE CABRÓN! - bramó Sai .

Media clase se movilizó ante el grito,pegándose la oreja a la puerta, Kakashi el primero .

Un alboroto de voces diciendo cosas como : " se la ha cortado!" se escuchaban desde dentro xD.

- eso mismo ...- prosiguió Tsunade -¿ no ves un poco fuerte que hayas echo algo así? he estado toda la noche restaurándosela ...

( - ¡ JODER! ¡ YA TE VALE VIEJA TSUNADE!¬¬ - se cabreó Sasuke para sí)

- pues no recuerdo tener una afición semejante ... aunque él si tiene aficiones que hacen daño ... - miró fijamente al moreno enfurecido, la ira mutua se palpaba en el ambiente .

- lo se ,lo se, - la rubia bufó - me dijo anoche que se la cortaste por intentar acostarse con Naruto ...

- ¡ VIOLARLO! - corrigió Sasuke, y sus sentimientos, aquellos que intentaba controlar a base de ironía salieron a flote - ¡ MERECÍA ESO Y MÁS!

Entonces la Hokage se giró hacia Sai, con los ojos muy abiertos .

- ¿ DEMO? ¡ ESO NO ME LO HAS CONTADO,SAI! - bramó la rubia .

- jejeje - sonrió el chico - ¿ tengo cara de tonto? yo sólo quería volver a tener mi preciado aparatito ...

- ¿ me deja matarlo? - se ofreció Sasuke .

Pero Tsunade lo detuvo con un brazo .

- no, no tranquilo ... no va a correr sangre - la mujer sonrió - mira muchacho , yo no suelo matar a nadie ... por eso te libras ...

Dentro de la clase se escuchaba una voz chillando : "¡ MENTIRA"! xD.

- ...- mirada seria a la Hokage .

La mujer acercó la mano al pantalón del muchacho , apretando muy fuerte al delicado pene .

- pero si tocas a Naruto Uzumaki de nuevo , te arranco el implante ... pero no a base de kunai como Sasuke, sino con mi propia mano

- ...

- y esa vez si que nadie te la podrá reinsertar ¿ queda claro?

- sí ... - acabó asintiendo Sai .(N/a como para decir que no ...)

- chico listo

- ¬¬ - Sasuke - yo lo mataría por listo ...

- no vamos a mancharnos las manos de sangre , bueno - se dirigió a Sasuke - puedes volver a la clase ...

Un tumulto de pasos y saltos se escuchó , todos regresaban a sus sitios xD

- y tú ... jeje estarás meses sin poder tener sexo ni masturbarte orinarás y con dificultad jejeje - sonrió triumfante Tsunade .

Ahora si que Sai abría los ojos como platos .

- ¿ quéee? OO

- lo que oyes nada de pajas , nada de sexo jejeje ¡ o eres uke durante mucho tiempo,o nada! jujuju , bien - se miró el reloj- mis alumnas me esperan ... si una pelirrosa te ataca por sorpresa con una katana, me alegraré por ello ;)

Y Tsunade partió hacia su clase, diciendo adiós con la mano .

- ¿ feliz? - arqueó los labios el chico pintor .

- mucho jeje , aunque te mereces más ...

- que te den, Uchiha ...

Sai abrió la puerta de un golpe y todos silvaban en esos momentos .

Naruto apartó la mesa y silla del pupitre de al lado, alejándose por completo, todos miraban a Sai, con sorpresa o desprecio .

Sasuke, subió a su asiento , sonriente .

- bueno ...- Kakashi fué el primero en abrir la boca - si no puedes hacerte pajas, ni follar ni nada, no se para que narices estás en nuestra clase, chico jejeje

-¿por que me sale de los huevos ¬¬ ?- agresividad total en Sai .

- bueno... si, eso es lo único que te queda decente ... aunque si te pones chulo conmigo también te puedes quedar sin ellos ¿ eh? - le guiñó un ojo - ya sabes, de buen rollo ... como siempre cuando hablo contigo ...

- si buen rollo, recivido ... - el chico deseaba matar a ostias a más de una persona .

Miró con ira a Naruto y siseó con repugnancia : " puto kyubi..." , pero nadie más que Naruto lo escuchó , o más bien leyó sus labios .

- bien, peleas y cortarintimidades a parte, ya que queda poco tiempo de clase , os repartiré unos formularios ... - explicó Jiraya - en la primera hoja - enseñó - son preguntas que las chicas de la clase de tsunade suelen preguntar mucho, y quiero que las contestéis como hombres que son ...

Una mano se levantó.

- ¿ sí Lee? - Voz cansina en el sannin.

- ¿ las leerán ellas luego? - babas y emoción .

- sí¬¬

- ¡ GUAY! ME DECLARARÉ A SAKURA SAN :D!

Gotas...

- la primera hoja son preguntas femeninas hacia los hombres , y la segunda - dió la vuelta a questionario - son preguntas echas por mí y por Kakashi , sobre situaciones y soluciones ...

- ¿? situaciones ...? - chico de relleno número uno.

- sí - tosió Kakashi - os leo unas pocas, pero las hacéis en casa ... que hoy con todo éste rollo habéis entrado tarde y no hay tiempo, y yo tengo que ir a ver la novela Rubí ... así que ...

- bueno, ¿lees o qué? ¡ Que yo también la veo,coño! - se quejó Jiraya.

- sí, sí cof, leo ...

" - ¿ si véis una tía buena por la calle, que le miras : el culo o las tetas? "

Gaara frunció el ceño ...

- el bigote , no te jode ...¬¬ - se quejó el pelirrojo.

" - ¿Cuantas erecciones sufres al día? "

"- ¿ Si una morena te enseña las tetas y una rubia el culo : ¿ cúal eliges?"

- Vaya preguntitas ... ¬¬ - tosió Shino.

- se nota que Jiraya sama las ha formulado ...- se quejó Shikamaru bostezando .

- bueno ... - Kakashi entrecerraba el ojo libre- pues más o menos son así las preguntas ... así que ya sabéis ... ¡ deberes! que pronto se acercan exámenes ... ¡ Quedan diez minutos,pero podéis piraros antes!

Se levantaron veloces, aquella clase había sido la más rápida y rara de todas, no habían echo nada, aunque en el fondo se aliviaban ... ¿ y si les hubiera tocado estar con Kakashi a solas de nuevo? ¿ habrían chupado penes con nata del supermercado o algo similar?

(N/a: juas juas xD no eso más adelante jejeje xDDDD)

Gaara y Sasuke recogían sus cosas a la vez, Sai salía de la clase como una flecha,para felicidad del moreno ... y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al ver que Naruto se acercaba hacia él ...

Pero ... los ojos azules no le dirigieron ni una simple mirada, perdiéndose en su compañero .

- Gaara... - lo llamó el Uzumaki.

El pelirrojo dió un brinco de la emoción .

- ¡ Naruto! ¿ cómo estás? - se precipitó en contestar, adquiriendo un suave rosa en sus mejillas .

Sasuke alucinó ante la ignorancia del cual era tratatado, el rubio hablaba con el de la arena como si él no estuviera allí .

- bien ... - siseó con poca credibilidad, el Uzumaki tenía ojeras , se notaba que no había conciliado el sueño aquella noche - ¿ puedo ir a tu casa a hacer los deberes, por favor? no quiero estar solo ... - siseó quedamente .

Sasuke empezó a temblar, mirando a su compañerorival , para que contestara.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca de par en par , pero pronto contestó .

- ¡ OH! Claro , claro, puedes venir a comer si quieres ...

Naruto sonrió calmadamente , le dió un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo y tal como había llegado ,cogió su mochila y se fué .

- te espero afuera , estaré con Sakura para que vaya marchando a su casa ...

Gaara movía la mano como un tonto, cuando el Uzumaki cerró la puerta tras él, sintió como lo escrutaban por la espalda .

Miró fijamente a Sasuke, que pareciera a punto de matarlo con la profundidad simple de sus órbes negras ...

- eres un aprovechado ... - tartamudeó ,rabioso, evitando tirarse encima de él .

- mira Sasuke Uchiha, no quiero seguir llevándome mal contigo - susurró Gaara - si Naruto kun quiere venir a mi casa a hacer los deberes ... - lo observó - o lo que él quisiera ... - ira por parte el moreno, crecía más y más xD - ... yo no le voy a decir que no ...

- ...

- sé que estás enamorado de él ... pero yo también lo estoy ... ( - y él de tí,pero puede cambiar de opinión ...¿ no? - esperanza)

- ...

- puedo ser noble,pero no gilipollas ...

Agarró su mochila , y pasándosela por el cuello salió fuera de la clase, Sasuke quedó sentado en la silla de nuevo, pasándose sendas manos por el sedoso cabello oscuro, lamentando su mala suerte ...

-----------------------------------

-¿ té calentito? - ofrecía Gaara a Naruto en cuanto llegaron al hogar del pelirrojo.

- bueno ... - asintió el ojiazul con la cabeza - un té me hiría bien ...

El muchacho le guiñó un ojo, le ofreció asiento en el escritorio de su habitación y partió a la cocina a preparar dos humeantes tazas de té .

Naruto, dejó su mochila a merced de la silla, sacó su carpeta y buscó el questionario doble que debían contestar, con una veintena de preguntas estúpidas ... sinceramente .

Observó mientras esperaba la habitación .

Era bastante sencilla, de un color vainilla claro , una cama pequeña de edredón rojo sangre , un par de cuadros con dibujos "picassos" completamente , y muchas macetas con flores por todos lados .

El de la arena entró con una bandeja y dos tazas en mano, dejándola encima del escritorio .

- es una habitación sencilla ...

- es bonita - alabó Naruto.

- arigato - se sonrojó Gaara - Temari ha salido , así no nos molestan - sonrió .

- vale - contestó el Uzumaki, sonrió sinceramente , con Gaara se sentía cómodo ... no tenía nada que temer .

( - si tan solo pudieras gustarme ... pero ... se que no ... estoy demasiado colado por Sasuke ... )

Agarrando la taza, se la llevó a los labios , el té estaba especialmente caliente, casi se achicharra los labios .

- ¡ uh! - se quejó .

- ¿ quema mucho?- se preocupó el otro, que sacaba su questionario también - aber ...

Se acercó a él , rozando con sus dedos los labios enrojecidos ... estaban cada vez más cerca, Gaara pudo notar un leve rosado en las mejillas morenas del rubito .

Con un impulso, cerró los ojos lentamente , aproximándose a aquella boca deseada por tantos años ...

Pero cuando iban a rozar sus labios , Naruto ,con delicadeza lo apartó .

- no ... yo ... gomen ... - se disculpó , pasó su mano por la boca, tapando la leve quemadura.

- no, perdóname tu a mí ... quería sanar tus heridas ... - tristeza.

- ...

- ... en todos los sentidos que puedas entenderlo ...

- Gaara ... - el Uzumaki se lo quedó mirando , por unos segundos ambos quedaron en una eterna calma , solo podían escucharse sendas respiraciones .

- bueno ... - el pelirrojo inspiró y volvió a sonreír al Uzumaki - ¿ hacemos los deberes o no?

- ... ( - Gaara ... ) ¡ hai! .

Sacaron sus bolígrafos y se pusieron manos a la obra.

- pero que cosas preguntan las chicas , vaya por dios - se rascaba la cabeza Naruto , leyendo una a una las preguntas que las chicas se hacían sobre ellos , los chicos .

- " ¿ por qué los hombres siempre están cachondos? " - arrugaba la nariz Gaara .

- por que la sangre de hombre no puede llegar a dos sitios a la vez - reió el chico,pensando quien sería la que había formulado esa pregunta - jajaja

- les estarías dando la razón a las feministas Naruto ¬¬ - negó con la cabeza Gaara.

- verdad ...UU

- mmm - boli en boca, pensativo - ponemos ...¿ por qué nos daban gasolina en vez de leche en el biberón?

- xD a mí nunca me han dado biberón ...

- ni a mí UU - se quejó el del desierto - pero alguna chorrada hay que poner ... apúntalo ...

- vale gasolina ... - escribía en el espacio blanco de la respuesta - y ellas son la mecha entonces ¿ no?

- será mecha para algunos ... por que lo que és para mí ...

(N/a: xD)

- Para mí tampoco son mucha mecha ... al menos ahora ... xD

- jeje , lee la siguiente - pidió , se estaba tan bien haciendo los deberes con Naruto ...

( - se está a gusto haciendo los deberes con Gaara , al menos no me pongo nervioso como con Sasuke ( gota) ni hay peligro de que me meta mano ... ¬¬)

-"¿ a qué edad maduráis? "

- a los cincuenta ... - le instó a escribir Gaara .

- vale xDDDD.

- otra ...

- mmmm - " ¿ Os cambiáis los canzoncillos cada día?

Se miraron .

- yo uso bóxer , y si me los cambio ... - apuntó Naruto ,ofendido ( - vaya cosas preguntas estas chicas ...¿ y ellas? ¿ se cambían cada día el tampón?

n/a: Naruto ... cállate anda ... cada día ... será inepto ... ¬¬

- pues yo no ... - apuntó Gaara .

Naruto se lo quedó mirando , flipando.

- es que no suelo usar ... - le explicó Gaara .

- ¿cómo que no? ¿ no usas gallumbos? OO

- no ... - se avergonzó - es que tengo una capa hiper protectora de arena que me hace de ropa interior ... así de camino me protege mis partes de patadas y otras barbaridades para mis pobres genitales ...

- ¿ y no te pican los... ? xD.

- que va mi arena no pica , da masajes ¿ quieres que te den uno? - picardía ( - kuso , ¡ que se me escapan las insunuaciones!)

- no gracias ... me quedo con la kitty ... será una mariconada,pero deja los huevos en su sitio ( gotaza)

- como quieras ...

Siguieron contestando, hasta estar dos horas haciéndolo todo , agotados , Gaara le ofreció quedarse en su casa a dormir , pero Naruto se negó .

- creo que va a llover Naruto ... - el chico miró al cielo, unos nubarrones oscuros se cernían sobre la villa - ¿de verdad no quieres quedarte a dormir ...? puedo dormir en el sofá ...

- no , gracias ... - hizo una reverencia el chico .- has sido muy amable,pero prefiero volver a mi casa .

- bueno, vale ... ¡ ah! - recordó algo - espera...

El chico corrió de nuevo hacia su cuarto, con Naruto esperando en la puerta.

Un minuto más tarde , el pelirrojo bajaba con una libreta conocida en la mano , se la extendió al Uzumaki .

- ¿ es mi...? - se pasó una mano por la boca, de la impresión .

- sí ... la pude coger sin que Sasuke y Sai se percataran,cuando fuimos a su casa a ... - se calló,pero hizo un gesto de cortar que Naruto entendió perfectamente .

El Uzumaki se sonrojó .

- bueno ... me voy a casa - se dieron dos besos de despedida - nos vemos en clase mañana...

- si , ya jueves jeje

- sí ... - se despidió con la mano - hasta mañana ...

- hasta mañana .

La puerta se cerró y Naruto, con la libreta apoyada en el pecho,echó a correr dirección a su casa ,por las calles de Konoha .

Todo tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos se entremezclaban dentro de él , mientras que el cielo se tornaba oscuro del todo, unas pequeñas gotas de agua empezaban a caer, cada vez más grandes y de un momento a otro más rápidamente : la tormenta estaba empezando a caer .

( - Sasuke ... - corría - ¡ SE LA HA CORTADO A SAI! - " ¡ eres mi rollo! - aquellas mismas palabras las había escuchado chillar ayer a Gaara- ¡ PERO ES UN EGOÍSTA , ESTABA HERIDO EN SU ORGULLO, NADA MÁS!)

El primer trueno hizo un gran explendor por las calles y Naruto asustado se detuvo de repente .

Miró a su izquierda, y empapado del torrente de agua que en esos momentos estaba cayendo se percató que estaba en frente de casa de Sasuke .

Otro rayo , una multitud de recuerdos de ellos ... había sido tan feliz , se sentía tan bien al estar cerca de ... él , él ... moreno, piel pálida , ojos negros penetrantes .

" - usuratonkachi ..." - voz grave, insultos que sonaban como poesías de un ángel ...

- Sasuke ... - siseó observando la casa.

La imagen de Sai desnudando su cuerpo, llamándolo " puta", sus burlas hirientes ...

( - un día u otro , Sai intentará vengarse ... y yo ... no quiero que él sea el primero ... - apretó los puños, que resbalaban por la humedad del agua - quiero que sea Sasuke - los ojos azules fijos en la casa - aunque no me ame, aunque solo sea su rollo ... sé que no seremos pareja ni mucho menos,pero ... si no me desvriga él ¿quién mejor?)

Con decisión caminó hacia la gran casa de los Uchiha, el agua pegaba sus mechones rubios a la frente, dándole una imágen dévil y angelical .

Picó con ímpetu varias veces , se escuchó sonido de pasos caminar hacia la puerta, un gruñido y ésta se abrió .

Sasuke, con bata de estar por casa de seda negra y un poco trasparente, abrió la boca de par en par al encontrar al kitsune así, delante de él , picando a su puerta ...

- Naruto dobe ...

- Sasuke ...- voz ronca - ¿ puedo pasar?

- ...

- ... - ojos luminosos .

- sí, claro - se apresuró a decir, mientras lo cogía de la mano y lo estiraba hacia adentro - vas a pillar un resfriado ...

Entraron en la casa , y Sasuke cerró veloz la puerta.

El kitsune quedó quieto en el recividor, tiritando del frío.

- sólo a tí se le ocurre salir con éste tiempo ... - se quejó mientras iba a un armario de la alacena al lado de la escalera, y le pasaba al vuelo una toalla al Uzumaki - sécate ...

- arigato ... - se sonó la nariz .

- ¿ venías de casa de Gaara no? - se apresuró a preguntar, intentando aparentar indiferencia .

- sí ... me pidió que me quedara a dormir ,pero insistí en volver ...

- ah ... - contestó simplemente, intentando encajar la mandíbula xD.

( - has echo bien ... aunque ahora estés empapado claro ...¡ Jódete Gaara!)

Se hizo el silencio, los rayos y el agua seguían cayendo fuera de la casa , las miradas se cruzaban ...

- bueno ... puedes ir a mi habitación y cambiarte, te llevaré ropa seca y un albornoz, así te duchas de camino ... - comentó el moreno , perdiéndose de nuevo en la alacena ,donde guardaba los albornoces que no fueran el suyo propio.

Naruto subió por las escalerillas que daban al baño del Uchiha , se paró ante la puerta del lavabo, mientras quedó pensativo, observando la puerta de enfrente ... la habitación de Sasuke .

Tragó saliva y pasó a la habitación de su amigo ...

Sasuke ,eligió un albornoz color salmón que hacía años nadie usaba ( pero estaba limpio ¿eh?) y subió al piso de arriba esperando poder dejar encima de la taza del water el albornoz para Naruto .

Entró evitando mirar, por si Naruto se molestaba , pero no había nadie en el lavabo.

El Uchiha se sorprendió .

- ¿? ¿ Naruto? - arqueó una ceja, observando todo el cuarto de baño vacio .

- estoy en tu habitación ...- una voz dévil se escuchó fuera de allí .

El moreno salió del cuarto de baño y entró tranquilamente en su cómoda , quedó estático en cuanto entró por la puerta .

Naruto estaba sentado encima de la cama , con los ojos llorosos, desnudo ...

- ¿ pero qué ...? - los ojos desorbitados se perdían en la desnudez del Uzumaki, que abría ligeramente las piernas .

- Házmelo ... - siseó quedamente - antes que lo haga otro , Sasuke ... desvírgame tú ... sólo tú ...

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A : Boletos , boletines y todo lo k kerais para la matanza jejeje lo sé , ¿ por qué siempre dejo estos finales? por que soy masoca? un poco cof cof ... pero bueno asi esperáis con más ansias el capi siguiente ¿ no? jejeje además mañana capi de Naruto así k no echaréis de menos éste fic .

k más decir : queréis salchichas made in sai? puedo hacer un puesto de frankfurt ... jujuju xd

os estaréis preguntando : sasuke se tirará a Naruto? respuesta: puede que si, o puede que no xD jajajaj xD lo sabréis en el cap 9, ah! otra cosa! es propable k el fic acabe n el cap 12 .

mmmm antes de cnt a los reviews, mil gracias por los ánimos k me habéisd ado BESOS ENORMES .

Y esta semana tb pondré un oneshoot, os explico un poco, será un itasasu sasunaru , dedicado especialmente a los heavys que me lean,por k es un UA jejeje xD creo k os gustará jejeje ;) además ... es un tributo a las Harley Davidson y con un pcoo de paranoia ... tipico en mí jeje así que LEEDLO, En un par de días como mucho subido estará y el título será : Brothers of metal JEJEJE

ah , siento aber traumado a algunos con el sado de Matándote a sexo ,pero : quien avisa no es traidor ¿ No? jajaja xDDDDD .

ahora sí , y sin más , solo k si kereis podeis seguir metiéndos y registrandoos en mi web ( profile) contesto a los reviews :

- Vierna: ohayo mcuhas gracias por los animos jeje jajaj va a ser k no, violar a sai de nuevo no xD ya e traumatizado demasiado con mis violaciones jajaja, un beso enorme wapa espero tu review .

-akane: ohayo ya he actualizado. jajaj asias por el review esperto tu comentario., chau

-Naru narusegawa: ohayo asias por los ánimos., ajaja si pobres todos k mala k soy haciéndolos sufrir jejej xD espero k aya sido de tu agrado la venganza de sasu jujuu. musus,espero tu review.

-Paty: ola wapa asias por los animos, ya estoy mucho mejor jeje la espera ya ha terminado y espro k el cap te guste mucho juju, k decirte más? no gastes klenex mujer, ajaja k van caros xD musus,espero tu review.

-Horita zoldick: ola wapa ¿ primer review? jejej xD arigato jejeje , la cara no pero otra cosa ... cof cof ajjaa sigue leyendome, un mmusu espero tu review.

-mahokusweetcandy : ola wapa asias por los animos y por el review, pues el lunes no he podio pero oy miercoles si, jeje espero k no estes castigada asi me puedes leer y reviewar musus fuerttes, si sai y tu estais mal lo dos xd jajaj xDD broma eh? ejeje

-Musa lockart: ola wapaaa ¿ sin palabras? entonces no kiero vert tu cara anhora con el fin de este capi juas juas no me mates plis, espero tu review :;P.

-akaritsuki: ohayo pues no te conozco,pero OHAYO soy lore ( como no lo supieras jaja) asias por animarte a dejarme review espero mas de tu parte un musunet y lo de los webos es buena idea jaja XD.

-Yummy: ohayo wapa ya estoy mucho mas animada mil gracias, ajaj esperto k te haya gustado el capi wapa espero tu reviewwww, besosss ,lore.

-ada chan: ola albitaa xD tu y tu review kilometrico como mas me gusta ajaja xDD desde luego k me recupere, jaja sobretodo hablando paridas con eva y conrtigo xD dioss k risa, encima con las paridas me vienen ideas, ideas y algo distinto: ideas xD jajajajaja xDD si sai es un cabron, kIERO VER EL CAPI DE NARUTO DE MAÑANA DATTEBAYOOO XDDD y como siempre... has acertado xD musus wapa espero tu review, nos vemos

-maca chan: ohayo si , dan pena todos en el cpai anterior jaja pero este es más rebujito xd jajajaja espero k te guste y no te tires de los pelos, musus, espro tu review neh? xd jaja.

- mara: ohayo wapa, desde luego, bendito Kakashi y sus paridas power xd jaja jajaja espero k no se te hagan muy cortos los capis, aunk suele pasar, a mi me pasa cuando un fic me mola UU sniff sniff mas y mas, un musu loka nos vemos por foro o msn, espero tu review.

- kya: ohayo k me vas a comprar un loro' xd jajaja deja deja k tengo ya un canario y bastante por culo da ( y no es literal eH? ) ajajja xd locuras a aprte, asias por el review wapa, espero el de este , musus.

- Nekoi: ohayo wapaa, otra con super review, si es k me encanta k me hagais leer xd jajaja es k mi especialidad es hacer k la gente odie a los personajes k kiero k sean odiados xD ( rollo...) xd jaja con teatro y to xd, jaja a este paso aré tomas falsas, por lectores de hermi18 xd jajaja no sakes katana, k entre tu y ada me matareis un dia UU sniff k kon kiern kdara gaara? ahhhh xDDD jjajaja . musus wapa ,esperto tu review

SIGO CONTESTANDO., MUSUS, Y ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS EH? AJAJA Y RECORDAD, MI NUEVO ONESHOOT PRONTO PUBLICADO : BROTHERS OF METAL

HERMI18-LORE-BERGDORA.

SASUNARU POWER.


	9. El guardián de tu piel

**CAP- 9 - El guardián de tu piel:**

**_N/a: Si podéis bajaros la canciòn el Guardián de tu piel -BEETHOVEN R_**

_**,para leerlo junto al capi, va de coña **_

**Siento el placer que se agita en tu espalda  
igual que un río salvaje  
junto al calor que me quema la piel  
y que me turba la mente.**

Naruto estaba sentado encima de la cama , con los ojos llorosos, desnudo ...

- ¿ pero qué ...? - los ojos desorbitados se perdían en la desnudez del Uzumaki, que abría ligeramente las piernas .

- Házmelo ... - siseó quedamente - antes que lo haga otro , Sasuke ... desvírgame tú ... sólo tú ...

Otro rayo , tremendamente luminoso y largo , iluminaba la figura delgada y desnuda en aquella capa sedosa, donde el emblema de los Uchiha surcaba de la colcha.

- Naruto ... - siseó el moreno, los labios ligeramente abiertos, la garganta seca, la saliva se había ido de vacaciones...

- jih ... - risita nerviosa por parte del kitsune - se que no te esperabas que te pidiera algo así, que es una locura ... pero ... - temblores ligeros - se que lo deseas ...

Las lágrimás caían por las mejillas sonrojadas, Naruto estaba temblando de cabeza a pies, el frío de la tormenta entraba un poco por la ventana, que estaba semiabierta.

El Uchiha corrió hacia ésta y la cerró , evitó mirar el cuerpo desnudo y retirando la colcha doblada la pasó por el cuerpo , tapándolo entero .

- Te tomarás un té y te ducharás ... - susurraba con indiferencia , retirando las ropas que Naruto había dejado esparcidas por el suelo y llevándolas a la canasta de la ropa sucia que tenía en un rincón de la habitación .

El Uzumaki no entendía por que Sasuke no comentaba nada de lo que le estaba proponiendo...

- Sasuke ...

- ¿dime? - cogió una fregona y empezó a recoger tranquilamente el agua que quedaba en el suelo gracias a las prendas mojadas.

- me estás ignorando ... - tartmudeaba el chico - ¡ Suficiente verguenza me está dando pedirte esto ,como para que me ignores! ¿ sabes?

- ... Bah ... - no lo miraba, es más el Uchiha había cerrado su mente para no pensar nada- Estás diciendo cosas que no tienen sentidos ... la lluvia te ha sentado mal

El rubio dió un sonoro golpe en la mesita de noche, la lámparita retumbó .

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron, la tensión tan grande en aquel par de ojos...

- estoy hablando en serio ... si estás siempre salido ¿ cómo ahora pasas de mí cuando te digo que me folles? - espetó reprimiendo una gran ira.

- ¿ y por qué piensas que yo quiero follar contigo ? ¿ eh? - rechinó con los dientes Sasuke, elevando un poco la voz.

- ¡ ME LO HAS ESTADO DEMOSTRANDO ESTAS ÚLTIMAS SEMANAS!- se escandalizó el chico , hizo amago de levantarse de la cama, pero Sasuke lo detuvo, estirándolo de nuevo y apoyando la cabecita empapada en la almohada.

- puede ser... pero no pienses ahora en eso ... - lo besó en la frente, Naruto se calmó un poco - ahora estás muy aturdido con lo que Sai quiso obligarte a hacer ...

- Sasuke ... - sollozó un poco él .

El moreno lo abrazo muy fuerte, Naruto correspondió el abrazo, aferrándose en la fuerte espalda.

- después de ésto que te ha pasado, me he dado cuenta que el sexo no lo es todo ... no se que pensar ... - tragó saliva ( - claro que lo se... pero no te lo puedo decir ¡ Es superior a mí!)

-¿ no sabes que pensar? - el Uzumaki levantó la cabeza del hombro de su amigo, los ojos azules iluminados y algo entristecidos - eres mi amigo ...¿ no?

- sí ...

-¿ te gusto como amante , como amigo con derecho a roce, verdad?

El Uchiha agachó la cabeza, no podía mirarlo ... ¡ No podía!

- juh ... - Naruto resopló - no esperaba otra cosa de tí ... pero bueno ... ¡ Al menos no eres como Sai ¿ no!

Sin siquiera proponérselo volvió a echárse a llorar como un niño desubicado.

Sasuke lo volvió a tomar en sus brazos , apresándolo muy fuerte, la colcha había caído al suelo y el cuerpo helado del kitsune rozaba la sedosa bata del Uchiha , las pieles casi en conctacto ... el vello de Sasuke se erizó un poco .

- Nunca te haría esa barbaridad ... así que ... - le sonrió - no digas tonterías ¿ neh? la persona con quien decidas acostarte , tiene que ser alguien que ... te merezca ...

- como Gaara ... - siseó el kitsune, aquello dolió, hizo daño en el corazón del Uchiha ¿ pero que derecho tenía él de decir nada ? No era capaz de decirle a aquel rubio que tanto amaba sus verdaderos sentimientos ...

- por ejemplo ...

- Pero ... es que yo a Gaara lo quiero como amigo ... - turno del kitsune de mirar las suaves sábanas.

Los ojos negros miraban su coronilla con interés .

- ...

- y tampoco lo veo con derecho de ser el primero ... - la temblorosa mano del chico rubia se iba acercando a la sedosa bata , rozando el brazo del moreno, lo acarició - yo solo te veo a tí ... haciéndome tuyo ...

Sendas miradas compenetrando , el éxtasis se buscaba a gritos de boca en boca .

- te repito : no digas tonterías ... - farfulló Sasuke.

- y yo te repito ... - puso énfasis en cada letra - que quiero que seas tú quien me haga el amor ... ahora, como amigo , como quieras verme ... pero que seas tú ... - repitió , apretó fuerte los brazos , estiró de la seda delicada y la bata de Sasuke cayó hasta la cintura pálida , dejando ver el hermoso y perfecto pecho del Uchiha .

- ... - silencio, más miradas, el calor augmentaba a cada segundo - deja de decir cosas así Naruto - apretó los ojos éste , intentó apartarse de la cama, pero Naruto lo apresaba de los brazos - ¡ BASTA O NO RESPONDO DE LO QUE TE PUEDA LLEGAR A HACER! - chilló con seriedad, pero el Uzumaki no lo soltaba , es más acariciaba los brazos de arriba abajo , rozando los músculos acalorados, la piel suave y con olor a rosas ...

- No me importa lo que pienses ni sientas cuando penetres en mí ... - besó la espalda que le estaban dando contra las narices en aquellos momentos - no me importa servir de recipiente para uno de tus orgasmos ... me sentiré feliz por que ...

- Naruto ...- tartamuedaba el moreno - ... basta ...

- Te amo ... ai shiteru, Sasuke ... - confesó, quedó abrazado a la espalda , el silencio era el rey , los ligeros espasmos nerviosos de Sasuke se detuvieron en aquellos momentos .

**Y el deseo nos da pleno poder  
en la batalla  
necesito sentirte aún más  
y las estrellas tocar.  
Sigue así que siento que voy a explotar**

- ...

- Y no digo ésto solo por Sai ... - se sonrojaba mientras susurraba en el omoplato de su compañero - mi cuerpo te necesita ... - se frotó contra él un poco , el pudor era grande ... (N/a: mira Naruto, la verguenza se la comió un burro así que ¬¬ a aprovechar)- házmelo ... por favor ... Sasuke ...

Hubo un repentino movimiento, y casi sin ponerse a parar a pensar , Naruto se encontraba estirado boca arriba en la cama, con los brazos del otro muchacho apresándolo por las muñecas, sendas respiraciones chocaban, el rostro serio y lujurioso del ojinegro perforaba cada y una de la emoción que se reflejaba en las órbes azules .

- Sasuke ...-susurró - no me mires así ... - sonrojo - me intimidas y me... excitas ...

- tú lo has querido - voz ronca - eres mío ... ¡ Nadie te va a tocar , te lo juro! ¡ Nadie! - y con fiereza besó los delicados labios, entrometiendo la lengua con gran ferocidad, y el rubio agarró la nuca del moreno en cuanto éste dejó de apresarlos .

Con una mano desplazó lo que quedaba de bata espalda abajo, un cuadrado y precioso trasero pudo ser palpado por sus dedos, Naruto gimió en la boca de su amado .

- ¡Sasuke! - jadeó cuando las bocas se separaron , los mechones de pelo negro se enredaban en su frente, mientras el Uchiha daba pequeños besitos alrededor de su boca, mejillas, bigotitos y nariz - ¡ Te quiero mucho !

- Naruto ... - jadeaba solo él , se movía con frenesí encima de él , ámbos desnudos ... los miembros rozándonse hacían que la sangre empezará a concentrarse en aquellos dos lugares , alzándose.

El Uzumaki se aferraba como si la vida le fuera en ello en la espalda ancha y fuerte .

El Uchiha, por su parte empezó a descender bajo un baile de caricias por el cuello, pecho ,cadera y piernas del ojiazul , besando toda la piel que exponía a su paso , llegando a la pelvis ansiosa del rubito .

Era cierto que los atributos de Naruto no eran grandes ni exagerados ,pero estaban cargados de amor en aquellos momentos, y eso era algo que Sasuke Uchiha no iba a pasar por alto .

- estás excitado ... mi Naruto - rozó un poco la punta del pene, haciendo circulitos por el glandé -¿ quieres sentir placer?

- sí ... - siseó sonrojado el chico, evitando estampar la cabeza contra su intimidad de un manotón - mucho ...

Con la lengua dió una pequeña lamida, Naruto chilló y el moreno sonrió .

- entonces... soy el único que te excita ... ¿ no?

- ¡ sí! - le chilló cuando con otro dedo empezó a dar toquecitos a sus testículos, moviéndolos graciosamente .

- jeh ... así me gusta ... - besó la pequeña longitud - pues no te preocupes ... voy a darte el mayor placer el mundo - besos y lametones , retorcimientos por parte del Uzumaki, la lengua y la saliva entraban en acción ,aún sin atacar al glandé - olvidarás los malos y desagradables recuerdos de ese maldito hijo de puta ...

Y metió la punta en la boca, y como un experto empezó a lamer de arriba a abajo, haciéndo presión , ingeriéndola toda con la boca .

- ¡ AHHHHHHH! - gimió muy fuerte el chico, y sin querer hundió la cabeza contra su pene - ¡ MÁS!

Sasuke no se molestó ni ahogó, ese gesto y esas palabras apasionadas sólo servían para que su longitud ( N/a: y esta si que es grande juju) ereccionara por segundos .

Agarrando la base lamía y lamía , con los ojos abiertos y mirando al frente para poder ver como el kitsune se retorcía del placer .

- ¿ te vas a correr , Naruto? aguantas poco ¿ neh?

- ¡ AHHHH! - no le hizo falta contestar, Naruto se corrió en su cara, dejando un espantoso bigote blanco en el rostro de Sasuke .¡ GOMEN! - se disculpó avergonzado soltando los cabellos del moreno .

- Usuratonkachi ... podrías avisar jejeje

- UU - el muchacho agachó la cabeza un poco, no sabía controlarse , Sasuke notó su nerviosismo y lamiéndose el bigote , volvió a subir con sensualidad por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios y besarlos.

- no pasa nada, a sido cómico ... jeje lo recordaremos ¿ neh?

- sí ..- asintió Naruto,como un niño pequeño e inocente.

- así me gusta - acarició su pelo el Uchiha - no te preocupes por nada, quiero que tu primera vez sea perfecta ...

**no quiero parar  
Sigue así no pares jamás  
quiero llenarte o atácame más**

- voy a ser ... el guardián de tu piel ... -susurró cerca de su oído, apartando un mechón rubio sudado y mojado, y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

**Soy el guardián de tu piel  
velando por ti  
gozando contigo la noche  
Soy el guardián de tu piel  
queriendo sentir  
tu fuego una noche más  
otra noche!**

Naruto asentía con adoración ante aquellas cálidas palabras ... se sentía tan bien, aunque un poco asustado, confiaba en Sasuke y que sería cuidadoso con él .

Alargando un poco el brazo ,agarró un cojín que estaba en la silla...

-alza un poco la cadera- le pidió, el chico obedeció y así quedó su entrada más alzada para el momento cubre.

El kitsune, algo abochornado, se tapaba un poco los genitales con las manos y cerraba las piernas ... Sasuke se percataba de aquel detalle mientras buscaba el lubricante en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche.

- ¿ estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer? aún puedes echarte para ...

- ¡ no! - se apresuró en contestar el ojiazul mientras negaba con la cabeza repetitivamente - sólo estoy nervioso ... tú ... - miró un poco hacia la pelvis del hombre encima de él - estás tan bien dotado que ... (-¡ kyaaa!)

Éste rió un poco, tratando de disumular modestia con buenos resultados , acarició la cabecita rubia y le dedicó la más cariñosa mirada.

( - Sasuke... él nunca sonríe así a nadie , ni a mí me ha tratada nunca de ésta manera... )

- bueno ... voy a lubricarte para no hacerte daño ¿ de acuerdo? - siseó mientras acariciaba la redonda cadera, bajando por los glúteos redonditos y alzados - ábrete las piernas , por favor ... - pidió con tranquilidad.

Naruto bufó , y con verguenza abrió las piernas, alzando lo más alto posible su entrada virgen ...

- ¿ así?

- perfecto ;) - le guiñó un ojo, bajando a la altura de su piel, rozando con los labios los muslos sudorosos - voy a ensancharte y lubricarte Naruto kun ...

Asentía .

Lubricando uno de sus dedos se acercó al oscuro esfínter contraído, rozándolo un poco e intrometiéndose poco a poco hasta quedar dentro completamente .

- ¿ duele?

-no ... me siento raro ... - movió un poco el traserito adorable. (N/a: QUE MONOS DEVERÍA ENTRAR ALGUIEN POR LA VENTANA ¿ EH CHICAS? JEJEJEJE )

Juh... sonrisa , impregnó el segundo dedo y repitió la acción , esta vez Naruto tuvo un ligero espasmo y un pequeño gemidito doloroso, Sasuke movía en círculos sus dedos en el interior de éste...

- uno más...

Y metió un tercer dedo, Naruto agarró un poco su brazo ,apretó los dientes.

- déjame ensancharte un poco por dentro ... lo que viene ahora es más grande ... ¿ quieres seguir de verdad? - un goterón caía por la sien del Uchiha, para nada querría parar en aquellos momentos pero era SU Naruto el que tenía que decidir ...

- ¡ NO SEAS BAKA! - una pequeña lagrimita cayó de su ojo izquierdo - me va a doler ¡ lo se! pero te estoy diciendo que quiero ...

Sasuke detuvo la réplica acercándose a sus labios para besarlos y ahogar sus palabras.

- vale ,vale .. siento ser pesado, sólo quiero que estés a gusto , dobe ...

- Sasuke ... - el moreno retiró los tres dedos del interior , bufó mientras lubricaba con velocidad su longitud.

-agárrate fuerte a mi espalda, puedes chillar y arañarme si quieres ... - colocó sendas piernas sobre su cadera para tener más fácil el acceso , se posicionó entre las piernas tostadas del Uzumaki, el muchacho se aferraba a los fuertes brazos y hombros lo que le era permitido - no tengas miedo ...

Y colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada dilatada, Naruto respiró profundamente y ésta empezó a introducirse con lentitud ...

Cuando la punta estaba dentro, Naruto gimió un poco, cerró los ojos y apretó de los fuertes brazos.

- Sasuke ...

El moreno arqueó su espalda hacia delante para poder rozar sus labios y la erección entró con potencia dentro de la estrecha cavidad, creando un buen grito por parte del Kitsune.

- ¡ Nyaa! - se aferró a él como pudo , víctima del dolor de aquella invasión y Sasuke se aferró a su boca para hacerlo callar, un fuerte arañazo se llevó el Uchiha en la espalda.

**Tu cuerpo tiembla sobre el mio  
sintiendo toda mi fuerza  
y esta cama que se queja otra vez  
lo acabaremos en tierra.  
Y no importa si sigues igual  
tu eres mi amazona  
y tu pelo empapado en sudor  
parece flotar. **

Paró en seco para que el rubio debajo de él se acostumbrara a aquella invasión, las respiraciones de ambos se entremeclaban, separándose de los labios rosados del menor oscultó en su pecho sudado , escuchando los latidos de su corazón .

Las piernas del chico resvalaban por la cadera del Uchiha, por lo cual. Sasuke tuve que volver subírselas, esta vez en los hombros para mayor contacto.

Los mechones oscuros se agolpaban en la frente ahora sudada y pálida, el rubor se extendía debajo de aquellos penetrantes ojos negros .

- voy a moverme ...- jadeó - dentro de tí ...

Naruto asentía tragando saliva .

- ahhhh - unos ligeros calambrazos le hacían daño en su intimidad mientras Sasuke empezaba a moverse lentamente , su miembro grueso y largo golpeaba las paredes de su ano y las terminaciones nerviosas de aquel punto tan sensible se veían claramente afectadas.- ¡ Me hace daño ,pero sigue!

- Pronto cesara , Naruto ... - con una mano sobre la cadera haciendo presión sobre él y con la otra buscando el miembro del Uzumaki empezó a masturbarlo buscando el placer de éste - el dolor se convertirá en placer ... ya lo verás - embistió con un poco más de potencia y augmentando la velocidad a la par de las caricias al rubito.

- Sa... ¡ Sasuke! - ahora el rímto era mucho más rápido, la entrada se había dilatado y acostumbrado más a la intrusión y el miembro de Sasuke entraba y salía con facilidad dentro de él, provocándole una oleada de éxtasis y un fuerte gemido cada vez que entraba o salía - ¡ AH, AHH!

La vista un poco nublada, el sudor cayendo sensualmente por las dos caras, los pies temblorosos encima de los varoniles hombros ,aquel calor interno que le estaba dando él ... - Sasuke ... te quiero ... - siseaba muy lentamente al oler el sudor de su amado rociar su piel .

- Na-Naruto ... - gemía el Uchiha de una formas más discreta.

El rubio alargaba sus extremidades , quería sentirlo más cerca ... rozar con la yema de sus dedos aquella piel anhelada, aquel cuerpo que tanto habìa deseado en oscuras y solitarias noches ... el miedo se iba , Sai desaparecia de sus recuerdos y un placer enorme y un sentimiento profundo ocupaban su lugar.

Sonreía quedamente .

- Sasuke ... te amo ... - dijo un poco más fuerte, el Uchiha lo escuchó y agachando un poco la cabeza agarró con más fuerza la cadera ,pentrándolo más fuerte y profundo .-¡ AHHHHH! - gemía con deleíte.

Las sábanas se estaban empapando, la luz de la luna brillaba a pesar de estar acompañada por ahora pequeñas gotas de lluvia ...

Unas lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojitos azules , cuando en una última caricia sintió vaciarse de nuevo .

Un nuevo orgasmo y la caliente esencia roció a los dos, manchándolos de pasión .

Sasuke sintió la contracción y vislumbrando las lágrimas del chico bajo de él acabó llegando a su propia cima, su erección explotó y llenó la desgarrada entrada de su esencia .

Calló sobre Naruto, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo, cansado y jadeando.

- ¡ Naruto!

**Sigue asi que siento que voy a explotar  
no quiero parar  
sigue asi, no pares jamas  
quiero llenarte, o atacame mas.**

Estoy cautivo en tus manos  
encadenado a tu cuerpo  
atrapado en las nubes  
prisionero de tus sueños 

El rubio lo agarró fuerte , una mano tras su nuca y la otra en la espalda arañada, acariciándola ...

El pene satisfecho salía de su interior , llenándolo todo de aquellos fluídos pasionales .

- ¿ has sentido mi amor... Sasuke? - preguntó el Uzumaki en el oído, Sasuke escondía su cara en el hombro del kitsune.

- sí ... - siseó simplemente él, besando un poco la clavícula , sin dejar que éste le mirara a los ojos .

( - no puede verme la cara , no ahora ... sino descubrirá mis sentimientos ... y ¡ No puedo! )

(N/a:Subnormal, subnormal ...¡ MIL VECES SUBNORMAL!)

- juh ... - rió Naruto- no te muevas de esta posición ,Sasuke ... te lo pido por favor ... - apretaba con fuerza el oscuro cabello - hoy no ... déjame sentir tu cuerpo así solo por una vez ... déjame dormir contigo por una vez en mi vida ...

- ... Naruto yo ... - hizo acto de valor, levantó la cabeza para querer encontrarse con los ojos azules ,pero en cuanto lo hizo se los encontró cerrados , los párpados caídos ... el resto de sudor, sonrojo y lágrimas en sus mejillas, lo seguía apretando fuertemente y siseaba bajo el pesado cansancio sexual ...

- ... no digas nada ... déjame dormir bajo de tí ... esta noche ...

Y el Uchiha no dijo nada, abrazó como pudo el cuerpo bajo él , besó los labios semiabiertos ... unos ligeros ronquiditos sonaron a los pocos segundos , mientras Sasuke se embelesaba ante el ángel que había logrado hacer el amor aquella noche .

- ahora que no me escuchas ... tú para mí también eres alguien muy especial - las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta- te amo mucho ... espero que hayas sentido mi amor de la manera que la he sentido yo ... sin necesidad de palabras ...

Besó la frente y se estiró de nuevo, solos , junto al calor de sus cuerpos .

- te adoro mi pequeño kitsune ...

_**Soy el Guardian de tu piel velando por ti  
gozando contigo en la noche.  
Soy el Guardian de tu piel queriendo sentir  
tu fuego una noche mas  
otra noche.**_

----------------------------------

Clases, día siguiente...

Jiraya sama, llevado en su cómoda sillita de ruedas por Kakashi sensei entraba por las puertas de las clases en aquellos momentos.

Todos los chavales estaban ya en clase, y con interés miraban la bolsa de la compra del súper que llevaba sobre sus rodillas el sannin de cabello blanco.

Cómo estaréis preguntandoós , ¿ qué pasó con Sasuke y Naruto a la mañana siguiente?

Muy sencillo, avergonzados y sin intercambiar muchas palabras el Uzumaki y el Uchiha se metieron en la ducha por turnos , se vistieron y alistaron ( Sasuke le dejó ropa limpia a Naruto) y fueron a encontrarse en la esquina de la calle de Sakura, donde cada mañana iban con ella hacia las clases.

La pelirrosa estaba tan enfadada aún por no haber logrado su propósito de matar a Sai con un buen katanazo que su instinto femenino no se percató de las extrañas actitudes de sus dos amigos ... que uno a cada lado de la Haruno ,evitaban mirarse todo el rato.

Cuando llegaron al edificio , entraron veloces junto al resto en el aula...

Gaara saludó a un Naruto que estaba en las musarañas, cosa que le pareció demasiado rara ...

Sai no había aparecido ese día tampoco en las clases, y el resto... como siempre, preocupados por saber que locura sexual les tocaría hacer hoy.

Desde el asiento de atrás, escondido tras sus manos retorciéndose entre dedos, Sasuke observaba a Naruto, que estaba sentado solo.

Los ojos verdes del de la arena lo escrutaban desde al lado .

- ¿ Estás muy callado hoy , no? - questionó sin dejar de observarlo ni un segundo .

Sasuke giró el rostro impasible hacia el de su compañero.

- bueno... tengo mis cosas que meditar ... - sonrisita.

- ya ... - arqueó la ceja, miró al frente, Naruto estaba suspirando .- ¿ algo con Naruto no? ayer vino a mi casa a hacer los deberes ...- pinchó un poco.

- lo se... - contestó Sasuke, sin siquiera mirarlo - me lo dijo minutos más tarde... cuando vino a la mía ...

- ... - el pelirrojo calló , la boca se le secó -¿ fué a verte?

Los ojos negros lo observaron triumfantes , mientras los labios curvados asentían con superioridad.

- pues ... sí ...

No le hizo falta preguntar nada más ... aquella actitud de los dos, aquella sonrisa ... estaba más que claro ...

( - Naruto ... se ha entragado a Uchiha ... pfff ¡ me duele! sabía que esto pasaría un día u otro ... ¡ lo he perdido! )

Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, le vino de perlas que en esos instantes Jiraya , con la bolsa del supermercado en mano empezara a berrear como cada mañana .

- ¡ bueno! dejad los questionarios sobre la mesa , Tsunade sama los quiere recoger luego para echarles un vistazo cof cof - tosió - que bruja...¬¬

Algunos se escandalizaron .

- ¡ Pero si son privados ¿ NO!

- ¡ esto es un timo!

- Pues sí ... - les dió la razón Jiraya a los chicos de relleno que habían protestado ofendidos- pero parece que está interesada en lo que pensamos y decimos en estos questionarios ... si por mi fuera ... -el sannin apretó el puño .

- ¿ pegarías a Tsunade sama? ¬¬ - Inquirió Kakashi - no eres capaz ...

- UU tienes razón, no lo sería ...- un lagrimón le caía de cada ojo al herido erosennin.

Lee alzó un brazo .

(N/a: tiene que ser Lee¿ quién si no? ajajaj)

- a las mujeres no se les pega ¿ verdad?

- bueno ... - Kakashi prefirió contestar él - a no ser que sea una lucha de vida o muerte...

- pff yo tengo experiencia con eso ...- se quejó Shikamaru - siempre me toca luchar con mujeres... es un asco ...

- ¿ mi hermana también es un asco? - espetó un Gaara que justo ese día no era el mejor para él xD.

- yo no he dicho eso...- tragó saliva- guarda la tinaja ,anda ... - temblor.

- creía ...¬¬

- ¡ ey chicos! veamos, tonterías aparte, a las mujeres se las tiene que tratar con respeto, por lógica, si no no os comeréis un colín ... - ojito feliz- por eso al final me decanto más por los hombres ...

Gotas.

- ... si eres un caso raro de la naturaleza ...¬¬- se quejó Jiraya.

- mira quien habla ...¬6 yo pruebo de todo ... tú eres muy machito, después serás el que más te darán por culo, como todos... - contraatacó el ninjacopia.

- ¡ AL IGUAL ME DEJO HACER ESO! ¡ ANTES LE HAGO UN RASENGAN EN EL CULO!- chillaba echando babas a su paso el peliblanco.

Kakashi lleno de babas se limpió la cara .

- ¿ y si empezamos ya? - Shino , con la cara de siempre.

- eso ...- Neji gruñón - ¿ y esa bolsa?

Los chicos tenían la mirada fija en la bolsa que llevaba en las rodillas Jiraya colocada.

- ¿ ésto? - pareció animarse el hombre-. jeje son suplementos para la clase de hoy ...

- ¿ suplementos? - Chouji - ¿ no es comida? - se relamió .

- ¡ SON OSTRAS! - y alzó la bolsa, donde una veintena de ostras y un par de limones rebosaban por dentro .

- ¿ ostras? - Sasuke.

- sí jejeje - rió el sannin- vamos a hacer clase de lamer ... almejitas ...- y un goterón de sangre le salía por la nariz.

Silencio ...

- va a ser ... que no¬¬- Gaara, rotundo.

- ¿ CÓMO QUE NO? - le chilló Jiraya encolerizado .- ¿ POR QUÉ TE NIEGAS AL SEXO FEMENINO? ¡ ERES EL QUE MÁS PEGAS PONES CHICO!

- Yo paso de lamer una cosa que parezca un clítoris ...¬¬ me niego ...

- ¡ AJÁ! ¿ PREFIERES UNA SALCHICHA VERDAD? - los ojos le salían de sus órbitas- ¡ CONFIÉSALO SI TIENES HUEVOS!

- Pensé que todos lo teniaís claro ya ...¬¬ retrasado ...

- ¡ ARGGGG!¡ MENUDO IMBÉCIL! ¿ CÓMO PUEDES PREFERIR UN POLLÓN A UN COÑO PELUDO?

- ¿Peludo? - ahora si que el de la arena ponía cara de repulsión total -¡ QUE ASCO!

- Quitar los pelitos con la boca es súper excitante jujuju - hacia gestos obscenos Jiraya, la silla parecía que iba a partirse de tanto movimiento.

- Como comedor de coños que he sido ...- intervino Kakashi - confieso que los pelos entorpecen mucho, Jiraya sama ...

- ¡ Temari se depila, de todas maneras es aburrido comer eso!- comentaba Shikamaru a Neji.

- yo no se si Hinata tendrá ... - le decía el Hyuga - pero quiero comprovarlo pronto ...

Las motitas de arena se esparcían por aquellos asientos ,con peligro xD.

- ... - Kakashi prosiguió, a pesar de los comentarios de los chicos, que cada vez eran más - que no está mal un coño de vez en cuando, pero cuando te acostumbras a una polla pues ... es lo que tiene , todo engancha , y me quedo con una de ellas jeje

- ¡ ERES UN DEGENERADO! - Jiraya quería ahorcar al peligrís.

- ¡ EY , ESTAMOS EN UNA COMUNIDAD LIBRE! ¡ estoy seguro que Sasuke, que a probado también de todo prefiere las morcillas , salchichas y familiares de estas ¿ a que sí?

- bueno, pues sí, la verdad ...- dijo escueto el moreno, miró a Naruto, que lo observaba con cara de estar dicienco : ¿ cúantos coños has comido cabrón? ¬¬

- y Sai , si estuviera aquí fijo que también diría que prefiere una ... - prosiguió el jounnin .

- ¡ A ese no lo nombres! - Naruto levantó la voz , tenso al escuchar el nombre y preferencias de aquel chaval que tanto odiaba y daño le había proporcionado.

- ¡ insisto! - Gaara estaba de pie, señalaba al encerado - ¡ No podéis obligarme a comerme una ostra aparentando ser otra cosa... !

- Hagamos una cosa - Kakashi se pasó una mano por el mentón - hoy laméis las ostras, solo por probar Gaara ... ya se que eres gay - lo detuvo cuando el de la arena iba a protestar de nuevo -. y mañana ... jejeje si queréis traigo nata y nos ponemos a comérnosla entre todos ... Yo me comprometo a que Jiraya me la coma y le coja gustillo al asunto me sacrificaré

- ¿ quéeeee? - El sannin chilló hacienco eco - ¡ Y una mierda! ¡ Ni me la vas a chupar! ¡ Ni nadie se la chupa a nadie!

- ¿ por qué? si es algo normal ... - hizo un puchero éste.

- ¡ POR QUÉ NO! ¡ COMO MÁXIMO DEJO TRAER PLÁTANOS! ¡ NADA MÁS! ¡ Y ES MI ÚLTIMA PALABRA!

- ... vale, ya lo habéis oído mañana chuparéis platanos, lástima que Jiraya no deje hacerlo con nuestros amiguitos y bolitas ... es una pena ..

- ¡ HE DICHO QUE NO! - volvió a bramar, como un perro enfadado.

- vale, vale ... que humor...

Jiraya le pasó con brusquedad la bolsa de ostras .

- reparte una a cada uno ¬¬ y échales un chorrito de limòn por encima a cada una...

- ¿ limón? - preguntó Lee -.¿ para qué?

- para que huela más como un chocho, palurdo ¬¬ y para que tenga líquido que asemeje a los fluídos ...- de nuevo la sangre empezaba brotar de la nariz de éste.

Kakashi elevó una ceja .

- no es por ser grosero ... pero ...¿ cuántos años hace que no comes un ...?

- ¿ POR QUÉ? ¬¬

- por que a limón ... lo que se dice a limón , va a ser que no sabe ni huele ... - goterón.

- ¡ ESO LO DIRÁS TU, LAMEPOLLAS! - le chilló babeándolo por 100ª vez aquella mañana.

- vale, vale lo que tú digas ... ¡ cuidado los heteros! que los coños saben a limón ¿ eh?

Y Kakashi se puso a repartir ostras por cada mesa, una por alumno...

Algunos la miraban con curiosidad, otros con indiferencia, y otros con asco y repulsión xD.

Echó un chorrito de limón por cada una y el ninja copia volvió al encerado .

- tenéis que pegar leves lametones, presionar muy poquito, circunferiencias... el clítoris es el culmen del placer de la mujer, el botoncito del amor - explicaba el jounnin .

- ojalá Tsunade me dejará enseñarle mi experiencia sniff sniff - lloriqueaba el sannin.

- te remata U - cof cof- bueno,empezad...

Y así fue ... Los chicos entre sonrojos y arcadas empezaron a acercar sus bocas a la gran ostra que tenían en mano.

Shikamaru y Neji, ambos con sus ostras se miraban, asentían y acercaban las lenguas a la espesa substancia, dando un lametón enorme.

- ¡ ESCUECE! - se quejó Neji retorciéndose.

- ¡ Mira que ponerle limón¬¬ ese viejo está loco ..! - se quejaba Shikamaru.

Chouji, en vez de practicar nada no pudo contenerse a comerse la ostra...

Lee, más bestia daba fuertes lametones ,como un perro que se lamía las patas.

- ¡ Te gusta ¿ eh Sakura san!¡ Grita de placer! ¡ vamos!

- Lee... es una ostra ¬¬ - Kiba con cara de pocos amigos, olfateaba a ésta y con la puntita de la lengua lamía .

Sasuke, como si fuera coser y cantar simulaba un cunnilingus a lo profesional, delicadamente lamía , haciendo circulitos ... muchos lo observaban.

- joder chico - saltó Jiraya - es una pena que seas rarito ...UU las mujeres disfrutarían mucho contigo ...

- viene de profe a alumno ... jeje - hinchó el pecho Kakashi.

- ya ...¬¬ de tal palo ,tal astilla ¿ no? grrr

- pues sí

Gaara empezó a echar el desayuno encima de la mesa al sentir el contacto con la humedad de la ostra .

- ¡ Broargh!

- ¡ Kyaaa! - un chillido en mitad del aula, Naruto , que estaba intentando lamer también se había pillado la lengua con la concha y lloraba de dolor.

- ¡ Juasss! - se reía la gran mayoría.

- ( - usuratonkachi ... ains ...- pensaba Sasuke)

Jiraya ,con cara de pocos amigos condució hasta el kitsune y le sacó la ostra de la lengua... que le quedó super roja.

- me has decepcionado Naruto ...¬¬ tengo muy claro algo ... nunca chuparás un coño ...

- ¡ Juas, juas juas! - Kiba se reía - no, le va más los salchichones jejejeje- lo señalaba.

Sasuke quería haber matado a Kiba por bocazas, Gaara también,pero las arcadas le impedían decir nada nisiquiera pensar.

- pues me va a encantar verte mañana comiendo plátanitos, Kiba - sonrió Kakashi .

El dueño de Akamaru,simplemente frunció el ceño con disgusto.

- vamos Naruto - le ordenó el peligrís a su alumno- ve al cuarto de baño y lávate la lengua y así de camino traes una fregona y serrín para el vómito de Gaara...

- vale snif sniff - lloriqueó el chico, y levantándose de la silla corrió fuera de la clase dirección a los lavabos.

Sasuke se lo quedó mirando y sonrió.

( - mi baka ... como lo quiero ... ¡ es tan tonto que nadie puede resistirse a él!)

-----

Con velocidad y concentrando saliva en la adolorida lengua, Naruto entró en el lavabo de chicos del edificio.

Los lavabos estaban al final del pasillo, había que recorrer un pasillo bastante largo de las aulas a ellos.

(N/a: vamos , que los k tengan pis o diarrea lo llevan claro xdjajaja)

Plantándose frente al espejo , sacó la lengua fuera y empezó a mirársela.

- está muy roja ... - resopló por el dolor- y me escuece por el limón ... :( ...

- ¡ kuso!

Una voz de hombre se escuchó dentro de uno de los lavabos, el kitsune dió un brinco.

- ¿ quién está ahí? ¿ pasa algo?

Se hizo el silencio tras dos golpes a la taza del water.

El Uzumaki tragó saliva y se acercó a la puerta de la cual provenían los golpes.

- ¿ quién está ahí? - questionó , sacó un shurinken del porta shurinken de su pierna- ¡ habla!

De nuevo el silencio, el chico acercó la mano al pomo y con el corazón a mil por hora abrió la puerta de un sopetón .

Ésta chocó contra la pared haciendo un ruido sordo, allí dentro no había nadie.

Un goterón de sudor le caía por la sien al Uzumaki , mientras inspeccionaba la pulcra tapa del water...

Un presentimiento terrible le vino a la mente y mirando hacia arriba ésta se cumplía.

Sai estaba enganchado al techo del baño, mirándolo ... una mirada oscura ,seria y fría que nunca había visto en él ... ira pura.

- ¿ Sa-sai?

El moreno de un brincó cayó encima de Naruto, el shurinken del rubio rebotó y en su lugar y por los suelos fué Sai quien mantenía con fuerza un kunai entre el puño.

- Naruto kun ... - siseó con sonrisa demacrada.

- ¿ Sai ...? - ojos azules abiertos expectantes.

- ¿Así que vienes a molestarme al baño ... justo cuando estoy maldiciéndote por que por tu culpa no puedo follar ni pajearme ... ?

- yo ...

El moreno presionó el kunai en el cuello del chico, amenazándolo .

- creo que me voy a tomar ... la justicia por mi cuenta ...

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/a:Ola me he retrasado esta semana, es que estoy tan ocupada ... bueno ...¿ y esas caras? ¡ COÑO , QUE HAY LEMON JODER! XD kizas no haya sido de vuestro gusto pero es lo k hay ... el fic esta planeado así , y tenía que ser de esta manera,... tomatazos y alguna alabanza , ya lo sabeis jajaj en los reviews no me enrollo mucho y paso a contestarlos que aun estoy con el subidón del cap 308 de Naruto xd ajajajja.

Nos seguimos leyendo, ya sea en la ova 3 que publiquñe hace dos dias, o en el ultimo oneshoot: Brothers of metal musus 6y espero vuestras opiniones neh? chauuu

-vierna:ola wpaa trankila al menos me lo has dejado y me has leido ejejeje kieres ser novia de gaara? pues no estaria mal ,esta mas solo el pobre ajaja xd , juuuu yo no toy creando traumas, nooo xd ajajja musus wapa ,espero t review.

-Naru Narusegawa:ola wapa bueno, el capi keda asi, no se si será de tu gusto pero es lo k tiene jeejje xd y si, sai se merece eso, no estan fuerte cortarla ajaja , besos espero tu review.

-akane: OLA WAPA aki lo tienes, no esperas mas ajajja aber k te parece neh? review

-cris: esa cris ajaja xd jaja pues la k hace esa pregunta es Ino, ajaja k justo tb se la hizo a naru cuando estaban en su casa bebiendo ejejeje xDya me dirás k te a parecido el capi un beso loca, viva sasunaru xd jajaja

- aisu chan: ola wapa ajajja desde luego un frankfurt super nutritivo xd seguramente todas las preguntas k hacias han sido contestadas con el capi ejejej y no, no me gusta acer sufrir a nadie... ( solo un poco ajajaj) miusus, review

-Pilikita y kokorito:ola chicas, k tal? desde luego mejor por sasu k por sai o un perro callejero, eso esta claro, si soy mala siempre dejo finales raros ajaja musus ,espero review

-Akaritsuki: ola wpaa, pues si los huevos era otra opción pero me decanté por la cosa más larga jajaja xd k duele más xd jaajja espero k este capi te haya gustado, musus, review.

- kya: ola wapa, asi k te traumé jajaja suele pasar, traumatizo a la gente sniff snfif xd, eno , ahí tienes el nuevo cap , ajajaja con lo k anhelas ajaja musus , espero tu review.

-.paty: ola wpaa, nada de lloros , no hay k llorar mujer ejejje xD ahorras papel , ajjaa a gaara? mm no, gaara es solo un amigo musus y espero tu review neh? chau

- nikko:ohayo xd jajaj si, se k soy mala y os dejo mal pero es k ... no soy una makina xd jaajaj , la conti aki, espero k te guste., no corto mas pollas ajaja xd musus,review.

- kayri:ola wapa, juass buena interpretacion de como de aman esos dos,pero en mi fic es diferente jajaja xd gaakiba? mmm xd jajajaja no digo nada, por si acaso ajajaj xDDDD el chiste del tampax? preguntale a un chico ;) jaja musus, review neh? ajaj dw

- nekoi:ola wpaaa k k a echo sai? xd jajajaj bueno yo creo k bastantes cosas no? ajajanaxd pues si, mejor ahorrar las amenazas pues he tenido la tira tia jajaa un musu enorme, nos vemosen el foro,espero tu reviewe

-macachan:ola wapa, pues sasu es asi de orgulloso y vergnzoso ajajaja no kere admitirlo ante naru ajajja ewspero k te haya gustado el capi, musus. reviwew

-amazona: ohayo noooo amenazas no, fuera katanas ajajja ? me mataras en este? espero tu review wapa

-mahokuswettcandy: ohayo pues no, no se tiene k subestimar a un uchiha jajaja xd pronto el 12? mm e echo fics mas largos pero creo k con 12 este fic estará estrujado jeje musus ,espero review.

-ada chan: ohayo wapa, no me olvido de ti de nuevo ejejje, loca de los macroreviews se ha notaco k eres freak de star wats ajaja se nota xd estas muy loca pero mola tu locura, es muy sana jujuju , eso me ghusta, pasividad, un musu tia , nos vemos en msn y foro , chau , review neh? jejej dw

-Miaru: ohauo wapa no me asesinesss, claro k lo consuela loka ajajaj k esperabas? xd juas juas espero tu review wapa

-Tifa: ohayo ninia k tal? ya ves, puesto de salchichas sai muajjaja xd molaria xd espero k este cap te haya gustado tb msusus espero tu review.

- Mara: ola lokaaa xd jejesiiii ese caso lo conocia yo,por eso lo hice jajaja xd espero k te haya gustado lo k pasa en el cap cof cof , ajajaja de adivina no ,eh? ajaja musus loca ,espero tu review

-Yummy: ohauo como reacciona sasu? ya lo has visto mala' noooo no soy mala xd jajajajaespero te haya gustado, musus, espero review loca

-Shira: ohayo te va ff? la verdad es una mierda este site xd ajajja , k si lo aran? ajajaj creo k ya lo abras visto ajajaj musus tia ,asias espero tu review

DIOSSS, ESTOY AGOTADA Y ESO K AUN ME KEDAN REVIEWS... AJAJAJ XD UN MUSU A TODAS/OS , HASTA LA PROXIMA

LORE-.BERGDORA-HERMI18


	10. Mi venganza

**CAP -10- Mi venganza:**

El moreno presionó el kunai en el cuello del chico, amenazándolo .

- creo que me voy a tomar ... la justicia por mi cuenta ...

El frío metal amenazaba la carne sudorosa, la carótida empezó a bobadear con frenesí ... tan rápido que el mismo Sai pudiera haberla oscultado.

- jeh ...- una risita maníatica salió de los sensuales labios del moreno .-¿ miedo? Tengo tu yugular a mi merced, y tu vida en mis manos ... ¿ no es interesante ...- aproximó la boca misma hacia los labios abiertos y sorprendidos del rubito - ... Naruto kun?

Se hizo un leve silencio, en el que ambos se miraban sin decirse nada ...

El kunai seguía en su sitio, firme y sin haber cambiado de posición , y Sai estaba muy bien posicionado encima del kitsune, apresándolo totalmente .

Ojos azules expectantes , sudor que caía por la sien tostada ...

-¿ qué ganas con ésto ...? - logró articular con una voz ahogada.

-... - mirada fija de Sai hacia su persona.

Naruto apretó los brazos de su acosador con mucha ira .

- ¡TE ESTOY HACIENDO UNA PREGUNTA! ¡KUSO!- le bramó , tan fuerte que incluso le cayó restos de sáliva en la pálida cara.

Sai apartó un poco el rostro mojado, con gesto de escrupulosidad arqueó la ceja , y bofeteó a Naruto .

Plaf

Arañó con el kunai el cuello, sin profundizar demasiado, Naruto chilló .

- ¡ KYAAA! - lágrimas de dolor.

(N/a: espero no haber herido la sensibilidad de nadie con esto último jejeje xDD Ya sabéis por que lo digo ,cof cof xDDD)

- Ju,ju,ju ...- el flequillo tapaba la mirada del chico mientras reía con estruendo.- ¡ JAJAJA! - carcajada limpia .

Naruto intentaba apretarse el cuello, haciendo presión ya que empezaba a sangrar un poquito.

- hijo de puta...

- Me lo suelen decir a menudo , lo tomo como un halago - sonrisa made in Sai.

El ojiazul negaba con la cabeza, el kunai daba saltitos de una mano a otra del moreno , que seguía sobre él aprisionándolo.

- ¿ Es qué eres masoca? ¿ No te han llegado a la sesera las amenazas de Sasuke y Tsunade sama?

El rostro del pintor se desfiguró por segundos, quedando más serio y callado ...

Naruto tragó saliva cuando éste se puso en pie , quedando delante de él , que estaba acorralado contra las baldosas de la pared del lavabo.

- no soy de piedra... por supuesto que se a lo que me arriesgo ... - guardó el kunai - demo ... - la mano se acercó hacia el broche de su pantalón - ... ésto que me hizo Uchiha no puede quedarse así sin aberme vengado...

Se desabrochó el cinturón y con delicadeza bajó el pantalón, que se deslizó por sus muslos tranquilamente .

Naruto no quería mirar pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte cuando delante de él pudo ver el miembro restaurado de Sai ...

Parecía medio muerto, marchito y una fea y desagradable cicatriz permanecía freca en la base de la longitud.

- por culpa de Uchiha el sexo no será lo mismo para mí ...- ligeros espasmos - ... eso no lo perdono ...

- ...- Naruto.

Se volvió a subir y abrochar el ceñidito pantalón negro (N/a: ese pantaca que le hace tan gay xDDD) ,caminó hacia el rubio .

- tú eres el punto dévil de Uchiha ... así que ... mi venganza será matarte ¿ crees que le dolerá? jejeje

Y Sai se fue acercando ... lentamente y apretándose los puños , hacia un agazapado Naruto que reposaba en la pared tembloroso ... clavando las pupilas negras en unas azules que se tornaban amoratadas por segundos ...

-------------------------------------------

En la clase ...

Uchiha Sasuke daba golpecitos en la mesa con el lápiz ... mirando el reloj y a la puerta sucesivamente ,con el ceño ligeramente fruncido .

Gaara , que había dejado de vomitar miraba por la ventana con expresión mareada y asqueada, su almeja encima de la mesa brillaba como nueva xD.

- Podéis tirarlas ya a la basura , estarán muy chupeteadas ... - decía Jiraya mientras Kakashi recogía mesa por mesa las almejas en una bolsa de plástico del súper.

Lee alzó la mano.

- ¿ no me la puedo comer?

Kiba se levantó también, con emoción .

- ¡ ¿ y si hacemos una paella con ellas!

El sannin negó con la cabeza .

- no ay paellas que valgan ... las almejas que se usan como acto sexual luego no se comen marranos - grrr - se chupa, se lame ,pero no se come ...

- eso - prosiguió Kakashi - como le peguéis un mordisco a una mujer en el clítoris , ella verá las estrellas pero vosotros otra galaxia por canívales ...

Gaara volvió a echar las papas por la boca, manchando el suelo una vez más .

- Puag - se quejó Neji - arena hasta en el vómito ... flipante ...

- ¿para cuando la fregona neh? Kuso... este Naruto ...

Sasuke seguía mirando a la puerta , nervioso.

- ( eso digo yo ...¿ dónde estás Naruto ? ... )

Kakashi y Jiraya parecían pensar lo mismo ya que también miraban a la puerta con ansiedad.

- ¡ Joder, va a empezar la novela! - se quejaba el sannin del pelo blanco, bufando como loco .

-¿ se lo abrá tragado el water? - preguntó Lee con los ojos muy abiertos (N/a: mas de lo que los tiene ya xDDD)

- Puede haberse colado en la clase de las chicas para espiar ... juh - dijo el chico de relleno número dos con sonrisita pícara .

- ¡ ESO, ESO! - Jiraya sacó unos pompones naranjas con emoción de no se sabe donde, lástima que no pudiera levantarse de su sillita de ruedas.

- pero es probable que Tsunade sama lo matara si hiciera eso ... - comentó en voz bastante audible Chouji, Jiraya se desanimó entonces xD.

( - Naruto no va a estar espiando a tías ...¬¬ que ineptos ... - pensaba Sasuke para sus adentros )

- Bueno, dejadlo ya ... - Kakashi serio , raro en él xD - estará haciéndose una pajote ... dejémosle en su intimidad al pobre muchacho

- ¬¬ - todos .

Entonces un ruído muy fuerte, y el sonido de derrumbamiento se escuchó a lo lejos , la clase retumbó un poco y chillidos femeninos provenientes del aula de las chicas hicieron eco .

Los chicos y profes se pusieron alerta enseguida , otro golpe sonó .

- ¿ qué pasa? - chico de relleno número 1.

- ¡ Son las chicas!- Shikamaru,sorprendido(N/a: no puede ser OO)

- ¡ HINATAAAA! - Neji, rojo.

- ¡ ME MUERO, MAMIIIII! - Chouji, llorando bajo la mesa.

- ¡ NARUTO HA ATACADO A LAS MUJERES! - Lee, con fuego saliendo de sus ojos.

- ¡ DE ESO NADA! - Sasuke, histérico xD.

- ¡ BROARGGGGGHHHHH! - Gaara, vomitando xDDD.

- ¡ CÓRRAMOS A VER! - Jiraya, con la sillita de ruedas .

Salieron veloces del aula, no se escuchaban más golpes pero por el pasillo se escuchaban a las chicas hablar y chillar .

- ¿ qué está pasando?

- ¡ Tsunade sama!

Las féminas se agolpaban por el pasillo dirección al lavabo, que estaba al final de la planta baja .

Tsunade ,en primera fila, daba alaridos mientras apartaba a una y a otra de su camino, los chicos se agolpaban con fuerza para mirar, una densa capa de humo salía de la puerta que daba a los lavabos.

- ¡ cof,cof!- tosían todos ,apartando la humareda con las manos...

Sasuke se frotaba los ojos para poder ver en el interior donde un mal presentimiento lo carcomía por las entrañas .

Cuando el humo se disipó , pudieron ver por el suelo un chorro enorme de sangre muy oscura ... un aura rojoanaranjado y muchos chorritos de agua que salían de los wateres y de las picas del agua.

Un espejo estaba roto por la mitad sobre las baldosas del suelo, un dévil quejido se escuchaba en la estancia.

Más gotas de sangre que salían escupidas por la boca, a borbotones...

El rostro de Sai caía malherido sobre el charquito a su lado ,donde una enorme herida traspasaba su rostro pálido en diagonal.

Un par de colas que sobresalían de un pantalón de chándal naranja desaparecían en esos momentos.

- ¡ Naruto! - gritó escandalizada Sakura.

El chico rubio , al cual no se le veía la cara, cayó en redondo sobre el pecho destrozado y arañado de Sai, quedando inconsciente.

- ¡ NARUTO! - ahora era Sasuke el que chillaba y el que apartando a todo el mundo corría dirección al Uzumaki.

- kuso ... - Kakashi se pasaba una mano por la boca, no esperaba eso - tenemos fiambre...

- ¡ CÁLLATE! - bramó Tsunade sama, mientras las chicas chillaban histéricas y preocupadas por la escena que tenían presente ...

Sasuke agarraba a Naruto en brazos , el pequeño kitsune estaba blanco y lleno de manchas de sangre por todo el rostro ... sangre de Sai ... sus uñas aún estaban largas y sus bigotes erizados completamentes.

Shizune lo ayudó a cogerlo en brazos, mientras la Godaime apartaba a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

Con los dedos rozó la carótida de Sai, apretó en su muñeca para encontrar algún signo de vida en una leve pulsación y quedó seria completamente .

- está muerto...

Murmullo general.

Sasuke tragó saliva, mirando a Naruto y observando al cadáver de Sai , cuyas facciones parecían conmocionadas y asustadas.

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A: Buenas, corto, pero mejor esto k nada:s ya k estoy k no puedo escribir pongo al fin el cacho k tengo escrito, es pokito,pero menos da una piedra... de todos modos en 3 o 4 caps como máximo acaba el fic... , UU gomenasai,besos, lore.

pd: no puedo contestar reviews, no tengo tiempo :( .

asias de todas formas a todos :) os keroooo


	11. Chapter 11

CAP- **11. **

Naruto empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente...

Nublado, todo estaba nublado... una brisa caliente le azotaba en la cara provocándole grandes goterones de sudor.

- calor... hace calor...- susurraba con la boca seca completamente , tragó saliva, la garganta le raspaba con consideración .

La espesa capa nublada se disipó de su vista, la claridad y los rayos de sol empezaron a chocar contra su visión ... un techo color blanco perlado fue la primera imagen que vio .

Movió un poco la cabeza, el cuello le crujió, notó dolor por casi todos los rincones de su anatomía...

- ains... me duele todo - se quejó apretando los dientes, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le quemaban las sienes.

- al fin has despertado - una voz femenina a su lado llamó su atención , Naruto giró un poco el rostro, lo que le era permitido y los ojos azules cansados se encontraron con los marrones y preocupados de Tsunade sama.  
- Tsunade sama...- siseó el kitsune, miró a todos lados, estaba en una habitación de hospital - ¿ qué ha pasa-do...¿ dónde estoy? ...

Un barullo de recuerdos se arremolinaron en su cabeza... Sai, encima de él , un fuerte calor, un aura roja intensa, un grito y una mancha enorme de sangre cayendo por sus ... ¿garras?

Tsunade sonrió un poco, se notaba que estaba bastante tensa por algo.

- estás en el hospital ,has perdido el conocimiento y una gran cantidad de chakra..  
-...

El chico rubio no decía nada, miraba a la Godaime como si fuera la cosa más interesante sobre la faz de la tierra... con la mente y blanco y buscando pensamientos y cabos sueltos.

- ... yo... ¿ no estaba en las clases de ...?

La rubia le pasó una mano por la boca, ordenándolo cayar.

- shhh ... no hables demasiado, Naruto kun... estás dévil ...

Las miradas se encontraron , el kitsune pudo sentir la respiración agitada de la ovachan ... como él la llamaba.

- estabas ... pero a ocurrido un incidente...  
-¿ un inci-dente...?- preguntó él, arqueó una ceja ... una imágen borrosa se paseaba por los rincones de su cerebro ...

Un chico chillando, el olor a sangre ... líquido que fluía , carne en sus uñas ...

- bufff... - bufó la rubia- Naruto ... tú fuiste al cuarto de baño y te encontraste con Sai ... - se detuvo- ¿ verdad?

Naruto quedó en silencio, intentando buscar una explicación a aquella pregunta.

- em ... sí ... me amenazó ... ¿ por qué ...?  
- ... - la rubia tembló - por que ...  
- ...  
- ...- tragó saliva, se armó de valor y quedó seria e impasible - el kyubi ha dominado tu cuerpo y chakra ... y has matado a Sai en un golpe de ira...  
- ... - silencio ... , el viento movía las cortinas con un movimiento suave de vaibén ... ambos rubios se miraban .

Los ojos azules asustados temblaban sin parar, las lágrimas se agolparon en las írises del kitsune.

- ... no, no pu-puede ser...- cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretó los labios - ... yo nunca haría ... - lágrimillas.

Tsunade lo volvió a hacer callar ,pasándole un dedo por los labios, lo tapó con la sábana lisa.

- shhh ... se que no lo has echo queriendo, por eso no va a pasarte nada...  
- ... - lágrimas.  
- Sai fué un estúpido, y aunque no merecía morir de una manera tan cruel ... él se lo ha buscado ..

Naruto negaba con la cabeza , consternado.

- ... somos muchos los testigos del acoso de Sai hacia tí... no va a pasarte nada, se le informará del caso a los señores feudales del país del fuego ... ni te desterraran ni nada por el estilo ...

Naruto echó a llorar más fuerte, parecía un niño indefenso, Tsunade lo abrazó con cariño .

- ¡ TSUNADE SAMA! DE VERDAD QUE YO NO QUERÍA QUE ÉSTO ACABARÁ ASÍ¡ SNIFF!

(- Pero yo si, que para algo soy la escritora ¬¬xdddd - nota autora)

- lo se, pequeño - los hombros de la mujer se aguaban por el llanto del chiquillo - lo se... no te preocupes más ...

Tras unos minutos más de llanto silencioso, el kitsune se acurrucó de nuevo en la cama, la curandera le secó los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

- mañana por la mañana podrás salir del hospital,solo estás agotado ...  
- ... sí - asintió éste.  
-jeh... y el lunes a clases de nuevo - le acarició el pelo - mañana Sasuke vendrá a buscarte para llevarte a casa...

Naruto se sonrojó .

-sí...  
- jejeje - le besó en la frente - y ya sabes, no te preocupes por nada en absoluto- se señaló el pecho, guasona- yo me encargo de todo ¡ jojojojo ! xD.  
- jejeje  
- descansa ¿ neh?  
- sí ...

Y despidiéndose con la mano, Tsunade desapareció de la habitación,cerrando la puerta lentamente tras su paso.

----------------------------------------

El fin de semana pasó , y en medio de la plaza de Konoha un saco enorme y oscuro con un cadáver dentro era deshechado en una gran bandeja de madera.

El cuerpo ensangrentado de Sai cayó haciendo un ruido sordo, ante el corro de habitantes que miraban.

Kakashi ,estaba al lado de Tsunade sama, y al otro lado Sasuke observaba como el cadáver se revolvía por la madera del centro de la plaza...

- ¿ puedo sacar a mis perros ya, Tsunade sama? tienen hambrecita los pobres... - susurró Kakashi en el oído de la Godaime.  
- mmm - la rubia se pasó un dedo por la boca, pensativa.- bueno... sácalos ya... que empiece el espectáculo.  
- juh - Sasuke simplemente sonrió .

El ninja copia , con su ojito feliz empezó a convocar a sus perritos y éstos cayeron directo en el centro de la plaza ... vieron el cuerpo inerte y la plaza empezó a inundarse de babas.

- ¡ GUAAAAUUU!

Se abalanzaron ante el cuerpo de Sai y empezaron a devorarlo sin piedad.

- ¡ kyaaa! - chillaba Hinata, que con Neji al lado se tapaba la cara.- ¡ que atrocidad!  
- jeje - el Hyuga agarraba a su prima y la abrazaba hacia él - no pasa nada prima... es alimentación canina...

Muchos aplaudían, ya que Sai no caía muy bien a Konoha precisamente , otros se quejaban ya que había niños delante ( n/a esta Tsunade...UU) y otros escondían las caras asqueados .

Tsunade miraba al centro con orgullo por su hazaña .

- ¿ no se envenenarán los pobres chuchos? - le preguntaba Sasuke con una ceja alzada.  
- me da igual , merecía que se lo comieran vivo este cabrón ... - respondió ella con fiereza.  
- jeje, tranquilo, Sasuke kun ... a estos perros les he dado más mierda para comer que esa... no creo que les entre ni diarrea UU - comentó el jounnin como si nada.

Un pedazo de pene salió volando por los aires, Pakkun dió un vote y se lo comió , muchos aplaudieron xD.

(Na e me va mucho la olla verdad? xddddd jajajaja)

- ¡ Eso, eso! - Sakura, que estaba con Ino cerca del centro sacaba humo por la nariz como si de un rinoceronte se tratase- cómete ese pedazo de polla , perro, cómetela y no dejes nadaaa!

El cuerpo de Sai se estaba quedando en los huesos cada vez más rápido, el sonido de los dientes rasgar y el tragar eran bastante audibles.

- Naruto estará feliz de que se hayan comido a ese pedazo de gay ...- comentaba Jiraya al lado de Kakashi.  
- mmm ... no se si Naruto montará un fiesta por ello,pero a mi me va de coña que éste capullo esté muerto por que me caía como una patada en los huevos, así de claro - ojito feliz.

(N/a: jajaja este Kakashi que no sabe ni ser neutral con los alumnos xddd)

**Tras que los perros de Kakashi acabaran de roer el último hueso de Sai, las gentes de la plaza central de Konoha se fueron disipando rápidamente. **

Kakashi se acercó a sus fieles y satisfechos perritos, con su ojito feliz encendido de la dicha y acariciándoles los sangrantes hocicos.

- bien echo chicos, me encanta saber que los restos de Sai serán mierda de perro ¡ si señor!

Y tras hacerlos desaparecer,el Hatake se marchó.

Sasuke quedó ausente observando quedamente el plaza... un gran manchurrón de sangre oscura yacía en la arena fina y un montón de huesos mordisqueados también.

- ahora solo me preocupa Naruto...

Y dicho y echo, el Uchiha partió dirección al hospital,donde se pequeño kitsune estaba ingresado tras el"asesinato".

En la habitación, Naruto estaba mucho más animado ... el hablar con Tsunade le había echo mucho bien.  
En la cama,meditaba sobre el haber asesinado al desgraciado de Sai.

Una vocecilla en su interior le decía...

- se lo merece...  
- ningún ser humano merece morir...  
-¬¬ Naruto,Sai no es un ser humano... es mierda¬¬ la mierda va a la basura, claramente...  
- pero él no se ha ido a la basura...  
- bueno... se ha ido al infierno... jiji  
- UU  
- ¡ Tranquilo Naruto ,en el infierno estará de puta madre! sexo,drogas y rock and roll seguro que se divierte...

Fin del monólogo de Naruto xD.

- Sí,puede que en el infierno encuentre el camino a sus mayores perversiones... - dijo en un susurro más tranquilo y alegre.  
-si- corroboró una voz tras la puerte- tal vez Satanás le pete el cacas con su tridente y le churrasque el trasero

Una voz conocida y masculina... una tez pálida y hermosa y un cabello negro azabache.

Naruto se emocionó al ver a su amor,Sasuke.

-¡ Sasuke!tú... aquí... yo... - balbuceó.  
- shhh- el Uchiha se acercó - no digas nada,pequeño kitsune...- le pasó un dedo por los labios.

El rubito se sonrojó.

-¿ te encuentras mejor?  
- bueno... sí ...  
- mm me alegro... estoy algo preocupado- su expresión cambió- siento pavor de pensar que puedan encerrarte por asesina...

Naruto no permitió que acabara la frase con un beso apasionado y húmedo.

Sasuke sintió el paraiso entre aquella humedad de piel y lengua.

Los ojos azules se abrieron con felicidad.

- yo no he querido matar a Sai, nunca... a pesar de todo... pero... Tsunade me ha dicho que no tema- observó a su amado con adoración ,buscando el brillo en las orbes oscuras de este- no me pasará nada ... no nos van a separar- gran sonrojo.

Sasuke lo abrazó.

- ¡ Naruto!

El abrazo fue tierno pero ala vez apasionado, tantas emociones juntas, tan grandes e intensas... podrían haber echo explotar sendos corazones de dicha y alegría.

Fijaron sus miradas, se volvieron a besar... primero lentamente y tierna, más tarde apasionada y violenta casi...

Al ver que el alma del Kyubi se encendía, y a pesar de las leves heridas recuperadas , el Uchiha se avalanzó sobre el rubito, quitándole veloz el camisón de ingreso y devorando sus hermosas costillas, dejando su marca poco a poco en rojos chupetones.

Naruto gemía con frenesí,con una pequeña erección palpitando , y unas leves mejillas sonrosadas daban a leer en su rostro que anhelaba más, más ... más.

Sasuke lo complació , estaba muy excitado y erecto... ¿ que más daba que fuera en una cama de hospital? lo amaba y deseaba y lo iba a aprovechar...  
Un kiki rápido para sanciar los instintos más felinos y descomunales.

Puso a un excitadisimo Naruto encima de la cama a 4 patas y alzó su redondo trasero.

- tienes el culo un poco gordo jeje-. se burló el Uchiha con sorna.  
Naruto se giró enfadado.  
- ¿ perdón?¬¬¡ ahhhh!- gimió, Sasuke había aprovechado para penetrarlo de golpe.  
-¡ QUE TIENES EL CULO GORDO!- metió y sacó su miembro con un ritmo rápido y potente.  
-¡ VETE A LA MIERDAAAA! - lloriqueó el Kitsune ofendido, muerto de dolor y placer.

El pene de Sasuke era demasiado grande.

(n/a : pues si, además que de estar encerrado el culo se acomoda y claro... luego uno quiere meterla y xD el agujero esta en reposo ajajja)

Tan centrados estaban en su placer, ( placer de darle grandes palmadas en el culo a Naruto xD Y cabalgarlo como un asno UUU...) que no se percataron de pasos que se acercaban a la habitación.

Kakashi, Jiraya y Tsunade se acercaban conversando tranquilamente.

- ¿ entonces no pasara nada con Naruto no?-preguntó con ansiedad el erosennin.  
- no calma  
- mejor...- bufó el peliblanco-¿ y las clases? espero que no mandes suspenderlas... - tragó saliva.

La godaime observó a su compañero de grupo, alzó una rubia y ceja y siseó.

- no creo que sea muy conveniente seguir ...¬¬ asi que acabaremos esta semanada y aremos un pequeño examen... - dijo ancha y pancha.  
-¿QUE?¿ Has escuchado Kakashi?- chilló humillado a su compinche- ¡ KAKASHI!-gritó de nuevo al ver que este no lo escuchaba.  
- ¿ perdón? - reaccionó el hatake - es que me estaba sacando la cera de las orejas...

-¬¬¬¬- Tsunade y Jiraya - ¡ CERDO!  
- Joder...¬¬ ¿ es que no os sale mierda de los oidos o qué? que principitos estáis echos...  
- pero no lo decimos en tu tono ¬¬ - casi explotó Tsunade.  
- bah¬¬ vamos rápido a ver a Naruto - bostezó el portador del sharingan - a mis perros les ha entrado diarrea... ya dije que no era buena idea que se comieran a Sai...

Los 3 grandes siguieron al jounnin hasta la puerta de la habitación, la abrieron y se llevaron una sorpresita inesperada.  
¿ de reyes¿ de papá Noel¿ el ratoncito perez?

¡ PUES NO! Una mula y un asno chuscando ... broma jeje , Naruto y Sasuke chuscando.

- ¡ GAYS! - chilló Jiraya al ver como la gran verga le salía a Naruto del trasero.  
- menuda polla- babeó Tsunade.  
- jeje sabía que las salchichas con huevo eran los platos preferidos de estos dos ... jeje

SILENCIO CUTRE, LOS PENES DE NARUTO Y SASUKE SE BAJARON DE GOLPE XD.

CONTINUARÁ ...

n/a BUENOO,VOLVI ESPERO QUE ESTEIS ALGO MÁS SATISFECHOS JEJEJE, EDU HA VUELTO, CON POLVETE INCLUIDO, INTENTARÉ ACABAR EDU DE UNA MANERA MUCHO MAS REGULAR QUE LOS ULTIMOS MESES AHORA SOLO PUEDO DECIROS QUE GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS, UN BESITO Y ESPERO VUESTROS MENSAJES. MUAK

LORE-BERGDORA.


	12. Retorno a clases

Cáp. 12- Retorno a las clases.

Sasuke y Naruto en una cama, estirado¡ o mejor cabalgando!.

Penes erectos que perdieron sus ansiosas erecciones babeantes cuando la puerta se abrió y un trío de adultos los observaron cual mejor película porno se tratase.

Kakashi empezó a aplaudir,su ojito feliz dichoso de felicidad.

Jiraya parecía que iba a sufrir un ataque epiléptico,ya que la espuma que le salía por las fauces era bastante preocupante…

Tsunade residía lívida,sus viciosos ojos castaños taladraban la hermosura sexual de Sasuke que oscilaba en la nada en aquellos momentos.

Naruto quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.

Sasuke por su parte,alzó una ceja sin piedad de mostrar la cara de mala leche que en esos momentos estaba dibujándose en él.

-¿ qué pasa? – questionó el Uchiha-¿ es que no se puede follar en paz o qué?

-¡ ARGGG!-Jiraya calló al suelo inconsciente,la espuma mojaba el suelo de la habitación de hospital.

Tsunade tosió un poco,se quitó la chaqueta y dejó sus par de razones al descubierto.

-creo que tendré que "curar" esa gran palpitación Juju-viciosa-no merece quedar así…-relamió sus labios y se frotó las manos.

(N/a:vamos que Tsunade se quiere cepillar a Sasuke UU)

-¡ EH!¡ TSUNADE OVACHAN!¡ QUE ES MÍO!

-desde luego que es tuyo juju-inquirió Kakashi,divertido ante la escena de un Jiraya trastornado,una Tsunade cachonda y un par de muchachos en plena copulación.

Una delicia para un treinteañero como él,de ver a dos jóvenes mojándose el culito con tibio semen.

(N/a: que mal estoy… )

-¡ EH VIEJA!¡ NI ME TOQUE!- Sasuke,nervioso apartó a la godaime que peligraba con rozar su intimidad.

-¡ QUIERO FOLLARTEEEEEE!¿ QUIERO FOLLARTEEEE!- Bramaba ella con descontrol,se lanzó contra la cama,Sasuke cayó de ésta al suelo,Naruto casi tira el palo del suero ,emitiendo un chasquido,Kakashi trató de detener a Tsunade.

- ¡ Vamos Tsunade!¡ Uchiha no es para ti, no le van los melones sino los cojones!

La rubia ya se estaba desnudando y todo,los pechos al aire votaban de arriba abajo.

-¡ Que no!¡ Que yo lo hago hombre,por mi coño que lo hago hombre!

(N/a: jajaja esa es la mente reprimida de una fan yaoi que a la vez le encantaria chuscarse a Sasuke ajajjaja,como yo Uu)

-¡ Tsunade ,no!- Naruto estaba comiéndose la pechonalidad de esta que intentaba por todos sus medios agarrar a Sasuke de una pierna.

El pobre estaba en el suelo,muerto de miedo.

Kakashi optó por estacarle un manotazo en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente.

La semidesnuda ninja quedó desmayada ,al lado de su compañero Jiraya,que también había quedado inconsciente del susto.

El peligrís se frotó las manos,satisfecho.

- coño con la vieja-ahora que no lo escucha- tanto quejarse de las clases de educación sexual y está mas necesitada que una burra en celo…

- ¬¬ -Sasuke.

- Uu- Naruto.

Miró a los chicos seguidamente.

-bueno muchachos,al menos lo estabais pasando bien¿ no?

-¿ tú que crees?- preguntó el moreno con los dientes apretados y tapando sus genitales con una mano( pero sobresalían jajajaja)

- hombre, a no ser que seas impotente ,diría que sí…

-pues calla la puta boca¬¬ yo no perdono a quien me molesta follando…

El jounnin rió.

- ¿ me vas a apuntar a tu lista de venganzas?

- ¡ NO ,SASUKE KUN!- chilló preocupado un Naruto acalorado en la cama deshecha.

- -eso a sonado a Sakura…¬¬- Sasuke.

El rubio se sonrojó,se estaría volviendo "chica"… más bien chica-o,99 por ciento chica uno por ciento chico XD.

- bueno ,bromas aparte y recalcándote en que sí,puedes chuscar en paz,pero es que en un hospital… pues como no… o sí, por qué no..- este tío cambia de opinión más que de gallumbos.

- ¿ EN QUE QUEDAMOS!?GRRRR- Sasuke parecía a punto de estallar.

- Vale,vale…con la calma chaval, folla cuando quieras que yo no te digo nada… - joder- este no ha cagado hoy por lo visto…

- ¡ TÚ SI QUE NO HAS CAGADO,CAPULLO!- casi lo mata a jutsus.

- Es verdad-espetó tranquilo –pero mis chuchos sí,eso de comerse a Sai les ha sentado como una patada en los huevos… no había visto tanta mierda junta en toda mi…

Naruto tuvo una arcada.

- por favor… Kakashi sensei,estoy enfermo… -siseó el Uzumaki cansado de todo.

- Bueno…será mejor que me calle,me lleve a estos y los dejemo descansar,Sasuke…- miró al Uchiha.

- ..

- ¿ Sasuke?

- ¿ QUÉ?¬¬

- Descansar… descansar quiere decir que no se le puede dar por detrás hoy,sabes, eso cansa…

- Vete a la mierda…- el menor de los Uchiha se vistió como alma que lleva al diablo,besó a Naruto en los labios y tras dedicar una amenazadora mirada a su sensei se fue dando un portazo.

PAM.

- Que humor… menudo borde te has buscado…-ladeaba la cabeza con frenesí.

- Es que tienes tela marinera,Kakashi sensei… - le regañó Naruto.

- ¿ Yo ¿ es la autora que me ha hecho así de chistoso… se habría tomado unas birritas antes de escribir…

- Deja a la Lore en paz que me quiere mucho …

(N/a: jajaja claro que sí yo también te quiero.. muackkkk)

- ¿ qué esa te quiere?pues bien que siempre te pasa de todo,chaval… para mí que hace sado contigo en todos sus fics…

Naruto quedó pensativo.

- ostia,tienes razón….

Lore: ¡ EH,EH! MENOS TONTERÍAS,QUE HE HECHO QUE MATARAS A SAI Y ENCIMA TE HAGO FOLLAR GRATIS,ASÍ QUE MENOS CHORRADAS NENE- Lore furiosa desde lo alto de… ¿la pantalla?

- ¿ y por qué no me haces echar un kiki a mí,que voy necesitado?- preguntó Kakashi indignado.

Lore: ¡ Jah! Pues ,por que antes tendrías que echarme uno a … -lore avergonzada- a mi MUAJAJAJA

- MMM- Kakashi medita – es que me va más la dieta mediterranea,eso de las butifarras,los jebecillos y esas cosas…

Lore: - llorando- desaparezco!!!- se esfuma.

n/a: Aparición estelar ,jajajajaja.

- esa autora esta como una cabra…-bufó Kakashi.

- Jo,si no fuera por ella no serías profesor de educación sexual…

El hatake se puso las manos en la cabeza, había recordado algo importante.

-¡ Las clases!Naruto¿ sabes que solo queda una semana de clase?

El Uzumaki frunció el ceño.

-¿ sólo una semana? ¿ y esa picada de Jiraya,Tsunade y tuya?

- pues ,por que estas clases han traído consigo más problemas de los previstos… ni los reyes traen tanta cosa junta…

- ya veo- el rubito se desilusionó- ya les había cogido cariño y todo…

- jah¡ normal,tenías a Sai,Gaara y Sasuke comiéndote los huevos en cada momento,pues así cualquiera les pilla el gusto,no te jode….-indignado.

-¡ KAKASHI!- piel de gallina-¡ Gaara solo me quiere como amigo!

- ¡ JAH! Y un jamón, eres tonto,sordo o te lo haces,pero el pelirrojo quiere un buen revolcón en los arenales contigo…

-¿ en los arenales?

- sí,en una maceta,en la arena del gato,en el desierto que estará como en casa… todo lo que sea arena…

- estás fatal…¬¬

- ¿ a que sí? Juju, bueno-se colocó bien la bandana de su frente- me tengo que ir,tengo que llevarle una medicina a mis queridos animalitos de compañía… -achuchó a su alumno con complicidad- con el kyubi en tu interior,mañana estarás como nuevo…

El ojiazul parecía preocupado,se sonó la nariz un poco,reprimiendo la voz.

-estoy asustado,no quiero que me destierren por haber matado a … Sai…

El Harare miró a su alumno sin decir nada,solo observándolo, el chico se tocaba las manos con nerviosismo.

-¿ quién va a denunciar la muerte de ese? No lo quería ni su madre, Tsunade ya se ha encargado de todo,eres un hombrecito libre,Naruto.

El rubio sonrió con ilusión.

-¿ estás seguro?

-¡ Que si,hombre! Lo juro por Iruka ,ahora me tengo que ir, que tengo que reanimar a estos dos ninjas legendarios de pacotilla…

-jaja,vale adiós,Kakashi sensei.

- GOOD BYEEEEE JEJE.

Y arrastrando a Jiraya y una semi en bolas Tsunade( no pudo reprimir su antigua heterosexualidad y lamió un poco las gemelas gigantes por el camino Xd),Kakashi salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente,como profetizó Kakashi,Naruto estaba mucho mejor.

Sakura y las chicas lo fueron a ver,también Gaara junto a los chicos de Konoha,Tsunade ya estaba serena,Jiraya no se dignó en aparecer,furioso con su"machote" y Sasuke se pasó todo el día desde el amanecer con él.

Las miradas que compartieron Gaara y Sasuke no fueron agradables,pero el pelirrojo ya se había propuesto la resignación como un acto de dignidad,sabía que el Uzumaki no era para él.

Naruto salió del hospital al segundo día en plena mañana,estaba como nuevo.

Eso de tener un demonio en tu interior es más barato y cómodo que un montón de asquerosos y sosos antibióticos.

Ese día el rubito quiso por todos los medios regresar a las clases,ya que él sabía que solo quedaba una semana.

-¿ de verdad no prefieres que nos quedemos en casa… ejem,ejem,viendo la tele como dos niños buenos?- inquirió el moreno con gesto de corderito.

-¬¬ - Naruto lo miró,le faltó reírse a carcajadas-¿ cómo dos niños buenos? Me gustaría verlo…anda,me apetece ir a clase…

-vale … como quieras –se cruzó de brazos el Uchiha,maldiciendo en su interior XD.

Llegaron a clase los últimos,los muchachos estaban sentados ya ,hablando entre ellos .

Cuando la pareja entró,agarrada de la manita todos soltaron un : " ohhhhhhhhhhhhh"( menos Gaara,es tonto ,pero no masoca) Xd y un " Hola,Naruto¿ cómo estás?

Shikamaru,Neji,Chouji,lee, Kiba y Shino fueron a hablar con él en cuanto el rubio había entrado en clase y lo acompañaron entre simpáticas charlas al asiento de éste.

Que ahora estaba solo.

-¿ me siento a tu lado,cariño?-le preguntó el moreno con deleite.

- jajajaja – muchos se reían,ante las demostraciones amorosas del Uchiha ,que más parecían seducción a la carta con una pizquita de " love".

-no,tú ve con Gaara que era tu compañero- le sonrió el ojiazul- no lo puedes plantar .

El ojinegro miró al ojiverde,las caras de pocos amigos y las falsas sonrisas de "nueva amistad" quemaban.

- está … bien…-rechinó entre dientes con la sonrisa falsa típica de Sasuke- allá voy…

Sasuke se sentó en su sitio,pero lo más alejado del pelirrojo posible.

- cáscatela ojeroso…

- vete a la mierda,lechoso…

El que la puerta se abriera ,evitó que dos muchachos se empezaran a sacar los dientes a puñetazos ( NI TÉCNICAS NI NARICES,A LO MACHO XD)

Kakashi,feliz,entró en clase,Jiraya lo seguía,pero con cara de pocos amigos… miró a Naruto ,que tragaba saliva y creyó escuchar un ladrido rencoroso hacia él ( jajaja si,un ladrido )xd.

- bien,después de que a algunos se le pasen el complejo de perro … cof,cof… - no mira a nadie, kakashi se mea de risa- vamos a empezar…

- ya era hora- se quejó Neji.

- ¡ ESPERABA LAS CLASES CON FERVOR!- se subió a la mesa Lee.

El jounnin sonrió.

- nosotros también ojito feliz- ¡ bien! La clase de hoy será,¿ cómo comerse a hombre? Como conmemoración al difunto Sai.

- …

-¿ está de coña?- questionó Gaara.

Jiraya flipaba,simplemente.

- bien, se mata al tío en cuestión, se le coloca en un árbol,atado por las piernas y se le degolla y esperamos a que chorreé toda su sangre… - xd.

Gente flipando : OO

-… se le mete bajo una roca para que no se pudra,y se van cortando los trozos de carne cada vez que se vaya a comer… se el asa a la brasa y se le pone un poco de salsa gaucha… mmm ¡ Que rico!

-¡ Que bueno!- Chouji emocionado.

- ¿ esto no son clases de educación sexual? – questionó con los ojos como platos el chico desconocido número dos.

-… más bien parece canibalismo humano…- susurró Shino.

Kakashi rió a carcajadas.

- ¡ ERA BROMAAAAAA! ¡ MUAJAJAJA!

- uuuuuuuu- GOTERÓN.

- ¿ podemos empezar la clase ,por favor? – Sasuke se estaba impacientando.

Jiraya propinó un codazo a su compañero y quedó en medio del encerado.

- ¡ VAMOS A IR AL GRANO DE UN VEZ!¡ HAY MUCHO QUE HACER!

- …-atención espectral.

- Queda una semana de clase…

- ¿ quéeeeeeeeeeeee? – flipando en general Xd.

- Si- continuó Kakashi – aremos un par o tres de prácticas más esta semana,pequeñas,claro está … y el último día será el exámen final… jujuju.

Quejas.

- Paso de estudiar gilipolleces que hago con mi novia en la cama asiduamente…-protestó Shikamaru.

El peligrís rió misteriosamente,buscando con la mirada a su compañero,Jiraya.

- el examen … es práctico,chicos…

Se hizo un silencio sobrecogedor,Jiraya agarró una tiza y acercándose a la pizarra empezó a escribir en letras enormes algo….

Los corazones bombardeaban a mil por segundo, por lo menos.

ORGIA- la palabra orgía brilló entonces entre tanta espera y expectación.

CONTINUARÁ….

N/A ¡CHANÁNNNNNNNNNNNNN! HE VUELTO, COMO SIEMPRE UN SIGLO TARDE PERO MIRA… LA VIDA DE UNA AJAJAJA COMO OS VA? ESPERO QUE BIEN, HE ESTADO AQUÍ TODA LA TARDE ESCRIBIENDO Y AL FIN E ECHO UN CAP SEGUIDO, SIN INTERRUPCIONES… ¡SIN NADA, MUAJAJAJAJA!

QUEDA DECIR, QUE EL FINAL DEL FIC ESTÁ MÁS CERCA DE LO QUE PENSAIS… Y NO SE SI EL SIGUIENTE CAP SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO O EL 14 NO LO SE, PERO AHORA INTENTARÉ ESCRIBIR EL FINAL TAMBIÉN DE PAPÁ NARUTO, DE LA OVA , CON SUERTO PUBLICO LOS DOS FINALES A LA VEZ JAAJAJ Y ASÍ ME PUEDO PASAR U OTRO FIC NUEVO QUE TENGO EN MENTE… AUNQUE TAMBIÉN TENGO EN MENTE UNA HISTORIA CREADA POR MÍ, YA OS HABLARÉ DE ELLA, BESOS Y ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS

PD: METEROS EN MI WEB, SI TENEIS GANAS JAJAJAJ

LORENA-BERGDORA.


	13. Un examen lujurioso

Cap 13- Un exámen muy lujurioso:

-¿OR-GÍ-A?- Rock Lee parecía a punto de fallecer del gozo.

-¿ que clase de impresentable ha tenido esa PATÉTICA IDEA?- questionó Shikamaru muy ofendido.

Pero su ofensa quedó en el aire al observar la esencia de la clase…

Un aire repleto de testosterona,babas y ojitos brillantes.

- ¿ cuando decís orgia… es orgía? – Kiba dejaba caer un hilo de baba por la comisura de su boca.

- ¿ que capítulo de barrio sésamo te has perdido chaval?- elevó una ceja un sarcástico Kakashi.

Kiba frunció el ceño sin entender.

Goterón por parte de Kakashi.

- flipante… este no sabe ni que es barrio sésamo ….UU UUUUUUUU

(N/a: Barrio sésamo es una serie educativa para niños,la que echaban en mi época jajaj es decir… hace 18 o 19 años UU,similar a los teletubbies,lunmis,etc…)

Naruto se puso en pie,parecía indignado.

-¿¿ pero Kakashi sensei,cómo nos vamos a … ejem,ejem… entre nosotros?-ojitos azules al borde del precipicio.

Jiraya gruñió,contestando por el peligris.

-va a quejarse el más maricón de todos¬¬

-¡ ERO SENNIN!- Vociferó Naruto.

-¡ DÉJAME!- Jiraya tras una cortina de humo, blandiendo el brazo – no me hables,no me toques,quita tus manos apestadas de culo de mí….

Gente: ¬¬

Kakashi tosió,sentando a su vez a Jiraya en una silla para que se calmara y le diera un poco el aire.

- mientras a este hombre se le ventila el cerebro… - pasividad- Naruto kun… aunque a muchos de nosotros nos gustaría que esto fuera una fiesta de rabos,las almejas también tienen que participar…

- ¡ BIEN!-Neji dio un brinco.

- ¿ y eso por qué? – Sasuke Uchiha con cara de pocos amigos alzó una ceja desafiante al profesor que explicaba desde el encerado: Kakashi ,coño Xd.

- Eso- prosiguió Gaara del desierto -¿ por qué si a nosotros no nos gusta el pescado?

Gaara y Sasuke encontraron sendas miradas,echaron chispas por los ojos y giraron la cabeza.

- pues por que también tienen derecho,ya que ellas al igual que vosotros han hecho clases de educación sexual…

- ¿ y comeremos coños? – Chouji se relamía ansioso.

- ¡ PERDERÉ MI VIRGINIDAD!- Lee echaba chispas por los redondos ojos,una imagen de Sakura desnuda sobre el pupitre gritando su nombre le subía la lívido a 200 por ciento. Xd.

Kakashi se empezaba a cansar de tanta interrupción.

-¿os calláis o me pongo a cortar nabos,vosotros veréis…?

Silencio total.

Kakashi partió hacia la ventana,la brisa ondeaba su cabello grisáceo,el ojito pachorro observaba la vegetación ante la expectación lujuriosa de sus alumnos.

- la mujer es un como una plantita que si no la cuidas se marchitas… chicos… uno tiene que darle todo su elixir …-tras la monótona tranquilidad,explotó la bomba sexual hatake.- ¡ TENÉIS QUE REGARLAS!

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- asombro general.

- ¡ ESTA ES VUESTRA MANGUERA!- se bajó los pantalones.

A Naruto,Sasuke y Gaara casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas.

Shikamaru gruñó.

- claro… como él la tiene enorme,el si que puede regar a cualquiera…

El chico desconocido número dos meditó el poder cambiarse de acera…. Xd.

- con vuestra manguera regaréis la dulce flor de vuestra mujer,para que su flor no se marchite, muajajajaja.

Babas.

- … ¡con vuestras manos,y vuestras bocas,presionaréis en ellas hasta que os deje probar su polen ¡

- Ohhhh

- ¡ Podréis usurpar montañas de mayor y menor tamaño,valles y bosques oscuros,de todo!

- Ohhhh

El éxtasis y las erecciones empezaron a ganar terreno en la clase.

- lo que este lame culos os quiere decir es que podréis follar,correros,comer y tocar chochos y tocar las tetas de la tía en cuestión …. ¬¬ idiota….

- ¿ Era eso? Yo pensaba que tendríamos que ir de senderismo con ellas solo para echar un polvo- dijo el chico de relleno número uno.

Silencio sepulcral.

-¿ cuantos años tienes,chaval? Creo que tu lugar es la guardería …- farfulló el ninja copia.

Gaara levantó la mano.

- hay un pequeño problema…-ejemejem- ¿ a los que no nos gusten las mujeres que hacemos?¿ mirar?

- Siempre puedes buscar alguien de clase que quiera echar un polvote contigo - le propuso Kakashi., la clase al completo separó las mesas lo máximo posible del del desierto.

Gaara y Sasuke coincidieron miradas por un momento.

- a mí no me mires,que no vamos a hacer un trío contigo Naruto y yo¬¬

- - pero Iruka y yo estamos cogidos ,que lo sepas… jeje traeré a mi Irukita para que sepáis quien es el amo muajajaja.

- bueno Kakashi- se levantó de la silla Jiraya,buscando en la mesa una carpeta con folios- vamos a decirles la fecha del exámen ya ¿ no?

- Em … si bueno chicos,para deberes os daremos un folio para que localicéis las zonas erógenas de una mujer y ahora os comentaré como irá el exámen.

Máximo silencio.

- el exámen será este viernes por la noche,se hará una fiestecilla con alcohol incluido ( por si alguno lo necesita,pero no es conveniente para el sexo…)…

- ¡ UOHHHH!

- … durará toda la noche y tendréis que chuscar con quien sea y donde sea,duos ,tríos,lo que queráis…

- ….OO

- Sadomasoquismo,fetichismo….

- ¿ se puede chuscar con animales?- preguntó Kiba nervioso.

- Sí

- ¡ BIEN!¿ Has escuchado Akamaru? Estaremos más unidos que nunca

- ¡ GUAU,GUAU!

- ARG….¬¬- Asco absoluto.

Jiraya dió el relevo a Kakashi,apartándolo de un manotazo.

- los requisitos para el aprovado serán el número de polvos que eches en la noche…

- OO ¿ QUÉ?

- Para un aprobado tendríais que echar cinco como mínimo,para sacar un suficiente…

- ¿ y si echas siete?- preguntó Lee.

- Pues sacas un siete,besugo¬¬

- ¿ y que hay de los medios?¬¬ siete y medio,cinco coma ocho,etc? – inquirió Sasuke audaz.

- Buena pregunta… - Kakashi apartó esta vez al erosennin de una patada en el culo- si echas un polvo y dos mamadas,la nota sería un : 1,2…. Si echas ocho polvos y te quedas a medias en uno por cualquier cosa sería 8,5… ¿ entendéis?

Todos empezaron a comentar,felices y dichosos.

Jiraya le propinó un rasengan en la espalda al jounnin,Kakashi voló hacia la ventana haciendo círculos y piruetas.

- lo dicho…- jadeaba- tenéis que contar todo,polvos,mamadas,cunnilingus que hagáis,cubanas( ejem,masturbación en los pechos) y todo que acabe en orgasmo… nada de un par de lamentotes en los cojones y te coges un punto por la cara …

Un chidori proyectó brillante en la cara del ermitaño pervertido haciéndole una cara nueva y cayendo redondo al suelo.

Ojito feliz.

- pues eso a tomar vitaminas y penes al poder .

- ¡ SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

CONTINUARÁ ….

N/A: Ola a todos,soy Lorena y vuelvo tan loca como siempre jajajaja es un pcoo corto el capítulo pero es que no tengo más tiempo para más y así alargó un poco más el fic,ya que este debería haber sido el cap final .

Espero que os hayan gustado las locuras de la clase y jejeje y esperéis con ansias la loca orgía que se viene encima.besitos a todos y espero vuestros comentarios ¿ neh?

Pd: papá naruto lo acabaré cuando acabé edu sexual. besos.

Bergdora.


End file.
